W poszukiwaniu rodziny
by EKP
Summary: Wakacje po drugim roku okazują się koszmarem. Mało kto wie, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w domu przy Privet Drive numer cztery. Co jednak, jeśli nowy nauczyciel obrony się tym zainteresuje? Przed Harrym jeszcze długa droga, by mógł być szczęśliwy, w dodatku z Azkabanu uciekł seryjny morderca, Syriusz Black. W tym ciężkim dla Harry'ego czasie, przyjaciele będą mu niezwykle potrzebni.
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

Rzeczą, której Harry Potter z pewnością nienawidził najbardziej, były letnie wakacje.

Po kolejnym roku spędzonym w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa – Hogwart, odkryciu zagadki legendarnej Komnaty Tajemnic, stoczeniu boju z olbrzymim Bazyliszkiem i uratowaniu siostry swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, powrót na Privet Drive numer cztery wydawał się jeszcze bardziej odpychający. Zdawać się mogło, że państwo Dursleyowie, mieszkający pod tym właśnie adresem, są zwyczajną, nudną rodziną jakich wiele w Anglii. Nikt jednak nie mógł mieć pojęcia o tym, co wyprawiało się tam za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Na początku było zamykanie w komórce pod schodami na długie godziny, z czasem pojawiło się okazjonalne głodzenie, które w pewnym momencie przerodziło się w rutynę. Pierwszy raz Harry został uderzony jako ośmiolatek. Stłukł wtedy ulubiony wazon ciotki Petunii, o czym ta powiedziała swojemu mężowi. Niestety był to bardzo drogi bibelot i chłopiec boleśnie się o tym przekonał.

Przemoc nigdy nie była stosowana regularnie, lecz wystarczająco często, by Harry mógł zapamiętać złotą zasadę wuja Vernona – zawsze był jakiś powód, a najczęściej był nim sam Harry. Sprawy jednak znacznie pogorszył jego wyjazd do Hogwartu. Lato przed jego drugim rokiem było istną mordęgą. Jeszcze dzień lub dwa, a starania Zgredka przyniosłyby skutek. Umarłby z głodu lub wycieńczenia i nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłby murów zamku. Jego spektakularna ucieczka przez okno, kiedy jego przyjaciele przyjechali po niego latającym samochodem, z pewnością nie polepszała jego fatalnej sytuacji. Tak się akurat składało, że wuj Vernon miał bardzo dobrą pamięć. Tak więc Harry był pewien, że kara za tamte wydarzenie go nie ominie.

— Harry? Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — zapytała z irytacją Hermiona, przerywając swój długi wywód na temat wagi nauki w życiu, by spiorunować go spojrzeniem.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono, co mówiłaś? — Spojrzał na nią, mając nadzieje, że jego spojrzenie wyraża skruchę. Myślami bowiem był już w domu na Privet Drive, gdzie miał spędzić najbliższe dwa miesiące.

— Pytałam, dlaczego całą drogę jesteś taki smutny — odparła dziewczyna, a jej spojrzenie nieco złagodniało, gdy dostrzegła jego zmieszanie.

Och, więc jednak nie mówiła już o nauce. Poczuł, że krew napływa mu do twarzy i miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciółka, jakimś cudem, tego nie dostrzeże.

— Nie jestem... — zaczął, jednak w tym momencie wtrącił się do rozmowy Ron, który nagle ożył, gdy spostrzegł, iż wykład Hermiony dobiegł końca.

— To twoja sprawa, ale ona ma rację. Jesteś jakiś dziwny.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ignorując triumfalną minę Hermiony. Cóż, fakt, że ona dostrzegła jego smutek, nie był niczym dziwnym. Ron był już jednak zupełnie inną historią. Rudzielec miał naturalny talent do niedostrzegania cudzych uczuć, a jego wrażliwość, przypominała wrażliwość Trolla Górskiego.

— No cóż — odparł powoli — nie mam wielkiej ochoty wracać na Privet Drive. Tam znów będę nikim.

— Och, Harry!

Hermiona, jak to miała w zwyczaju, pociągnęła go do długiego uścisku, który prawie zmiażdżył mu żebra. Zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, jednak jeszcze dwa lata temu ten uścisk przyprawiał go o dreszcze w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie był przyzwyczajony do dotyku. A przynajmniej dotyku pozbawionego wrogości czy agresji.

— To tylko dwa miesiące stary — powiedział Ron, kiedy Hermiona w końcu go puściła. — Porozmawiam z mamą. Ona cię uwielbia, najchętniej w ogóle nie puszczałaby cię do Dursleyów. Przyjedziesz pod koniec lipca i zostaniesz do końca wakacji.

— To miłe z twojej strony, Ron ale nie chce się narzucać — mruknął, znów się czerwieniąc i spuszczając wzrok.

— Daj spokój. — Machnął zbywającą ręką. — Fred i George całe wakacje spędzają, knując coś w swoim pokoju. Percy ciągle się uczy, a z Ginny nie mam o czym gadać. Jeśli nie przyjedziesz, umrę z nudów.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i poczuł nagły przypływ sympatii do swojego przyjaciela.

— Dzięki, Ron. Serio, to dużo dla mnie znaczy.

— Daj spokój, to ty wyświadczysz mi przysługę. Wyślę ci sowę, kiedy będziesz mógł przyjechać.

Harry w końcu nieco się uspokoił i reszta podróży minęła im w przyjemniejszej atmosferze. Nie znaczyło to wcale, że nie czuł już ogromnego niepokoju, wręcz przeciwnie. Im bliżej Londynu, tym gorzej zaczynał się czuć, jednak, nie chcąc niepokoić przyjaciół, którzy nie znali całej prawdy, starał się to ukrywać. Myślami wciąż jednak wracał do wuja Vernona i możliwych opcji, by jak najmniej czasu spędzać przy mężczyźnie, którego tak strasznie się bał. Człowiekowi wcale nie potrzebna była ogromna masa i siła, by wywoływać w chłopcu przerażenie. Wystarczyła sama świadomość, że jego życie zależy od nastroju wuja.

W końcu dotarli na peron i trzeba było się pożegnać. Hermiona, jak to Hermiona, zaczęła płakać i przytulać ich z całej siły. Nie miał jednak czasu na irytację czy zakłopotanie, gdyż jego serce uznało ten moment za idealny na dzikie wyczyny. Co chwilę rozglądał się niespokojnie, choć podświadomie wiedział, że na peronie 9 i 3/4 nie dostrzeże swojej rodziny.

— Harry, kochaneczku!

Nim zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, został przygarnięty do ciasnego, ciepłego uścisku. Szybko rozpoznał głos i perfumy pani Weasley, jednak jego ciało uparcie pozostawało spięte, kompletnie nie słuchając racjonalnych argumentów. Wiedział, że kobieta nigdy w życiu nie skrzywdziłaby go, lecz po tylu latach agresji ze strony wuja, reakcja była zupełnie instynktowna.

— Dzień dobry, pani Weasley, panie Weasley. — Uśmiechnął się, kiedy kobieta w końcu go puściła i zajęła się ściskaniem Rona.

— Witaj, Harry. Jak minął ci rok? — zapytał pan Weasley, podając mu rękę.

— Dziękuję panie Weasley, nie mogę narzekać. Żałuję tylko, że nie udało nam się zdobyć pucharu Quidditcha.

— Cóż, w takim razie trzymam kciuki, by udało się to w przyszłym roku. Z opowiadań dzieci wiem, że macie naprawdę świetną drużynę.

— Taak, drużyna jest świetna, ale okoliczności niekoniecznie — mruknął, automatycznie przypominając sobie spetryfikowane ciało Hermiony. Wzdrygnął się lekko.

Kilka minut później, kiedy już ostatecznie pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, ruszył w stronę barierki i po chwili znów znalazł się w świecie Mugoli. Powrót do tego miejsca, miejsca, do którego tak naprawdę nie należał, kojarzył mu się z dobrowolnym wejściem do piekła.

— Nareszcie! Co ty sobie myślisz, chłopcze? Nie mam całego dnia, by móc na ciebie czekać!

Wuj Vernon na dzień dobry zafundował mu tyradę, posyłając jednocześnie spojrzenie mówiące, że to dopiero początek. Ciotka Petunia natomiast przez cały czas gorliwie kiwała głową, dając do zrozumienia, że w pełni zgadza się się ze swoim mężem. Dudley jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem, nie posłał też żadnego złośliwego spojrzenia. Stał po prostu z boku, absolutnie ignorując całą sytuację.


	2. Rozdział 2

****Rozdział 2****

Pierwsze promienie lipcowego słońca wdarły się do sypialni Harry'ego, wyrywając go ze snu pełnego jakiegoś zielonego światła. Chłopiec westchnął ciężko i spróbował zignorować ból w klatce piersiowej, jaki wywołała ta czynność. Kolejny dzień pełen obelg i bólu. Pomyślał ze zmęczeniem, że może gdyby spróbował udawać martwego, wuj Vernon jakimś cudem zapomniałby o jego istnieniu, jednak szybko odrzucił ten pomysł, czując politowanie dla własnej inteligencji.

Lato zapowiadało się jeszcze gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Weasleyowie wygrali w loterii „Proroka Codziennego" i wyjechali na całe wakacje do Egiptu. Harry, naturalnie, cieszył się szczęściem rodziny najlepszego przyjaciela, jednak ich wyjazd oznaczał, że całe wakacje spędzi na Privet Drive. Ich wyjazd pozbawił go najmniejszej nadziei, że może jednak te wakacje nie okażą się takie straszne. Hermiona również wyjechała tyle, że do Francji i chłopak mimowolnie czuł nutę zazdrości. Oddałby wszystko za rodzinne, miłe wakacje. Za choćby jeden dzień z rodzicami. Za możliwość poznania ich. Jego przyjaciele uważali posiadanie rodziny za coś zupełnie naturalnego; on nie mógł tego powiedzieć o sobie.

Od początku wakacji minął miesiąc i musiał przyznać, że trzyma się wyjątkowo dobrze. To znaczy, oczywiście siniaki i głodzenie nie były niczym przyjemnym, jednak dopiero tydzień wcześniej zaczęło się prawdziwe piekło i jak na fakt, że znosił je od całych siedmiu dni, czuł się naprawdę lepiej niż powinien. I o wiele lepiej niż wyglądał. Tydzień wcześniej bowiem wuj Vernon został zawieszony w pracy za jakieś przekręty i teraz prawie cały dzień spędzał w domu. A jeśli nie było go w dzień, to wracał w nocy. Pijany. W takim stanie tracił wszelkie zahamowania i oznaki litości, jeśli wcześniej w ogóle jakieś posiadał. Harry powoli zaczął przyzwyczajać się do faktu, że coraz częściej mężczyzna powodował u niego krwawiące rany, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Otwarte rany i blizny nie byłyby mu na rękę, gdyby ktoś odkrył, co wyrabia się w domu przy Privet Drive numer cztery. Jednak, kiedy mężczyzna był pijany, nie przejmował się takimi błahostkami i chłopak był pewien, iż wkrótce i jego plecy staną się obolałą, krwawą miazgą, gdyż w stanie upojenia alkoholowego wuja, zdawało się to być jego ulubione miejsce do wyładowywania swojej agresji.

Wiedział, że za chwilę ciotka Petunia zastuka w drzwi jego pokoju, każąc mu wstać i przygotować śniadanie. Wiedział, że jeśli nie zdąży przygotować obiadu na czas, ciotka będzie wrzeszczeć przez dobrych kilkanaście minut. Wiedział, że po obiedzie dostanie długą listę prac. Wiedział też, że jeśli popełni jakikolwiek błąd lub powie coś nieodpowiedniego, wuj Vernon go ukarze. Kary zazwyczaj miały prostą formę – brak posiłku albo szybkie uderzenie w twarz. Choć właściwie prawie nigdy nie kończyło się na jednym uderzeniu.

Jeszcze jednym pewnikiem było to, że jeśli w pobliżu wydarzy się coś niezwykłego, to Harry zostanie za to ukarany, a wuj znów będzie starał się wyplenić z niego to dziwactwo. Ze wszystkich kar, te za coś „nienormalnego" były najgorsze i Harry nienawidził ich najbardziej. Zawsze okazywały się najbardziej bolesne i zostawiały najtrwalsze ślady.

Co dziwne w tym wszystkim, miał wrażenie, że jego kuzynowi wcale nie podoba się to, co robi jego ojciec. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczynał swoje tyrady, otyły chłopak zazwyczaj marszczył brwi, przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, po czym wychodził z pomieszczenia. Dla Harry'ego naprawdę było to niezmiernie dziwne, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze rok temu zachowanie kuzyna wcale nie różniło się zbytnio od codzienności, w jakiej zwykł żyć Harry przez ostatnie dwanaście lat.

Chłopiec jednak nie miał pojęcia, że ten dzień okaże się inny niż wszystkie. Że odmieni go na resztę życia.

Tak jak się spodziewał, niedługo po jego przebudzeniu do drzwi zastukała ciotka Petunia, każąca mu wstać. Z lekkim grymasem na twarzy wywołanym bólem żeber, chłopak podniósł się z łóżka.

* * *

Jak co dzień przygotowywał obiad dla Dursleyów, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na uciążliwy głód. Wuj Vernon uznał, że Harry dostanie coś do jedzenia dopiero, kiedy wykona wszystkie swoje prace lub, jeśli nie zdąży ze wszystkim na czas, nie zje nic.

Tak więc jak co dzień przygotowywał obiad dla Dursleyów, gdy do głowy wpadła mu myśl zupełnie niezwiązana z obiadem. Przypomniał sobie bowiem, że jeśli nie napisze przez wakacje eseju dla Snapea, to mężczyzna obedrze go żywcem ze skóry. A tak się akurat składało, że nie miał najmniejszych szans na napisanie tego eseju, bowiem wszystkie jego rzeczy leżały zamknięte w komórce pod schodami i Harry nie sądził, by wuja Vernona interesowało to, że Harry naprawdę potrzebuje dostępu do nich. Jeszcze jedną, nieszczęśliwą okolicznością było to, że Severus Snape, najbardziej znienawidzony nauczyciel w dziejach Hogwartu, ze wszystkich uczniów najbardziej nie znosił Harry'ego. Według profesora Dumbledorea miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że tata chłopaka uratował mu kiedyś życie, za co ten znienawidził go. Choć Harry starał się, nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

Pogrążony w pesymistycznych wizjach swojego powrotu do szkoły bez żadnej z prac domowych, nawet nie zauważył, że pieczeń, którą włożył do piekarnika zaczyna się palić. Dopiero koszmarny zapach przypalonego jedzenia przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Ale było już zbyt późno. Tak się złożyło, że w tym samym czasie zauważył to wuj Vernon.

— Do diabła, czy ty nie potrafisz nawet przygotować obiadu bez wyrządzenia szkód?! — warknął głośno i chłopak odruchowo zrobił krok w tył, nawet jeśli mężczyzna nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto w najbliższym czasie zamierza ruszyć się z krzesła.

— Vernon! — syknęła ciotka Petunia. — Nie tutaj! Okna są otwarte.

Nadzieja na to, że kobieta w jakikolwiek sposób zareaguje, zniknęła tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła, jeśli nie szybciej. Nim zorientował się, co tak właściwie się dzieje, został zaciągnięty za włosy do swojego pokoju i bezlitośnie rzucony na łóżko.

— Jesteś z siebie zadowolony?! — zapytał ostro mężczyzna, a Harry nie mógł się nadziwić, jakim cudem jego twarz jest aż tak czerwona. Do rzeczywistości przywołało go mocne uderzenie w twarz i słony smak krwi w ustach.

— Zadałem pytanie i oczekuję odpowiedzi! Jesteś z siebie zadowolony?!

— Przykro mi, wuju. To był wypadek, przysięgam — powiedział szybko i jęknął, gdy kolejny raz został uderzony w twarz.

Poczuł, że w oczach ma łzy, jednak, mimo usilnych starań, nie potrafił ich powstrzymać. Otarł je szybko rękawem za dużej koszuli po kuzynie, lecz mężczyzna już zdążył je zauważyć.

— Płaczesz?! Dam ja ci powód do płaczu!

A później wydarzyło się coś, o czym Harry pragnął zapomnieć, wyprzeć z pamięci, nigdy więcej nie wspominać. Coś, czego nigdy, przenigdy nie chciał pamiętać. Coś, co nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć. Tym razem Vernon Dursley nie zaprzestał na przemocy fizycznej czy psychicznej. To był pierwszy raz kiedy posunął się do przemocy seksualnej.

* * *

— Remusie, proszę cię. Jesteś jedyną odpowiednią osobą na to stanowisko. Nie znam bardziej kompetentnej osoby. Poza tym wiem, że uwielbiasz uczyć i masz podejście do dzieci. Będziesz świetnym nauczycielem, mój drogi.

— Dyrektorze, naprawdę, chciałbym, ale obawiam się, że to zbyt duże ryzyko.

— Severus zgodził się przygotowywać Wywar Tojadowy. Dzięki temu nie zagrozisz żadnemu z uczniów, a i twoje przemiany będą mniej bolesne. Remusie, proszę, nie okłamujmy się. Potrzebujesz tej pracy, a ja potrzebuję nauczyciela.

— Ale jeśli ktoś się dowie? Dzieciaki nie są głupie. Pamięta pan, co niemal się stało, gdy chodziłem do Hogwartu? Jak... jak dowiedział się Severus?

— Nie przeczę, mój drogi, młodzi ludzie są niezwykle spostrzegawczy i inteligentni, śmiem jednak twierdzić, że mają inne rzeczy do rozmyślań niż nieobecności nauczyciela obrony. Gwarantuję ci też pełną dyskrecję kadry nauczycielskiej. Poza mną i nimi, nikt nie będzie wiedział o twoim stanie.

— Wciąż nie jestem przekonany.

— Mógłbyś być bliżej Harry'ego. Chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że chciałbyś poznać chłopca, prawda? A teraz, kiedy Black uciekł z Azkabanu, młody pan Potter będzie w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie.

— Nie sądzi pan chyba, że Black ośmieliłby się wtargnąć do zamku tuż pod pańskim nosem.

— Obawiam się, że przez te wszystkie lata nie docenialiśmy Syriusza. Uciekł z Azkabanu. Samo to jest podobno niemożliwe. Nie wiadomo, do czego jest zdolny ten człowiek. Udowodnił nam to dwanaście lat temu.

— Ja... Ja wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Byli z Jamesem jak bracia! Jest ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego! A Lily? Przecież on ją uwielbiał! A tak łatwo przyszło mu ich zdradzić. Czy mógł być aż tak dobrym aktorem? Grał przez te wszystkie lata? Dlaczego?! Nie rozumiem tego.

— Boję się, że i ja nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Żądza władzy i czarna magia robią z ludźmi różne rzeczy. A Voldemort potrafił kusić. Lecz, mój drogi, nie o tym chciałem dziś z tobą rozmawiać. Czy mogę poznać twoją ostateczną decyzję?

— Zawsze wiedział pan, jak podejść człowieka.

— Tego wymaga moja praca. — Starszy czarodziej zachichotał cicho. — Więc jak?

— W porządku. Zgadzam się.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Gdyby ktoś powiedział Syriuszowi trzynaście lat temu, że jego życie okaże się serią porażek i nieszczęść, ten wyśmiałby go, mówiąc, że wypił za dużo piwa kremowego. Syriusz Black – pierworodny syn Walburgi i Oriona Blacków, niedoszły dziedzic ich fortuny, szczęśliwy Auror, ojciec chrzestny syna najlepszych przyjaciół, a do tego członek Zakonu Feniksa. Czego mógłby chcieć od życia więcej?

Ale Syriuszowi nie dane było żyć szczęśliwie. Widmo wojny powoli zasnuwało szczęśliwe horyzonty i trzeba było opowiedzieć się po jeden ze stron. A kiedy już się to zrobiło, nie było odwrotu. Zakon Feniksa i Śmierciożercy to frakcje na całe życie – wiedzieli to wszyscy, obie strony. Oczywiście jeśli ktoś zechciał odejść z Zakonu, nie był zatrzymywany siłą, trzeba było jednak liczyć się z utratą ochrony i tym, że Śmierciożercy – prędzej czy później – znajdą cię, a jeśli nie zgodzisz się do nich przyłączyć, zginiesz.

Syriusz był wychowywany w domu, gdzie czystość krwi uważana była za przepustkę do lepszego życia. Początkowo sam Syriusz w to wierzył, choć może nie w takim samym stopniu jak jego fanatyczna kuzynka Bellatriks. Lecz potem poszedł do Hogwartu i poznał tam Jamesa Pottera. I chyba właśnie to go uratowało.

W każdym razie Syriusz trafił do domu ceniącego odwagę a razem z nim trafiło tam trzech innych chłopców. Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew no i oczywiście James. Szybko stali się nierozłączni. Wspólne kawały, rzadziej nauka, a po ukończeniu szkoły dołączenie Zakonu Feniksa.

Lecz później stało się coś – Syriusz sam nie do końca wiedział co – co sprawiło, że zaufanie między nimi zostało wystawione na próbę. I niestety próby tej nie przetrwało. Jeden z nich zdradził, drugi został uznany za zdrajcę, trzeci został zamordowany wraz z żoną a czwarty zamknięty w Azkabanie za własną głupotę.

I to właśnie sprawiło, że Syriusz Black był dzisiaj osobą, którą był i rzeczą, na której najbardziej mu zależało, była zemsta. Jednak nim się zemści, jest sprawa, którą niezwłocznie musiał załatwić.

Musiał zobaczyć, jak miewa się jego chrześniak. Czy jest szczęśliwy. A później wyruszy do Hogwartu, gdzie będzie czekał na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Wraz z pierwszym września do Hogwartu miał zawitać Peter, zdrajca pod swoją animagiczną postacią. A Syriusz o tym wiedział i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić szczurowi kiedykolwiek opuścić granic starożytnego zamku.

* * *

Harry zawsze był spokojny dzieckiem. Nie sprawiał kłopotów, właściwie prawie nigdy nie płakał, pomagał w domu. Można było postawić go za wzór dla innych dzieci.

Dla Petunii chłopak miał tylko jedną, zasadniczą wadę. Był synem Lily... I Jamesa, w którym jako młoda dziewczyna była szaleńczo zakochana. Kiedy jej siostra przedstawiła go rodzicom, Petunia obserwowała wszystko z boku.

Jeszcze bardziej znienawidziła siostrę kiedy ta wyszła za chłopaka, który tak bardzo jej się podobał. James zawsze był elegancki, czarujący, szarmancki. Nawet nie miało znaczenia, że był czarodziejem. A jednak chłopak świata nie widział poza jej głupią siostrą, która przez lata tego nie doceniała.

Wbrew pozorom, Petunia na swój sposób kochała siostrę i było jej przykro kiedy ta umarła wraz z mężem. To samo w sobie sprawiało, że czuła pewien sentyment do ich dziecka, jednak... jednak chłopiec miał te same oczy, ten sam przeszywający ją, pełen wyrzutu wzrok co jej młodsza siostra za życia. Na domiar złego, wyglądał dokładnie jak ojciec. To sprawiało, że pani Dursley po prostu musiała nienawidzić chłopaka.

Właśnie dlatego nie reagowała na to, co robił jej mąż. Nie reagowała, kiedy Vernon bił chłopaka, kiedy go głodził. Nie zareagowała nawet, kiedy posunął się do gwałtu. Słyszała krzyki siostrzeńca, widziała natarczywy wzrok syna, który mówił, że powinna zareagować. Musiałaby być głupia, by nie zorientować się, co takiego ma miejsce. Dzieciak jeszcze nigdy tak nie wrzeszczał.

A jednak nie potrafiła się zmusić, by zareagować. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, jak to często miała w zwyczaju, po czym chwyciła klucze do auta, złapała rękę swojego synka i zabrała go na lody. Przez całą drogę Dudley był bardzo milczący, patrzył co jakiś czas na nią karcąco, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem na temat wydarzenia, które miało miejsce w ich domu, i które nadal zapewne trwa dla jego kuzyna.

A Petunia... Petunia starała się ignorować wyrzuty sumienia. Starała się nie myśleć jak bardzo Lily, gdziekolwiek teraz jest, musi jej nienawidzić. Starała się nie myśleć, jak bardzo zawiodła swoją siostrę.

* * *

Dudley zdawał się powoli wychodzić z okresu rozpieszczonego dzieciaka. Zaczął dostrzegać więcej... budziła się w nim, długo uśpiona, empatia do ludzi. Wiedział, albo zaczynał sobie uświadamiać, że to jak traktował swojego kuzyna przez te wszystkie lata, nie było odpowiednie. Jego bliski przyjaciel ze szkoły również mieszkał z kuzynem, trzy lata młodszym od siebie, a którego matka zmarła na białaczkę. Z opowiadań Aleksandra dowiedział się, że traktuje swojego kuzyna jak młodszego braciszka, który potrzebuje opieki w ciężkim dla niego czasie.

Dudley nigdy nie widział, żeby Harry potrzebował opieki. Jego kuzyn zawsze wydawał się być obojętny na zaczepki Dudley'a i jego przyjaciół.

A jednak chłopak zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego zachowanie względem kuzyna było czymś złym. Przecież chłopiec nie miał żadnej rodziny, był sam na świecie, nie miał mamy, która zabierałaby go na lody, ani taty, który mówiłby jak bardzo jest z niego dumny.

Czasami, niezbyt często, Dudley zastanawiał się jakby to było, gdyby to jego rodzice umarli a on musiałby zamieszkać z Harrym i jego rodziną. Nie wiedział zbyt dużo o cioci Lily ani o wujku Jamesie, jednak jego kuzyn, odkąd wrócił ze swojej szkoły, zawsze wyrażał się o nich z szacunkiem, któremu niewiele brakowało do czci. Dudley podejrzewał, że w tej swojej szkole spotkał kogoś, kto dużo wiedział o jego rodzinie.

Jednak Dudley, mimo świadomości, że to, co robi jego ojciec, jest złe, nie potrafił zareagować w żaden sposób. Gdyby to zrobił, ojciec zawiódłby się na nim, a tego nie chciał. Dlatego Dudley nigdy nie reagował. Po prostu patrzył w takich chwilach na matką, starając jej się przekazać, że powinna coś zrobić. Przecież kobieta zawsze robiła wszystko dla swojego Dudziaczka... A jednak, nie tym razem...

* * *

Harry mógłby powiedzieć o swoim wuju wiele. Chociażby, że jest nieczułym draniem. Nigdy jednak nie sądził, że jest pedofilem.

Wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć nikomu o tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie ze względu na groźby otyłego mężczyzny, a ze strachu przed odrzuceniem. Nie chciał zobaczyć obrzydzenia w oczach przyjaciół. Oczami wyobraźni potrafił dostrzec paskudny uśmiech Snape'a. Nie chciał tego. Nie potrzebował litości w oczach nauczycieli. Poza tym, kto by mu uwierzył. Przecież wuj ma rację, jest dziwakiem.

W tamtej chwili to wszystko wydawało mu się nie mieć sensu i jedyną rzeczą jakiej pragnął było posiadanie kogoś, komu nie bałby się zaufać.

To była chwila, w której bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebował matki bądź ojca, a najlepiej ich obojga.

Leżał skulony na łóżku, nogi miał podciągnięte pod siebie. Płakał cicho, co jakiś czas wzywając mamę lub tatę. Chciał, by mogli być tu teraz, obok niego. Gdyby tu byli, nie pozwoliliby na to wszystko. Przecież Harry tak wiele razy słyszał, że rodzice kochali go bardziej niż własne życie. Wydarzenia z 31 października 1981 roku tylko to potwierdzały. Lily i James Potterowie, stracili życie w obronie swego jedynego syna.

Czasami wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było, gdyby nie Voldemort. Przede wszystkim, miałby rodziców. Sama ta myśl sprawiała, że łzy tęsknoty za tym czego nie znał, wypływały z jego oczu. Drugą ważną rzeczą, byłby brak sławy. I wcale nie martwiła go ta myśl, bowiem jego sława, za coś, czego nawet nie pamięta, doprowadzała go do szału. To jego mama powinna być sławna, nie on! To kobieta, która postawiła się Voldemortowi, powinna być pamiętana. To James Potter, który w imię miłości do rodziny nie ustąpił, powinien być pamiętany, nie on! Jedyne co zrobił on, Harry, to przeżycie. A z czasem spędzonym w samotności, w najmniejszej sypialni na Privet Drive numer cztery, powoli zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy rzeczywiście dobrze się stało.

Może... może gdyby umarł wraz z matką i ojcem, dwanaście lat temu... może wtedy byłby szczęśliwy, w jakimś innym, lepszym świecie. Nie, Harry nie był niewdzięczny, po prostu czasem miał bolesne wrażenie, że życie go przerasta.

Niespodziewanie usłyszał ciche pukanie w szybę. Podskoczył gwałtownie i skulił się jeszcze mocniej. Po chwili jednak uświadomił sobie, że to nie jego wuj, a jedynie sowa. Powoli, bardzo powoli, wstał w łóżka. Całe ciało paliło go żywym ogniem i po tym, co się stało, ledwie mógł chodzić.

Jak najciszej otworzył okno, wpuszczając do środka sowę. To był Errol, rodzinna sowa jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Odwiązał list od jej nóżki i po chwili wahania, pogrążył się w jego treści.

Drogi Harry!

Jak ci mija lato? Mam nadzieje, że Mugole nie dają Ci zbytnio w kość.

Tu, w Egipcie jest po prostu wspaniale, mówię Ci, to zupełnie inne życie. Hermiona byłaby zachwycona mogąc poznać kulturę Egipcjan. Natknęliśmy się podczas zwiedzania piramidy na ślady starożytnych czarodziejów. Bliźniacy próbowali też zamknąć w niej Percy'ego, tylko że mama ich nakryła i dostali solidny ochrzan.

Szkoda, że nie możesz tutaj być, nawet Parszywkowi się podoba.

Trzymaj się,

Ron

PS Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin!

Ron

Harry westchnął ciężko, przypominając sobie, że przecież dziś są jego urodziny. Kilka minut później dostał jeszcze sowę od Hermiony i Hagrida. Na listy jedynie rzucił okiem, natomiast prezentów nawet nie otwierał, po prostu nie miał siły. Jedyne czego pragnął, to, by ten przeklęty dzień dobiegł wreszcie końca


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Czasem ma się wrażenie, że gorzej już być nie może. I w takich właśnie momentach zdarza nam się coś gorszego. Można powiedzieć, że to czysta złośliwość losu. Harry miał zdecydowanie dosyć takiego obrotu spraw. Właściwie miał dosyć wszystkiego. Jego wuj znów to zrobił. To była zdecydowanie najbardziej upokarzająca, pełna bólu chwila jego trzynastoletniego życia, gdy wuj wszedł do jego pokoju i kazał mu się rozebrać. Po wszystkim znów dostał kilka razy pasem, by dobrze zapamiętał te lekcję.

Czuł się upokorzony, zbrukany, jakby został zabity od środka. Był pewien, że gdyby jego przyjaciele się dowiedzieli, zaczęliby się go brzydzić. Sam się siebie brzydził. Rzeczą, której bał się jednak najbardziej było odrzucenie; bał się, że Ron i Hermiona uznają, że to co robił wuj, było czymś, na co sobie zasłużył.

Czasami nadchodziły momenty, gdy miał wszystkiego dość, gdy nie było rzeczy, której pragnąłby bardziej niż śmierci. Raz nawet zdarzyło mu się trzymać żyletkę w ręce. Zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili, myśląc o Ronie i Hermionie. Nie mógł ich zostawić, nie potrafił. Za bardzo ich kochał. Mimo to wiedział, że musi pilnować, aby wydarzenia z domu na Privet Drive nie wyszły na jaw. To byłoby coś absolutnie strasznego. Wszyscy zaczęliby się go brzydzić, zobaczyliby, jakim okropnym jest dziwakiem. Nie mogli się dowiedzieć. Po prostu nie mogli.

* * *

Ze zduszonym przez poduszkę jękiem, Harry obudził się ze snu. Znów śniło mu się to zielone światło. Tym razem jednak, miał wrażenie, że słyszał czyjś krzyk, jakby kobiety. Te sny zaczęły martwić chłopaka, jednak dobrze wiedział, że tak długo jak jest w domu wujostwa, tak długo nie znajdzie osoby, którą by to zmartwiło. Spojrzał na wpół przytomnym wzrokiem na budzik stojący przy szafce nocnej. Czwarta rano. Ciotka zazwyczaj wstaje około ósmej, więc, jakby nie patrzeć, ma cztery godziny dla siebie. Całe cztery godziny, by pamiętać. Zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc znów płakać. Poświęcił na to już zbyt wiele czasu. Jednak wspomnienia natarczywie naciskały na jego głowę i czuł, że jeśli zaraz czymś nie zajmie myśli, to zrobi coś głupiego. Na przykład pójdzie do łazienki, napuści do wanny skandaliczną ilość wody i... NIE! STOP! Jego myśli znów zmierzały w złym kierunku. Nie chciał tego, nie chciał się zabić. Był Gryfonem! Samobójstwo to przecież zwykłe tchórzostwo! A przynajmniej to starał sobie wmawiać. Zresztą, jeszcze tylko miesiąc i wróci do Hogwartu, do przyjaciół. Pozostawało jedynie pytanie, czy wciąż jest tym samym człowiekiem. Czuł, że to co zrobił mu wuj, zmieniło go, tylko jeszcze nie wiedział w jakim stopniu.

Nie mógł dłużej pozostać w łóżku. Bezczynność sprawiała, że wspomnienia wracały ze zdwojoną siłą, a jeśli miał dotrwać do września, nie mógł im na to pozwolić. Wstał z łóżka, odczekał chwilę, aż zawroty głowy miną, po czym ubrał się na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalało mu obolałe ciało. Poruszał się najciszej jak potrafił, po drodze zahaczył o łazienkę, gdzie wypił tyle wody z kranu, ile tylko zmieściło się w jego pustym żołądku. Przypłacił to mdłościami, lecz wychodził z założenia, że lepsze to niż odwodnienie.

Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi frontowe i ruszył przed siebie. Powietrze było jeszcze chłodne, orzeźwiające, ulice ciche, niezmącone warkotem silników. Ptaki dopiero powoli budziły się ze snu i wyśpiewywały swoje leniwe piosenki.

Cały ten spokój wydawał mu się nienaturalny po miesiącu niekończących się wrzasków i wyzwisk, bo tygodniach nieustannego bólu i nowego uczucia pustki w środku. Miał ochotę usiąść po najbliższym drzewem i już nigdy, przenigdy nie wstawać.

Zamiast tego jednak usiadł na pobliskiej ławce i obserwował jak słońce rozpoczyna swoją powolną wędrówkę po niebie. Podciągnął nogi do piersi i ułożył brodę na kolanach, obejmując je rękami. Poczuł przeszywający ból w żebrach i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby nie są złamane. Do tej pory sądził, że jedynie mocno posiniaczone, lecz w tym momencie ból mówił mu coś kompletnie innego. Myślał, jak to będzie kiedy wróci do szkoły. Jak wyjaśni Ronowi i Hermionie nowe blizny? Jak wyjaśni swój strach przed dotykiem, który bez wątpienia się u niego pojawił.

Pogrążony w ponurych rozmyślaniach, nawet nie usłyszał cichych kroków.

— Nie powinieneś być w domu, młody? O tej godzinie dzieciaki w twoim wieku jeszcze śpią.

Zachrypnięty głos stojącego obok mężczyzny sprawił, że drgnął gwałtownie. Szybko jednak zreflektował się i spojrzał w stronę właściciela głosu. Stał przed nim mężczyzna w zniszczonych szatach, zmierzwionych, długich włosach i dość mocno zapadniętych oczach. Jednym słowem wyglądał przerażająco, jakby dopiero uciekł z psychiatryka czy więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze.

Harry popatrzył na niego nieufnie, rozważając szybką ucieczkę. Bądź co bądź nie po to rezygnował z odebrania sobie życia, żeby zabił go jakiś przypadkowo spotkany mugol. A może raczej czarodziej, biorąc pod uwagę szaty.

Mężczyzna chyba zauważył strach w jego oczach, bo uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podniósł ręce, chcąc pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Uśmiech, mimo że widocznie wymuszony, sprawił, że wyglądał nieco bardziej jak człowiek.

— Nie musisz się bać, nie zrobię ci krzywdy — rzekł, a jego głos zdecydowanie brzmiał, jakby nie używał go od bardzo dawna. Albo jakby dopiero co brał udział w wyjątkowo głośnej dyskusji.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, kim, do licha, jest ten dziwny mężczyzna. I... I dlaczego ma wrażenie, że już gdzieś go widział. Czyżby był jakimś zbiegiem i mógł wcześniej natknąć się na jego twarz w telewizji, którą bez przerwy ogląda jego wujostwo, gdy on zajęty jest obowiązkami domowymi?

— Kim pan jest? — wypalił, nim zdołał się powstrzymać.

Uśmiech mężczyzny nieco przygasł. Uklęknął przed chłopcem i przez chwilę wahał się, jednak po kilku sekundach w jego oczach pojawił się delikatny błysk. Dla Harry'ego był to sygnał, że mężczyzna właśnie podjął jakąś ciężką decyzję.

— Przykro mi, Harry, ale teraz nie mam na to czasu.

Harry spojrzał na niego oniemiały. Skąd on mógł znać jego imię? Czyżby faktycznie był czarodziejem i słyszał o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył?

— Posłuchaj, kiedy wrócisz do szkoły usłyszysz na mój temat mnóstwo złych rzeczy. Jedyne, o co chciałbym cię prosić, to żebyś wstrzymał się z osądzaniem mnie. To nie będzie łatwe, ale proszę, zrób to.

— O czym pan mówi?

— Nie teraz, Harry. Obiecuję, że jeszcze się spotkamy i wtedy wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

— Ale...

— Mam coś do załatwienia, ale, kiedy uda mi się zakończyć tę farsę, obiecuję, że spróbuję nadrobić te dwanaście lat, przez które nie było mnie przy tobie. Pewnie wszyscy ci to mówią, ale jesteś taki podobny do Jamesa. — Uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie. — To aż przyprawia mnie o ciarki. To tak, jakby twój tata zmartwychwstał i siedział teraz tu przede mną. Jedynie oczy masz inne, oczy Lily. — Kolejny uśmiech i błysk smutku w tych zapadniętych oczach. — Wybacz ale muszę już iść, nie mam wiele czasu. Jeszcze się zobaczymy, obiecuję.

Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby z trudem walczył z łzami. Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi przygarnął do siebie chłopca jednym ramieniem. Młody Potter zamarł, w duchu walcząc z, nasilającą się z każdą sekundą, chęcią ucieczki. Dreszcz przeszedł przez jego ciało. Mężczyzna obdarzył Harry'ego ostatnim spojrzeniem, a chłopak mógł ze zdumieniem mógł odkryć w nim delikatne ślady dumy. Chwilę później, mężczyzna zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem. Wytrzeszczył oczy. Kilka sekund później spróbował wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów, by się uspokoić. Tak oszołomiony nie czuł się jeszcze nigdy, nawet, kiedy dostał swój pierwszy list z Hogwartu. Cóż, należał do świata czarodziejów, więc powinien się przyzwyczaić do dziwnych rzeczy, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, kim jest.

Westchnął i podniósł się ławki, powoli ruszając w stronę kolejnego, okropnego dnia. Tej jednak nocy, kiedy udało mu się już zasnąć, śniła mu się czwórka roześmianych mężczyzn. Mógłby dać sobie rękę uciąć, że jednym z nich był mężczyzna, którego spotkał tego dnia; drugi z kolei wyglądał jak wierna kopia jego samego. Jedynie spojrzenia ich różniły. Mężczyzna patrzył na świat oczami koloru czekolady, a choć jego spojrzenie mówiło, że wiele widział to nie było w nim tyle bólu, co w spojrzeniu Harry'ego. W pewnym momencie do mężczyzn dołączyła rudowłosa kobieta, również roześmiana, a do tego niesamowicie piękna.

A później Harry się obudził. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że kobieta i mężczyzna z jego snu musieli być jego rodzicami, uśmiechnął się smutno przez łzy. Jednak nie zapomniał ich tak do końca.

* * *

Było coraz gorzej. Nie jadł nic od trzech dni, a jego ciało bolało w każdym możliwym miejscu. Wuj postradał i zmysły, i wszelkie zahamowania. Tak źle nie było jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma do końca wakacji. Albo zabije go jego wuj, albo sam zrobi coś niesamowicie głupiego. Ustały koszmary o zielonym świetle, jednak zamiast tego każdej nocy śnił o czymś strasznym. Raz na przykład miał sen, w którym znajdował się w Zakazanym Lesie. W oddali słyszał śmiech Hermiony i nawoływania Hagrida, jednak w tym momencie pojawiał się jego wuj, trzymający nóż. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie jest to proroczy sen. Mężczyźnie jeszcze nie przyszło do głowy skorzystanie z narzędzi kuchennych, lecz Harry'ego wcale by to nie zdziwiło.

Koszmary sprawiały, że budził się z krzykiem, czym niezmiernie irytował wuja. Był więc pewien, że jeśli uda mu się wrócić żywemu do Hogwartu, to będzie musiał ostro wziąć się do pracy nad zaklęciem wyciszającym i maskującym. W przeciwnym razie ludzie zaczęliby pytać, a to nie wróżyłoby niczego dobrego.

Zdarzały się momenty, w których Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Wtedy przypominał sobie ludzi ze snu, a w jego sercu kiełkowało przyjemne ciepło. Czasami chłopiec próbował wytężyć pamięć, przypomnieć sobie jakieś detale ze swojej odległej przeszłości, jednak nic to nie dawało. Pozostało mu jedynie pielęgnować wspomnienie snu, i nie pozwolić swojej pamięci, by zatarła jego obraz.

* * *

Sierpień powoli dobiegał końca, a sprawy ani trochę się nie polepszyły. Ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon pojechali dziś na herbatkę do przyjaciółki ciotki, Iwon. Harry siedział w swoim pokoju, patrząc bezmyślnie w ścianę naprzeciwko, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego klucza w zamku. Spiął się instynktownie, jednak po chwili zorientował się, że to jedynie jego kuzyn stoi w drzwiach. Odetchnął z ulgą, lecz jego mięśnie wciąż pozostały napięte.

— Czego chcesz? — spytał, lecz wyszło to ciszej, niż by sobie życzył.

— Spokojnie. — Dudley wyglądał, jakby toczył ze sobą jakąś ciężką bitwę. Na jego pulchnej twarzy widać było wahanie, ale i jakby determinację. — Chcę ci pomóc.

— Jasne. — Harry prychnął, patrząc na niego ze złością. — Mógłbyś mieć choć tyle przyzwoitości, by nie dobijać leżącego.

— Posłuchaj, wiem, że... Wiem, że to, jak zachowywałem się w stosunku do ciebie, nie było zbyt fajne i naprawdę tego żałuję. Nie myśl sobie, że nie widzę, co robi mój ojciec. Uwierz mi, nie jestem z tego w żadnym wypadku dumny i naprawdę chcę spróbować ci pomóc. Wydaje mi się, że nie zasłużyłeś na takie traktowanie. Chyba nikt nie zasługuje, no nie?

Harry patrzył na niego zszokowany. Kto to, na Merlina, jest i co zrobił z jego kuzynem?!

— Żartujesz sobie, prawda? — zapytał podejrzliwie.

— Nie, przysięgam. Mam pieniądze, zbierałem na nową grę. Wiem, że to nie dużo, jedynie trzydzieści funtów, ale może starczy ci, byś mógł stąd uciec i skontaktować się ze swoimi... przyjaciółmi — dokończył z wahaniem i bardzo delikatną nutą niesmaku w głosie. — Musisz się stąd wynieść, jutro przyjeżdża ciotka. Naprawdę nie chcę widzieć, jak robią z ciebie miazgę.

— Dudley... Merlinie, jak mam ci dziękować?

— Nie dziękuj, po prostu spadaj z tego domu i postaraj się nie wracać za rok. Inaczej tata w końcu cię zabije.

— Oddam ci te pieniądze, obiecuję. Kiedy następnym razem się spotkamy, przysięgam, oddam co do pensa.

—Masz mi tylko obiecać, że nikt się nie dowie skąd masz te pieniądze. Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego, jasne?

— Nikomu nie powiem, przysięgam.

Dudley popatrzył na niego z lekkim zakłopotaniem, po czym opuścił pokój. Harry nie zwlekał ani chwili dłużej. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy wróci jego wujostwo. Upchnął wszystko, co posiadał w kufrze, zamknął klatkę Hedwigii i w duchu zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić, by nie musieć wracać tu za rok.

Wyszedł z domu na Privet Drive numer cztery. Kiedy był już przy rogu ulicy, obrzucił to miejsce ostatnim spojrzeniem pełnym bólu i nienawiści, po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę.

* * *

Droga pociągiem do Londynu upłynęła mu spokojnie. Przez około godzinę błądził po stolicy w poszukiwaniu _Dziurawego Kotła_ i, kiedy już zaczął wątpić w jego istnienie, dostrzegł wielki, obskurny szyld. Odetchnął z ulgą. W kufrze miał trochę pieniędzy czarodziejów. Starczyło w sam raz, by wynająć pokój do końca wakacji. Harry mógł przestać choć na chwilę się martwić, był wolny. Miał czas, by spróbować podleczyć swoje rany; zarówno te psychiczne jak i te fizyczne.

Wynajął pokój o numerze dwanaście. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, był długi prysznic. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się kąpał i z zażenowaniem stwierdził, że nie pachniał zbyt zachęcająco. Przebrał się w najmniejsze i zarazem najmniej brudne ciuchy, po czym bez spoglądanie w lustro, położył się spać. Bał się tego, co mógłby zobaczyć w zwierciadle. Brzydził się osoby, którą się stał.

Rano powtórzył prysznic, dokładnie starając się oczyścić każdy, najmniejszy nawet kawałek swojego ciała, jednocześnie sycząc, gdy woda dotykała świeższych ran.

O ile zmycie brudu z ciała nie było problemem, o tyle nic nie mógł zrobić z siniakami, ranami i bliznami. Pozostawało jedynie czekać, aż się zagoją i nie pozwolić, by sytuacja kiedykolwiek się powtórzyła.

Wychodząc z łazienki, przez przypadek spojrzał w lustro. Widok, jaki tam zastał, przeraził go. Patrzył w oczy dziecka o wyglądzie anorektyka. Twarz, poza wychudzeniem, szpeciła mu jedynie rozcięta warga. Wbrew sobie zdjął koszulę. Był tak chudy, że mógł policzyć własne żebra. Siniaki, które tkwiły na jego klatce piersiowej również nie wyglądały dobrze. Z wahaniem odwrócił się plecami do lustra. Przekręcił głowę tak, by móc widzieć dokładnie, co zrobił mu jego wuj. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Większość ran wciąż była otwarta lub na wpół zaleczona, jednak i spod nich było widać delikatne zarysy starych blizn.

Żałował, że spojrzał w to przeklęte lustro. Usiadł na podłodze i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

__Niech teraz mnie zobaczą! Niech teraz zobaczą Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera! Zbawcę świata czarodziejów! Niech zobaczą dziecko, które przeżyło trzy spotkania z okrutnym czarnoksiężnikiem, by nie móc obronić się przed zwykłym mugolem!__


	5. Rozdział 5 - Tym, którzy odeszli

Następnego dnia Harry zdecydował się iść kupić wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do szkoły. Spędził na Pokątnej pół dnia ale pocieszał go fakt, że teraz będzie miał to z głowy. W „Esach i Floresach " nabył książkę z urokami maskującymi oraz wyciszającymi. Chłopiec postanowił, że kiedy tylko wróci do szkoły, zacznie ćwiczyć. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jego koszmarach i wielu nowych bliznach. Ta perspektywa przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Nie... Nie pozwoli by ktokolwiek się dowiedział. Poza tym, wuj Vernon miał rację, zasłużył sobie na to wszystko, więc o czym tu w ogóle mówić?...

Większość czasu spędzał w swoim pokoju. Miał mało czasu, a prac domowych całą górę. Był święcie przekonany, że nie uda mu się ich skończyć. Ba! Był pewien, że nawet sama Hermiona miałaby z tym niemały problem. Było tego po prostu zbyt dużo a czasu zbyt mało. Esej na Transmutację, Eliksiry, Historię Magii, Zielarstwo i Zaklęcia.

Zaciskając zęby zabrał się za najgorszy z nich wszystkich. Paskudny esej na eliksiry o minimalnej długości trzech stóp. Tematem było zastosowanie kamienia księżycowego w eliksirach. Jednym słowem mógł przygotować się na wielkie N i napis „Idiota" w rogu pergaminu, gdyż tematu w żadnym wypadku nie potrafił zrozumieć. Eliksiry bardzo przypominały mu mugolską chemię. Lekcje chemii w podstawówce były istną mordęgą. Dodając do tego, że nauczyciel, który uczył go tego przedmiotu, tak jak Snape, nienawidził Harry'ego ( cóż za zbieg okoliczności) i starał się za wszelką cenę uprzykrzyć mu życie... cóż, cudem było, że udało mu się zaliczyć ten przedmiot.

Wracając jednak do tematu - Masa prac domowych miała swoje dobre strony. Przynajmniej miał coś co zajmowało jego myśli, nie dawało czasu na wspomnienia.

Najgorzej było w nocy. Mówią, że noc jest czasem, kiedy tęskni się najmocniej. Harry zgadzał się z tym całym sercem. Najciężej było mu pogodzić się z samotnością, właśnie w nocy. Kiedy budził się z kolejnego koszmaru, jedyną rzeczą, której pragnął, było posiadanie dorosłej osoby, której mógłby zaufać całym sercem, zwierzyć się z tego jak bardzo cierpi, z tego co wydarzyło się na Privet Drive, nie bojąc się przy tym odrzucenia. Pragnął mieć osobę, która najzwyczajniej w świecie przygarnie go do uścisku pełnego miłości.

Ale fakt pozostawał faktem, że był sam i jakoś musiał sobie z tym radzić. Samotność jest jak pasożyt, wyniszcza nas od środka i kiedy w końcu inni orientują się, że coś złego się z nami dzieje, jest już za późno. A bywa i tak, że i wśród ludzi jesteśmy samotni.

Właśnie tu objawiała się sprawa jego przyjaciół. Czuł się jak w potrzasku, sytuacji bez wyjścia... Z jednej strony tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. Za przemądrzałymi uwagami Hermiony i obżarstwem Rona. A z drugiej strony... z drugiej strony, tak bardzo bał się tego spotkania.

Impas...

Co jeśli on coś zauważą?! Jeśli się dowiedzą?! Znienawidzą go! Kiedy zaczynał o tym myśleć niemal nie mógł oddychać. Czuł wtedy ciężar na klatce piersiowej i uporczywe rwanie w sercu. Jakby był jedynie nietrwałą konstrukcją, którą zburzy pierwszy lepszy podmuch wiatru. Czuł się taki kruchy... I jedyną rzeczą, której pragnął, było posiadanie osoby, która mogłaby go poskładać w razie zniszczenia...

* * *

Biegł.

Biegł ile sił w łapach. Wiatr, który smagał go boleśnie, ostrymi podmuchami, dawał złudne wrażenie wolności.

Wolność...

Już zapomniał co to znaczy. W jego głowie majaczyło echo ciepłego śmiechu kobiety, uśmiechu przyjaciela, wycia wilkołaka. To właśnie kojarzyło mu się z wolnością. Dla Syriusza to przyjaciele byli wyzwoleniem. Mógł trwać z nimi, choćby na końcu świata, dopóki byli przy nim dopóty był wolny.

Ale przyjaciół już nie ma a razem z nimi zniknęły beztroskie lata, zniknął śmiech i zniknęły nawet jego wspomnienia. Nie było nic. Jedynie pustka przepełniająca go od czubka mokrego nosa, aż po łapy. Jakby znów był w Azkabanie. Przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej pragnąc by zniknęła, by przestała go dręczyć. To wszystko wydawało się takie beznadziejne.

Zamek powinien być już blisko. Nie mógł się deportować, był zbyt zmęczony, jak nic by się rozczepił. A nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie teraz, nie kiedy jest już tak blisko celu. Myśl, że robi to wszystko dla ludzi, których niegdyś kochał, których wciąż kocha, dała mu siłę by biegł dalej.

Więc biegł.

Biegł ile sił w łapach.

Dotrze do Hogwartu, zaczeka tam na szczura... Nie pozwoli mu skrzywdzić chłopca Jamesa...

* * *

Duży, wiekowy kufer stał pod ścianą. Większość półek była już pusta.

Rozejrzał się po swoim małym, skromnym domku, sprawdzając czy na pewno niczego nie zapomniał. Nie wróci tu przez najbliższych dziesięć miesięcy. Wraca do Hogwartu, do miejsca beztroskich wygłupów, miejsca pierwszej przyjaźni i pierwszych romansów. Do miejsca swej młodości i miejsca gdzie zaznał akceptacji.

Otworzył po raz tysięczny szufladę. Na pierwszy rzut oka była pusta. Już miał ją zamykać, kiedy na dnie dostrzegł zarys zdjęcia. Wyciągnął je delikatnie, nie chcąc go uszkodzić, i rękawem zniszczonej szaty, wytarł je z kurzu. Niespodziewany ból zaatakował jego serce. Na zdjęciu byli wszyscy... Peter jak zawsze stojący nieco z boku, on sam, dużo młodszy, uśmiechający się nieśmiało i machający do kamery, James z jedną ręką zarzuconą na ramię Syriusza, a drugą obejmującą w talii Lily z Harrym na rękach.

Zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i kiedy poczuł na plecach chłód ściany, osunął się powoli na ziemię. W ręce wciąż trzymał zdjęcie. Przytulił je do piersi, niczym największy skarb. Tyle lat udawało mu się uciekać od tych wspomnień, a teraz... Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu i będzie się starał skrzywdzić Harry'ego, Dumbledore pojawił się w jego domu i nalegał by przyjął posadę nauczyciela, Hogwart sprawi, że wszystkie wspomnienia wrócą. Remus Lupin zbyt długo uciekał i był tego świadom, wiedział, że o to nadchodzi czas, kiedy będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z echem przeszłości.

Jutro wsiądzie do ekspresu Londyn - Hogwart, który odjedzie punktualnie o jedenastej z peronu 9 i 3/4

Ale nim to zrobi, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa nie cierpiąca zwłoki. Musi odwiedzić ich groby. Nie był tam od pogrzebu. Widok ich nagrobków, to było dla niego zbyt wiele. Ale jest Gryfonem, a czy to nie pokonywanie własnych słabości, jest zaletą Gryfonów?

Wyszedł przed swój mały domek położony na kompletnym odludziu. Nawet nie zauważył, że w ręce wciąż trzymał zdjęcie. Deportował się do Doliny Godryka. Miasteczko prawie wcale się nie zmieniło. Wszystko było w nim niemal takie samo jak dwanaście lat temu.

\- Tylko dwójka wspaniałych ludzi stąd zniknęła - mruknął pod nosem Remus.

Wiatr zawiał mocniej. Zbierało się na deszcz. Nie potrzebował swoich wyostrzonych likantropią zmysłów, by to wyczuć. Przyśpieszył kroku. Nogi same niosły go w stronę cmentarza. Po drodze minął ich zburzony dom i pomnik stojący w centrum miasta. Co jakiś czas musiał przystawać, zamykać oczy i mówić sobie, że to jeszcze nie czas na łzy, jeszcze nie teraz.

Znalezienie właściwego grobu zajęło mu trochę czasu, jego pamięć powoli się zacierała, jednak Remus zawsze słynął ze swojej zaciekłości i w końcu stanął przed nagrobkiem, którego tak szukał. Wyczarował znicz, który jarzył się delikatnym światłem. Zaczęło padać, delikatne krople powoli zamieniały się w zaciekłą nawałnicę, przesyconą grzmotami burzy. W powietrzu było wyczuwalne dziwne napięcie, jakby wszystkie uczucia Remusa nagle zaczęły wsączać się w atmosferę.

A sam mężczyzna klęczał nad ich mogiłą, po jego policzkach płynęły gorzkie łzy, których w pewnym momencie nie można już było odróżnić od kropel deszczu.

****Lily Potter &amp; James Potter****

Urodzona 30 stycznia 1960 roku &amp; Urodzony 27 marca 1960 roku

Zmarła 31 października 1981 roku &amp; Zmarł 31 października 1981 roku

„ Śmierć jest ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie pokonany "

\- To nie wy powinniście tu leżeć... - wyszeptał przez łzy - To ta kanalia, która was zabiła, powinna tu gnić... Nie wy... Mieliście przed sobą całe życie, syna do wychowania... Los jest tak cholernie niesprawiedliwy... Tyle złych ludzi na świecie a śmierć ich nie zabiera... tylu na świecie skurwieli a to na was wypadło. Nigdy nie poznacie Harry'ego, nie będzie was przy nim kiedy pierwszy raz się zakocha, nie będziecie mogli być na jego ślubie... Wiecie każdego dnia zadaje sobie pytanie: Jak Syriusz mógł to zrobić?! Nie rozumiem, nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. James, przecież byliście jak bracia, Harry jest jego synem chrzestnym... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjaźniłem się przez te wszystkie lata z potworem... Co takiego dał mu Voldemort?! Co było warte zdrady przyjaciół?! Myliłem się co do niego... Myślałem, że on jest inny niż cała jego rodzina. Okazał się być jeszcze gorszy od nich. A ja... Ja zostałem sam... - nie potrafił mówić dalej. To było zbyt wiele. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i płakał jak małe dziecko.

Płakał za tym co utracone, za latami przyjaźni i beztroski, za latami miłości i akceptacji. Za latami, w których nie był samotny ze względu na swojego wilka.

Deszcz wciąż ostro zacinał a wśród ciszy nocy, na starym cmentarzu, na przeciw nieodwiedzanego od lat, grobu Potterów klęczał mężczyzna.

A kiedy rano wstało słońce, jedynym znakiem, że ktoś tu był, był jarzący się delikatnie znicz i zdjęcie leżące pod nim.

Deszcz ustał, jednak burza w sercu Remusa pozostała.

* * *

Jego rzeczy były spakowane. Właściwie nie posiadał zbyt wiele, oprócz rzeczy szkolnych więc nie było zbytnio co pakować. Od barmana dowiedział się, że istnieje coś takiego jak „Błędny Rycerz", co jest odpowiednikiem mugolskiego autobusu. To właśnie tym "autobusem" dostał się na dworzec. Z każdym krokiem jego serce biło szybciej. Wiedział, że zbliża się do przyjaciół, nie długo znów będzie w Hogwarcie i... i wszystko wróci do normy... musi wrócić.

Stanął między peronem 9 i 10. Wręcz czuł promieniującą od tego miejsca magię, przywoływała bo, kusiła by zbliżył się. W głębi siebie chłopak dziwił się dlaczego Mugole tego nie czują. Westchnął ciężko przypominając sobie słowa Stana, którego poznał w Błędnym Rycerzu: „Mugole są ślepi, nie potrafią dostrzec nic, oprócz tego co im odpowiada".

_Stan ma rację - _pomyślał chłopak - _Mugole sami są winni temu, że żyją w niewiedzy o czarodziejskim świecie. Szukają wyjaśnień w tej swojej nauce, a tak naprawdę są okropnymi ignorantami._

Wziął ostatni głęboki wdech, po czym ruszył w kierunku barierki. Po wydarzeniu z przed roku, kiedy to nieźle posiniaczył sobie tyłek dzięki Zgredkowi, miał obawy co do rozpędzania się w jej kierunku. Szedł więc spokojnie, dzięki czemu nie zwracał na siebie, niepotrzebnej uwagi Mugoli.

Dzięki Merlinowi, barierka przepuściła go bez problemu i już po chwili stał na zatłoczonym, czarodziejskim peronie. Dookoła pełno było, żegnających się czule rodzin. W tym tłumie nie miał najmniejszych szans na znalezienie Rona i Hermiony. Westchnął ciężko i zaczął przepychać się w kierunku pociągu, w duchu modląc się by znaleźć wolny przedział.

W końcu, po kilku minutach przechadzania się w tą i z powrotem po pociągu, znalazł wolne miejsce. No, prawie wolne. Obok okna, w przedziale leżał śpiący mężczyzna. Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, co dorosły robi w pociągu do Hogwartu, jednak po chwili jego oczy natknęły się na kufer człowieka, a napis na nim uświadomił chłopcu, że musi to być nowy nauczyciel.

Otaksował go spojrzeniem w duchu mając nadzieję, że ten okaże się nieco lepszy od Lockharta, który aktualnie boryka się z zanikiem pamięci. Wspomnienie tego wydarzenia, spowodowało, że kącik jego ust delikatnie zadrżał.

Po chwili wahania wszedł do przedziału mając nadzieję, że nie będzie to przeszkadzało nowemu nauczycielowi, gdyby się przypadkiem obudził.

Przez jakieś dziesięć minut siedział sam, z książką w rękach, kiedy nagle drzwi przedziału otworzyły się. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w ich stronę a jego serce zabiło mocniej kiedy dostrzegł stojącą w nich Hermionę. Wszystkie jego obawy rozpłynęły się w mgnieniu oka. Dziewczyna posłała mu promienny uśmiech, a kiedy chłopak wstał, chcąc się przywitać, przygarnęła go do duszącego uścisku. Starał się powstrzymać drżenie i chyba nawet mu się to udało bo Hermiona wydawała się nic nie zauważyć.

\- Harry! Tak się stęskniłam! Dopiero dwa dni temu wróciłam z Francji, a wczoraj byłam na Pokątnej. Mówię ci, Francja jest niesamowitym krajem, tyle rzeczy do poznania... No a jak tobie minęły wakacje?

_Okropnie - miał na końcu języka - Dowiedziałem się, że mój wuj jest chorym psychopatą a w dodatku pedofilem. Pod koniec wakacji mój kuzyn okazał się nie być tak okropny jak wcześniej i pomógł mi uciec z tego piekła..._

\- Całkiem znośnie - mruknął zamiast tego, wymuszając na twarzy uśmiech. Miał wrażenie, że fałsz od niego aż biję. Hermiona chyba też to zauważyła, jednak nim miała szansę to skomentować, drzwi przedziału znów się otworzyły. Tym razem do środka zajrzała ruda głowa ich najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Cześć Harry, hej Hermiono... - zawołał z uśmiechem. Harry przypominając sobie o śpiącym mężczyźnie, przyłożył palec do ust, dając Ronowi sygnał by był cicho. Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie przyjaciele wskazał na śpiącego profesora Lupina ( takie nazwisko widniało na kufrze ).

\- A to kto? - zapytał rudzielec, patrząc zaskoczony.

\- Nowy nauczyciel, tak myślę.

Przyjaciele zajęli miejsca i po chwili Ron oraz Hermiona zdawali mu dokładne relację ze swoich wakacji we Francji lub Egiptu. Kiedy już skończyli, Ron zaczął im opowiadać o ucieczce z Azkabanu, Syriusza Blacka.

\- Wyobrażacie to sobie?! Nikomu się wcześniej to nie udało. Mama był przerażona kiedy się o tym dowiedziała. Tata natomiast mówił, że mamy sobie w tym roku odpuścić wszystkie nocne eskapady i mamy być szczególnie ostrożni. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak poważnego. Podobno Black był wielkim zwolennikiem Sami - Wiecie - Kogo. Tata kazał cię ostrzec, Harry.

\- Ostrzec mnie?

\- Tak... Tata mówił, że Black prawdopodobnie będzie chciał dokończyć to co zaczął Voldemort.

\- Och...

\- Nie martw się stary, podobno w tym roku w Hogwarcie mają być Dementorzy. Tata mówi, że to okropne potwory ale jak długo będą strzec Hogwartu, tak długo jesteśmy bezpieczni.

\- No i jest jeszcze Dumbledore - wtrąciła Hermiona, widząc zmartwione spojrzenie przyjaciela - On nie da cię tknąć...

\- Macie rację - przyznał w końcu chłopak, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu. - Dobija mnie tylko fakt, że mimo iż nie szukam kłopotów, one zawsze znajdują mnie.

Ron zachichotał cicho, za co został szturchnięty łokciem przez Hermionę.

\- To nie jest zabawne, Ronald! - syknęła

\- Daj spokój, Hermiono... A tak z innej różdżki, martwię się o Parszywka. Od wyjazdu do Egiptu, nie najlepiej wygląda. Chyba podróże mu nie służą.

\- Poproś Hagrida, żeby rzucił na niego okiem. On zna się na zwierzętach.

\- Ja bym prędzej powiedział, że zna się na potworach...

Trio wymieniło spojrzenia po czym wybuchnęło śmiechem. Harry czuł, że nareszcie wraca do domu. W towarzystwie przyjaciół czuł się naprawdę dobrze i w tamtej chwili, nawet Black pragnący jego śmierci nie wydawał się taki przerażający

\- Jeśli już jesteśmy przy zwierzętach, to wczoraj na Pokątnej kupiłam cudownego kota - powiedziała Hermiona kiedy śmiech nieco przygasł. Otworzyła klapę koszyka, który stał obok niej na siedzeniu. Z koszyka wyłoniła się ruda głowa kota. Harry miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, widząc jego spłaszczony pyszczek. Kot wyglądał jakby w pełnym rozbiegu wbiegł w ścianę. Powoli wyszedł z koszyka i Harry stwierdził, że kot jest naprawdę piękny. Jego rude futerko, wyglądało nieco jak u persa, natomiast ogon przypominał szczotkę do czyszczenia butelek.

\- Można wiedzieć z czego się śmiejesz, Ronaldzie - syknęła Hermiona, w kierunku Rona, który był cały czerwony ze śmiechu.

\- Z jego pyszczka, Hermiono... Wygląda j-jakby przydzwonił nie w tą ścianę, przechodząc na peron. - chwilę później, razem z Ronem, śmiał się też Harry.

\- No wiecie?! - zawołała oburzona dziewczyna, przytulając obronnie kota do piersi.

Zamierzała coś dodać, jednak w tamtym momencie pociąg zaczął gwałtownie zwalniać. Trio wymieniło zaskoczone spojrzenia.

\- Przecież jeszcze kawał drogi - mruknęła Hermiona patrząc na zegarek.

\- Może coś się zepsuło... - wzruszył ramionami Harry. Hermiona natychmiast posłała mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- Daj spokój, Harry. To magiczny pociąg, nie mógł tak po prostu się zepsuć... - nagle pociągiem mocno szarpnęło i po chwili pojazd całkiem się zatrzymał. Światła zaczęły, na zmianę, zapalać się i gasnąć a po chwili w przedziale zapanowała całkowita ciemność.

Na dworze ostro zacinał deszcz więc nie było co liczyć na światło słoneczne.

\- Co się dzieje? - wyszeptała przerażona Hermiona.

\- A boja wiem. - odparł równie cicho Harry, któremu nagle zrobiło się potwornie zimno.

\- Czujecie ten chłód? - zapytał Ron, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

\- Lumos

Różdżka Harry'ego zabłysnęła jasnym światłem.

\- Dobry po... - jednak Ronowi nie dane było dokończyć, bo nagle drzwi do przedziału zaczęły otwierać się z cichym, przyprawiającym o dreszcze, skrzypieniem. Harry'ego ogarnęło okropne uczucie obojętności i bezradności. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wypuścił trzymaną w ręku różdżkę, która potoczyła się po podłodze z cichym łupnięciem. Nie mógł się poruszyć. Chłód bijący od czegoś zza drzwi, całkiem go sparaliżował.

Po chwili, zdającej się wiecznością, drzwi otworzyły się. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w oddali słyszy krzyk Hermiony, jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Jego serce biło jak szalone, a oczy miał wbite w potwora stojącego w drzwiach ich przedziału. To coś było wielkie i czarne, a na twarz miało nasunięte kaptur. To właśnie ten stwór był źródłem tego chłodu.

\- Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! To on Lily! Uciekaj! - usłyszał czyjś stłumiony krzyk. Jego ciało przestawało go słuchać.

\- Nie! Nie zostawię cię! - głosy stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Nie miał pojęcia kim są ci krzyczący ludzie, ale wydawali mu się tacy znajomi. Biała mgła przesłoniła mu widok.

\- Lily, uciekaj! Zrób to dla Harry'ego! - nie widział już nic, była jedynie ciemność i rozpaczliwe głosy dwójki ludzi.

\- Kocham cię James - Harry tak bardzo pragnął pomóc tej kobiecie, żeby nie musiał słyszeć rozpaczy w jej głosie.

\- Wiem... - to było ostatnie co usłyszał. Słowo wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę, wydawało mu się, mięć wielką wartość.

Nie był już w stanie o tym myśleć. Pochłonęła go ciemność i wszystkie jego myśli zostały zmuszone do odejścia na bok.


	6. Rozdział 6 - Witaj w domu

Wybaczcie za opóźnienie i za jakoś tej notatki (Albo raczej jej brak) ale naprawdę ostatni tydzień był dla mnie mega szalony. Postaram się by nowy rozdział był dłuższy, lepszy i żeby pojawił się na czas.

* * *

Pierwsze co dotarło do jego świadomości, to potworny ból głowy. Właściwie całe jego ciało było obolałe. Czuł się jakby ważył co najmniej tonę. Wszystkie jego mięśnie zdawały się odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Oczywistością dla Harry'ego, okazało się stwierdzenie faktu, że tym razem wuj Vernon przesadził. Czyżby znów nie wykonał swoich obowiązków jak należy?

Chwila, moment, przecież pamiętał dokładnie, że rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi... No tak, uciekł z Privet Drive i ostatnie dni wakacji spędził w Dziurawym Kotle. A później Błędnym Rycerzem dojechał do dworca. Wsiadł do pociągu, spotkał Rona i Hermionę. Śmiali się... Więc jakim cudem czuje się tak fatalnie.

Wtedy do jego świadomości przebiło się wspomnienie zakapturzonego potwora. Wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie jak potworną atmosferę roztaczał wokół siebie stwór. Tak jakby całe szczęście w jednym momencie zniknęło. I jeszcze te głosy... Kim byli ci ludzie... Zwracali się do siebie „Lily i James" ale przecież to nie mogli być jego rodzice, oni nie żyli więc jakim cudem mogliby być w pociągu i krzyczeć coś o ucieczce?!

Zdał sobie sprawę, że powierzchnia pod nim się porusza. Więc pociąg znów jechał.

Zniecierpliwiony ciemnością spróbował otworzyć oczy. Pierwsza próba nie do końca była udana ale za drugim razem już poszło lepiej. Światło pociągowych lamp, które znów jarzyły się z pełną mocą, podrażniło jego oczy. Zamrugał kilka razy nim przyzwyczaił się do jasności. Podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał prosto w czekoladowe oczy, przyglądającej mu się z niepokojem Hermiony.

\- Harry! - nim zdążył zareagować, został powalony na ziemie ciężarem Hermiony, która postanowiła rzucić mu się na szyję.

\- Spokojnie Hermiono, zaszkodzisz mu bardziej niż Dementorzy - usłyszał rozbawiony głos Rona. Jemu jednak nie było do śmiechu. Bliskość dziewczyny przyprawiała go o dreszcze.

_Przecież to tylko Hermiona, głupku, ona cię nie skrzywdzi - zrugał sam siebie w myślach _

\- Bardzo śmieszne Ronaldzie! - syknęła Hermiona, podnosząc się z przyjaciela - Wybacz Harry.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Hermiono - skłamał starając się brzmieć naturalnie. - Co się właściwie stało?

\- Dementorzy postanowili przeszukać pociąg - odezwał się niespodziewanie, siedzący przy oknie profesor. Harry prawie zapomniał, że był z nimi w przedziale.

Jednak coś dziwnego stało się kiedy Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. Doznał tego samego uczucia, jak wtedy na Privet Drive, kiedy to spojrzał w oczy dziwnego mężczyzny. Miał wrażenie, że zna tego człowieka. Ba! Miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna jest kimś niezwykle mu bliskim.

\- Och... Ale dlaczego straciłem przytomność?

\- Dementorzy wywołują w nas uczucie opuszczenia i pustki. Żywią się całym naszym szczęściem, przywołując przy tym nasze najgorsze wspomnienia. Myślę, że twoje wspomnienia, mój drogi, wystarczą by stracić przytomność... Wybaczcie mi, muszę uspokoić uczniów bo zaraz będziemy mieli tu prawdziwy atak paniki.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył w miejsce, w którym zniknął profesor. W myślach wyzywał się od głupców, przecież nie mógł znać tego człowieka!

\- Co się stało kiedy byłem nieprzytomny? - wydusił w końcu, zwracając się do przyjaciół.

\- Profesor Lupin się obudził. Kiedy zobaczył tego... to stworzenie pochylające się nad tobą wyciągnął różdżkę. Mruknął jakieś zaklęcie, nie pamiętam jakie. Coś białego wydobyło się z jego różdżki. To nieco przypominało wilka... jakby stworzonego z mgły... Nie ważne, w każdym razie wypędziło Dementora.

\- Aha - mruknął Harry, dając przejaw swojej elokwencji. - A wy... no wiecie, jak zareagowaliście?

\- Nie zemdleliśmy, jeśli o to pytasz. Za to czułem się jakby coś wyssało ze mnie całe szczęście...

\- Tak, to było potworne. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie bałam.

\- Ja słyszałem dwójkę ludzi - powiedział cicho Harry, wpatrując się uporczywie w swoje buty. - To chyba byli moi rodzice... No wiecie... Kiedy ich zabijał.

\- Och Harry, to straszne - powiedziała cicho Hermiona i położyła mu dłoń na kolanie, w geście wsparcia.

\- Mój tata kazał mamie wziąć mnie i uciekać. Ona nie chciała...Nie chciała go zostawić ale on powiedział, że musi to zrobić dla mnie. I - I ona się zgodziła. Powiedziała mu, że go kocha... To takie dziwne... Nie pamiętam ich a jednak kiedy słyszałem ich głosy coś podpowiadało mi, że to właśnie oni. Były takie znajome, jakbym słyszał je co dzień, jakby były czymś całkowicie oczywistym.

\- Twoi rodzice musieli cię naprawdę bardzo kochać - stwierdził nagle Ron. Harry rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Tak, wiem o tym, tylko żałuję, że nie mogą mi powiedzieć tego osobiście... - powiedział z goryczą w głosie, w duchu przysięgając sobie, że Voldemort mu za to zapłaci, prędzej czy później.

W przedziale zapanowała nieco krępująca cisza. Właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie profesor Lupin, na powrót z "obchodu".

\- Dobrze się czujecie? Gdzieś powinienem mieć czekoladę, ona dobrze robi po ataku Dementorów. - widać ich ponure miny musiały nieco go zmartwić. Kilka minut później każde z nich siedziało w milczeniu, jedząc czekoladę.

\- Więc... będzie nas pan uczył w tym roku? - odezwała się nieśmiało Hermiona. Nauczyciel rzucił jej sympatyczne spojrzenie.

\- Zgadza się. Profesor Dumbledore stwierdził, że potrzebujecie kompetentnego nauczyciela a ja doskonale się na niego nadaje. Przyznam, że początkowo nie chciałem się zgodzić.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał bezmyślnie Harry i przez sekundę jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Lupina. Znów ogarnęło go silne uczucie, że zna tego człowieka.

\- Cóż... Hogwart niesie ze sobą dużo wspomnień, przed którymi starałem się uciekać.

\- Rozumiem - odparł sztywno chłopak i wbił wzrok w widok za szybą.

\- Chyba niedługo będziemy na miejscu, powinniście iść się przebrać.

\- No tak, jasne.

* * *

Wysiadając z pociągu, Harry uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia jak dostać się do zamku.

\- Eee... Hermiono?

\- Tak Harry?

\- Pamiętasz, że w zeszłym roku yyy... dostaliśmy się do szkoły... w nieco inny sposób - na wspomnienie tego wydarzenia Hermiona wydęła niezadowolona wargi. - No więc w związku z tym, nie wiemy jak dostać się do zamku.

\- Powozami... Spójrz, tam stoją - wskazała na stojący niedaleko powóz. Harry zaskoczony spojrzał w jego stronę. Właściwie nie tyle interesował go sam pojazd a zwierze, które go ciągnęło.

Podszedł do niego powoli i ostrożnie, nie chcąc stresować zwierzęcia. Ignorant mógłby stwierdzić, że jest to koń ale Harry z pewnością nie nazwałby tego stworzenia koniem. Było zbyt niezwykłe na konia. Zwierze było bardzo chude, czarna, lśniąca skóra oblepiała jego szkielet w sposób, który sprawiał, że widać było niemal każdą kość a na plecach miał złożone skrzydła.

Nagle zwierze uniosło łeb i jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem zdumionego chłopca. Jego oczy były puste, białe, nieposiadające źrenic. Stworzenie bez wątpienia było przerażające, a może nawet brzydkie, ale Harry dostrzegł w nim coś niesamowitego. Otaczała je aura smutku i bólu, jakby było okropnie nieszczęśliwe.

\- H - Hermiono... - odezwał się drżącym głosem

\- Tak?

\- Co to za stworzenie, które ciągnie powóz?

\- To Testrale, Harry - Harry podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Neville'a - Babcia mi o nich opowiadała...

\- Przecież tu nic nie ma - wtrąciła się Hermiona swoim przemądrzałym tonem, patrząc na dwójkę chłopców jak na wariatów.

\- Widzą je tylko ci, którzy widzieli śmierć, Hermiono. Nic dziwnego, że ich nie widzisz. - powiedział cicho Neville, po czym ignorując zmieszanie dziewczyny wsiadł do powozu. Harry nie odrywając wzroku od Terstrala wsiadł zaraz za nim.

\- Widziałeś...No wiesz, jak ktoś umierał? - zapytał nie patrząc chłopcu w twarz.

\- Byłem przy dziadku...

\- Och... - do Neville'a i Harry'ego dołączyli Ron i Hermiona. Chłopcy zamilkli, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co stało się z rodzicami Neville'a, że ten mieszka z babcią, jednak nim powóz dojechał na miejsce ta myśl została gdzieś wyparta przez inne.

Wchodził właśnie do Wielkiej Sali kiedy usłyszał głos profesor McGonagall.

\- Potter! Granger! Do mnie! - chłopiec ciężko przełknął ślinę na widok surowej profesorki. W duchu zastanawiał się, co tym razem zrobił.

\- Potter, nie miej takiej miny. Nawet Ty nie jesteś tak zdolny, żeby zmalować coś nie będąc jeszcze dobrze w szkole.

kąciki ust profesorki drgnęły, natomiast Harry'emu przypomniało się latające auto. W duchu stwierdził, że kobieta nie ma racji. Potrafił zmalować coś przed dotarciem do szkoły.

\- Słyszałam co się stało w pociągu. - kontynuowała kobieta - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, może powinieneś przejść się do pani Pomfrey?

\- Nic mi nie jest pani profesor - powiedział rumieniąc się - Naprawdę - dodał widząc nieprzekonane spojrzenie kobiety. McGonagall westchnęła ciężko ,kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.

\- Jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec. On też unikał Skrzydła Szpitalnego jak ognia. Zdarzało się nawet, że twoja matka musiała ciągnąć go tam siłą. - znów pokręciła karcąco głową, po czym zwróciła się do Hermiony - Panno Granger, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. Musimy omówić twój tegoroczny plan zajęć.

\- Dobrze pani profesor - zgodziła się potulnie Hermiona.

\- A Ty Potter, zrób coś ze sobą. Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść. Musisz więcej jeść, jesteś stanowczo zbyt chudy.

\- Dobrze pani profesor. Czy mogę już iść?

\- Idź, Potter, idź. - Harry już odwracał się by odejść, kiedy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Wzdrygnął się lekko, jednak kobieta nie zwróciła na to uwagi. - Jeszcze jedno. Uważaj na siebie Potter. Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój ojciec przyjaźnił się kiedyś z Blackiem. Boje się, że ten człowiek będzie chciał zrobić ci krzywdę ze względu na to kim jesteś, ale też dlatego, że twoim ojcem był James Potter.

Harry popatrzył zaskoczony na profesorkę, jednak nim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, ta już odeszła razem z Hermioną. Chłopakowi nie pozostało nic innego jak iść do Wielkiej Sali. Niestety uczta już się zaczęła i kiedy wszedł do środka, spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na niego. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył do stołu Gryfonów, w duchu przeklinając bycie Chłopcem - Który - Przeżył.

Usiadł obok Rona, który trzymał dla niego miejsce.

\- Gdzieś ty był? I gdzie jest Hermiona? - zapytał chłopak kiedy tylko jego przyjaciel zajął miejsce.

\- McGonagall nas zawołała. Pytała jak się czuję. Ktoś musiał jej powiedzieć co stało się w pociągu. Ach, zapomniałbym, kazała mi być ostrożnym. Mówiła, że ze względu na to czyim synem jestem i to co zrobiłem kiedy miałem rok, Black może chcieć mnie zabić.

\- Ale co do tego ma twój ojciec?

\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć... - mruknął Harry - Powiedziała tylko tyle, że mój ojciec przyjaźnił się w młodości z Blackiem.

W tej samej chwili drzwi do Wielkiej Sali znów się otworzyły i weszła profesor McGonagall razem z Hermioną, której oczy dziwnie błyszczały. Dziewczyna podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru tanecznym krokiem, po czym zajęła miejsce obok Harry'ego.

\- I szo czczała McGonagall? - zapytał Ron z pełnymi ustami, a Harry nagle poczuł podziw, że jego przyjaciel mając tyle w ustach jeszcze daje radę mówić. Hermiona chyba jednak nie podzielała jego zdania:

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy Ron! Kiedy jesz zajmij się jedzeniem, bo za chwilę skończy ono na mnie i Harrym. - warknęła dziewczyna.

Ron popatrzył na nią zaskoczony i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry kopnął go pod stołem, dając tym znak, że powinien milczeć. Rudzielec zaczerwienił się lekko, ale potulnie nic już nie mówił.

Kiedy w końcu talerze zalśniły czystością, powstał dyrektor. Jego przemowa dała Harry'emu sporo do myślenia. Po pierwsze, nie ma najmniejszych szans na wizytę w Hogsmeade. Wuj nigdy w życiu nie podpisałby mu tego pozwolenia, a skoro Peleryny Niewidki nie działają na Dementorów, jest uziemiony w szkole. Po drugie dowiedział się co oznaczał dziwny prezent od Hagrida. Dostał od niego bowiem atakującą go książkę, kiedy tylko próbował ją otworzyć. Nazywała się „Wielka księga potworów" i wzbudzała w chłopaku niemały niepokój. A jednak okazało się, że nie miał się czego bać. Wręcz przeciwnie, chłopak cieszył się ponieważ jego przyjaciel Hagrid, został w tym roku nowym nauczycielem Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

Dziwną rzeczą wydało się Harry'emu uczucie, że przez całą ucztę ktoś na niego patrzy. Kiedy wychodził z Wielkiej Sali jego podejrzenia okazały się trafne. Jego wzrok spotkał się ze wzrokiem nowego nauczyciela obrony. Mężczyzna posłał mu lekki uśmiech, po czym odszedł. Harry patrzył za nim zdziwiony dopóki Ron nie szturchnął go łokciem.

\- Idziesz stary? - zapytał przyglądając się przyjacielowi z niepokojem.

\- Och, jasne, wybacz zamyśliłem się.

Kiedy doszli do wieży Gryffindoru, powieki ciążyły chłopcu nieznośnie. Wiedział jednak, że przed snem będzie musiał wypróbować to, czego nauczył się przez wakacje. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zaklęcia wyciszające zadziałają...


	7. Rozdział 7 - Blizny i rany

Płakał...

Znów płakał...

Był tak okropnie słaby! Ponownie wróciło do niego, całe uczucie upokorzenia i zbrukania. Koszmar senny był tej nocy bardziej intensywny i realistyczny, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Było już dobrze po trzeciej w nocy kiedy obudził się z krzykiem, od którego aż zabolało go gardło. Zaklęcie wyciszające spełniło swoją funkcję, jednak chłopiec nie mógł zostać w ciemnym pokoju ani sekundy dłużej. Ogarnęło go uczucie duszności i w popłochu wybiegł z dormitorium, nie oglądając się przy tym za siebie.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego nogi zaprowadziły go do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Dzięki Merlinowi, uciążliwego ducha nie było tam, co Harry przyjął z niewysłowioną wdzięcznością. Oparł się plecami o ścianę na przeciw umywalki, pod którą z kolei znajdowało się wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Miał wrażenie jakby schodził tam wieki temu, w zupełnie innym życiu. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, krzywiąc się delikatnie. Nie wszystkie rany się jeszcze zagoiły.

Kołysał się delikatnie w tył i przód, próbując, uspokoić bijące niespokojnie, serce. Co jakiś czas, z jego gardła wydobywał się zduszony szloch.

Niespodziewanie coś mokrego dotknęło jego ręki. Działając instynktownie, chłopiec odskoczył jak najdalej od źródła dotyku. Wzrokiem spłoszonego jelenia, spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i niemal się roześmiał z własnej głupoty. To był tylko pies. Duży pies, owszem, jednak wciąż tylko pies.

Rękawem przetarł policzek, mokry od łez i po chwili wahania, wyciągnął drżącą dłoń w kierunku psa. Ten jednak, zamiast czekać na ruch Harry'ego, podszedł do chłopca i swoim szorstkim, mokrym językiem, zaczął zlizywać resztki łez z jego twarzy.

\- Hej! To obrzydliwe - wyszeptał rozbawiony chłopak, co spowodowało, że lizanie psa stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne.

Harry przejechał dłonią, po czarnym, zmierzwionym futrze. Pies wyglądał na mocno zaniedbanego.

\- Nie masz domu, mały? - pies zaskomlał żałośnie. Nagle do uszu Harry'ego dobiegł jakiś dźwięk z korytarza. Pies również to usłyszał. Niespodziewanie zerwał się na łapy i wybiegł z łazienki w szaleńczym tempie. Chłopiec patrzył przez chwilę za nim w szoku, po czym podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

Nie przeszedł więcej niż kilka metrów, bo zaraz po wyjściu z łazienki Jęczącej Marty, zatrzymał go czyjś głos.

\- Harry? Co na Merlina robisz o tej godzinie na korytarzu?

Harry przeklinając w duchu swoje niezawodne szczęście, odwrócił się w kierunku dyrektora Hogwartu, stojącego z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, która jarzyła się delikatnym światłem.

\- P-Pan profesor! J-Ja właśnie... Nie mogłem spać i pomyślałem, że może świerze powietrze dobrze mi zrobi... W każdym razie właśnie wracałem do wieży.

Cóż, nie do końca skłamał.

Dumbledore przeszył go badawczym spojrzeniem. Chłopak miał wrażenie, jakby niebieskie oczy przewiercały go na wylot. Przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę, nagle pragnąc być już w łóżku.

\- Harry, czy mógłbym cię o coś prosić? - zapytał nagle starszy mężczyzna, wciąż prześwietlając go wzrokiem.

\- T-Tak, oczywiście, Sir.

\- Prosiłbym więc, byś do czasu złapania Syriusza Blacka, wstrzymał swoje nocne wycieczki. Czy mogę na to liczyć?

\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze.

\- Idź już mój drogi chłopcze. Jutro pierwszy dzień zajęć, powinieneś być wyspany.

\- Do widzenia, Sir.

Dumbledore, jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym kilka minut temu stał młody Gryfon. Na uczcie powitalnej zauważył dziwne zachowanie chłopaka. Wzdrygał się za każdym razem gdy, któreś z jego przyjaciół, dotknęło go, nawet przypadkowo. Poza tym, był niezwykle szczupły. Chorobliwie wręcz. Zawsze wyglądał w ten sposób bo wakacjach. Przygnębiony, blady i chorobliwie chudy.

Albus po raz setny, zadał sobie w głowie pytanie, czy słusznie postąpił dwanaście lat temu?

* * *

\- Harry! Harry, wstawaj! Spóźnimy się! - Ron energicznie potrząsnął swoim przyjacielem i dopiero to przyniosło jakikolwiek skutek. Choć może niekoniecznie taki, o jaki mu chodziło.

Harry czując czyje ręce na sobie, wiedziony instynktem odskoczył energicznie do tyłu. Niestety łóżka w Hogwarcie nie należały do najszerszych i chłopak spadł na ziemie z łoskotem.

\- Merlinie, stary, żyjesz? - zapytał zaskoczony taką reakcją przyjaciela, Ron.

\- Nie, wiesz?! - odparł zrzędliwy głos z podłogi - Właśnie doprowadziłeś do końca to, co zaczął Voldemort!

Ron uśmiechnął się lekko. No tak, wszystko po staremu... Harry zawsze z rana był nieznośny. Jego charakter można było wtedy uznać, za łagodną wersję Snape'a. Młody Weasley, wzdrygnął się na samo porównanie tłustego dupka, do jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Brrr... Nie, Harry z pewnością nie był taki, jak sarkastyczny Mistrz Eliksirów. Tylko jego poranne komentarze nie były zbyt miłe.

\- Wybacz Harry, nie mogłem cię dobudzić - mruknął rudzielec. Harry z kolei posłał mu spojrzenie godne Bazyliszka.

\- Dobra, już dobra. Powinienem być wdzięczny, że w ogóle mnie obudziłeś.

O i już wracał ten uprzejmy Harry, którego Ron znał tak dobrze. Oczywiście Harry potrafił być wredny, kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała jednak na ogół był po prostu uprzejmym chłopcem.

* * *

Do Wielkiej Sali wpadli spóźnieni. Hermiona posłała im karcące spojrzenie, jednak nie odezwała się ani słowem. Kilka chwil, po zajęciu przez nich miejsc, podeszła McGonagall i rozdała im plany lekcji. Harry uśmiechem zauważył, że ich drugą lekcją jest Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami z Hagridem. Będzie miał okazję by osobiście pogratulować mu stanowiska. Nieco obawiał się tej lekcji, znając zamiłowanie Hagrida do niebezpiecznych stworzeń, ale przecież nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło.

Z zadumy wyrwał go głos Rona.

\- Hermiono... Ja wiem, że jesteś naprawdę niezwykłą czarownicą i w ogóle, ale wyjaśnij mi proszę, jak zamierzasz być w dwóch miejscach na raz? - zapytał zdumiony chłopak, wskazując ręką na plan lekcji przyjaciółki.

Harry rzucił na niego przelotnie spojrzeniem i już na samym początku dostrzegł w nim anomalię.

\- Masz Numerologię w tym samym czasie co Wróżbiarstwo i Starożytne Runy... Jak zamierzasz iść na trzy lekcje w tym samym czasie? - włączył się w dyskusję Harry.

\- Omówiłam już wszystko z profesor McGonagall, możecie być spokojni. - powiedziała wstając od stołu - Ja już skończyłam, spotkamy się pod salą do Wróżbiarstwa. Radziłabym wam się pospieszyć, trzeba jeszcze znaleźć drogę. Wróżbiarstwo jest w tej części zamku, w której jeszcze nigdy nie byliśmy.

\- Czy mi się wydaje... - zaczął Ron, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła z zasięgu ich wzroku Hermiona - ... czy ona ma przed nami jakąś tajemnicę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i chciał zająć się śniadaniem, jednak po chwili stwierdził, że nie jest głodny. Wręcz przeciwnie, widok jedzenia przyprawiał go o mdłości. Odepchnął talerz od siebie i cierpliwie czekał aż jego przyjaciel skończy jedzenie. Nagle jego spojrzenie powędrowało do końca stołu, gdzie w samotności posiłek spożywała Ginny. Harry wstał i nieśmiało podszedł do niej.

\- Hej Ginny - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że dziewczynie przeszło już to dziecinne zakochanie w nim.

\- Och, cześć Harry... Coś się stało? - Ginny zaczerwieniła się, na co Harry dał jej lekki uśmiech.

\- Nie, po prostu siedzisz tutaj tak sama. Wiesz, że jeśli chcesz możesz jeść koło nas... No wiesz koło mnie, Rona i Hermiony...

\- Daj spokój, nie chcę się narzucać.

\- To żaden problem, naprawdę...

\- Harry - zawołał Ron, który najwyraźniej był już gotowy do wyjścia na zajęcia - Idziesz?

\- Jasne, już idę - okrzyknął do przyjaciela, po czym jeszcze raz zwrócił się do Ginny - Jutro jesz z nami, ruda.

\- Tylko nie ruda, Potter! - warknęła oburzona dziewczyna. Chłopak posłał jej łobuzerski uśmiech i pobiegł razem z Ronem na lekcję.

* * *

Wróżbiarstwo okazało się jedną wielką porażką. Harry miał silne wrażenie, że nauczycielka ma problemy ze zdrowiem psychicznym. Może nie wyprowadzałoby go to tak z równowagi, gdyby średnio trzy razy na minutę, mówiła o tym, jaki to fatalny los czeka czarnowłosego chłopca w okularach. Ponad to, podobno dostrzegła w jego filiżance Ponuraka, który według czarodziejów jest symbolem śmierci.

Zdecydowanie więc Wróżbiarstwo nie polepszyło mu humoru i idąc na opiekę miał nadzieję, że nie okaże się ona fiaskiem. Po drodze wymienił z Hermioną, kilka niezbyt uprzejmych uwag na temat profesor Trelawney. Na ogół Harry miał szacunek do nauczycieli ( Może oprócz Snape'a i Lockharta), jednak nic nie mógł poradzić, że myśl o nauczycielce Wróżbiarstwa, doprowadzała go do szału.

* * *

Wbrew wcześniejszym obawom Harry'ego, lekcja przebiegała w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Przerabiali Hipogryfy i jeden z nich, o imieniu Hardodziob, bardzo polubił chłopaka. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby Malfoy nie postanowił, zakpić sobie ze zwierzęcia. Harry jak na zwolniony tempie widział unoszące się szpony Hipogryfa i już wiedział co się zaraz stanie. Działał pod wpływem impulsu, odepchnął Malfoy'a na bok i przyjął złość zwierzęcia na siebie.

Miał wrażenia, że ktoś przeciągnął po jego ręce koszmarnie ostrymi nożami. Jakby z oddali słyszał krzyk Hermiony.

Ktoś, najpewniej Hagrid, odciągnął wściekłe zwierze. Zamrugał, próbując przegonić z oczu natrętną mgłę. Jego ręka paliła żywym ogniem.

\- Merlinie, Harry, twoja ręka! - krzyknęła spanikowana Lavender.

\- Przecież widzę - warknął słabo. Można by pomyśleć, że był już przyzwyczajony do widoku krwi. Nic bardziej mylnego... Nienawidził krwi, brzydził się jej, robiło mu się niedobrze na jej widok.

Stanął na chwiejnych nogach i nagle poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi. To jedynie pogorszyło jego zawroty głowy. Naturalnie osobą, która go trzymała był Hagrid.

\- Puść mnie, Hagrid! - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się nie zwymiotować. Dotyk czyiś rąk na jego ciele, zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się, a zaślepiony bólem umysł utrudniał logiczne myślenie. Przed oczami zaczęły migać mu te wszystkie noce, przepełnione bólem i strachem. Obrzydliwym, złym dotykiem. Nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, kiedy zaczął się rozpaczliwie wyrywać i szarpać w ramionach mężczyzny.

* * *

Hermiona patrzyła z przerażeniem na swojego zakrwawionego przyjaciela. W duchu przeklinała tą jego gryfońską szlachetność. Dlaczego osłonił Malfoy'a własnym ciałem?! Cholera, przecież to Malfoy, on w życiu by mu nie pomógł, nawet gdyby nic miał na tym nie stracić. A ten głupek, Harry wyskoczył między niego a wściekłego Hipogryfa.

Harry ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Jego mundurek na prawej ręce był rozdarty i zakrwawiony. Z kolei sam chłopak robił się coraz bledszy i chwiał się niebezpiecznie. Kiedy przerażony Hagrid uporał się już z wściekłym zwierzęciem, podszedł do przyjaciela dziewczyny i delikatnie wziął go na ręce.

Hermiona w duchu przyznała, że to kiepski pomysł. Nie wiedziała co stało się w lecie, ale wystarczył jeden wieczór, żeby zorientowała się, że jej przyjaciel nie reaguje dobrze na dotyk.

Właściwie nigdy nie był jakoś wylewnie otwarty na uściski tego typu rzeczy, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie odskakiwał jak poparzony. Albo ta jego reakcja na uścisk w pociągu. Był taki spięty i zdenerwowany kiedy go dotknęła...

Dziewczyna nie chciała niepotrzebnie panikować, więc póki co nie zareagowała w żaden sposób, jednak postanowiła mieć oko na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Miała rację, Harry nie zareagował dobrze na dotyk. Zaczął się szarpać i krzyczeć słowa, których nie mogła zrozumieć.

\- Hagrid, musimy zabrać go do pani Pomfrey - krzyknęła Hermiona, starając się przekrzyczeć odgłosy paniki, innych uczniów. Olbrzym skinął głową i ruszył z wyrywającym się chłopakiem w stronę zamku.

Hermiona chciała iść za nim, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Rona nie ma koło niej. Rozejrzała się dookoła i kiedy już go dostrzegła, chłopak właśnie uderzył Malfoy'a w twarz.

\- RON! - krzyknęła przerażona i podbiegła do przyjaciela. - Oszalałeś?! Dostaniesz za to wieczny szlaban, jeśli Snape się dowie.

\- Warto - mruknął Ron, pocierając dłoń, którą przyłożył chwilę temu, Ślizgonowi - To jego wina, że Harry jest w drodze do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. A ten dupek, nie dość, że Harry uratował mu ten ślizgoński tyłek, jeszcze się z niego śmiał.

Hermiona przez chwilę przyglądała się chłopakowi dziwnym spojrzeniem, po czym chwyciła go za rękaw szaty i ruszyli w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

* * *

Harry siedział na łóżku patrząc otumanionym wzrokiem w ścianę na przeciw. Pielęgniarka przed chwilą podała mu eliksir przeciwbólowy oraz uspokajający, więc napad paniki już przygasł.

\- Musisz zdjąć koszulę, skarbie, inaczej nie będę mogła ci pomóc. - powiedziała delikatnie pani Pomfrey.

Harry spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Nie mógł zdjąć bluzki, jego rany wciąż się nie zagoiły, ponad to, na plecach miał wciąż blizny. Ale co innego mógł zrobić. Jeśli nie zdejmie tej przeklętej koszuli, pielęgniarka zrobi to siłą, za pomocą magii zapewne.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry zaczął zdrową ręką szarpać guziki swojej koszuli. Zakrwawiona szata została zdjęta, kilka sekund temu. W chwili, w której koszula opadła na ziemię wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz. Harry mocno zacisnął powieki, krzesło, na którym siedział załamany Hagrid złamało się z trzaskiem a pielęgniarka wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Merlinie, dziecko, co ci się stało? - zapytała przerażona pani Pomfrey, przyglądając się jego klatce piersiowej, na której mnóstwo było jeszcze otwartych zadrapań i jeszcze więcej blizn. Dotknęła delikatnie jego zdrowego ramienia, chcąc dokładniej przyjrzeć się raną. Chłopiec czując nieznajomy dotyk na ciele, odskoczył jak oparzony. Zacisnął zęby, starając się nie dać popłynąć łzą.

\- To nic takiego...

\- Mój drogi, te blizny nie wyglądają na nic takiego...

\- J-Ja miałem w lecie wypadek... W-Wpadłem pod auto... - skłamał chłopak - Mugolski lekarz powiedział, że to nic takiego.

\- Cóż, skoro tak mówisz... Ale niektóre rany są niezaleczone - zauważył kobieta, już nie starając się dotykać chłopaka.

\- Lekarz powiedział, że zagają się same...

\- Cóż, skoro już tu trafiłeś, mogę to trochę przyśpieszyć. Hagridzie, idź proszę do dyrektora. Lepiej, żeby to od ciebie dowiedział się co stało. Nie martw się, panu Potterowi nic nie będzie.

Olbrzymi mężczyzna wstał z podłogi i ocierając swoją wielką dłonią, słone krople z twarzy zatrzymał się przy Harrym.

\- Cholibka, Harry, przykro mi. Kiepsko wyszło z tym hipogryfem, cholibka. Żem się nie spodziewał, że ten skubaniec się na ciebie rzuci.

\- Nic się nie stało, Hagridzie - mruknął Harry, zaciskając jednocześnie zęby, bo czuł, że eliksir przeciwbólowy powoli przestaje działać - To nie była wina Hardodzioba...

\- Hagridzie, nie męcz mojego pacjenta - warknęła pielęgniarka - On potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Kiedy Harry w końcu został sam z opatrzoną ręką i pozostałymi ranami, odetchnął z ulgą. Tak bardzo bał się, że zaczną coś podejrzewać. Chyba jednak nie był tak fatalnym kłamcą jak twierdziła Hermiona...


	8. Rozdział 8 - Gryfoni i Ślizgoni

Ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, pani Pomfrey, wypuściła go dopiero następnego dnia. Ręka jeszcze delikatnie go piekła ale pielęgniarka stwierdziła, że to normalne, i że nie potrwa to dłużej niż tydzień. Chłopiec postanowił się z nią nie sprzeczać. Zamiast tego, podziękował jej grzecznie za uzdrowienie i ruszył raźnym krokiem na śniadanie. Przy stole już czekali na niego Ron i Hermiona.

\- Harry! - krzyknęła radośnie Hermiona, kiedy tylko go dostrzegła.

Chłopak zajął miejsce pomiędzy nią a Ronem i nałożył sobie na talerz trochę jajecznicy.

\- Martwiliśmy się! Pani Pomfrey nie chciała nas do ciebie wpuścić. Jak się czujesz? Co z twoją ręką? Mam ochotę cię zabić, Harry! Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby pchać się między Hipogryfa a Malfoy'a?!

\- Ona ma rację, stary, mogłeś się tam nie pchać. Malfoy dostałby nauczkę...

\- A Hagrid miałby kłopoty - zauważył przytomnie Harry, patrząc na nich zirytowany. - Jego ojciec nie popuściłby tego Hagridowi płazem...

\- Tak, chyba masz rację - przyznała nieśmiało Hermiona.

Harry jednak już jej nie słuchał. Nagle stracił apetyt. Wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Harry! Dokąd ty idziesz? - usłyszał za sobą głos Hermiony. Westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Nie jestem głodny... Pierwszą mamy Historię magii, spotkamy się klasie.

Hermiona odprowadziła przyjaciela wzrokiem do drzwi, po czym zwróciła się do Rona:

\- On się dziwnie zachowuje, nie sądzisz?

\- Przesadzasz Hermiono. Pewnie jest po prostu zmęczony. Lato z Mugolami nie może należeć do najlepszych przeżyć w życiu.

\- Może masz rację - westchnęła dziewczyna - Może rzeczywiście przesadzam.

* * *

Harry siedział na podłodze, oparty o ścianę na przeciwko drzwi do klasy Historii Magii. Do lekcji zostało jeszcze piętnaście minut. Znudzony wyjął książkę do Transmutacji i nawet nie zauważył nadejścia dyrektora.

\- Harry? - słysząc swoje imię podskoczył lekko - Czy mógłbym prosić cię na słówko do mojego gabinetu?

Spojrzał niepewnie w górę i jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem dyrektora.

\- Czy zrobiłem coś złego? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Nie, mój drogi. Chciałbym porozmawiać o wczorajszym wydarzeniu, które miało miejsce na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

\- Och... Oczywiście, jak pan sobie życzy.

Po drodze do gabinetu panowała między nimi cisza. Harry szedł powoli, w duchu błagając by pani Pomfrey nie powiedziała starszemu czarodziejowi o jego bliznach. Cóż, musiał przyznać, że jego wymówka nie powalała na kolana i właściwie każdy głupi domyśliłby się, że kłamie. W końcu doszli do kamiennego gargulca, dyrektor wypowiedział hasło i kilka sekund później znajdowali się już w przytulnym gabinecie dyrektora.

Harry był tu pod koniec ostatniego roku, kiedy to wrócił z Komnaty Tajemnic. Z czystym sercem mógł powiedzieć, że absolutnie nic się tu nie zmieniło. Starszy czarodziej zajął miejsce za biurkiem i gestem ręki zachęcił chłopaka by usiadł na przeciwko.

\- Nadal nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego pan mnie tu wezwał... Myślałem, że Hagrid opowiedział panu już wszystko...

\- W rzeczy samej, Harry... Rozmawiałem również z panną Granger oraz kilkoma innymi uczniami, którzy byli świadkami tego przykrego wydarzenia. Musisz być świadom, że wersja młodych Gryfonów różni się w znaczący sposób, od wersji, którą przedstawiają młodzi Ślizgoni. Sądzę więc, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli usłyszę te historię od osoby, której bezpośrednia ona dotyczy, to znaczy ciebie Harry.

\- Ach... No tak, oczywiście.

Harry opowiedział mu o tym, jak odepchnął Malfoy'a, który rozdrażnił Hipogryfa, na bok i osłonił go własnym ciałem. Dyrektor patrzył na niego przeszywającym, nieco zmęczonym, wzrokiem.

\- Cóż, jeśli więc to prawda to muszę cię poinformować iż posiadasz prawo złożenia skargi na Hagrida, bądź domagania się egzekucji Hipogryfa - poinformował go starszy mężczyzna, gdy Harry skończył mówić. - Choć mam nadzieję, że nie zdecydujesz się na żadną z tych rzeczy... - dodał po chwili.

\- Oczywiście, że nie chcę składać skargi na Hagrida, to nie była jego wina... Ani Hardodzioba, on tylko się bronił...

\- Bardzo miło mi to słyszeć Harry, naprawdę nie chciałbym wyrzucać Hagrida... Myślę tylko, że będę musiał z nim porozmawiać na temat przerabianego materiału. Chyba jednak trzeci rok to zbyt szybko na przerabianie Hipogryfów. Tym razem nic poważniejszego się nie stało, ale wolałbym, żeby Hagrid nie robił sobie wroga z Ministerstwa Magii, które i tak nie jest zbyt zadowolone z jego pracy w Hogwarcie...

Dyrektor westchnął ciężko i w tej chwili, naprawdę wyglądał na starego, zmęczonego człowieka. Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego Ministerstwu nie podoba się zatrudnienie Hagrida, ale nie chciał wyjść na wścibskiego więc postanowił nie pytać.

\- Harry, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Pani Pomfrey poinformowała mnie o rozległych ranach i bliznach na twoim ciele. Muszę cię zapytać, czy jest coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

Harry patrzył w szoku na dyrektora. Był pewien, że pani Pomfrey mu uwierzyła. Przeklinał w duchu swoje marne talenty aktorskie. Przecież nie mógł powiedzeć dyrektorowi o... Nawet nie mógł zmusić się do myślenia o TYM. Postanowił więc udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Mówiłem już, w lecie miałem wypadek. Nic poważnego się nie stało, wujostwo zabrało mnie do mugolskiego lekarza.

\- Harry, mam świadomość, że Dursley'owie nie są przykładem idealnej rodziny oraz, że zostawiając cię z nimi zachowałem się okropnie i masz prawo mnie za to nienawidzić... Jednak, chciałbym wiedzieć, czy w lecie stało się coś o czym powinienem się dowiedzieć?... Coś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca?

Harry popatrzył na niego, przez chwilę się wahając. Przygryzł wargę w ostatniej chwili.

\- Nie panie profesorze - powiedział starając się brzmieć przekonująco - Nic się nie stało...

* * *

Na Historię Magii już nie zdążył. Wszedł na Transmutację, szepcząc ciche przeprosiny. Zajął swoje miejsce, obok Rona. To samo miejsce co rok temu... Tylko osoba, która je zajmuje nie jest już taka sama...

Dzwonek obwieszczający przerwę zadzwonił szybciej niż się spodziewał.

\- Gdzie Ty byłeś przez całą Historię Magii? - zapytała nieco oburzona opuszczaniem lekcji, Hermiona.

\- Dyrektor chciał porozmawiać - odpowiedział niejasno Harry, a coś w jego oczach powiedziało Hermionie, że nie wyciągną od niego nic więcej. Westchnęła więc i dała sprawie spokój.

Ich przyjaciel potrafił być czasami naprawdę uparty.

\- Ron, Hermiono? - odezwał się nagle młody Potter

\- Hmm?

\- Ja... Ja chciałbym przeprosić za moje zachowanie rano... Zachowałem się okropnie, wy jedynie się martwiliście a ja...

\- Daj spokój stary - przerwał mu Ron - Nie wiem jak Hermiona, ale ja już zdążyłem o tym zapomnieć. Poza tym twoje zachowanie było całkiem zrozumiałe, nie powinniśmy tak na ciebie najeżdżać.

\- Czyli... Czyli między nami wszystko w porządku?

\- No jasne

* * *

Wieczór w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru był wyjątkowo przyjemny. Podczas gdy za oknem szalała wichura, tu, w środku, przyjemne ciepło biło od kominka. Hermiona siedziała z książką w ręce i Krzywołapem na kolanach. Harry i Ron natomiast grali w szachy czarodziejów.

Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie Krzywołap, który nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, zerwał się z kolan Hermiony i rzucił z pazurami na torbę Rona.

Oszołomiona dziewczyna odrzuciła książkę i popędziła za kotem.

\- Hermiono! - krzyknął przerażony Ron - Tam jest Parszywek! Zabieraj tego kota.

Kiedy kilka sekund później, kot został zabrany przez swoją właścicielkę, Ron wyjął z torby szczura. Harry w duchu przyznał, że wygląda naprawdę kiepsko. Jego futerko było zszarzałe i wyleniałe. Właściwie zwierzątko wyglądało jakby dostało padaczki, drżało niekontrolowanie z przerażenia.

\- Trzymaj tego potwora z dala od Parszywka! - warknął Ron w stronę wciąż oszołomionej zachowaniem kota, Hermiony.

\- Wybacz Ron, nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło, nigdy wcześniej tak się nie zachowywał.

To faktycznie był pierwszy raz kiedy Krzywołap rzucił się na Parszywka. Dzień wcześniej widział go już i nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie był nim zainteresowany.

Harry westchnął zmęczony. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że niebawem Parszywek i Krzywołap staną się powodem niezgody między Ronem i Hermioną a i bez tego ta dwójka często się kłóciła.

* * *

Następnego dnia była środa i oprócz kilku straconych punktów i eksplozji kociołka Neville'a na eliksirach, nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Harry znów obudził się w środku nocy, ale tak jak prosił go dyrektor, nie opuszczał wierzy. Resztę nocy spędził przed kominkiem, w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru.

Pierwszą czwartkową lekcją, była Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, ale na nieszczęście lekcja ta odbywała się w najgorszym możliwym składzie, czyli Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Wiadomym jest, że te dwa domy zawsze się nienawidziły, jednak poniedziałkowe zajście szybko rozniosło się po szkole i teraz Ślizgoni mięli nowy powód do kpin. A że Gryfoni wyznają zasadę „jeden za wszystkich - wszyscy za jednego", to obrażanie członka ich domu, uznawali jako obrazę ich samych. Tak więc niechęć miedzy domami zaostrzyła się.

Wszyscy siedzieli w ławkach czekając na nauczyciela. Harry i Draco, od czasu do czasu rzucali sobie mordercze spojrzenia. Malfoy kilka razy odegrał scenę mdlenia. Harry nie miał pojęcia skąd Malfoy dowiedział się o zajściu w pociągu, ale bynajmniej nie podobało mu się to.

Kilka minut później, do klasy wkroczył profesor w obdartych szatach. Kilka razy musiał uciszać klasę, nim w końcu zdobył uwagę rozproszonej młodzieży. Kazał im schować książki i iść za nim. Wszyscy ciekawi co zaplanował nowy nauczyciel, posłusznie poszli za nim.

* * *

Wiedział, że teraz nie ma drogi ucieczki. Wszyscy dowiedzą się jak słaby jest. Za chwilę stanie przed Boginem i wszystkim ukaże się jego okropny wuj. I wszyscy się dowiedzą...

Ze strachu był cały blady, bledszy nawet niż stojący obok niego Neville, który wciąż uporczywie mamrotał „to wcale mi się nie podoba, wcale mi się to nie podoba".

Profesor Lupin zaprezentował im zaklęcie i po kolei każdy szedł zmierzyć się z własnym lękiem. Przyszła kolej na Neville'a, który wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz popłakać.

Na drżących nogach wystąpił do przodu. Bogin zaczął przemieniać się, aż przed Neville'm stanęła dumnie wyprostowana kobieta z kpiną w oczach. Upiorny uśmiech wykrzywiał jej wargi. Wyglądała jak prawdziwe utożsamienie zła.

\- Neville Longbottom, czyż nie? - przemówiła przepełnionym do bólu słodyczą i kpiną głosem - Jak tam twoi rodzice, Neville.

W oczach Neville'a zapłonęła niewidziana dotąd przez Harry'ego determinacja. Machnął różdżką a kobieta zaczęła się cofać w rozwoju, aż w końcu w jej miejscu zostało jedynie słodkie niemowlę. Neville cały blady i spięty wycofał się na koniec klasy, nic nie mówiąc.

Teraz była jego, Harry'ego kolej. Profesor Lupin posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech. Wystąpił więc do przodu, wyprostowany i z uniesioną różdżką. Kiedy już był pewien, że w miejscu dziecka, za chwilę pojawi się jego wuj, nagle ni stąd ni zowąd, w jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie przeraźliwego chłodu i głosów jego rodziców.

Oto przed nim stanął Dementor. Nim zdążył wymówić zaklęcie, jego umysł zaczęła zasnuwać biała mgła a ciało ogarniać przeraźliwe zimno.

_Nie Harry! Błagam tylko nie Harry! _

_Odsuń się głupia, odsuń się i to już!_

_Jesteś nic nie warty! _

_Dziwadło!_

_Przyczyna wszelkich nieszczęść_

_Proszę, tylko nie moje dziecko! Nie moje jedyne dziecko!_

_Sama tego chciałaś...!_

_Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj!_


	9. Rozdział 9 - Zbrodnie niewybaczalne

Jego spotkanie z Boginem zakończyło się kilkugodzinnym pobytem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey nie chciała go wypuścić, nawet po wielu zapewnieniach, że czuje się już całkowicie dobrze. Wcisnęła za to w niego tyle czekolady, jakby zmierzył się z prawdziwym Dementorem, a nie jedynie z Boginem. Matrona nalegała także, żeby noc spędził w szpitalu, na obserwacji. Obiekcje do tego pomysłu, które przedstawił Harry, zostały całkowicie zignorowane, zwłaszcza po tym, jak do sprawy wmieszał się profesor Lupin. Więc Harry naburmuszony leżał na swoim łóżku, w duchu gratulując sobie drugiej wizyty w Skrzydle Szpitalny, w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszał delikatny głos obok siebie:

\- Chyba nie przepadasz za tym miejscem, co? - zapytał z nutą rozbawienia w oczach, profesor Lupin.

Harry spojrzał na niego nieco zdziwiony jego obecnością tutaj, ale niechętnie skinął głową. Starszy mężczyzna westchnął nagle, z zakłopotaniem przeczesując swoje pełne siwych pasem włosy. Harry przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem. Mężczyzna nie był taki znów stary, a jednak jego oczy mówiły, że przeszedł w życiu więcej niż by sobie życzył.

\- Przepraszam cię, Harry - wypalił niespodziewanie mężczyzna - Powinienem był pomyśleć, że zareagujesz na swojego Bogina w nieco gorszy sposób. Początkowo byłem pewien, że przyjmie on postać Lorda Voldemorta. Chciałem pozwolić ci się z tym zmierzyć... Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się słabszy od innych. Nie pomyślałem jednak, że może przerażać cię sam strach. Naprawdę mi przykro, mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe.

Przez chwilę, Harry przyglądał mu się badawczym spojrzeniem. Nie rozumiał za co mężczyzna go przeprasza. To w końcu on nie wykonał zadania, choć wszyscy inni to zrobili. Kilka sekund mija, nim chłopak wypowiada głośno to o czym myśli:

\- Nie ma pan za co przepraszać... To ja raczej ja powinienem pana przeprosić, za zrujnowanie pańskiej lekcji - powiedział cicho, wbijając wzrok w ścianę na przeciwko.

\- Daj spokój, to nic takiego. Najważniejsze, że tobie nic się nie stało.

* * *

Piątek zaowocował w kilka ciekawych, choć nie koniecznie miłych wydarzeń. Historia Magii jak zawsze była nudna a eliksiry morderczo wyczerpujące, zwłaszcza, że Snape nie szczędził sobie przykrych komentarzy. Większość uczniów zdawała się zauważać, że darzy szczególną niechęcią profesora Lupina i od jego pojawienia się w szkole jest w jeszcze gorszym nastroju niż zwykle.

Transmutacja również nie należała do luźnych lekcji, na których można by odpocząć a i Wróżbiarstwo, na którym profesor Trelawney, średnio pięć razy zalewała się łzami, patrząc w jego filiżankę, przysięgając, że widzi tam omen śmierci, nie poprawiło mu humoru.

Tak więc po męczącym dniu, Harry powlókł się do biblioteki. Dziś odbywał się pierwszy trening Quidditcha. Niestety, ręka Harry'ego nie była jeszcze do końca wyleczona i musiał zrezygnować z treningów w najbliższych dwóch tygodniach. Oliver Wood, kapitan drużyny Gryfonów, nie był zbyt zadowolony, ale w końcu stwierdził, że Harry i tak jest świetnym graczem i trzy bądź cztery ominięte treningi nie powinny zrobić mu dużej różnicy, jednak kiedy wróci do zdrowia ma ćwiczyć jeszcze bardziej zaciekle.

Więc zamiast być na boisku, Harry siedział w bibliotece z Ronem i Hermioną, nad ich esejami z eliksirów. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Snape ostatnio i tak miał paskudny humor, zamierzał szczególnie przyłożyć się do eseju, żeby nie dawać stronniczemu nauczycielowi nowych powodów do kpin.

\- Harry? - odezwała się niespodziewanie Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Był pewien, że nie popełnił w eseju żadnego błędu. Dlaczego więc Hermiona przerwała mu pisanie?

\- Tak, Hermiono?

\- Ja... Wiesz, zastanawiałam się... - wydukała zakłopotana dziewczyna - Nie chcę cię urazić, ale wszyscy wiemy jakie jest twoje wujostwo i w związku z tym, zastanawiałam się co z twoim formularzem?

No tak, całkiem zapomniał powiedzieć przyjaciołom o braku zgody na wycieczki do Hogsmeade.

\- Będziecie musieli opowiedzieć mi jak tam jest. - westchnął z przygnębieniem - Mój wuj nie podpisał zgody.

\- Przykro mi, Harry - mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Nie mów, że się tego nie spodziewałaś... Wiele razy mówiłem wam jaki jest mój wuj. Kto jak kto, ale Ty na pewno spodziewałaś się, że nie podpisze tego durnego pozwolenia.

\- Niby tak, ale zawsze pozostawało mi mieć nadzieję.

\- Może zapytaj McGonagall? - zaproponował nagle Ron.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby się zgodziła - odpowiedziała Hermiona, nim Harry zdążył otworzyć usta - Szczególnie teraz, kiedy Black jest na wolności.

\- Hermiona ma rację - westchnął po raz kolejny Harry, przeczesując ręką włosy - McGonagall osobiście ostrzegała mnie przed Blackiem, nie mam co liczyć na wyjście z zamku, dopóki go nie złapią. Mam wrażenie, że nasza kochana opiekunka domu, osobiście tego dopilnuje...

* * *

Kiedy wracali do Wieży Gryffindoru, Harry uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał zabrać z biblioteki książkę do eliksirów. Przeprosił przyjaciół i wrócił się szybkim krokiem do pomieszczenia wypełnionego książkami. Wracając patrzył z niepokojem na zegarek. Niedługo miała wybić godzina policyjna. Nie żeby Harry przejmował się czymś tak trywialnym jak zasady, ale nie marzył mu się szlaban w pierwszym tygodniu. Zwłaszcza gdyby złapał go taki Snape, na przykład! Brr... Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o szlabanie z tłustowłosym dupkiem. To byłoby okropne. Każdy uczeń wiedział, że szlabany ze Snape'em należą do tych najgorszych. Na nieszczęście, Harry miał zaszczyt bycia najbardziej znienawidzonym przez Snape'a, uczniem.

Szedł więc najszybciej jak umiał. Do godziny policyjnej zostało dziesięć minut. Był pewien, że zdąży. Wieża Gryffindoru, nie znajdowała się w końcu tak daleko. Był już prawie na miejscu, zostały mu do pokonania dosłownie trzy zakręty, kiedy dostrzegł wielkiego, czarnego psa. Coś podpowiadało mu, że jest to dokładnie ten sam pies, którego spotkał wtedy, w łazience Jęczącej Marty.

Następnego dnia, po tym spotkaniu, Harry nie był pewien, czy pies przypadkiem nie był jedynie sennym majakiem, bądź wymysłem jego wybujałej wyobraźni. Ale teraz pies stał tu przed nim, żywy i jak najbardziej prawdziwy. I Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę z czym kojarzy mu się ten pies. Nasłuchał się o nim aż za dużo w ostatnich dniach. Ponurak. Czyżby nauczycielka Wróżbiarstwa miała rację? Czyżby pisana była mu śmierć. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. Wielki pies wlepił w niego swoje ślepia ślepia, a Harry'ego zadziwiło jak bardzo ludzko one wyglądają. Nie widział jeszcze psa, który miałby oczy w kolorze intensywnego błękitu. Może się nie znał, ale nie sądził by Ponuraki mogły mieć takie oczy.

Nim chłopak zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować pies odwrócił się w stronę przeciwną niż Wieża Gryffindoru i zaczął biec. Harry sam nie wiedział co go podkusiło, żeby pobiec za nim.

Echo jego kroków odbijało się cicho od ścian. Nim się obejrzał, dotarł do drzwi wejściowych, które były lekko uchylone. Otworzył je nieco szerzej i rozejrzał się po dworze. Dostrzegł Psa / Ponuraka, na granicy Zakazanego Lasu. Ruszył biegiem w jego stronę. Pies jakby na niego czekał. Kiedy był już naprawdę blisko, pies obrzucił go jakby zachęcającym spojrzeniem i powoli wszedł do lasu. Harry przez chwilę się zawahał. Ostatnia wizyta w tym miejscu, zniechęciła go do wchodzenia tam. Kiedy już w końcu miał przekroczyć linię drzew, usłyszał za sobą czyjś głos.

\- Harry?

Chłopak przeklął szpetnie w myślach. No to się wpakował. Powinien był iść prosto do wieży Gryffindoru, a nie szlajać się za bezdomnym psem. Teraz profesor Lupin, który właśnie zmierzał w jego kierunku, na pewno zabierze go do profesor McGonagall. Opiekunka jego domu będzie wściekła. Jeszcze gorzej jeśli nauczyciel Obrony zdecyduje się zabrać go do dyrektora. Przecież starszy mężczyzna prosił go o zaprzestanie nocnych wędrówek... Tak czy siak miał przerąbane.

Odwrócił się w stronę nauczyciela, starając się zdusić narastającą panikę.

\- Profesor Lupin - niespodziewanie poczuł okropną suchość w gardle.

\- Harry, jest już kilka minut po ciszy nocnej, co Ty robisz na Błoniach? To niebezpieczne, mogłeś się natknąć na Dementorów.

Harry popatrzył na niego w szoku. Całkiem zapomniał o Dementorach, którzy patrolują okolicę. To byłoby straszne, gdyby będąc sam, natknął się na te okropne istoty.

Profesor Lupin, wbrew oczekiwaniom Harry'ego, nie był zły. Wydawał się jedynie zaniepokojony. Odprowadził chłopaka do wieży i poinformował, że następnym razem będzie zmuszony poinformować McGonagall. Na koniec posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech i życzył dobrej nocy.

Harry nadal lekko oszołomiony, przeszedł przez dziurę pod portretem. Był piątek, więc wiele osób jeszcze nie spało. Pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy, była Hermiona, która z twarzą pokrytą łzami ruszyła do Dormitorium dziewczyn. Ron natomiast wydawał się być wściekły. Rzucił stojącemu obok, Krzywołapowi, mordercze spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców.

Harry patrzył na to niezmiernie zdziwiony. Wzrokiem wyłowił Ginny, która wpatrywała się miejsce, gdzie zniknął jej brat.

\- Hej Ginny - przywitał się - Nie wiesz co stało się Ronowi i Hermionie?

Ginny spojrzała na niego powoli, odkładając na bok książkę, którą trzymała na kolanach. Odgarnęła z oczu swoje długie, ciemno rude włosy i wzruszyła lekceważąco ramionami.

\- Pokłócili się - powiedziała tonem, który wskazywał, że niezbyt ją to interesuje.

\- Nie wiesz może o co?

\- O głupotę - znów wzruszyła ramionami - Kot Hermiony, chciał zjeść Parszywka. Ron się wściekł, bo Hermiona uznała, że to normalne. Skończyło się na ostrej wymianie zdań i płaczu Hermiony. Zresztą sam ją widziałeś.

\- Tak - mruknął Harry.

Zdjął okulary i przetarł zmęczony twarz.

\- Ja kiedyś zwariuję przez tą dwójkę - stwierdził wzdychając niczym prawdziwy męczennik. Usłyszał cichy chichot Ginny.

\- Ale i tak nie zamieniłbyś ich na nikogo innego, mam rację?

\- Jak zawsze Gin, jak zawsze.

Przez chwilę oboje trwali w milczeniu, które nagle przerwał Harry:

\- Wybacz Ginny, nie spałem ostatnio za dobrze, pozwolisz, że pójdę już spać?

Dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzyła na niego zaskoczona, po czym pokiwała gorliwie głową.

\- Jasne, śpij dobrze Harry.

\- Ty też, Ginny, dobranoc.

* * *

Przez cały weekend, Ron i Hermiona byli na siebie śmiertelnie obrażeni. Harry po kilku godzinach, spędzonych w ich towarzystwie, miał już serdecznie dość napiętej atmosfery jaka między nimi panowała. Wymawiając się więc złym samopoczuciem wymknął się do swojego dormitorium. Wyszedł stamtąd dopiero na obiad, który postanowił zjeść obok Neville'a i Ginny.

\- Więc... Jak minęło wam lato? - zapytał przerywając kłopotliwą ciszę między nimi. Neville wydawał się zaskoczony chęcią rozmowy z jego strony, natomiast Ginny natychmiast się ożywiła. Zaczęła opowiadać o wszystkich niezwykłych miejscach, jakie zobaczyła w Egipcie a jej oczy lśniły przy tym radośnie.

Harry i Neville słuchali jej z zainteresowaniem, od czasu do czasu, rzucając sobie rozbawione spojrzenia, kiedy dziewczyna zaczynała żywo gestykulować rękami.

Tak więc Harry całą sobotę, a właściwie jej resztę, spędził z Neville'em i i Ginny. Okazało się, że do tej pory prawie nie znał tej dwójki. W niedzielę postanowił odwiedzić bibliotekę. Od wydarzenia w pociągu był okropnie ciekawy czym tak właściwie są Dementorzy. Do tej pory wiedział, że strzegą Azkabanu i gdzie się nie pojawią, tam zjawia się też smutek i uczucie beznadziei. Ale chciał wiedzieć o nich coś więcej i przede wszystkim, chciał znaleźć zaklęcie, które pomogłoby mu się bronić.

Poza tym była jeszcze jedna sprawa, o której chciałby dowiedzieć się więcej. Syriusz Black. Ten człowiek nie dawał mu spokoju. Skoro już chciał go zabić, to Harry chciał chociaż wiedzieć dlaczego.

Tak więc zaczął szukać informacji o Dementorach i prawdę mówiąc, dowiedział się nieco więcej niżby sobie życzył. Czytając o pocałunku Dementora czuł okropne mdłości i nawet zaczął współczuć Blackowi. To musiało być okropne, spędzić w towarzystwie tych bestii dwanaście lat.

Znalazł też osobną lekturę o Azkabanie. Kiedy kończył czytać, już wiedział, że nie powinien współczuć Syriuszowi Blackowi. Na tak długi okres czasu, do Azkabanu nie trafiało się za byle co. Na dożywocie, można zostać skazanym za nieliczne rzeczy.

Pierwsza - Świadome użycie zaklęcia niewybaczalnego na istocie żywej i rozumnej.

Druga - Świadome odebranie życia drugiej istocie rozumnej.

Trzecie - Świadome służenie Temu - Którego - Imienia - Nie - Wolno - Wymawiać ( Śmierciożerstwo )

\- Tak więc, Black musiał dopuścić się czegoś strasznego. Takiej osobie nie można współczuć - mruknął sam do siebie Harry, kiedy skończył czytać.

Zainteresowało go pojęcie „ Śmierciożerstwo ". Właśnie miał poszukać czegoś na ten temat, kiedy usłyszał głos Hermiony:

\- Tu jesteś, Harry! - zawołała uradowana, narażając się na nieprzychylnie spojrzenie pani Pince. - Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy - dodała już ciszej.

\- „ My "? To znaczy, że pogodziłaś się z Ronem? - zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Tak... Właściwie to należą ci się przeprosiny, zachowywaliśmy się okropnie w ostatnich dniach.

\- Daj spokój, Hermiono - machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Czytałeś o Azkabanie?... I Dementorach?... Dlaczego? - zapytała dziewczyna, przyglądając się okładką książek.

\- Byłem ciekaw... Choć już, Ron będzie się niecierpliwił.

\- Och, racja. Czeka na nas w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- Więc chodźmy. - Harry ruszył w stronę wyjścia, w duchu przysięgając sobie, że wróci tu za tydzień, kiedy tylko znajdzie trochę czasu.


	10. Rozdział 10 - Mapa Huncwotów

Następne dni minęły Harry'emu w spokoju. Na czwartkowej lekcji obrony, uczniowie, którzy poprzednim razem nie zmierzyli się ze swoimi Boginami, mięli szansę to zrobić. Harry stanął tak daleko od szafy z Boginem, jak tylko się dało. Kiedy Ron wystąpił do przodu, Harry pokazał mu podniesione do góry kciuki. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel wyglądał wyjątkowo blado, a Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz przekona się dlaczego. I miał rację. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a Bogin przemienił się w Harry'ego i Hermionę. Prawdziwy Harry patrzył na to w szoku. Dlaczego do diabła, Ron miałby się go bać?! Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać, bowiem w tej właśnie chwili postacie przemówiły:

\- Nie potrzebujemy Cię - syknęła Hermiona / Bogin.

\- Jesteś dla nas zbędnym ciężarem - dodał Harry / Bogin.

\- Ron! - krzyknął prawdziwy Harry, ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą. - Zaklęcie! Musisz je rzucić.

Ron przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, jednak po chwili potrząsnął głową, a w jego oczach błysnęła zawziętość. Podniósł różdżkę i uniósł dumnie głowę.

\- Riddikulus! - krzyknął i po chwili Harry i Hermiona / Boginy, zostali przyozdobieni w różowe sukienki i taśmy na usta.

Ron zajął miejsce po prawej stronie Harry'ego, ciężko dysząc.

\- W porządku, stary? - zapytał Harry, klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Jasne - odparł zbyt szybko Ron.

\- Ron?

\- Hmm?

\- Wiesz, że tak nie myślimy, prawda? - zapytał zaniepokojony Harry.

\- Tak, wiem - westchnął Ron - Ale to tego się boję... Że moglibyście mnie znienawidzić.

Nic więcej nie mówili, bo właśnie przyszła kolej na Hermionę. Dziewczyna wyszła na lekko trzęsących się nogach z uniesioną różdżką. Brwi miała delikatnie zmarszczone, co świadczyło o pełnej koncentracji. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Hermiona zawsze wyglądała tak, kiedy nie mogła sobie z czymś poradzić. Bogin Hermiony zaczął się zmieniać, aż stanął przed nią wysoki mężczyzna z delikatnym zarostem. Hermiona wyglądała na zszokowaną. Czyżby nie tego się spodziewała?

\- Niedobrze, Hermiono - pokręcił głową ze smutnym uśmiechem mężczyzna, w którego zmienił się Bogin - Naprawdę niedobrze. Twoje oceny są poniżej poziomu. Stać cię na więcej, dużo więcej. Tymczasem Ty wolisz się lenić! Przynosisz wstyd wszystkim wokoło, durna dziewczyno!

\- Riddikulus - warknęła Hermiona, wyjątkowo słabym głosem.

Hermiona zakończyła swoje zadanie i zajęła miejsce obok dwójki zszokowanych przyjaciół.

\- Hermiono, kto to był? - zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego swoimi czekoladowymi oczami i przygryzła niezdecydowanie wargę.

\- To pewien fragment mojej przeszłości - powiedziała krótko.

Coś w jej oczach powiedziało Harry'emu, że nie powinien naciskać. Uderzył więc z łokcia Rona, który chciał kontynuować temat. Wiedział, że przyjaciółka porozmawia z nimi, kiedy poczuje się na to gotowa.

Niedługo po tym, ręka Harry'ego wróciła do pełnej sprawności i chłopak miał czas jedynie na treningi i odrabianie prac domowych.

Ale Harry nie narzekał. Kiedy wracał zmęczony z treningu łatwiej było mu zasnąć i nie rozmyślać.

* * *

Pewnego sobotniego popołudnia, kiedy wrócił właśnie z morderczo wyczerpującego treningu, jego dobry humor natychmiast wyparował, kiedy zobaczył kartkę przyczepioną do tablicy ogłoszeń. Za tydzień miała odbyć się pierwsza wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Wiedział, że to w końcu nastąpi, ale i tak popsuło mu to humor. Czuł, że jeśli nie chce swoim zachowaniem urazić przyjaciół, to musi gdzieś zniknąć.

Postanowił więc odwiedzić Hagrida. Już po kilku minutach spędzonych w chatce olbrzymiego mężczyzny, czuł, że popełnił błąd. Hagrid wciąż przepraszał go za zajście z Hardodziobem. Robił jedynie małe przerwy, żeby ostrzec go przed Syriuszem Blackiem.

Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje. Bardzo lubił Hagrida, jednak dzisiaj zdecydowanie nie był w humorze, żeby pocieszać olbrzyma, zwłaszcza, że to raczej on powinien czuć się poszkodowany. Westchnął i wymawiając się bólem głowy, opuścił chatkę Hagrida.

Przez jakiś czas przechadzał się nad jeziorem, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Usiadł właśnie pod wielkim dębem, gdzie zawsze siadał z Ronem i Hermioną w wyjątkowo upalne dni, kiedy usłyszał czyjś głos:

\- Twój ojciec uwielbiał to miejsce...

Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę profesora Lupina. W duchu zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że wciąż się na niego natyka.

\- Znał pan mojego ojca? - zadał pierwsze pytanie jakie nasunęło mu się na myśl.

\- Byliśmy przyjaciółmi w Hogwarcie. Powiedziałbym nawet, że bardzo dobrymi przyjaciłómi - westchnął mężczyzna z nostalgią.

\- Ja... Ja nie wiedziałem - mruknął Harry, wstając z ziemi.

\- Nie spodziewałem się żebyś wiedział. Kiedy ostatnio cię widziałem, byłeś jeszcze małym dzieckiem, Harry. Byłeś zbyt młody by móc mnie pamiętać...

\- To pan mnie znał, gdy byłem dzieckiem?

\- Owszem... Można powiedzieć, że z czasem nieco oddaliłem się od Jamesa, ale to wciąż był mój przyjaciel. Jak mógłbym nie znać jego jedynego syna, którym był tak zachwycony - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. Jego spojrzenie wydawało się bardzo odległe. - Potrafił mówić całymi dniami tylko o tobie... No i o Lily...

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry. Starał się, żeby w jego głosie nie słychać było sceptycyzmu.

\- Oczywiście - zaśmiał się Lupin - Ty i Lily byliście jego małą obsesją.

\- Dobrze ich pan znał? - zapytał nagle Harry, wlepiając wzrok w zachodzące powoli słońce. - Ja nie wiem o nich prawie nic... To okropne... Umarli za mnie, a ja znam ich jedynie ze zdjęć... - mruknął gorzko.

Mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego ramieniu w geście wsparcia. O dziwo, jego dotyk nie odrzucił Harry'ego, wręcz przeciwnie, Harry poczuł się jakby po bardzo długi czasie, znalazł się w ramionach ojca.

Skarcił się natychmiast w myślach. Lupin był dla niego obcym człowiekiem. Znał go jako dziecko, owszem, ale nie mógł znaczyć dla niego wiele, skoro przez te wszystkie lata ani razu go nie odwiedził.

\- Lily i James szczerze cię kochali, Harry. To była dwójka cudownych ludzi, gotowych do poświęcenia w imię miłości... Jeśli chcesz, możemy spotkać się jutro w moim gabinecie. Nie mam żadnych planów, mógłbym opowiedzieć Ci o rodzicach.

Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły w nadziei.

\- Mówi pan poważnie? To nie będzie kłopot?

\- Żaden, Harry. Więc jesteśmy umówieni?

\- T-tak, chyba tak - uśmiechnął się chłopak nie wierząc we własne szczęście.

Nareszcie dowie się czegoś o swoich rodzicach!

Wracał właśnie do Pokoju Wspólnego, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś wciąga go do pustej sali. Już miał zacząć krzyczeć, kiedy dostrzegł rude czupryny Freda i George'a.

\- Oszaleliście? - syknął - Prawie dostałem przez was zawału!

Bliźniaki wymienili między sobą rozbawione spojrzenia.

\- Spokojnie, Harry. Chcieliśmy tylko... - zaczął George

\- ... dać ci wcześniejszy prezent gwiazdkowy. - dokończył Fred

\- Odbiło wam?! Do gwiazdki jest jeszcze kupa czasu!

\- Przecież wiemy - mruknął urażony George.

\- Znamy się na kalendarzy, mój drogi Harry. - dodał Fred.

\- Słyszeliśmy jedynie, że zostałeś uziemiony w szkole...

\- ...podczas, gdy wszyscy inni będą w Hogsmeade.

\- Nie ciekawa sytuacja stary.

\- Właśnie, wszyscy się bawią...

\- ... a Ty gnijesz w szkole.

Nagle Fred wyjął z kieszeni szaty stary kawałek pergaminu i podetknął go Harry'emu pod nos.

\- Postanowiliśmy więc nieco wcześniej przedstawić Ci: Mapę Huncwotów - zawołał triumfalnie George, widocznie oczekują wielkiego entuzjazmu ze strony Harry'ego. Ten natomiast siedział jedynie i wpatrywał się zdezorientowany w czysty kawałek pergaminu.

\- Eee... Chłopaki, wszystko dobrze? - wydusił - To tylko kawałek pergaminu.

\- No tak! - uderzył się ręką w czoło George - Zapomnieliśmy o haśle.

\- No cóż, czyń honory, Forge.

\- Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego - stuknął w pergamin George.

Wtedy Harry'emu dech zaparło w piersiach. Na pergaminie zaczęła pojawiać się mapa całego Hogwartu.

\- Chyba żartujecie! To nie może być...

\- ...Mapa Hogwartu? - przerwał mu Fred z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Może i jest - ten sam uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy George'a.

\- Jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie wiesz o świecie...

\- ...nasz drogi, Harry.

\- Skąd wyście to wytrzasnęli?!

\- Zwędziliśmy Filchowi...

\- ...na pierwszym roku...

\- ...no wiesz, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy młodzi...

\- ... i niewinni - uśmiechnęli się głupkowato.

Harry miał pewne wątpliwości co do tej „ niewinności " bliźniaków, ale postanowił się nie sprzeczać.

\- To jak, chcesz usłyszeć jak to działa, czy nie? - zapytał niecierpliwie Fred.

\- Chyba już znacie odpowiedź - westchnął Harry, przeczesując ręką włosy.

* * *

Harry leżał na swoim łóżku, oczami śledząc postacie na Mapie Huncwotów. Nie dłużej niż kilka sekund temu, wybudził się ze swojego zwyczajowego koszmaru.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, kim są Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz.

Pytał już o to bliźniaków, jednak ci z wielkim żalem stwierdzili, że nie mają pojęcia jakie osoby kryją się pod tymi pseudonimami.

Harry westchnął i znudzony mruknął: Koniec psot. Schował stary kawałek pergaminu pod poduszkę.

* * *

Kolejne dni mijały wyjątkowo spokojnie, nie licząc kilku, niezbyt poważnych kłótni Rona i Hermiony. Profesor Snape, był tak samo wredny jak zawsze, profesor McGonagall tak samo wymagająca a profesor Lupin tak samo uprzejmy.

Harry jeszcze kilka razy został zaproszony do jego gabinetu. Mężczyzna wydawał się bardzo uszczęśliwiony ich rozmowami. Sam Harry również nie narzekał. Dowiedział się dużo o swoich rodzicach a i Lupina zdążył bardzo polubić.

Pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade, spędził właśnie w gabinecie Lupina. Na mapie znalazł kilka wyjść, jednak stchórzył w ostatniej chwili. Właściwie to powstrzymało go wspomnienie obietnicy, którą złoży McGonagall, przysiągł, że będzie na siebie uważał. Cóż, wyjście do wioski, gdy na wolności grasuje seryjny morderca raczej nie byłoby dotrzymaniem tej obietnicy.

Harry stwierdził, że skorzysta z prezentu bliźniaków, kiedy Black zostanie złapany.

* * *

Sytuacja między domami stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Zbliżał się bowiem mecz Slytherin kontra Gryffindor. Jeśli to co było wcześniej, można było nazwać konfliktem, to teraz w Hogwarcie panowała otwarta wojna.

Zaczepki, przezwiska, podstawianie nóg, rzucanie uroków z zaskoczenia - to jedynie część rzeczy, które wyprawiali uczniowie Hogwartu. Doszło do tego, że nawet nie zamieszani w sprawę Puchoni i Krukoni, włączyli się w tą bitwę. Nie skutkowały ani szlabany, ani odbierane punkty ani nawet sowy do rodziców.

Pierwszy raz od dawna, Remus musiał przyznać, że jest bezradny. Właśnie wlepił szlaban młodemu panu Malfoy'owi i Harry'emu. Do tego musiał odjąć punkty ich przyjaciołom, którzy stali z boku i jedynie przyglądali się, jak ta dwójka pojedynkuje się.

Jedynie Hermiona Granger, pomyślała, żeby pójść po nauczyciela. W pokoju nauczycielskim był wtedy jedynie Remus i profesor Sprout.

Remus westchnął zmęczony i przejechał ręką po włosach. Marzył, żeby mecz w końcu się odbył. Kochał uczyć, ale to napięcie między domami stawało się nie do wytrzymania. Nie żeby nie znał takich sytuacji ze swoich szkolnych lat. Wtedy to wydawało się przezabawne, ale teraz był po drugiej stronie biurka i miał wrażenie, że doskonale rozumie nauczycieli, którzy wlepiali jemu i reszcie Huncwotów tyle szlabanów.

Dziękował tylko Merlinowi, że Harry nie wdał się w ojca, który pobił wszelki możliwy rekord szlabanów. Nie oznaczało to, że chłopak jest aniołkiem, o nie. Harry otwarcie włączył się w wojnę domów, razem ze swoim przyjacielem, Ronem, choć ich przyjaciółka Hermiona miała im to za złe, jednak Harry nie wycinał większych dowcipów, nie znęcał się nad słabszymi ( Choć z tego James po jakimś czasie wyrósł ) i był bardzo uprzejmy w stosunku do nauczycieli.

Im więcej Remus spędzał z nim czasu, tym więcej dostrzegał w nim jego rodziców. Chłopak był miły, taktowny, empatyczny i z tego co słyszał miał temperament Lily, choć na co dzień był raczej spokojny. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Severus tak go nienawidził. Gdyby tylko dał mu szansę, dostrzegłby, że jest w nim równie dużo Lily co Jamesa. Tymczasem Harry większość wolnego czasu spędzał na szlabanach, w lochach.

Remus znów westchnął i podszedł do olbrzymiego okna, na przeciwko biurka w jego gabinecie. Robiło się już chłodno, jednak uczniowie nic sobie z tego nie robili. Nawet tutaj, na górze, Remus słyszał ich radosny śmiech. A może to dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom wilkołaka jest w stanie je usłyszeć?

Nie dane mu było długo nad tym myśleć, bo do drzwi jego gabinetu ktoś zapukał cicho.

\- Proszę - zawołał cicho.

W drzwiach pojawiła się twarz dziewczynki z drugiego roku.

\- Panie profesorze, na drugim piętrze kilku Gryfonów i Ślizgonów pojedynkuje się... Nie wygląda to dobrze i pomyślałam, że powinnam poinformować jakiegoś nauczyciela - zarumieniła się dziewczynka.

\- Bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś, Amelio, dziękuję za informację, zaraz tam będę.

Remus jęknął w duchu. Kolejna bójka. Cóż, przynajmniej nie może narzekać na nudę.


	11. Rozdział 11 - Presja i upór

_Przepraszam, że rozdział taki krótki, ale niestety mój laptop odmawia mi posłuszeństwa i ciągle coś się resetuję, przez co musiałam pisać ten rozdział trzy razy, dlatego tak długo to trwało. W każdym razie, oddaje laptopa do naprawy i za tydzień wszystko powinno wrócić do normy i rozdział będzie dłuższy._

* * *

Wyczekiwany przez wszystkich mecz Gryffindor / Slytherin, zbliżał się w zawrotnym tempie, czego konsekwencją było zredukowanie życia Harry'ego, do treningów Quidditcha, zajęć i prac domowych. Na nic innego nie starczało mu czasu. Hermiona, która z całego rocznika, miała najwięcej zajęć, również nie wyglądała za dobrze. Ciągle gdzieś pędziła, ślęczała nad stosem prac domowych i uparcie powtarzała, że da sobie radę. Ron natomiast poza zwykłymi zajęciami, miał jeszcze do odpracowania kilka szlabanów. McGonagall stwierdziła, że Harry swoje odpracuje, dopiero po meczu. Każdy, kto choć trochę znał opiekunkę Gryffindoru, wiedział jak bardzo dba ona o swój dom, i jak bardzo pragnie jego zwycięstwa. Tak więc szlabany członków drużyny, przesuwane były na czas, po meczu, tak aby mieli więcej czasu na ćwiczenia.

Harry czuł już się zmęczony, ciągłymi tyradami Olivera, na temat konieczności wygrania tego meczu i mimo że uwielbiał Quidditcha, to chciał po prostu, mieć ten mecz z głowy. Napięcie, które wprowadzał do zamku, zdecydowanie nie było przyjemne.

W dzień meczu, Harry obudził się około piątej rano. O dziwo nie zbudziły go koszmary a deszcz, który ostro zacinał o okna. Chłopak, czując się nieco zestresowany nadchodzącym meczem, postanowił udać się na przechadzkę po zamku. Kiedy schodził do Pokoju Wspólnego, natknął się na Krzywołapa, który próbował zakraść się do dormitorium chłopców.

\- Idź stąd! - syknął Harry - Chcesz, żeby Ron i Hermiona znów się o Ciebie pokłócili?

Kot, obrzucił Harry'ego, bardzo dziwnym spojrzeniem, po czym unosząc dumnie swój napuszony ogon, odmaszerował w drugą stronę. Harry westchnął, czując jak opuszcza go ochota, na zrobienie czegokolwiek. Usiadł więc w fotelu, przed kominkiem, który trzaskał wesoło i czekał aż obudzi się reszta drużyny. Minęło kilkanaście minut i do Harry'ego, dołączył, blady i poddenerwowany Oliver Wood, kapitan drużyny Gryfonów.

\- Cześć Harry. Dobrze spałeś? - zapytał, siadając w fotelu obok.

\- Nie najgorzej, Oliver... A Ty?

\- Kiepsko... Stresuję się. To mój ostatni rok i...

\- I ostatnia szansa, żeby zdobyć puchar, tak? - dokończył Harry, walcząc z uśmiechem. Dokładnie te kwestię wypowiadał Oliver przed i po każdym treningu, tyle, że nieco rozwiniętą.

\- Nie martw się, mamy świetną drużynę. W tym roku puchar jest nasz.

\- Masz rację. Tylko pogoda nieco mnie martwi.

Harry skinął głową, z zamyśleniem wpatrując się w okno, za którym szalała burza.

\- Tak, to może być problem. W takim deszczu, dostrzeżenie Znicza jest praktycznie niemożliwe.

* * *

Śniadanie, drużyna Gryfonów, zjadła w samotności. Wszyscy wyglądali na bardzo zdenerwowanych. Pogoda była okropna a presja wygranej ogromna. Drużyna Ślizgonów wyglądała nie lepiej, a jeśli być szczerym, to wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. Zwłaszcza Malfoy, jakby stracił całą pewność siebie i wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał zwymiotować. Ron i Hermiona odprowadzili Harry'ego do wyjścia zmartwionymi spojrzeniami.

Harry posłał im blady uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że wyszedł on przekonująco, po czym ruszył za resztą drużyny, na boisko.

* * *

_Stracił poczucie czasu. Bardzo trudno było utrzymać miotłę w pożądanym kursie. Niebo stawało się coraz ciemniejsze, jakby noc miała zapaść szybciej niż zwykle. Dwa razy ledwo uniknął zderzenia z innym zawodnikiem, nie wiedząc nawet, czy to przeciwnik, czy swój, każdy był już tak mokry, a ulewa tak gęsta, że ciężko ich było rozróżnić...*_

* * *

Spojrzał kątem oka na trybuny i przez strugi deszczu, mrużąc oczy dostrzegł wielkiego, czarnego psa. Znajomego psa. Spojrzał raz jeszcze, lecz tym razem niczego nie dostrzegł. Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. To nie był czas na to, by na siłę szukać sobie omenu śmierci - to może równie dobrze zrobić po meczu, teraz musi się skupić na szukaniu znicza. Jeśli uda mu się go znaleźć w tym przeklętym deszczu, to będzie prawdziwy cud.

* * *

_Niesamowita cisza wypełniła misę stadionu. Wiatr, choć wciąż silny jak przedtem, przestał wyć i ryczeć. Było tak, jakby ktoś nagle wyłączył dźwięk, jakby Harry ogłuchł..._

_I nagle ogarnęła go straszna, znajoma fala lodowatego chłodu, od zewnątrz i od wewnątrz. W tej samej chwili uświadomił sobie, że coś w dole boiska się porusza..._

_\- Nie Harry, nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry!_

_\- Kto by cię chciał?! Kto by chciał takie... takie nic?!_

_\- Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! Idź! Uciekaj! To on, Lily! Uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam!_

_\- Boli, prawda? Chcesz, żebym zrobił to jeszcze raz?_

_Potem była już tylko ciemność._

* * *

Obudził się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Jego głowa bolała, jakby uderzył nią w coś, z naprawdę dużą siłą. Powoli otworzył oczy. Westchnął, widząc biel Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nagle ktoś przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi, gorączka już minęła - westchnęła z ulgą pani Pomfrey. - Byłeś nieprzytomny przez dwa dni.

Harry popatrzył na nią w szoku. Był nieprzytomny przez dwa dni?! Chwila... Ale co się stało? No tak, Dementorzy...

\- Co z meczem? - wychrypiał.

Nie mógł się nadziwić jak słabo brzmi jego głos. Przez chwilę pani Pomfrey patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby właśnie doszła do wniosku, że doznał poważnego uszkodzenia mózgu. Kiedy Harry, zaczął już wątpić, że uzyska odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, kobieta pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Wy, nastolatkowie, wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. Mogłeś umrzeć, gdyby nie szybka reakcja profesora Dumbledore'a, a Ty martwisz się wynikiem meczu?!

Harry, niemal się uśmiechnął, widząc jak oburzona jest pielęgniarka, jednak wiedział, że kobiecie by się to nie spodobało. Przybrał więc skruszoną minę i wymamrotał:

\- Przykro mi, pani Pomfrey.

\- I słusznie, mój drogi.

\- Ale... ale co się tak właściwie stało?

\- Dementorzy zjawili się na meczu. Zdaje się, że jesteś na nich szczególnie wyczulony, skarbie. Spadłeś z miotły. To było dobre pięćdziesiąt stóp. Gdyby nie profesor Dumbledore, nie wiem co by się stało. Rzucił zaklęcie amortyzujące upadek, a później przegonił te bestie. Od początku powtarzałam, że głupotą jest, wpuszczenie tych potworów do szkoły pełnej dzieci. Poza tym, ta okropna, niebezpieczna gra, również nie powinna być organizowana...

Kobieta podała mu kilka obrzydliwych eliksirów i zapewniła, że zostanie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przynajmniej przez dwa dni. Pielęgniarka była już przy wyjściu, kiedy Harry w końcu zebrał się na odwagę, by ponownie zapytać o mecz:

\- Pani Pomfrey... - przygryzł wargę, kiedy kobieta odwróciła się w jego stronę - Gryffindor przegrał, prawda?

\- Nie martw się, skarbie. Jestem pewna, że przed tobą jeszcze nie jeden wygrany mecz.

* * *

Wieczorem odwiedziła go drużyna Gryfonów oraz Ron z Hermioną. Wszyscy zapewnili go, że nikt nie będzie winił go za wynik meczu, jednak Harry miał przeczucie, że złapanie Znicza, przez Malfoy'a, w danych okolicznościach, bynajmniej nie poprawi sytuacji między domami. Ron i Hermiona, spędzili z nim sporo czasu i dopiero kiedy zbliżała się cisza nocna wrócili do Wieży Gryffindoru.

Był nieco smutny z powodu swojej miotły, która rozbiła się o Bijącą Wierzbę, ale zmęczenie nie dało mu długo o tym rozmyślać. Niedługo po wyjściu przyjaciół, zasnął. tej nocy śnił o czarnym psie, który z jakiś powodów, wydawał mu się tak dziwnie znajomy.

* * *

Tak jak powiedziała pani Pomfrey, ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, wyszedł dopiero po dwóch dniach. Miał całkowitą rację co do sytuacji między domami. Ślizgoni, chodzili dumni jak pawie, a reszta domów, zwłaszcza członkowie domu Godryka Gryffindora, rzucała im wrogie spojrzenia, kąśliwe uwagi a co odważniejsi wyzywali nawet na pojedynek.

Harry miał serdecznie dosyć tej atmosfery. Najchętniej zakopałby się w łóżku i nie wychodził z niego do końca życia. Wiedział jednak, że Hermiona za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłaby mu opuścić zajęć, zwłaszcza, że i tak miał już spore braki.

Kończyła się właśnie obrona przed czarną magią. Wszyscy kierowali się do wyjścia, po drodze zapewniając profesora Lupina, że bardzo cieszą się z jego powrotu do zdrowia. Po ostatniej lekcji obrony, na której zastępstwo, za profesora Lupina wziął Snape, wszyscy jeszcze bardziej polubili Lupina. No, może prawie wszyscy, bo Ślizgoni za nic nie byli w stanie, odpuścić sobie uwag na temat ubioru mężczyzny i jego wyglądu.

Tak więc wszyscy kierowali się do wyjścia, kiedy Harry przypomniał sobie, że miał porozmawiać z profesorem Lupinem.

\- Idźcie, dogonię was. - powiedział do Rona i Hermiony.

Zaczekał aż wszyscy wyjdą i podszedł do biurka profesora.

\- Panie profesorze?

Lupin, który pochylony był nad jakimiś papierami, podniósł na niego wzrok zaskoczony.

\- Harry, jak się masz? Coś się stało? - uśmiechnął się do niego mężczyzna.

\- Ja... Nie... To znaczy... Tak, stało się. Chodzi o mecz.

\- Och, słyszałem o tym. Przykro mi z powodu twojej miotły.

\- Słyszał pan? To znaczy, że nie było pana w zamku?

\- Chorowałem - odparł zdawkowo mężczyzna.

\- Och, no tak - Harry'emu nagle zrobiło się głupio, że miesza się do prywatnych spraw Lupina. - Chciałem po prostu zapytać... Wtedy, w pociągu, udało się panu przepędzić Dementora. Czy mógłby pan, nauczyć mnie tego?

\- Harry, zaklęcie patronusa, którego używa się, by przepędzić Dementorów, znacznie wykracza poza podstawę programową. Nie sądzę, żeby trzynastoletni czarodziej, nawet tak zdolny jak Ty, dał sobie z nim radę.

Harry zarumienił się, słysząc pochwałę z ust nauczyciela. Przez chwilę miał ochotę przyznać Lupinowi rację i po prostu się poddać. Ale wtedy do głowy przyszła mu myśl o rodzicach. Oni nie poddawali się łatwo. On też nie może!

\- Czy nie możemy chociaż spróbować? Jeśli się nie uda, trudno... Chciałbym chociaż mieć świadomość, że próbowałem. To jest okropne, kiedy słyszy się te wszystkie głosy, gdy oni się zbliżają, i nie móc nic na to poradzić.

Lupin, przez chwilę mierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Masz w sobie więcej z Lily niż początkowo myślałem. Ona też była uparta. Odziedziczyłeś po niej nie tylko oczy.

Harry posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech. Uwielbiał słuchać o swoich rodzicach, a Lupin, jak widać, lubił o nich mówić.

\- Czyli zgadza się pan?

\- Owszem. - Lupin zaczął pakować papiery z biurka do torby - Myślę, ze dobrze będzie, żebyś na razie skupił się na zaklęciu. Później możemy poszukać Bogina i przetestować je na nim. Zacznijmy w sobotę, powiedzmy o piętnastej w starej sali do Transmutacji.

\- Dziękuję panu, naprawdę, to dla mnie dużo znaczy.

\- Nie rób sobie wielkich nadziei, Harry - upomniał go łagodnie Lupin - To bardzo trudne zaklęcie.

\- I tak dziękuję.

\- Idź już, spóźnisz się na lekcje. Jeśli się nie mylę, masz teraz eliksiry, nie sądzę, żeby Severus był zadowolony z twojego spóźnienia.

\- Kurczę, ma pan rację - Harry przewiesił torbę przez ramię i biegiem ruszył do drzwi - Do widzenia profesorze.

Remus uśmiechnął się, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Do widzenia, Harry.

* * *

* Fragment rozdziału "Ponura Przegrana" (Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu, strona 187)


	12. Rozdział 12 - Szlamy i profesor Lupin

_Sama nie wiem jak wyszedł ten rozdział... Starałam się wprowadzić nieco dramaturgii, ale nie chciałam również przesadzić... Nie wiem jednak czy mi wyszło ;) Oceńcie sami, ale uprzedzam, że zachowanie Remusa, może zostawiać wiele do życzenia w końcówce rozdziału, wielu pewnie spodziewa się większej reakcji na to co się stanie. Z góry przepraszam, jeśli kogoś zawiodłam..._

* * *

Harry wręcz nie mógł doczekać się soboty, jednak do tego czasu musiał znosić złośliwe zaczepki Ślizgonów. Najgorszy z nich wszystkich był Malfoy, który przy każdej możliwej okazji, wypomniał mu jego utratę przytomności.

Harry cierpliwie znosił głupie zachowanie Malfoy'a, aż do pewnego piątkowego popołudnia, kiedy to Malfoy nazwał jego mamę Szlamą. Harry już sięgał po różdżkę, kiedy usłyszał zimny jak stal głos:

\- Ani. Się. Waż. Potter. - wysyczał Snape, wyjątkowo wściekłym tonem. Jednak ku zdumieniu wszystkich, którzy obserwowali tę scenę, zwrócił się nie do Harry'ego, a do Malfoy'a, któremu pewny siebie uśmiech, szybko zszedł z twarzy.

\- Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu, Malfoy - wycedził wściekły - Nigdy więcej nie chcę słyszeć z twoich ust, tego obrzydliwego słowa, jasne?!

\- Ale panie profesorze... - Draco nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Jego ulubiony nauczyciel, w dodatku opiekun jego domu, właśnie odebrał mu pięćdziesiąt punktów i to na oczach innych uczniów.

\- Minus dziesięć punktów, za dyskusję z nauczycielem - warknął - Pytałem czy zrozumiałeś, Malfoy?

\- Tak panie profesorze... - wycedził wściekły blondyn

\- Świetnie, możecie się rozejść... Ach, zapomniałbym... Potter, minus trzydzieści punktów, za rozpoczynanie bójki.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego oburzony i w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Protesty jedynie pogorszyłyby sytuację.

Odwrócił się więc i powędrował poszukać Rona i Hermiony. Chciał jak najszybciej omówić z nimi sytuację, która właśnie miała miejsce. Znalazł ich w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru. Kiedy opowiedział im całą historię, byli więcej niż zaskoczeni.

\- Snape odebrał Slytherinowi punkty?! - wykrzyknął niedowierzająco Ron – Kurczę, to trzeba zapisać w kalendarzu...

\- Tak... - mruknął Harry – Ale dalej nie rozumiem dlaczego to zrobił... Jestem pewien, że wiele razy słyszał jak Malfoy zwraca się do Hermiony per Szlamo. – Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Mówisz, że nazwał tak twoją mamę, tak? - zapytała z niesmakiem, dziewczyna.

Harry skinął powoli głową.

\- Tak, kłóciliśmy się, zeszliśmy na temat rodziców. To znaczy Malfoy zszedł, dupek nazwał moją mamę... zresztą, sami wiecie jak ją nazwał...

\- Nie pomyślałeś Harry, że może profesora Snape'a, coś łączyło z twoją mamą?

\- Tego dupka?! Z moją mamą?! Nigdy!

\- Może powinieneś zapytać profesora Lupina? On znał twoją mamę...

\- A czy to aż takie ważne? - zapytał nagle Ron

\- Nie, ale Harry twierdzi, że jest ciekawy, więc jedynie przedstawiam swoją propozycję.

\- Wiesz co Hermiono, jak teraz na to patrzę, Snape nigdy nie obraża mojej mamy, zawsze najeżdża na mojego tatę... Może faktycznie coś łączyło go z moją mamą...? No bo jak niby wyjaśnić jego zachowanie dzisiaj?

\- Zrobisz co uważasz za słuszne – westchnęła Hermiona, podnosząc się z fotela i zbierając swoje książki – Wybaczcie, ale jestem zmęczona. Dobranoc.

\- Martwię się o Parszywka - odezwał się kilka minut później Ron - Wygląda coraz gorzej... Ten głupi kocur przyprawi go w końcu o atak serca.

Harry rozumiał Rona doskonale. Gdyby coś działo się z Hedwigą, również martwiłby się o nią. Jego przyjaciel może i narzekał, że Parszywek jest nudny i nie robi nic poza spaniem, ale Harry podejrzewał, że tak naprawdę, był przywiązany do gryzonia.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Rona:

\- Ja chyba też idę spać, nie wyspałem się ostatnio... A Ty, stary?

\- Ja chyba jeszcze trochę posiedzę - mruknął Harry.

Ostatniej nocy, męczyły go wyjątkowo realistyczne koszmary i tej nocy nie śpieszyło mu się do łóżka. Nie chciał po raz kolejny przeżywać swojego najgorszego w życiu lata. Tego ranka, kiedy się obudził, przez chwilę myślał nawet, żeby z kimś porozmawiać, przedstawić mu całą sytuację, tak bardzo czuł się samotny. Szybko jednak skarcił się w myślach za ten pomysł. Przecież gdyby ktoś się dowiedział... Brr... Wuj Vernon zabiłby go. Poza tym, kogo obchodzi co dzieje się z nim w lecie?... Przecież Dumbledore nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, by odwiedzić go kiedykolwiek w ciągu tych dziesięciu lat, które spędził u Dursley'ów. Lupin mówił, że był wielkim przyjacielem jego rodziców, ale i on nigdy nie pofatygował się, by sprawdzić w jakich warunkach dorasta syn jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Harry, nie miał tak naprawdę żadnych powodów, by ufać dorosłym. Za to, miał ich całą masę, by nie obdarzyć nikogo zaufaniem. Co prawda, kilka razy, podczas rozmów z Remusem, coś korciło go, by zwierzył się mężczyźnie, kilka razy był tego naprawdę blisko, jednak w ostatniej chwili, zawsze coś go powstrzymywało. Jak niczego nigdy, bał się odrzucenia, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mężczyzna naprawdę zaczynał wiele dla niego znaczyć. Nie łudził się, że to uczucie działa w dwie strony, ale naprawdę miał silne wrażenie, że Lupin jest dla niego kimś ważnym, niemal rodziną.

Harry siedział tak, rozmyślając nad swoją nędzną sytuacją. Do następnych wakacji było jeszcze sporo czasu, ale i one kiedyś nadejdą, a tego Harry obawiał się najbardziej. Tego lata, mało brakowało i nie wróciłby do Hogwartu. Tym razem jednak, Dudley może mu nie pomóc. Musiał coś wymyślić, nie mógł tam wrócić.

Pokój Wspólny, był już całkowicie pusty. Harry siedział z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę i głową opartą na kolanach. W końcu zmorzył go sen, wypełniony koszmarami. Rzucał się niespokojnie i co jakiś czas szeptał ciche „Nie".

Obudził się, gdy słońce za oknem dopiero rozpoczynało swoją wędrówkę. Miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu do śniadania a jeszcze więcej do spotkania z Lupinem. Ociągając się, powędrował do dormitorium chłopców. Wyjął z kufra czyste rzeczy, po czym poszedł pod prysznic. Zimna woda, jedynie w części zmyła wspomnienie obrzydliwego dotyku jego wuja, z bladej jak ściana, skóry. Nic jednak nie mogło wymazać tego koszmarnego wspomnienia z jego świadomości. Sytuację pogorszyło zerknięcie w lustro. Jego skóra pełna była blizn, których nie powinien mieć człowiek w bardzo podeszłym wieku, a co dopiero trzynastolatek. Był bardzo chudy, pod jego oczami widniały fioletowe, niemal czarne, cienie. Właściwie wyglądem przypominał kogoś, kto jest na głodzie narkotykowym. W szkole podstawowej przerabiali temat narkomani a ich nauczycielka, która wręcz miała na tym punkcie obsesję, wspaniałomyślnie pokazała im niezliczoną ilość zdjęć. Zawsze mawiała „Spójrzcie jak kończą leniwi ludzie", a Harry miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że za każdym razem patrzyła prosto na niego.

Harry otrząsnął się ze swoich nieprzyjemnych myśli, założył czyste ubranie i jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem różdżki, rzucił zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że cienie spod oczu zniknęły, jego wychudzona twarz, wyglądała zupełnie naturalnie, a szaty już tak na nim nie wisiały. A w każdym razie, tak to wyglądało. Zaklęcie maskujące było czasami bardzo przydatne i Harry był z siebie bardzo zadowolony, gdy po kilku godzinach udało mu się, poprawnie je rzucić.

* * *

Do starej sali Transmutacji, Harry przyszedł nieco wcześniej. W czasie, gdy czekał na profesora Lupina, odpalił wszystkie świece i starał się oddalić od siebie, wspomnienie koszmarnego snu. Usiadł na jednej z ławek, i tak pogrążony był w swoich ponurych rozmyślaniach, że nawet nie zauważył gdy do sali wkroczył profesor Lupin.

\- Witaj Harry - przywitał się mężczyzna z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Dzień dobry profesorze - mruknął Harry, podnosząc się z miejsca, nawet nie próbując odwzajemnić uśmiechu. Stresował się czy uda mu się nauczyć zaklęcia, a do tego, wspomnienie snu, nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Podczas nauki wyczarowania patronusa, spędzimy razem naprawdę sporo czasu - przemówił Lupin, przyglądając się chłopcu - Myślę, że wygodniej będzie ci mówić do mnie po imieniu. Oczywiście jedynie poza klasą.

\- Och... Oczywiście, panie... to znaczy Remusie.

Uśmiech mężczyzny poszerzył się, a Harry'ego nagle zaintrygowało, jak to jest, że ten mężczyzna zawsze jest taki miły i spokojny, nienaturalnie wręcz.

Lupin poprosił go, żeby wyjął różdżkę.

\- Musisz skupić się na czymś szczęśliwym, na wspomnieniu, które ma dla Ciebie duże znaczenie, rozumiesz?

\- Tak, oczywiście panie... Remus - Harry zarumienił się lekko, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Zaklęcie to _Expecto Patronum. _Spróbuj... - zachęcił go Lupin.

Harry skinął lekko głową, wciąż mając problemy z koncentracją. Odgonił wszystkie myśli i skupił się na myśli o Ronie i Hermionie, swoich pierwszych, prawdziwych przyjaciołach.

Przypomniał sobie ich pierwszą, wspólną przygodę w święto duchów, dwa lata temu.

\- _Expecto Patronum _\- mruknął, jednak nic się nie stało - _Expecto Patronum - _spróbował jeszcze raz, jednak efekt był ten sam.

\- Może powinieneś wybrać inne wspomnienie - zasugerował łagodnie Lupin, widać niezrażony jego niepowodzeniem.

Więc Harry pomyślał o uczuciu ulgi i szczęścia, gdy Ginny otworzyła oczy, wtedy, w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Następnych kilka prób znów spełzło na niczym.

\- Nie martw się, Harry - pocieszył go Remus - To bardzo ciężkie zaklęcie.

\- Ale dlaczego nic się nie dzieje? - zapytał zdołowany chłopak, przyglądając się swojej różdżce, jakby ta miała udzielić mu odpowiedzi.

\- Myślę, że wybierasz zbyt słabe wspomnienia...

Nagle Harry'emu do głowy wpadła pewna myśl.

\- Czy możemy spróbować jeszcze raz? - zapytał - Myślę... Myślę, że znalazłem odpowiednie wspomnienie.

\- Oczywiście Harry. Jesteśmy tu po to, żebyś nauczył się tego zaklęcia.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i skupił cały swój umysł na obrazie, ze swojego wspomnienia.

\- _Expecto Patronum - _powiedział cicho, nie spodziewając się niczego.

Ale tym razem, z jego różdżki wyrwał się, sporych rozmiarów, kłębek srebrzystobiałej mgiełki, który po chwili zniknął. Harry zdziwiony spojrzał w stronę Remusa, który uśmiechał się do niego wesoło, przyglądając mu się z dumą.

\- Imponujące, Harry - powiedział mężczyzna, podchodząc do niego wolnym krokiem - Byłem pewien, że na jakikolwiek efekt będziemy musieli poczekać przynajmniej dwie lekcje.

Remus podszedł do chłopca i poklepał go delikatnie po plecach. Nie mógł nie zauważyć wzdrygnięcia, które wywołał w nim jego dotyk. Zauważał je za każdym razem i zauważał też panikę w oczach syna najlepszego przyjaciela, ilekroć ktoś podszedł zbyt blisko niego.

\- Myślę, że na dziś wystarczy, jednak nim puszczę cię na kolację, chciałbym chwilę z tobą porozmawiać, Harry.

\- Porozmawiać? - zdziwił się chłopak - Ale o czym?

Remus westchnął i zajął miejsce na jednym z krzeseł.

\- Widzisz Harry, kiedyś obiecałem twojemu ojcu, że gdyby coś stało się jemu i Lily, zajmę się tobą. - powiedział ze smutkiem - Były powody, dla których nie mogłem dotrzymać tej obietnicy... Chciałby tylko, żebyś wiedział, że zależy mi na tobie Harry...

\- Słucham? - zapytał zdezorientowany Harry.

\- Zależy mi na tobie - powtórzył z uporem Lupin - Nie było mnie w twoim życiu, przez niemal dwanaście lat, a jednak w ciągu tego czasu, nie było dnia, żebym nie myślał o twoich rodzicach lub o tobie... Harry, jeśli jest, lub kiedykolwiek będzie coś, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać, nie wahaj się... Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie, rozumiesz?

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na mężczyznę w szoku. Powróciły wszystkie jego wieczorne wątpliwości. Zachwiał się lekko i mężczyzna złapał go za ramię. Odskoczył od niego gwałtownie. Sam nie wiedział czemu. Zazwyczaj, dotyk Lupina, nie działał na niego w ten sposób.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho, walcząc z przyśpieszonym oddechem - Przepraszam - sam nie wiedział za co właściwie przeprasza ale wydawało mu się bardzo ważne, żeby to powiedzieć. Wuj Vernon zawsze oczekiwał przeprosin, za nieokazanie szacunku. Jeśli się ich nie doczekał, wtedy jego lekcje wyglądały jeszcze gorzej.

\- Spokojnie Harry - powiedział uspokajająco mężczyzna, jednak zmarszczka między jego oczami świadczyła, że jest zaniepokojony. Nie próbował go już więcej dotykać, zamiast tego podsunął mu krzesło, na które Harry z wdzięcznością opadł.

\- Co się stało? Oddychaj spokojnie bo zaczniesz się dusić - pouczył go Remus.

Harry spojrzał na niego i nagle poczuł jak wszystkie mury, które od jakiegoś czasu stawiał wokół siebie, pękają. Łzy same popłynęły z jego oczu.

Remus w szoku patrzył na chłopca przed nim. Jeszcze kilka sekund temu, stał w jego miejscu nieśmiały choć uzdolniony nastolatek, od którego magia aż biła. Teraz jednak nie widział młodego, uzdolnionego czarodzieja, a dziecko, które pragnie jedynie, by je przytulić.

\- Harry? Harry, już dobrze... Spokojnie - powiedział cicho.

Nie był pewien co powinien zrobić. Harry był cały roztrzęsiony i zapłakany. W końcu zrobił to, co podpowiadał mu jego wilczy instynkt. Przytulił chłopca. Czasami Remus sądził, że jego wilk, rozumie ludzi o wiele lepiej od niego samego. Czuł jak Lunatyk wewnątrz niego, mruczy z aprobatą, gdy objął dziecko ramionami. Chłopak początkowo spiął się i przez chwilę się wyrywał, jednak po kilku a może kilkunastu sekundach, jego ciało rozluźniło się.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewien, że już wszystko w porządku? - zapytał delikatnie Remus, kiedy Harry wstał z krzesła i skierował się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Przepraszam za mój wybuch, profesorze - powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem, rumieniąc się - Nie wiem co mnie napadło.

\- Harry, czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać?

Harry przez chwilę zawahał się. Przygryzł wargę, po czym powiedział jeszcze ciszej:

\- Nie panie profesorze, nic.

\- Myślałem, że już to ustaliliśmy, mów do mnie Remus.

Harry skinął lekko głową, nie odrywając wzroku od podłogi.

\- Muszę już iść, przyjaciele będą się martwić...

Remus kiwnął głową.

\- Więc widzimy się za tydzień o tej samej porze? - zaproponował, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wciąż chcesz mnie uczyć? Po moim dzisiejszym zachowaniu?

\- Ależ oczywiście Harry... Obiecałem ci coś i mam zamiar dotrzymać słowa.

\- Dziękuję Remus... I jeszcze raz przepraszam, naprawdę nie wiem co mi się stało.

\- Idź już Harry, bo Ron i Hermiona faktycznie zaczną się martwić. Ach, Harry... - zawołał Lupin, gdy chłopak był już w drzwiach - Pamiętaj o tym co mówiłem.

Po raz pierwszy tego dnia, na bladą twarz Harry'ego, wkradł się szczery, szeroki uśmiech.


	13. Rozdział 13 - Noc Duchów

W Hogwarcie, życie toczyło się swoim zwyczajnym, choć z pewnością, nie nudnym, torem. Po kilku lekcjach z profesorem Lupinem, Harry był już w stanie stworzyć coś na kształt prawdziwego patronusa, choć nie miał on jeszcze formy. Zazwyczaj po sobotnich lekcjach, Harry siadał z profesorem Lupinem na ziemi i przeprowadzali rozmowy, które czasami ciągnęły się do późnego wieczora. Harry zaskoczony, stwierdził, że Remus, naprawdę zachowuje się, jakby mu na nim zależało. Często pytał go o to, jak mieszka mu się u wujostwa, prosił, by opowiedział mu o swoim życiu w świecie Mugoli, oraz o swoich pierwszych latach w Hogwarcie. Sam odwdzięczał mu się niesamowitymi historiami z udziałem jego rodziców. Harry lubił te spotkania i zawsze z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał soboty. Czas spędzony z Remusem sprawił, że Harry zaczął traktować go, jak naprawdę bliską osobę. Wciąż unikał dotyku Remusa, bojąc się swojej reakcji, jednak w głębi siebie miał wrażenie, że dotyk Remusa nie wpędziłby go ponownie w atak histerii.

Pewnej, deszczowej soboty, około dwa tygodnie przed Świętem Duchów, w „Proroku Codziennym", ukazał się artykuł, który mówił, że Syriusza Blacka widziano niedaleko Hogwartu. Tego dnia, Remus podczas ich lekcji, wyglądał wyjątkowo kiepsko. Był blady i ręce trzęsły mu się, jakby miał dostać ataku padaczki. Uparł się również, że odprowadzi go do Wieży Gryffindoru, czego wcześniej nie robił. Co dziwniejsze, kiedy chłopak miał już wchodzić do wieży, mężczyzna przyciągnął go do uścisku, który sprawił, że całe jego ciało napięło się, w chęci natychmiastowej ucieczki. Nim jednak panika całkowicie ogarnęła jego umysł i nim zaczął się wyrywać, Remus go puścił i pożegnał się słowami „Uważaj na siebie, Harry". Harry stał przez chwilę jak sparaliżowany, jednak po chwili, sam do siebie wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego.

* * *

\- Och, mój chłopcze, to okropne, widzę tu cierpienie i nieszczęście. Masz wyjątkowo krótką linię życia, niesłychane, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak krótkiej linii szczęścia. Tak mi przykro, moje dziecko, tak mi przykro, ta linia jest rzadko spotykana na ludzkiej dłoni i oznacza okropną śmierć, tak mi przykro mój chłopcze... - zawodziła profesor Trelawney.

Harry posłał jej niemiłe spojrzenie, które mogłoby konkurować ze spojrzeniem Bazyliszka. Wyrwał gwałtownie dłoń z jej uścisku, który przyprawiał go o mdłości.

\- Mam tego dosyć! - warknął wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Ron posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, natomiast na twarzy Hermiony, pod maską oburzenia, malowała się aprobata.

\- Mam dosyć! - powtórzył, wsadzając swoją książkę do torby - Niech pani sobie znajdzie inną osobę, której będzie mogła pani przepowiadać rychłą śmierć! Ja rezygnuję!

Ruszył wściekły w kierunku wyjścia, kiedy usłyszał głos Hermiony:

\- Czekaj Harry, idę z tobą - zawołała dziewczyna, po czym zwróciła się do oniemiałej profesorki - Ja również rezygnuję, pani profesor, ale pani już chyba o tym wie - rzuciła z przekąsem, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, nie oglądając się za sobą.

\- Och, wiedziałam, że tak będzie, po prostu to smutne - usłyszał jeszcze Harry, nim zamknął za sobą klapę w podłodze.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał Harry, do którego właśnie docierały konsekwencję tego co zrobił - Merlinie, McGonagall nas zabije...

\- Nie zabije - zaprzeczyła Hermiona - Profesor McGonagall uważa, że Wróżbiarstwo to jedna, wielka bzdura. Możemy iść teraz do niej, powinna być w swoim gabinecie, poinformujemy ją o swoim wyborze... Hej, Harry, skoro zrezygnowałeś z Wróżbiarstwa, możesz zapisać się na Starożytne Runy.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł Hermiono, miałbym do nadrobienia dwa miesiące materiału...

\- Mogłabym Ci pomóc - zaoferowała natychmiast dziewczyna. Oczy błyszczały jej z podniecenia, jak zawsze gdy mówiła o nauce. Widać, możliwość pomocy przy nauce, najlepszemu przyjacielowi, wprawiała ją w zachwyt.

\- Nie żartuj Hermiono - żachnął się Harry - Już teraz jesteś zabiegana, nie wnikam jakim cudem byłaś dziś na Wróżbiarstwie i jakim sposobem zaliczone będziesz miała również Starożytne Runy, które odbywając się w tym samym czasie, bo zapewne i tak mi nie powiesz, ale Miona, spójrz na siebie... Jesteś wykończona, masz zbyt wiele nauki na głowie, nawet kiedy zrezygnowałaś z Wróżbiarstwa, nie będziesz miała czasu, żeby mi pomagać... Hermiono, wykończysz się...

Hermiona westchnęła i spojrzała na niego żałośnie.

\- Ale co ja mam zrobić, skoro tak lubię te wszystkie przedmioty?

\- Może powinnaś zastanowić się - powiedział powoli Harry - co tak naprawdę chciałabyś robić w przyszłości i wybrać tylko te przedmioty, których to zajęcie wymaga?

\- W tym problem, ja nie wiem co chciałabym robić, a nauka otwiera tyle możliwości.

Harry pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Jeśli chodziło o naukę, jego przyjaciółka była niereformowalna.

\- McGonagall nie ma teraz lekcji? - zamienił temat.

\- Nie, myślę, że teraz jest u siebie w gabinecie, lub w pokoju nauczycielskim.

\- Pokój nauczycielski jest bliżej, sprawdźmy tam.

Ruszyli więc, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami i co jakiś czas rozglądając się czujnie. Nie marzyło im się spotkanie z Filchem. Hermiona właśnie opowiadała mu o tym jakie wrażenie wywarła na niej wieża Eiffla, kiedy Harry nagle spojrzał w jej ciemnobrązowe, błyszczące delikatnie oczy. I wtedy to dostrzegł... Zobaczył w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, śliczną, młodą dziewczynę. Od razu skarcił się w myślach. Hermiona to jego przyjaciółka, nie ma prawa myśleć o niej w ten sposób. Poza tym, oboje są zdecydowanie zbyt młodzi by móc cokolwiek wiedzieć o miłości, są zbyt młodzi by czuć ją do siebie. Nie wiedział jedynie, że Hermiona myślała w tej chwili dokładnie to samo.

Tej nocy obojgu ciężko było wypędzić z głowy tą drugą osobę.

* * *

Święto duchów, nadeszło szybciej, niż Harry się spodziewał. Tego dnia miał wyjątkowo kiepski humor. Noc była wypełniona koszmarami a kiedy rano się obudził, spędził ładne pół godziny, wymiotując w ubikacji.

Ale to nie koszmary, ani kiepski stan zdrowia wpędzał Harry'ego w tak fatalne samopoczucie. Trzydziesty pierwszy października, był rocznicą śmierci jego rodziców. Był początkiem jego okropnego życia. Halloween w okrutny sposób przypominało mu, co stracił; szansę na normalne życie, przy boku kochających rodziców, a kto wie, może nawet przy Remusie. W końcu Remus i jego rodzice byli przyjaciółmi, więc Harry na pewno by go poznał, znacznie wcześniej niż stało się to w tej okrutnej rzeczywistości.

Uczta była naprawdę wspaniała. Niezliczone ilości wspaniałych potraw i radosne śmiechy. W świecie czarodziejów Halloween było rocznicą upadku zła. Żadna z tych osób zdawała się nie pamiętać, że tego dnia, życie straciła dwójka cudownych ludzi, dwójka kochających rodziców, dwójka lojalnych przyjaciół i dwójka ludzi walczących o lepsze jutro.

Miał wrażenie jakby się dusił. Wszyscy dookoła śmiali się radośnie. Ich śmiech odbijał się pustym echem w jego głowie. Nagle Wielka Sala stała się dla niego zbyt mała, zbyt duszna i zbyt wypełniona ludźmi. Wstał od stołu, ściągając na siebie zaniepokojone spojrzenia przyjaciół.

\- Harry?

\- Nie czuję się najlepiej, Hermiono - powiedział tak cicho, by tylko ona i Ron mogli go usłyszeć - Wracam do wieży...

\- Co się stało, stary? - zapytał zaniepokojony nagłą bladością przyjaciela, Ron.

\- Myślę... Myślę, że Halloween to nie jest dla mnie dzień, który powinienem świętować - powiedział, po czym, pod ostrzałem wścibskich spojrzeń wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali.

Był już prawie na miejscu, gdy natknął się na wielkiego psa - według profesor Trelawney - Ponuraka.

Przez chwilę, stworzenie wbijało w niego swoje niezwykle rozumne, błękitne oczy a Harry poczuł, że musi w końcu odkryć czym jest ten pies. Dlatego, kiedy zwierze zerwało się do biegu, Harry ruszył za nim.

Nie przewidział tylko, że ścigając go, zgubi się w Zakazanym Lesie...

* * *

Uczta trwała w najlepsze i tylko cztery osoby, poświęciły więcej niż jedną myśl, nieobecności Chłopca - Który - Przeżył. Ron i Hermiona rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami na temat nagłego wyjścia ich przyjaciela, oraz jego ostatniego, niepokojącego zachowania. Od wakacji, ich przyjaciel nie był sobą. Nie pozwalał się do siebie zbliżać, stronił od dotyku, spinał się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś się do niego zbliżył. Raz, kiedy Malfoy zaszedł go od tyłu, Harry nieźle go przeklął. Obaj, i Malfoy, i Harry dostali wtedy szlaban od profesora Lupina, który zdawał się być już zmęczony ciągłymi bójkami.

To właśnie Remus Lupin, był kolejną osobą, którą zaniepokoiło nagłe wyjście chłopca. Podejrzewał dlaczego Harry wyszedł, w końcu Halloween nie było dla niego miłą rocznicą, jednak coś podpowiadało mu, że stało się coś niedobrego. Starał się uspokoić, mówił sobie, że ma paranoję, jednak uczucie nie ustało.

I na koniec, Ginny Weasley wpatrywała się uporczywie w drzwi, jakby spodziewała się, że w każdej chwili wkroczyć przez nie może, Harry Potter. Ginny już dawno przeszło szczenięce zauroczenie Harrym, jednak chłopak jako jeden z nielicznych, zaproponował jej przyjaźń. Ginny mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie jego słów. Czasami zazdrościła Ronowi i Hermionie tak wspaniałego przyjaciela, jednak w głębi duszy wiedziała, że każde z nich w jakiś sposób udowodniło, że jest warte tej przyjaźni. Może czasem jej brat bywał dupkiem bez taktu i wyczucia, ale bez wątpienia kochał Harry'ego, tak jak kochał Billa czy też Freda i George'a.

* * *

Uczta powoli dobiegała końca, kiedy do Wielkiej Sali, niespodziewanie wpadł Irytek. Wszyscy przygotowali się na wielką drakę, którą zazwyczaj wywoływał złośliwy duszek. A jednak, tym razem nie doczekali się jej. Tym razem, Irytek jedynie przekazał informację, która wywołała chaos.

\- SYRIUSZ BLACK! SYRIUSZ BLACK JEST W ZAMKU! SYRIUSZ BLACK W ZAMKU!

Uczniowie jak na zawołanie wstali z miejsc i z krzykiem rzucili się w stronę drzwi. Tylko nieliczni, którzy potrafili kontrolować swoje nerwy, zostali na miejscach. Hermiona i Ron, byli jednak zbyt przerażeni, by wykonać najmniejszy ruch.

\- Merlinie, Ron...

\- Hermiono, co jeśli on dorwał Harry'ego?

\- Nie, nie, nie... Harry na pewno dałby sobie radę, jest świetnym czarodziejem a Black zapewne nie ma różdżki... Harry'emu na pewno nic nie jest... - mruczała sama do siebie, spanikowana dziewczyna. Wiedziała jednak, że jeśli Harry rzeczywiście natknął się w drodze do wieży na Syriusza Blacka, to zapewne jest już martwy. Ron również to wiedział, jednak żadne z nich nie ośmieliło się powiedzieć tego na głos.

* * *

Trwało dobre dwadzieścia minut, nim dyrektorowi udało się zapanować nad tłumem przerażonych dzieci. Wyszedł przed Wielką Salę, razem z nauczycielami.

Nagle spojrzał w przerażone oczy Remusa Lupina i wiedział, że myśli o tym samym co jego nauczyciel obrony.

\- I co Lupin? - usłyszał szyderczy głos Severusa - Wpuściłeś swojego przyjaciela, Blacka do zamku, żeby mógł spokojnie wykończyć Pottera?

\- Jak śmiesz...?!

\- Wystarczy - powiedział cichym, zmęczonym głosem, Dumbledore. O dziwo przyniosło to skutek. Obaj mężczyźni zamilkli. - Ufam Remusowi, Severusie i nie wierzę, że pomógłby Blackowi dostać się do zamku...

\- Chyba pan nie jest poważny, dyrektorze...

\- Severusie, póki ja jestem dyrektorem tej szkoły, moje decyzje nie podlegają dyskusji, powiedziałem, że wierzę Remusowi i nie życzę sobie byś wiarę tę podważał.

\- Jak pan sobie życzy, dyrektorze - powiedział z obrzydzeniem wyczuwalnym w głosie, Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, zajmijmy się odnalezieniem młodego pana Pottera, chyba nie tylko ja dostrzegłem jego wyjście z uczty...

* * *

Przerażenie - to słowo nie było w stanie, odpowiednio oddać tego, co czuł w tym momencie Remus Lupin.

Nie mógł zrozumieć - a starał się naprawdę mocno - dlaczego Syriusz to robi. Przecież on i James, byli jak bracia. Zawsze razem, nigdy osobno. Nauczyciele zawsze mówili o nich „Potter i Black" albo „Black, przyjaciel Pottera". Ciężko było usłyszeć w rozmowie nazwisko tylko jednego z nich. Zawsze robili wszystko razem; razem przeżywali zawody miłosne, razem wymykali się na wagary, razem organizowali zakrapiane alkoholem imprezy.

Z Lily, Syriusz również był naprawdę mocno związany. Lily zawsze zapraszała go na obiady i prosiła o pomoc, kiedy nie potrafiła zrozumieć oczekiwań Jamesa. To od Lily wyszła propozycja, by Syriusz został ojcem chrzestnym ich syna, choć James, kiedy tylko o tym usłyszał, nie dawał tematowi spokoju. Lily Potter miała naprawdę spore wyczucie do ludzi, dlaczego więc zaufała Syriuszowi?

No i jeszcze jest Harry. Kiedy dziecko się urodziło, Syriusz był nim taki zachwycony. Płakał; płakał gdy pierwszy raz, trzymał malutkiego Harry'ego na rękach. Czy mógł być aż tak dobrym aktorem? Sam Harry zawsze uwielbiał Syriusza i jego pierwszym słowem było właśnie jego przezwisko, „Łapa". Młody Black, często zajmował się Harrym, gdy Lily i James byli zajęci, i wszystko wskazywało na to, że Syriusz uwielbia czas spędzony z synkiem chrzestnym...

I Remus nie mógł zrozumieć; jak Syriuszowi, tak łatwo przyszło ich zdradzić?! Dlaczego tak bardzo pragnie śmierci swojego jedynego chrześniaka.

W tej historii nic nie miało sensu i były takie dni, kiedy Remus wątpił w winę Syriusza. Oczywiście nigdy nie rozważał tego na poważnie - tyle było dowodów na winę Syriusza, a jednak zawsze coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało.

Ale teraz, Remus nie miał czasu na zwątpienie, musiał ratować Harry'ego, nim człowiek, którego uważał za przyjaciela, zabije chłopca. Remus nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że syn Jamesa, miałby już być martwy.


	14. Rozdział 14 - W Zakazanym Lesie

_Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, które pojawią się w tym rozdziale. Teraz jestem zbyt zmęczona by je poprawić. Jeśli znajdę czas, zrobię to jutro._

_ Pozdrawiam i dziękuję gorąco za każdy komentarz :)_

* * *

Rozejrzał się czujnie dookoła. Prawie już zapomniał jak straszny potrafi być Zakazany Las. Ciemność, która otaczała go z każdej strony uniemożliwiała mu zobaczenie czegokolwiek, a blade światło z różdżki wcale nie poprawiało sytuacji. W myślach przeklinał sam siebie. Jak mógł być tak głupi, żeby wbiec za jakimś tam psem, do pełnego potworów lasu?! Czy nie dość okropieństw naoglądał się tu na pierwszym i drugim roku? Teraz pozostawało mu jedynie modlić się, by jakimś cudem nie natknął się na olbrzymie Akromantule, zamieszkujące ów las.

Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Wszędzie dookoła było ciemno, co jakiś coś chrzęściło to z jednej, to z drugiej strony. Światło różdżki nie było w stanie rozproszyć, choć w marnej części, ciemności, która tak idealnie zaścielała wszystko wokół. Zamknął oczy, starając się uspokoić nierówny oddech. Udało mu się przetrwać wiele rzeczy w jego młodym życiu, dlaczego więc ma nie przetrwać wizyty w lesie?

To nie jest zwykły las_ \- _szepnął jakiś irytujący głosik w jego głowie - To las, pełen potworów.

Harry zadrżał, przypominając sobie nagle bardzo dokładnie okoliczności, w których spotkał Voldemorta, pijącego krew jednorożca. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry czas, na wspominanie takich rzeczy. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, i Harry pomyślał, że tylko cudem nie wyrwało się jeszcze z jego piersi. Gdzieś niedaleko zahuczała sowa i chłopak drgnął gwałtownie. Czuł, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to najnormalniej w świecie dostanie ataku serca.

Właśnie po raz setny przeklinał w myślach na swoją głupotę, kiedy poczuł jak czyjś ciężar, powala go na ziemię. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, różdżka została wyrwana mu z ręki. Dopiero wtedy, ktoś; bądź coś, podniosło się z niego. Leżał przez chwilę, zbyt oszołomiony by się poruszyć, kiedy usłyszał zachrypnięty głos - bardzo znajomy głos:

\- Nie powinieneś przychodzić sam do lasu, to niebezpieczne miejsce.

Harry wciąż nie poruszył się z ziemi. Był pewien, że gdzieś już słyszał ten głos.

\- Kim jesteś? - wypalił, nim zdołał się powstrzymać.

Odpowiedział mu, pozbawiony wesołości, równie zachrypnięty co głos mężczyzny, śmiech. Chwilę później, człowiek skierował jarzącą się bladym światełkiem różdżkę w stronę swojej twarzy, a Harry odruchowo odskoczył do tyłu.

\- Syriusz Black - wydyszał. Mężczyzna skinął powoli głową, uważnie obserwując jego reakcję - Czekaj... - powiedział powoli Harry, podnosząc się z ziemi - To byłeś Ty, wtedy, przy Privet Drive... Ale dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś?...

\- Tak Ci się śpieszy do grobu? - uśmiechnął się krzywo mężczyzna, co sprawiło, że jego upiornie wyglądająca twarz, przez krótką chwilę, przypominała twarz człowieka.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić - odparł pewnie chłopak, ignorując wcześniejszą wypowiedź mężczyzny.

Wiedział, że powinien być przerażony, że dopiero teraz jego serce powinno bić jak szalone a na czoło wystąpić powinny kropelki potu. Ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie nastąpiła. To było dziwne, bardzo dziwne. Stał właśnie przed seryjnym mordercą, pragnącym jego śmierci, Śmierciożercą, człowiekiem, który służył mordercy jego rodziców - a mimo to, czuł się tak naiwnie bezpieczny.

\- Pomogę Ci znaleźć drogę do szkoły, zapewne wszyscy się o ciebie martwią...

Harry spojrzał na niego, jak na ostatniego wariata... O co do cholery temu człowiekowi chodziło?! Przecież powinien go zabić, czy to nie po to uciekł z Azkabanu? Wszyscy mówili mu jaki Black jest niebezpieczny i szalony a teraz wygląda na to, że ten człowiek nie ma zamiaru zrobić mu krzywdy.

Nie widząc innego rozwiązania, ruszył za mężczyzną. Szli w ciszy, którą przerwał Black, dopiero wtedy, gdy za ścianą drzew, prześwitywał już olbrzymi zamek:

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Harry... Kiedy spotkałem cię wtedy przy Privet Drive, prosiłem, żebyś był cierpliwy. Niestety, musisz jeszcze zaczekać, ale obiecuję, poznasz prawdę, gdy tylko będzie to możliwe. Póki co, mogę jedynie prosić cię, żebyś był ostrożny, noś różdżkę zawsze przy sobie i nie wychodź nigdzie sam. W Hogwarcie jest ktoś, kto chce zrobić ci krzywdę...

\- Jesteś szalony - przerwał mu Harry, dziwnie spokojnym głosem - całkowicie szalony.

\- Twój ojciec często mi to mówił - kąciki ust mężczyzny, zadrżały od powstrzymywanego uśmiechu.

Harry'emu nagle przypomniały się słowa profesor McGonagall - Black znał jego ojca.

Black próbował go jeszcze przytulić, jednak Harry dostrzegając co chciał zrobić mężczyzna, odsunął się od niego gwałtownie, wpadając plecami na drzewo. Przygryzł wargę, czując jak, że skóra w tym miejscu zdziera się boleśnie. Jego reakcja wyraźnie zasmuciła mężczyznę. Patrzył na niego ze smutkiem, po czym powiedział cicho:

\- Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żeby zakończyć tę farsę.

Oddał mu różdżkę, po czym szybko oddalił się w głąb lasu i nim Harry się obejrzał, pochłonął go mrok nocy. Harry ruszył szybko w stronę zamku, wolał nie czekać aż Blackowi się przypomni, że powinien go zabić.

Jednak, wycieczka do lasu coś mi dała - pomyślał gorzko Harry - Teraz mam pewność, że Black jest wariatem...

Ledwie przekroczył próg zamku, poczuł różdżkę wbijającą się w jego szyję.

\- Harry! Dzięki Merlinowi, Ty żyjesz...

Harry odwrócił się w stronę profesora Lupina. Mężczyzna był chorobliwie blady, a jego ręce trzęsły się tak jak wtedy, gdy ukazał się w gazecie artykuł o Blacku.

\- A dlaczego miałbym nie żyć? - zapytał słabym głosem Harry.

Nie chciał mówić, że w lesie spotkał Blacka, Remus fatalnie reagował na każdą wzmiankę o nim, a Harry wciąż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Owszem, był mordercą, ale czy Lupin mógł w jakiś sposób być z nim powiązany? To przecież nie możliwe...

\- Black włamał się do zamku - powiedział gorączkowo Lupin, ciągnąć Harry'ego za rękę.

\- Dokąd idziemy?

\- Musimy znaleźć Dumbledore'a, wszyscy nauczyciele cię szukają... Gdzieś Ty w ogóle był?

\- Ja... Ja zgubiłem się... - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Słucham? - Remus zatrzymał się i skierował spojrzenie swoich bystrych, bursztynowych oczu w jego stronę.

\- Zgubiłem się... W Zakazanym Lesie...

\- Oszalałeś?! - zapytał mężczyzna ostro - Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Las to niebezpieczne miejsce, zwłaszcza, że morderca jest na wolności!

\- Przepraszam... Ja... Ja nie pomyślałem...

\- Więc zacznij myśleć, Harry! Wiesz co mogło się stać?!

Harry, nagle poczuł, że robi mu się okropnie słabo. Podniesiony głos Remusa, tak bardzo przypominał mu głos wuja.

Przestań! - skarcił się w myślach - Remus, nigdy by cię nie uderzył...

Ale chłopak stracił już nad sobą kontrolę. Wyrwał rękę z uścisku Remusa i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Zacisnął mocno oczy, starając się pozostać myślami na korytarzu. Wspomnienia jednak atakowały jego umysł i nie mógł ich odpędzić. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo trzęsą się jego chude ramiona.

\- Harry? - jakby z oddali, usłyszał zaniepokojony i o wiele spokojniejszy głos Remusa.

\- Przepraszam. - wymamrotał - Przepraszam.

\- Spokojnie, Harry... - powiedział mężczyzna uspokajająco, jednak nie przyniosło to najmniejszego efektu.

Harry poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Teraźniejszość i przeszłość w jego głowie, zaczęły zlewać się jedno. Odsunął się tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Pech chciał, że potknął się o własną szatę i wylądował boleśnie na podłodze.

\- Ja przepraszam - zawołał, czując łzy spływające po policzkach.

Ten moment wybrał Remus, by przytulić go mocno do siebie. Chłopak płakał, krzyczał i wyrywał się przez pierwsze minuty. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, kiedy uszła z niego wszelka energia, po prostu opadł w ramionach mężczyzny i płakał w ciszy. Przez cały ten czas Lupin pozostał spokojny. Trzymał chłopca mocno w ramionach i czekał aż nieco się uspokoi. Co jakiś czas szeptał coś uspokajająco i zataczał dłońmi kręgi na plecach Harry'ego.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy trzymał dziecko w ramionach, zdał sobie sprawę, jak chude ono jest. Mógł przysiąc, że w jego, Harry'ego wieku, James, był o wiele wyższy, a choć Remus rzadko się do niego przytulał, to był pewien, że nie czuł przy tym wszystkich kości przyjaciela.

W końcu, po kilku minutach, czy może godzinach - Remus sam nie był pewien - chłopiec delikatnie odsunął się od niego.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś był zły - powiedział, niemalże szeptem.

\- Nie jestem zły. Po prostu przestraszyłeś mnie, bałem się, że Sy...Black zrobił ci krzywdę.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Harry, unikając spojrzenia mężczyzny.

\- Nie przepraszaj - westchnął Lupin - Nie powinienem podnosić głosu.

\- Remusie?

Rozmowę przerwał głos Dumbledore'a. Remus wstał z ziemi, otrzepując szatę i zwrócił się do starszego czarodzieja:

\- Harry się znalazł - oznajmił, wymuszając na twarz uśmiech - Zgubił się w lesie...

\- Rozumiem... To z pewnością niezwykła opowieść, ale wierzę, że teraz jesteś zmęczony. Remusie, odprowadzisz go do Wielkiej Sali, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze... - odparł uprzejmie Remus. Już mieli odchodzić, kiedy Lupin zawahał się - Nie znaleźliście Blacka, prawda?

\- Niestety, nie pozostawił po sobie nic, oprócz zniszczonego obrazu - rzekł smutno dyrektor - Wybacz, ale Korneliusz nalega na spotkanie w tej sprawie. Chyba nie mam wyboru i muszę udać się do Ministerstwa Magii. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie znów nalegał na ten absurdalny pomysł, wpuszczenia do szkoły Dementorów.

\- Przecież to szaleństwo! - warknął Lupin - Nie zgodzi się pan na to, prawda? Przecież wie pan, jak dzieci reagują na te bestie, to zbyt niebezpieczne!

\- Spokojnie, Remusie. Mogę ci obiecać, że tak długo, jak ja jestem dyrektorem tej szkoły, żaden Dementor nie przekroczy progu tego zamku.

* * *

\- Dlaczego Ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz?! - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, uderzając dłonią w drewniane biurko swojego pracodawcy - Jestem pewien, że to Lupin pomógł Blackowi wejść do zamku! Nawet ślepy by to dostrzegł!

\- Severusie, proszę, uspokój się...

\- Nie zamierzam się uspokajać - wysyczał mężczyzna, głosem przepełnionym nienawiścią - Od samego początku byłem przeciwny przyjęciu wilkołaka do szkoły! Ale oczywiście moje zdanie nigdy cię nie obchodzi!

\- Ależ Severusie, wiesz dobrze, że bardzo cenię sobie twoje zdanie - odparł wesoło staruszek - Może chcesz cytrynowego dropsa?

\- Ja... Słucham?! - Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się komicznie, by sekundę później, zwęzić się niebezpiecznie - Kpisz sobie ze mnie?!

\- Jesteś nieco nadwrażliwy, Severusie... Od lat powtarzam, że powinieneś wziąć urlop.

\- Zobaczysz - syknął Snape - Jeszcze okaże się, że miałem rację.

Chwilę później głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi, oznajmiło mu, że Severus opuścił jego gabinet. Albus westchnął ciężko. Czasami jego Mistrz Eliksirów wymagał, anielskiej wręcz cierpliwości. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, otrzepał swoją czerwoną w pomarańczowe dynie, szatę i podszedł do kominka. Przyszedł czas na wizytę w Ministerstwie. Korneliusz trzy razy już fiuukał a Albus nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty na bezsensowne kłótnie z Ministrem Magii.

* * *

\- Och Harry! - Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Harry zadrżał i delikatnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo, odsunął dziewczynę od siebie.

\- Wybacz, zapomniałam - mruknęła, rumieniąc się.

Harry obdarzył ją dziwnym spojrzeniem. Czyżby Hermiona zorientowała się już, że lepiej go nie dotykać. Zostawił ten temat, dochodząc do wniosku, że właściwie to i lepiej. Teraz musiał opowiedzieć wszystko swoim przyjaciołom.

Znaleźli sobie najbardziej oddalony od ludzi, kąt Wielkiej Sali i zaciągnęli tam swoje śpiwory. Harry opowiedział im o swojej wycieczce do lasu i o Blacku, którego tam spotkał. Wspomniał również o tym, ze widział go już wcześniej, tyle że aż do dzisiejszej nocy, nie miał pojęcia kim był ten człowiek. Kiedy kilka tygodni temu, przeczytał o nim artykuł w gazecie, twarz na zdjęciu zamieszczonym pod spodem, wydawała mu się znajoma, tyle że wtedy jakoś nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Ale chyba powiedziałeś o tym komuś, prawda? - zapytała szeptem Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał w bok, nie chcąc spojrzeć przyjaciółce w twarz... Hermiona szybko zdała sobie sprawę z sytuacji.

\- Harry! Oszalałeś? - wysyczała - Musimy komuś powiedzieć...

\- Hermiono, nie! Proszę Remus i tak był wściekły... Nie chcę nawet myśleć co zrobiłby, gdyby dowiedział się, że go okłamałem.

\- Ale Harry, morderca ukrywa się w lesie, zaraz przy szkole...

\- Mogę się założyć, że Black jest już daleko stąd - mruknął Harry, wbijając spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu, w okno, za którym szalała burza.

\- To nie zmienia faktu...

\- Hermiono, daj mu spokój - W rozmowę włączył się Ron - Może umówmy się tak, że jeśli podobna sytuacja się powtórzy, wtedy Harry idzie...

\- Nie Harry, tylko my - przerwała mu Hermiona - My pójdziemy, ale na pogrzeb Harry'ego!

\- No nie wiem - mruknął Harry - Black nie wyglądał jakby chciał zrobić mi krzywdę...

\- Chyba nie myślisz...

\- Ja sam nie wiem co mam myśleć, Hermiono - westchnął Harry - Ta sprawa jest bardzo dziwna i dopóki nie dowiem się o co w niej chodzi, nie pójdę do nauczycieli.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz znów bawić się w detektywa?! Kompletnie zwariowałeś, wiesz jak to się zawsze kończy! Lądujesz półżywy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym! Tym razem możesz nie mieć tyle szczęścia!

\- Spokojnie Hermiono, nie mam zamiaru nic robić... Na razie chcę poczekać na rozwój sytuacji.

\- Sam kopiesz sobie grób, Harry Jamesie Potterze - syknęła dziewczyna - I nie nawet sobie nie myśl, że ja ci w tym pomogę.

\- Ale chyba nie pójdziesz do nauczycieli? - zapytał przerażony Harry.

Chłodny wzrok Hermiony, nieco złagodniał, pod żałosnym spojrzeniem Harry'ego.

\- Nie zrobię tego, tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim przyjacielem - westchnęła dziewczyna - Ale to jest ostatni raz, kiedy będę pomagać ci w tych twoich...

\- Nie kończ - uśmiechnął się delikatnie chłopak, po czym zwrócił swoje spojrzenie w kierunku Rona.

\- No co tak patrzysz? - zapytał zdziwiony Ron - Chyba nie myślisz mógłby wydać cię takiemu Snape'owi na przykład.

\- Czyli nic nie powiecie? - upewnił się Harry.

\- Nie powiemy - westchnęła Hermiona - Ale musisz mi obiecać Harry, że od teraz będziesz na siebie uważał.

\- Obiecuję Hermiono...

\- Wiecie, jednej rzeczy nie pojmuję - zmienił temat Ron - Black powiedział, że w Hogwarcie jest ktoś, kto chce cię skrzywdzić... No ale to on podobno chce cię zabić, więc dlaczego cię ostrzega?... I dlaczego ci pomógł?

\- Moim zdaniem - wtrąciła swoim zwykłym, przemądrzałym tonem Hermiona - Black po prostu zwariował w Azkabanie...

\- Zostawmy tę sprawę - mruknął Harry - Jestem zmęczony, dobranoc.

Nie minęło kilka minut, a Harry odpłynął w wypełniony koszmarami, sen. Tej nocy, śnił jednak o ciemnym lesie, wyciu wilka i olbrzymim jeleniu.


	15. Rozdział 15 - Ojciec chrzestny

\- Uważaj co mówisz, Ronaldzie! Krzywołap, nie jest żadnym „głupim kocurem"!

\- Więc może czas najwyższy, żebyś zaczęła pilnować, tego swojego „niegłupiego nie kocura"?!

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci znów chodzi?!

\- O co mi chodzi?! O co mi chodzi?! Parszywek zniknął! Jeszcze rano był w moim dormitorium! Za to, kiedy wróciłem z lekcji, już go tam nie było! Zostały jedynie plamy krwi na prześcieradle! A wiesz co znalazłem pod łóżkiem?!

\- No co znalazłeś?!

\- Twojego przeklętego kota!

\- Jak możesz?! Krzywołap nigdy by...

\- A jednak to zrobił!

\- Bredzisz Ronald! Znajdź sobie inną ofiarę dla swoich niedorzecznych oskarżeń, a mojego kota, zostaw w spokoju!

\- Uważasz, że kłamie?!

\- Uważam, że uwziąłeś się na Krzywołapa. Od początku go nie lubiłeś...

\- Wiesz co?! Skoro tak kochasz tego swojego kocura - wypluł ze złością Ron - to niech on będzie teraz twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Chłopak ze złością wszedł po schodach do dormitorium chłopców, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami z całej siły. Harry westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Miał już dosyć kłótni swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Kłócili się ostatnio non stop, jednak ta kłótnia, była najpoważniejsza ze wszystkich, które miały dotychczas miejsce. Przyglądał się temu cały Pokój Wspólny. Chwilę po Ronie, pomieszczenie opuściła także Hermiona, ze łzami w oczach.

\- Znów się pokłócili? - zapytała Ginny, która dopiero co weszła przez dziurę pod portretem. Harry skinął głową, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty się odzywać.

\- Uważam, że zachowują się nie fair względem ciebie - stwierdziła Ginny, zajmując miejsce obok niego na kanapie, przed kominkiem - Te kłótnie odbijają się również na tobie, ale oni są zbyt samolubni, żeby to dostrzec.

\- Nie mów tak - westchnął Harry. - To moi przyjaciele...

\- Wielcy mi przyjaciele - prychnęła Ginny. - Gdyby byli tacy wspaniali, nie traktowaliby cię w ten sposób.

\- Prosiłem Ginny - rzekł Harry, siląc się na spokojny ton - żebyś dała tej sprawie spokój. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

Harry również opuścił Pokój Wspólny. Kiedy wszedł do dormitorium, Ron jeszcze nie spał.

\- Trzymasz jej stronę? - zapytał, kiedy Harry minął bez słowa jego łóżko.

\- Nie trzymam niczyjej strony - odparł najspokojniej jak umiał, Harry. - Dopóki nie wyjaśnicie tego między sobą, ja nie zamierzam popierać zachowania żadnego z was.

Po tych słowach Harry zamknął się w łazience. Powoli osunął się po ścianie i zmęczony ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie płakał. Nie miał ani powodu, ani siły. Był za to potwornie zmęczony. Miał dosyć ostatnich wydarzeń. Wstał i przemył twarz zimną dłonią. Spojrzał w lustro, z którego patrzyła na niego zmęczona twarz, trzynastolatka.

\- Nie najlepiej wyglądasz, mój drogi. Przydałoby ci się nieco snu - stwierdziło zwierciadło.

Harry zignorował je. Myślał o tym, że na szczęście już jutro sobota, więc będzie mógł spotkać się z Remusem. Może zapyta go, co powinien zrobić w związku z Ronem i Hermioną. Dodatkowo, dręczyła go sprawa Snape'a i jego mamy. Chyba faktycznie nadszedł czas by porozmawiać z Remusem.

* * *

\- Hmm... Nie wiem co powinienem poradzić ci w sprawie Rona i Hermiony. Chyba powinieneś dać im trochę czasu, w końcu za sobą zatęsknią i pogodzą się.

\- A co ja mam zrobić? - jęknął Harry. - Jeśli zbliżę się do Rona, Hermiona stwierdzi, że biorę jego stronę i obrazi się na mnie. Tak samo w drugą stronę.

\- Może spróbuj spędzać czas z kimś innym? - zaproponował Remus - Neville często siedzi sam, albo siostra Rona, Ginny.

\- Masz rację - mruknął niechętnie Harry - chyba tak zrobię, ale to nie to samo co z Ronem i Hermioną.

\- Rozumiem cię doskonale - uśmiechnął Remus - Kiedy James i Syr...

Nagle Lupin zamilkł gwałtownie, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo.

\- Wiem - powiedział powoli Harry - że Syriusz Black, był przyjacielem mojego ojca, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że Ty również się z nim przyjaźniłeś.

\- Posłuchaj Harry - rzekł mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się niepewnie - Syriusz Black, był kiedyś zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Owszem, był moim przyjacielem, ale dziś wolałbym o tym zapomnieć...

\- Opowiedz mi o nim - powiedział cicho Harry. - Ja... Ja chciałbym wiedzieć jaki on był...

\- Cóż, Syriusz chodził ze mną i twoim ojcem do Hogwartu. Kiedy go znałem, uwierz mi, nic nie wskazywało, że pewnego dnia stanie się mordercą. Jeśli już wtedy w Syriuszu krył się potwór, to ukrywał go wyjątkowo głęboko.

\- A co się stało z nim po Hogwarcie?

\- Cóż, mówiłem ci, że drogi moje i twojego ojca nieco się rozeszły. Tak samo było z Syriuszem. A później okazało się, że Black jest Śmierciożercą i jeszcze zabił tych wszystkich Mugoli. Wierz mi, nigdy więcej nie chciałem mieć z nim kontaktu...

\- To dlatego tak reagujesz na każdą wzmiankę o nim - zaproponował chłopak.

\- I tak i nie - odparł powoli Remus. - Nie boję się spotkania Syriusza... Już nie. Boję się, że może zrobić coś tobie.

Harry z zakłopotaniem spojrzał na podłogę. Wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć mu o spotkaniu w lesie Blacka, ale za bardzo bał się reakcji mężczyzny, po prostu nie mógł się przemóc.

\- Ty nie miałeś kontaktu z Blackiem po Hogwarcie, a co z moim tatą?

\- W szkole Syriusz i James byli jak bracia, ale po ukończenie Hogwartu, Syriusz dołączył do Voldemorta. Myślisz, że miał czas na przyjaźnie? James wziął z ślub z Lily, potem urodziłeś się Ty, nie sądzę, żeby często kontaktował się z Blackiem.

\- Czyli po Hogwarcie mój tata nie przyjaźnił się już z Blackiem? - upewnił się Harry.

\- Nie sądzę... Zostawmy ten temat - westchnął Remus. - Mówiłeś, że masz jeszcze jedną sprawę.

\- Tak... To znaczy... Ja zastanawiałem się, czy Snape'a coś łączyło z moją mamą?

\- Profesora Snape'a, Harry - poprawił go delikatnie mężczyzna. - Myślę, że byli przyjaciółmi, dość dobrymi przyjaciółmi rzekłbym nawet, ale w piątej klasie coś się między nimi wydarzyło i od tego czasu raczej ciężko było zobaczyć ich razem.

\- Och...

\- A dlaczego wpadłeś na pomysł, że Lily i Severus mogli być przyjaciółmi.

\- No nie wiem... Snape... No niech ci będzie, profesor Snape, zawsze obraża mojego tatę, a ostatnio zauważyłem, że nigdy nie powiedział nic złego na temat mojej mamy. I jeszcze niedawno była sytuacja, kiedy Sn... profesor Snape, odjął Slytherinowi punkty, kiedy usłyszał kłótnie moją i Malfoy'a. Malfoy nazwał wtedy moją mamę Szlamą. Pierwszy raz widziałem, żeby Sn... profesor Snape, był tak wściekły na kogoś innego niż ja i Neville.

\- Myślę, że to całkiem prawdopodobne... Widzisz, Severus jest bardzo wrażliwy na to określenie, myślę, że to ma coś wspólnego z Lily, ale to sprawa Severusa, więc uważam, że jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, to musiałbyś z nim porozmawiać.

Harry popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.

\- Wywaliłby mnie z gabinetu, szybciej niż wtedy z klasy, gdy mój kociołek eksplodował, rozpryskując zawartość na jego szaty.

Remus zachichotał cicho.

\- Tak, myślę, że Severus byłby do tego zdolny - spoważniał nagle. - Nie oceniaj go pochopnie, Severus nie miał łatwej przeszłości.

\- Dobrze Remusie - powiedział cicho Harry, w duchu zastanawiając się, czy to ta „niełatwa przeszłość" uczyniła zgorzkniałego Mistrza Eliksirów, tym, kim był dzisiaj.

\- A zmieniając temat, myślę, że twój patronus wychodzi coraz lepiej. Jeszcze dwie - trzy lekcje i zobaczymy kształt.

\- Mówisz poważnie? - zapytał podekscytowany chłopak.

\- Jak najpoważniej - odparł Remus. - A tak z ciekawości, mogę wiedzieć jakie wybrałeś wspomnienie.

\- Właściwie to nie jest wspomnienie - Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi - Miałem w lecie taki sen... Była w nim czwórka mężczyzn i kobieta. Myślę, że ta kobieta była moją mamą a jeden z mężczyzn, moim tatą.

\- To twoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie?

\- Żadne inne nie działało do tej pory lepiej - wzruszył ramionami chłopak. - Robi się późno, chyba powinien już iść.

\- Tak, tak, masz rację - mruknął Remus, wyglądający na mocno zamyślonego - Zaczekaj, odprowadzę cię.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Ta świadomość, że ktoś martwi się o ciebie, przejmuje twoim losem, była zaskakująco pokrzepiająca. I Harry polubił to uczucie, mimo że wciąż nie do końca je rozumiał.

* * *

Niedziela zapowiadała się wyjątkowo ponuro. Harry od samego rana miał kiepski humor. Przez koszmary zawalił kolejną noc. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że przy śniadaniu Ron i Hermiona sztyletowali się spojrzeniami. Żadne z nich nie zamierzało ustąpić.

\- Dosyć tego! - warknął w końcu Harry. - Jeśli skończycie te dziecinadę i postanowicie się pogodzić, bądźcie łaskawi poinformować mnie o tym. Będę w bibliotece.

I odszedł, zostawiając zaskoczonych przyjaciół. Szedł szybko, starając się odpędzić uczucie odgarniającej go bezsilności. Ginny miała rację, kłótnie Rona i Hermiony nie oddziaływały na niego dobrze.

Dotarł do biblioteki zaledwie kilka minut później. Nie przepadał za tym miejscem, ale nie miał poco wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego. Ewentualnie mógłby poszukać Neville'a, tak jak mówił Remus, ale przecież dziś było wyjście do wioski i jego przyjaciel z pewnością nie siedziałby w zamku, kiedy wyjątkowo deszcz ustąpił miejsca słońcu. Harry jednak wątpił, by taka pogoda długo się utrzymała, zwłaszcza, że zima nadchodziła wielkimi krokami.

Poza kłótnią Rona i Hermiony, Harry dodatkowo martwił się wynikiem zbliżającego się meczu, który Slytherin grał z Ravenclawem. Jeśli Ślizgoni wygrają, wtedy Gryffindor nie ma najmniejszych szans na wygranie pucharu w tym roku.

Chłopak krzątał się między regałami, sam nie wiedząc czego właściwie szuka. Myślał przez chwilę nad odwiedzeniem Remusa, ale stwierdził, że przecież widział się z nim wczoraj, a mężczyzna z pewnością ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż robienie za jego niańkę.

Po jakimś czasie natknął się na dział, pełen starych wydań „Proroka codziennego". Nagle Harry'ego uderzyła pewna myśl. Zawsze chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej na temat nocy, kiedy zginęli jego rodzice, jednak nigdy nie miał ku temu okazji. „Prorok codzienny" był za to świetnym źródłem informacji. Może nie wszystko co pisali było prawdą, ale jeśli chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o upadku Voldemorta, to stare wydania „Proroka", były świetnym miejscem by zacząć. Mógł naturalnie wypożyczyć jakąś o wiele bardziej wiarygodną książkę na ten temat, jednak coś mu mówiło, żeby zajrzał do tych gazet, że znajdzie tam coś ważnego.

Harry wiedział, że jego intuicja rzadko się myli. Tak więc zaczął szukać wydań z roku 1981.

* * *

Przeglądał gazety w szoku. Każdy kolejny nagłówek, zadziwiał go coraz bardziej. Jego serce biło jak szalone, napędzone uczuciem zdrady.

**Atak na Dolinę Godryka! Potterowie nie żyją! Ten - Którego - Imienia - Nie - Wolno - Wymawiać, pokonany!**

**Syriusz Black zdrajcą - Nowe dowody w sprawie śmierci Potterów!**

**Syriusz Black - Przyjaciel, który skazał ich na śmierć!**

**„Był jego ojcem chrzestnym!" - Wydał Sami - Wiecie - Komu, własnego chrześniaka!**

**Dwunastu Mugoli nie żyje! Syriusz Black Śmierciożercą!**

**Syriusz Black skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie!**

**Peter Pettigrew - Ten, który bronił honoru przyjaciół - Zostaje po śmiertelnie odznaczony Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy!**

Z każdym kolejnym przeczytanym artykułem, dziwne uczucie w jego żołądku narastało. Czuł, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. Teraz rozumiał. Rozumiał dlaczego wszyscy tak starali się chronić go przed Blackiem. Rozumiał dlaczego Remus bladł na każdą wzmiankę o Blacku.

Nie mógł zrozumieć, nie potrafił tego zaakceptować. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał usiąść na krześle, by nie upaść w bardzo efektowny sposób.

Myśli krążyły po jego głowie, w szaleńczym tempie i nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic, by je zatrzymać.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To nie mogła być prawda! Człowiek, który wydał jego rodziców na śmierć, nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł, być jego ojcem chrzestnym!

Podniósł się gwałtownie z krzesła, ignorując zawroty głowy.

Remus!

Remus wiedział, musiał wiedzieć! Dlaczego nic mu nie powiedział?! Dlaczego go okłamał?! Powiedział przecież, że Black nie miał po Hogwarcie kontaktów z jego rodzicami! Tym czasem, ten drań był ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy ( Zaklęcie Fideliusa, bardzo dokładnie zostało opisane w jednym z numerów „Proroka"). Cholera! On był jego ojcem chrzestnym! Miał wrażenie, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobi, to znów się rozklei! A Harry nie chciał znów pokazać jak bardzo był słaby.

Wiedział co teraz zrobi i wcale nie poprawiło mu to humoru. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z biblioteki.

Przyszedł czas, na rozmowę z Remusem.


	16. Rozdział 16 - Złamane obietnice

Echo tego co powiedział... Co oboje powiedzieli, wciąż odbijało się w jego głowie. Nie powinien był mówić żadnej z tych strasznych rzeczy. Nie powinien mówić Remusowi, że go nienawidzi... Mężczyzna na pewno chciał dobrze, ale Harry nie potrafił tego dostrzec, gdy wściekły i roztrzęsiony wpadł do gabinetu Remusa.

Oboje powiedzieliśmy zbyt wiele - pomyślał smutno chłopak.

Wściekłość, teraz pomieszana ze smutkiem, krążyła w jego żyłach, niczym najgorsza trucizna. Nie potrafił znieść tego koszmarnego uczucia. Wiedział, że jeśli prędko czegoś nie zrobi, to wybuchnie.

Roześmiał się ponuro, na myśl o tym, jak wiele dobrego zdążył już zrobić. Ale Remus również nie był bez winy. Potraktował go jak dziecko, po czym skarcił za takie zachowanie.

Potrząsnął głową, starając się wyrzucić z niej Remusa, Blacka, Rona, Hermionę, zbliżający się mecz. Tego wszystkiego było po prostu za dużo i nie dawał sobie z tym rady.

Nagle wpadła mu do głowy mapa, którą dostał od bliźniaków. Chyba nadszedł czas, by wypróbować jedno z tajnych przejść.

* * *

Wioska była niesamowita i bez wątpienia robiła ogromne wrażenie. Kręcił się, sam nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Odwiedził kilka sklepów i kupił parę pamiątek. Pelerynę niewidkę zdejmował jedynie przy kasie. Nie chciał wpaść już przy pierwszej wizycie w wiosce.

W końcu, wbrew sobie postanowił poszukać Rona. Znał już nieco Hogsmeade, z opowieści nie tylko Rona i Hermiony, ale Deana, Neville'a i Seamusa. Oczywiście, nie orientował się idealnie gdzie co jest, ale miał jako takie pojęcie jak się nie zgubić. Najważniejsze o czym musiał pamiętać, było dotarcie od Miodowego Królestwa, przed zamknięciem.

Rona znalazł przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Stał tam razem z Neville'em. Ale najwidoczniej, nie tylko Harry postanowił poszukać Rona. Malfoy i jego goryle już tam byli. Blondyn mówił coś z obłudnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ron wyglądał na wściekłego. Wysyczał coś przez zaciśnięte zęby, jednak Harry nie usłyszał co - stał zbyt daleko. Widać jednak, rozwścieczył tym Ślizgona, który posłał Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi znaczące spojrzenia. Otyli chłopacy, ruszyli w stronę jego przyjaciół. Neville był wyjątkowo blady i mamrotał coś pod nosem, sięgając drżącą ręką po różdżkę.

Harry wiedział, że jeśli nie chce, by z jego przyjaciół została krwawa miazga, to szybko musi coś zrobić. Spojrzał na olbrzymią kałużę błota przed sobą i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chyba miał pomysł.

* * *

Remus krążył bez celu po błoniach, obserwując z wolna zachodzące słońce. Był zły. Nie, nie na Harry'ego. Był zły na siebie. Chłopak miał rację, nie powinien był go okłamywać. Wszyscy starali się zataić przed nim prawdę, zapominając, że dzieciak jest inteligentny i z pewnością prędzej czy później dowie się prawdy. Ale Remus nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Harry dowie się prawdy z takiego szmatławca, jakim jest „Prorok codzienny". Dlaczego nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby usunąć z biblioteki te wszystkie gazety?! Harry był jeszcze dzieckiem, nie powinien w ogóle martwić się Blackiem, a już tym bardziej nie powinien dowiedzieć się, że ten mężczyzna jest jego ojcem chrzestnym.

W końcu, zmęczony bezcelową wędrówką, mężczyzna opadł pod wielkim, starym drzewem. Uśmiechnął się z nostalgią, zdając sobie sprawę co to za drzewo. Kiedyś nazywali je „drzewem Huncowtów", dziś jest już jedynie nic nie znaczącą rośliną, jakich wiele dookoła. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i oparł ją o szorstką korę drzewa, tak jak robił to już tysiące razy. Miał wrażenie, że ostatni raz siedział tu, miliony lat temu, w innym życiu. Od tamtej pory nic już nie jest takie samo.

Mimo upływu ponad dwunastu lat, Remus czasem miał wrażenie, że zaraz do pomieszczenia wkroczy James i zacznie mu opowiadać jak wspaniali są Lily i Harry. W jego wyobraźni, Lily zawsze stoi w progu, na rękach trzymając Harry'ego. Z rozbawieniem kręci głową i rzuca mu przepraszający uśmiech. Później do pomieszczenia wpadłby Syriusz - nie zdrajca, którym się stał, a ten prawdziwy Syriusz - zdyszany, przepraszający za spóźnienie. Następny przyszedłby Peter - również spóźniony, bo przed wyjściem musiał coś zjeść - rozmawialiby wesoło, co jakiś czas wybuchając śmiechem.

Kiedyś takie spotkania były czymś normalny, naturalnym. Dziś, Remus oddałby wszystko, by znów usłyszeć śmiech Jamesa, zobaczyć uśmiech Lily, czy obserwować jąkanie się Petera. Nawet tamtego, roześmianego Syriusza powitałby z wdzięcznością, choć zaraz zganił się za taką myśl. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić, że Syriusz, którego znał, i któremu ufał był dla niego zupełnie inną osobą, niż Syriusz, który wydał swoich przyjaciół Voldemortowi.

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. Nie czas na wspomnienia. Musi wymyślić coś w sprawie Harry'ego. Z pewnością musi przeprosić chłopaka, za okłamanie go. Harry oczywiście nie powinien był krzyczeć, ale Remus nie miał o to do niego pretensji. Doskonale go rozumiał. Podczas rozmowy z Harrym, starał się pozostać spokojnym, ale to chyba tylko wszystko pogorszyło. Harry wybiegł z jego gabinetu wściekły, nie zatrzymując się, kiedy Remus go wołał.

Mężczyzna wstał powoli z ziemi i ruszył powoli do zamku. W drodze do gabinetu, postanowił, że spróbuje porozmawiać z Harrym, po najbliższej lekcji obrony z trzecim rocznikiem. Dotarł do swojego gabinetu, jednak długo tam nie zabawił. Kilka minut później wezwał go Severus. Zastanawiając się, czego może chcieć od niego Mistrz Eliksirów, ruszył w stronę kominka.

* * *

W tej chwili, Harry przeklinał w myślach Malfoy'a, Snape'a oraz swoje bohaterskie zapędy. Gdyby się nie wmieszał, teraz nie miałby kłopotów. Cóż, Neville i Ron z pewnością by ucierpieli, ale Malfoy nie jest bezkarny, więc z pewnością dostałby za swoje. A tak, kiedy ten tleniony głupek uciekał, zahaczył nogą o jego pelerynę niewidkę.

To, że wylądował u Snape'a to pół biedy. Ron może i uratował go przed wizytą u dyrektora, ale z pewnością nie przed Lupinem, którego zawołał przez kominek Snape.

Harry zastanawiał się w duchu, jakim przeklętym bóstwom musiał się narazić w poprzedni życiu. Dlaczego wszystko co robił musiała kończyć się porażką? Chciał tylko pomóc przyjaciołom, a jak zwykle wpakował się w kłopoty.

\- Ron, idź do Pokoju Wspólnego - powiedział Lupin, kiedy opuścili gabinet Snape'a. - Ty Harry, idziesz ze mną.

Ron rzucił mu współczujące spojrzenie i ruszył w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.

Do gabinetu Remusa szli w milczeniu, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że jest to cisza przed burzą. I oczywiście miał rację. Remus otworzył drzwi a Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę. Wciąż czuł frustrację z powodu sytuacji z Blackiem, ale teraz, gdy złość już ustąpiła, zdał sobie sprawę jak głupie było to co zrobił. Nie po to jego ojciec i matka oddali życie, żeby jak na talerzu wystawiał się zbiegłemu mordercy.

\- Co Ty sobie myślałeś - zapytał Remus, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem. Nagle Harry poczuł się jak w pułapce. Starał się oddychać równo i spokojnie, ale sam nie wiedział czy mu to wychodzi.

\- Ja... - zaczął, jednak po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnych argumentów.

\- Skąd masz tę mapę? - zapytał, tym razem nieco ostrzej, wskazując przy tym czysty kawałek starego pergaminu.

\- Wiesz, że to... - zapytał cicho, jednak mężczyzna szybko mu przerwał.

\- Nie wymiguj się od odpowiedzi! Zapytałem skąd masz tę mapę.

Harry milczał, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Nie mógł wydać bliźniaków. Słyszał jak Remus bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech, jakby resztkami sił powstrzymywał się od nakrzyczenia na niego. Drgnął delikatnie i zaraz skarcił się za to.

Remus mnie nie skrzywdzi, Remus mnie nie skrzywdzi, Remus mnie nie skrzywdzi - powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak głupie było to co zrobiłeś? - zapytał mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry wiedział, że Remusowi daleko jest do spokoju.

Nagle Harry'emu wpadła do głowy myśl... Czy Remus byłby w stanie go uderzyć? Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, jednak człowiek przed nim, odwrócony był do niego tyłem i nic nie zauważył. Przygryzł wargę niemal do krwi. Nie straci nad sobą kontroli, da radę przebrnąć przez tę rozmowę.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie...

Przed oczami Harry'ego stanęła scena z domy przy Privet Drive cztery.

* * *

_Leżał na ziemi. Nie miał siły wstać. _

_To już koniec - pomyślał ledwo przytomnie._

_Nad nim stał jego otyły wuj, dysząc ciężko. Widać pobicie siostrzeńca wymagało od niego sporo energii. _

_\- Boli, prawda, Harry? - zapytał maniakalnym tonem. - Chcesz, żebym zrobił to jeszcze raz?_

_Nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął jedynie mocniej powieki. Chciał, żeby to już skończyło. Chciał umrzeć. W tej chwili nie liczyli się jego przyjaciele, Hogwart, ani nic innego. Jeśli śmierć oznaczała kres tego koszmarnego bólu, to chciał umrzeć. Teraz._

_\- Zadałem ci pytanie, dziwaku! - kolejne uderzenie pasem, spadło na jego poranione ciało. _

_Jęknął cicho zwinął się jeszcze mocniej na podłodze. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że od jakiegoś czasu mamrocze jedno słowo - Mama._

* * *

Wrócił myślami do teraźniejszości. Remus odwrócił się w jego stronę i Harry spojrzał prosto w jego oczy, czując przy tym natychmiastową chęć ucieczki. W oczach Remusa, lśniły silnym, złotym odcieniem. Widział w nich również gniew. Nogi miał jak z kamienia i nie mógł się ruszyć. Stał więc w miejscu, czekając na to co Remus miał mu jeszcze do powiedzenia.

\- Rodzice poświęcili się za ciebie, a Ty zachowujesz się jak rozpieszczony bachor! Co dało ci wyjście do tej przeklętej wioski?! Naraziłeś się na śmierć, przed którą starali się chronić cię Lily i James! Myślisz, że łatwo mi było cię okłamać?! Dowiedz się, że nie! Nie było mi łatwo, ale robiłem to co uważałem za słuszne! Starałem się chronić cię przed człowiekiem, którego miałem za przyjaciela.

\- Okłamałeś mnie - powiedział tępo chłopak.

\- OKŁAMAŁEM! MASZ RACJĘ, OKŁAMAŁEM CIĘ, BO CHCIAŁEM, ŻEBYŚ BYŁ SZCZĘŚLIWY, ŻEBYŚ NIE MUSIAŁ ŻYĆ ZE ŚWIADOMOŚCIĄ, ŻE TWÓJ WŁASNY OJCIEC CHRZESTNY CHCE TWOJEJ ŚMIERCI!

Harry pierwszy raz widział Remusa tak wściekłego. W tej chwili, niczym nie przypominał tego opanowanego mężczyzny, którym był na co dzień. Miał wrażenie, że jego oczy jarzą się coraz jaśniejszym światłem. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, pragnąc natychmiast opuścić to pomieszczenie. Niespodziewanie poczuł silny uścisk na nadgarstku. Remus szarpnął go - nie zbyt mocno - tak, że stał teraz, patrząc prosto w jego świecące oczy.

\- Nie zrobisz czegoś tak głupiego, nigdy więcej, rozumiesz? - zapytał Lupin, oddychając jakby przebiegł maraton.

W tym momencie Harry spokojnie mógł powiedzieć, że naprawdę bał się Remusa. Człowiek przed nim, w niczym nie był podobny do mężczyzny, z którym przeprowadzał te wszystkie rozmowy, który opowiadał mu wspaniałe historie o jego rodzicach. Miał wrażenie, że stoi przed nim wściekłe zwierze.

Nie odpowiedział. Przerażonym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w drzwi. Uścisk na ręce sprawiał mu ból. W oczach zebrały mu się łzy strachu i bezsilności.

\- Remus, to boli - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem.

To otrzeźwiło mężczyznę. Puścił jego rękę, jakby się poparzył, a światło w jego oczach powoli zaczęło przygasać. Harry natychmiast to wykorzystał i rzucił się w stronę drzwi. Wybiegł stamtąd jak szalony, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Remus nie próbuje go zatrzymać. Nogi same poniosły do łazienki jęczącej Marty.

Duch płaczącej w nieskończoność dziewczynki, rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, po czym - najwyraźniej uznając Harry'ego za nie wartego uwagi - wrócił do swojego zajęcia, czyli głośnego zawodzenia.

Harry usiadł na ziemi, plecami opierając się o zimną ścianę. Ręką przejechał po siniakach, które już widział oczami wyobraźni, w miejscu, gdzie trzymał go Lupin.

Zamknął oczy i starał się uspokoić nierówny oddech. Niecierpliwym ruchem ręki, otarł z policzków łzy. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się więcej nad sobą użalał i miał zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Wstał z ziemi, odkręcił kran i przemysł twarz zimną wodą. Stał przez chwilę przed lustrem, mając ogromną ochotę by rozbić je. Powstrzymał to niespodziewane uczucie i ruszył szybkim krokiem do wieży Gryffindoru.

W dormitorium czekali już zaniepokojeni Neville i Ron. Ron posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie, kiedy tylko dostrzegł minę przyjaciela.

\- Bardzo był zły? - zapytał z niepodobną do siebie delikatnością.

Harry spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. Miał nadzieję, że nie wygląda tak źle, jak się czuje.

\- Bardzo - powiedział cicho, po czym z cichym trzaskiem, zamknął za sobą drzwi do łazienki.


	17. Rozdział 17 - Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy

Po wyjściu chłopca, Remus usiadł pod ścianą i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Harry zachował się okropnie nieodpowiedzialnie, ale czuł, że i on przegiął. Do pełni zostały dwa dni i w tym okresie był bardziej drażliwy. Ponad to, po szoku na twarzy syna Jamesa, wywnioskował, że jego oczy musiały zmienić kolor. Działo się tak za każdym razem, gdy przeżywał wyjątkowo silne emocje. Przeczesał dłonią włosy. Widział ten strach w oczach chłopca, kiedy opuszczał pomieszczenie. Jakby tego było mało, zranił dzieciaka. Zdecydowanie zbyt mocno chwycił go wtedy za rękę. Z drugiej jednak strony, coś mówiło mu, że dobrze postąpił. Harry musiał zrozumieć w jak ogromnym jest niebezpieczeństwie. Był pewien, że mimo swojej lekkodusznej i beztroskiej natury, James dałby Harry'emu nieźle do wiwatu, za to co dziś zrobił. Gdyby Harry, zrobił to w jakichkolwiek innych okolicznościach, to może Remus zignorowałby całą sprawę, może zamieniłby to wszystko w żart, tak jak mieli w zwyczaju robić to James i Syriusz. Ale to nie był czas, kiedy mógł pozwalać Harry'emu na takie wypady. W wiosce nie miał żadnej ochrony, Black już raz udowodnił, że nie boi się świadków, zabiłby dzieciaka bez mrugnięcia okiem, tak jak zabił Petera. Żal ścisnął serce Remusa, gdy pomyślał o ich biednym, nieśmiałym przyjacielu. Zawsze wyśmiewali Petera, uważali go za tchórza. Tym czasem Peter, zrobił to, czego Remus nie miał odwagi zrobić. Poszedł wtedy za Syriuszem. Zginął w imię przyjaciół.

To właśnie myśl o tym, jak James zachowałby się na jego miejscu, powstrzymała go przed pójściem, by przeprosić chłopca. James z pewnością nie byłby zadowolony, że Remus skrzywdził jego syna, ale sam mówił, że to respekt przed ojcem powstrzymywał go przed robieniem głupstw. James zawsze wyrażał się o swoim ojcu z wielkim szacunkiem. Remus wcale mu się nie dziwił, Charles Potter był naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem, do którego czuło się ogromny respekt. James nigdy nie ukrywał, że kilka razy, ojciec porządnie sprał mu tyłek, ale zawsze był świadom, że zasłużył sobie na to. Sam to przyznawał. Może nie od razu, ale w efekcie końcowym, James zawsze rozumiał swój błąd. Dzięki temu, James wyrósł na porządnego człowieka. Owszem, był nieco zarozumiały, ale Lily z czasem udało się wyplenić tę przeklętą arogancję.

James nigdy nie chciał, żeby jego syn musiał mieć coś wspólnego z wojną. Zawsze mawiał, że zrobi wszystko, by uchronić go przed życiem w obawie, że jego rodzina może nie dożyć jutra.

I Remus z ponurą satysfakcją przyznawał, że udało się to Jamesowi. On i Lily poświęcili swoje życie, żeby Harry był bezpieczny. Chłopiec był bezpieczny przez te wszystkie lata, u swojego wujostwa. Może nie przepadał za nimi, ale Remus był przekonany, że Harry przesadza. Ale w końcu to nastolatek, widać syn James nieco wcześniej przeżywa okres młodzieńczego buntu. Przecież nie mogło być tam tak źle.

Ale jakiś cichy głosik, w głowie Remusa, podpowiadał mu, że już raz to przerabiał. Wtedy również myślał, że jego przyjaciel przesadza. Zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy już prawie było za późno. To był prawdziwy cud, że Syriusz wtedy przeżył. Doczołgał się pod drzwi domu Jamesa, ze sztyletem wbitym w brzuch. To była wigilia. Z opowiadań Jamesa, wiedział, że Syriusz był już nieprzytomny, gdy go znaleźli. Mama Jamesa, była świetną Uzdrowicielką i tylko dzięki temu Łapa przeżył.

Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby wtedy umarł - pomyślał z goryczą Remus.

Ale to przecież niemożliwe, żeby wujostwo nadużywało Harry'ego. Przecież ktoś by coś zauważył. Chyba, że chłopiec celowo to ukrywa. Syriusz tak robił. Ale u Łapy były widoczne ślady nadużyć, choćby ślady po papierosach jego matki. Harry nie miał żadnych siniaków, blizn ani nic, co mogłoby go zaniepokoić.

Remus odrzucił od siebie te myśli. Harry nie mógł być bity. Po prostu nie mógł! Może Harry zwyczajnie nie przepada za swoją rodziną - w końcu to Mugole, musi się z nimi koszmarnie nudzić - i jak każdy nastolatek, robi z igły widły.

Postanowił nie zmieniać swoich planów i porozmawiać z chłopcem po najbliższej lekcji obrony.

Pełnia była dla Remusa wyjątkowo ciężka i musiał spędzić kilka dni w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, dochodząc do siebie. Był tam również w czwartek, dlatego rozmowa z Harrym musiała poczekać.

Wyszedł ze szpitala dopiero w sobotę. W drodze do swojego gabinetu natknął się na wściekłą Minerwę McGonagall, która mruczała coś pod nosem.

\- Dzień dobry, pani profesor - mruknął.

Mimo że kobieta nie uczyła go już od blisko piętnastu lat, to wciąż zwracał się do niej per pani profesor. To chyba był taki stary nawyk, którego nijak nie szło się pozbyć. Zawsze gdy stał przed tą kobietą, miał wrażenie, że coś ciąży mu na sumieniu. Nic w tym dziwnego, skoro spędził siedem lat, na wymyślaniu bardzo kreatywnych wymówek, a kobieta zawsze i tak wiedziała, że kłamie. Przed Minerwą, nawet bycie Huncwotem nie pomagało.

\- Och, witaj Remusie - kobiet spojrzała na niego surowo. To chyba również taki stary nawyk.

\- Coś się stało, proszę pani?

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i zrezygnowaną.

\- To Potter i Malfoy. Aż boję się wchodzić do Pokoju nauczycielskiego. Wszyscy zaraz na mnie naskakują - prychnęła wściekle - Do Severusa jakoś nie mają zaskarżeń, a przecież pan Malfoy jest w jego domu.

\- Ale co się właściwie stało? - zapytał Remus, całkiem zbity z tropu.

\- Ci dwaj ciągle się pojedynkują. Reszta nauczycieli wciąż się na nich skarży. Rozmawiałam właśnie z Harrym, twierdzi, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Szkoda, że mówił to już trzy razy. Jeśli dalej tak będzie, to po prostu eksploduję. Ponad to, cały piąty rok zawalił ostatni sprawdzian z transmutacji, a przecież w tym roku są SUM'y.

\- Może spróbuję porozmawiać z Harrym? - zaproponował delikatnie mężczyzna.

\- Spróbuj, może ciebie posłucha... Mam wrażenie, że z tym dzieciakiem dzieje się coś złego... Od wakacji jest jakiś nieswój.

\- Ja chyba już pójdę, pani profesor.

Odwrócił się by odejść. Był już w połowie korytarza, kiedy usłyszał głos Minerwy:

\- Przestań nazywać mnie „panią profesor"! - kąciki ust kobiety zadrgały. - Już nie jesteś uczniem.

Remus uśmiechnął się ciepło i zniknął za rogiem. Tam jego uśmiech natychmiast przygasł. Jak do diabła miał porozmawiać z Harrym? Po ich ostatniej kłótni nie widział chłopaka. Dziś była sobota, więc pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że Harry pojawi się na ich lekcji.

* * *

Dzięki czwartkowej lekcji Obrony, którą mieli z profesorem Snape'em, Harry spędzał sobotę w bibliotece. Przeklinał siarczyście w myślach na Mistrza Eliksirów, który stwierdził, że są do tyłu z materiałem i teraz przerobią coś trudniejszego niż „trywialne Boginy".

Wilkołaki.

Dla Harry'ego ta lekcja była prawdziwą mordęgą. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Snape wciąż zadawał mu skomplikowane pytania i patrzył przy tym w oczy, jakby chciał coś przekazać. Chłopak ze zdziwieniem dostrzegał, że nie jest to tradycyjny przekaz, pod tytułem „Nienawidzę cię Potter i masz z tego powodu przerąbane.".

Wzdychając, oderwał się od pergaminu i wstał po książkę, która zawierałaby cechy charakterystyczne wilkołaków.

Kręcił się przez chwilę między działami, aż w końcu znalazł to czego potrzebował. Zaczął wertować leniwie grubą księgę. Kilka chwil później uderzyła ona o ziemię z głuchym łoskotem, a w głowie Harry'ego była tylko jedna myśl „To niemożliwe".

Czyżby aż tak bardzo mylił się co do Remusa?

Podniósł książkę i drżącą ręką, odłożył ją na miejsce. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, udał się sprawdzić tabele księżycowe.

* * *

Siedział w fotelu, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w okno. Na zewnątrz znów szalała burza. Piorun uderzył gdzieś niedaleko. Kilku pierwszorocznych pisnęło, słysząc głośny huk. Harry nawet nie drgnął. Wpatrywał się uporczywie w okno, starając odgrodzić się od reszty świata. I nawet mu się to udało, bo nie słyszał nadejścia Hermiony. Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko niego. Zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności, dopiero gdy przejechała delikatnie dłonią, po siniakach na jego ręce.

\- Kto to zrobił? - zapytała cicho.

Harry skierował na nią spojrzenie swoich zielonych tęczówek.

\- Zrobiłaś już esej na obronę? - zapytał wypranym z uczuć głosem, ignorując pytanie dziewczyny.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i powoli skinęła głową.

\- Więc już wiesz – powiedział gorzko.

\- Domyśliłeś się – stwierdziła, ściszając głos niemal do szeptu. - Co cię ostatecznie naprowadziło?

\- Kolor jego oczu – powiedział, odwracając wzrok. - Jego oczy zaczęły świecić podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy. Kiedy zobaczyłem, że to jeden z objawów likantropii, postanowiłem sprawdzić tabele księżycowe. Jego nieobecności pokrywają się z pełniami księżyca.

Hermiona skinęła smutno głową.

\- Myślisz, że inni wiedzą... Mam na myśli nauczycieli...

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział powoli Harry. - Myślę, że tak... Snape z pewnością wie.

\- A Ty? Co Ty zamierzasz zrobić z tą wiedzą? - zapytała cicho dziewczyna, odgarniając swoje niesforne włosy z oczu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Sam nie wiedział co zamierza zrobić. Nie miał nic przeciwko likantropii Remusa, ale tak bardzo zabolał go brak zaufania mężczyzny. Czego właściwie oczekiwał? Że człowiek, którego prawie nie zna, będzie mu się zwierzał? Owszem, Remus może i był przyjacielem jego rodziców, ale nic nie znaczyło. Gdyby to miało jakąś wartość, Remus nie okłamywałby go na każdym kroku... Nie pozwoliłby oddać go do Dursley'ów...

Harry wstał z fotela, chwytając swoją torbę.

\- To bez znaczenia – odparł bezbarwnie. - Remus i tak nie ma ochoty ze mną rozmawiać, nie będę mu się narzucał.

\- Zależy mu na tobie, nawet ślepy by to zauważył.

\- Gdyby mu zależało, nie okłamałby mnie.

Z tymi słowami, opuścił pomieszczenie.

Na dworze lał siarczysty deszcz, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Lubił deszcz, zawsze kojarzył mu się z uczuciem oczyszczenia.

Przechadzał się więc błoniami i starał ignorować bolesne uczucie, które pulsowało w nim. Uczucie zdrady. Czy naprawdę tak mało znaczył dla Remusa?

Usiadł pod drzewem, nie przejmując się, że jest już cały mokry i przemarznięty. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy krople deszczu zaczęły mieszać się z jego łzami.

Dlaczego Remus zostawił go, kiedy Harry tak bardzo potrzebował kogoś bliskiego?! Dlaczego mężczyzna nie potrafił mu zaufać? A przecież mówił mu, że dużo dla niego znaczy.

\- Kłamał – wyszeptał Harry, z fascynacją obserwując, jak jego oddech zmienia się w parę.

Nie zwracał uwagi na uciążliwe zimno, które go otaczało, ani na to, że najpewniej skończy z zapaleniem płuc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Złamał daną sobie obietnice i zaczął płakać. Marzył, żeby był przy nim ktoś, ktokolwiek, kto powiedziałby, że jutro będzie lepiej, kto przytuliłby go, jak syna. Tak bardzo pragnął, żeby jego rodzice mogli być przy nim. Chciałby móc wtulić się w ramiona matki i płakać jak małe dziecko, podczas gdy ona cierpliwie głaskałaby go po włosach, powtarzając, że go kocha.

Kocha...

Kocha...

Kocha...

Nagle Harry z całą mocą uświadomił sobie, że nikt, nigdy mu tego nie powiedział. Zawsze patrzył zazdrośnie, jak ciotka Petunia przytula Dudley'a, i powtarza mu, że jest jej kochanym synkiem. Po pewnym czasie odwracała się w jego kierunku i krzywiła ostentacyjnie, a on musiał wtedy walczyć ze łzami. Po jakimś czasie - kiedy już był starszy – nauczył się akceptować bycie niekochanym. Teraz jednak, w jednej chwili, wszystkie krzywdy, których doświadczył w życiu, wróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Objął swoje ramiona rękami i kołysał się delikatnie, co jakiś czas wypuszczając z gardła zdławiony szloch.


	18. Rozdział 18 - Chwila szczerości

Było już bardzo późno, gdy w końcu postanowił wrócić do wieży. Trząsł się cały, jego ciałem targały niekontrolowane dreszcze. Przygryzł wargę, nie chcąc wypuścić z ust żadnego dźwięku, który mógłby zaalarmować Filcha, lub jego koszmarną kotkę. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy przekroczył próg Pokoju Wspólnego. Sir Cadogan, który strzegł wejścia do wieży w zastępie za Grubą Damę, krzyczał coś, co podejrzanie przypominało Harry'emu „Stań ze mną do pojedynku, szlachetny bliznowaty!". Postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na portret szalonego rycerza i opadł przed kominkiem, z którego dochodziło przyjemne ciepło, rozgrzewając jego wymarznięte ciało.

Wciąż był cały mokry, więc po chwili zastanowienie, na palcach przeszedł przez dormitorium chłopców. Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi do łazienki, uprzednio wyjmując suche ubranie z kufra.

Gorąca woda, dosłownie go parzyła, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Czuł się koszmarnie otępiały, odcięty od własnych uczuć.

Zakręcił wodę i przez chwilę stał w miejscu, czując jak na jego skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka. karcąc się w myślach, sięgnął po ręcznik. Nie może sobie pozwolić na chorobę. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, i tak już podejrzliwej pani Pomfrey. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby teraz ktoś odkrył co stało się lecie. Otarł ze złością łzę, która spłynęła po jego twarzy, kiedy pomyślał jak blisko był wyjawienia wszystkiego Remusowi. Teraz już był pewien, że postąpił słusznie, nie mówiąc nic profesorowi Lupinowi.

W pośpiechu założył na siebie piżamę i opuścił łazienkę. Wczołgał się pod kołdrę i ostatkami sił rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, po czym odłożył różdżkę na szafkę nocną. Czuł, że jego ciało jest nienaturalnie rozpalone, a jednak było mu koszmarnie zimno. Owinął się szczelniej kołdrą, chcąc zachować jak najwięcej ciepła wokół siebie. Gdzieś w oddali uderzył piorun, ale Harry już tego nie słyszał. Odpłynął do krainy sennych majaków i pierwszy raz od dawna śnił o czymś miłym - o kobiecie, której spojrzenie przywodziło na myśl szmaragdy.

* * *

Czuł, że ktoś delikatnie potrząsa nim za ramię. Nie miał siły zareagować. Głos, który chyba nawoływał jego imię, wydawał się być dziwnie przytłumiony. Wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie z powodu koszmarnego bólu gardła i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Nie miał sił ani chęci, by walczyć o powrót do rzeczywistości. Zacisnął mocniej oczy, chcąc znów wrócić do krainy błogiej nieświadomości. Nie był pewien co, ale wiedział, że tutaj czeka go coś nieprzyjemnego, czemu będzie musiał stawić czoła. W końcu tajemnicza osoba dała sobie spokój z próbą obudzenia go, a Harry nagle poczuł do tego kogoś przypływ sympatii. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać z ciepłego łóżka, zwłaszcza, że i tak było mu zimno. Teraz, kiedy natarczywy głos już ucichł, mógł znów zasnąć.

* * *

Po kilku minutach budzenia przyjaciela, Ron dał sobie spokój. Harry już od kilku dni nie wyglądał najlepiej, a skoro jest niedziela, to dlaczego nie miałby się wyspać. Przez chwilę patrzył jeszcze w stronę przyjaciela, który znów zapadł w sen. Ginny miała rację, kiedy nazwała jego i Hermionę samolubnymi, podczas ostatniej rozmowy. Powinni lepiej traktować najlepszego przyjaciela. Z tym postanowieniem, Ron opuścił dormitorium.

* * *

Obudził się dopiero następnego dnia, z tym dziwnym uczuciem, że spało się bardzo długo. Czuł się wypoczęty jak jeszcze nigdy, choć mięśnie nieco mu zdrętwiały od długiego bezruchu. Zdecydowanie czuł się lepiej niż, kiedy kładł się spać, ale ból gardła wciąż mu dokuczał.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, wstał z łóżka i skierował swoje kroki do łazienki, z myślą, że może zimna woda nieco go rozbudzi.

* * *

Ten tydzień - pomimo że Ron i Hermiona wciąż się nie pogodzili - okazał się dla Harry'ego dużo lepszy. Hermiona między górą nauki a prac domowych, znalazła dla niego trochę czasu, a i Ron przestał już rzucać mu wrogie spojrzenia, kiedy rozmawiał z dziewczyną. Działo to również w drugą stronę; Ron starał się spędzać więcej czasu z przyjacielem, a i Hermiona zrezygnowała ze sztyletowania go wtedy wzrokiem.

Nie miał pojęcia co spowodowało tę zmianę, ale nie narzekał. Kilka razy rozmawiał z Hermioną o Remusie, opowiedział jej wszystko, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczął unikać tego tematu, gdyż dziewczyna niezmiennie twierdziła, że musi porozmawiać z mężczyzną, na co Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty.

Ronowi również opowiedział całą historię, jednak rudzielec w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, nie naciskał na niego z niczym, twierdząc, że porozmawia z Lupinem, gdy będzie na to gotowy.

Miła atmosfera trwała aż do czwartku. Ten dzień od rana nie zapowiadał się dobrze. Harry nie mógł w nocy spać, pamiętając, że tego dnia jest lekcja obrony z profesorem Lupinem. Rozważał nawet pójście na wagary, czego nigdy nie robił, ale Hermiona wybrała sobie ten dzień, na odgrywanie roli troskliwej przyjaciółki. Chodziła za nim od samego rana, wymusiła, żeby zjadł obfite śniadanie i znów rozpoczęła opowieści o tym, jak numerologia jest wspaniała, ale też jak wiele czasu jej zabiera. Harry słuchał jej jednym uchem, podczas gdy drugim wszystko wypuszczał. Jego myśli zaprzątał Remus. Hermiona chyba zdawała sobie, że jej nie słucha, ale nie przestawała mówić. Może miała nadzieję, że uda jej się go odciągnąć od smętnych rozmyślań?

Po śniadaniu, niechętnie powlekł się za swoją przyjaciółkę w kierunku sali do obrony przed czarną magią. Po drodze rozważał ucieczkę, ale wiedział, że Hermiona by go zabiła, a nawet jeśli nie, to zrobiłaby to profesor McGonagall, która nie tolerowała uciekania z lekcji.

Czuł się, jakby szedł na własną egzekucję. Sam właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego tak bał się tej lekcji... Ani dlaczego bał się Remusa...

Podczas ostatniej rozmowy, Harry naprawdę bał się mężczyzny. Kiedy Remus był zły, okropnie przypominał mu wuja. Odruchowo przejechał ręką w miejscu, gdzie wciąż miał znikające już z wolna, ślady po uścisku profesora Lupina.

Hermiona miała rację, powinien porozmawiać z mężczyzną, ale za bardzo się bał, że mężczyzna znów się wścieknie. Aż za dobrze pamiętał co działo się, kiedy wuj Vernon był zły i wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie zapomni tego do końca życia... No chyba, że ktoś potraktuje go zaklęciem zapomnienia. Prawdę mówiąc, z wdzięcznością przyjąłby teraz zwykłe Obliviate.

To właśnie w takich chwilach jak ta, Harry zaczynał wątpić w swoją przynależność do Gryffindoru. Czy Gryfoni nie szczycili się swoją odwagą? Więc gdzie podziała się jego, skoro nie może zdobyć się na zwykłą rozmowę.

Jego ponure rozmyślania przerwał głośny dźwięk dzwonka, który sprawił, że podskoczył gwałtownie. Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, jednak po chwili w jej oczach zabłysnęło zrozumienie.

\- Nie martw się - powiedziała cicho, ciągnąc go delikatnie za rękaw szaty. - Przecież nie będzie tak źle, Remus nie jest potworem.

\- Wiem - odparł Harry i ruszył za dziewczyną.

W sali zajął swoje miejsce obok Rona. Miał wrażenie, że wciąż czuje na sobie zatroskany wzrok Hermiony, ale teraz dołączył do niego również zaniepokojony wzrok Rona.

Westchnął z irytacją i wyjął książkę z torby.

* * *

Lekcja toczyła się swoim zwykłym torem. Profesor Lupin anulował ich esej na temat wilkołaków. Hermiona jęknęła, a Harry wcale jej się nie dziwił. Siedziała nad tym esejem naprawdę długo, a ten czas mogła poświęcić na coś innego. W ostatnich dniach, dla Hermiony liczyła się każda sekunda. Każdy, kto choćby rzucił okiem na pannę Granger, widział jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Harry już dawno dał sobie spokój, z próbą wyciągnięcia od przyjaciółki jakim cudem udaje jej się zaliczać wszystkie lekcje, ale wciąż było to dla niego bardzo dziwne. Kilka razy proponował Hermionie, żeby zrezygnowała z jakiegoś przedmiotu, ale ona tylko posyłała ma zdegustowane spojrzenie i wracała do tego co aktualnie robiła.

Czterdzieści pięć zajęć, minęło Harry'emu niespodziewanie szybko. Nie narzekał jednak z tego powodu, wręcz przeciwnie, gdy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek, szybko ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nie doszedł jednak daleko, bo zatrzymał go głos Remusa:

\- Harry, zostań chwilkę.

Myślał nad tym, by udać, że nie usłyszał i zwyczajnie opuścić klasę, ale Hermiona, jakby czytając mu w myślach, pchnęła go delikatnie w stronę biurka nauczyciela. Harry posłał zdradzone spojrzenie i odwrócił się do Lupina. Przez chwilę czekali aż wszyscy opuszczą klasę, a gdy nastała w końcu cisza, mężczyzna przemówił łagodnym tonem:

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać.

\- Nie sądzę - odparł chłopak, odwracając wzrok w drugą stronę.

\- Przykro mi Harry, że tak ostro wtedy zareagowałem. Należą ci się przeprosiny, ale i Ty nie zachowałeś się wtedy w porządku...

\- Przecież miał pan dla siebie usprawiedliwienie. Przed pełnią, robi się pan szczególnie wrażliwy, prawda? - zapytał z kpiną.

\- Nie wiem do czego zmierzasz...

Ale Harry widział, że Remus doskonale wiedział na miał na myśli. Widać to było w jego bursztynowych oczach, gdzie tlił się szok.

\- Niech pan sobie daruje - syknął. - Zrobiłem esej, który zadał nam profesor Snape.

Remus pokręcił smutno głową, podsunął sobie krzesło i opadł na nie ciężko.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowo inteligentnym chłopakiem... Mogę wiedzieć co cię naprowadziło?

\- Oczy - powiedział dużo ciszej Harry. - Pana oczy zmieniły barwę, podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy.

Lupin pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, po czym westchnął ciężko.

\- Iść z tobą do gabinetu dyrektora, czy trafisz sam?

Harry popatrzyła na niego w szoku. O czym do licha ten człowiek mówi?! Poco miałby iść do dyrektora.

\- Słucham? Dlaczego miałbym iść do profesora Dumbledore'a?

\- Złożyć skargę, że uczy cię ktoś taki jak ja. Masz do tego pełne prawo...

\- Zwariował pan? - zapytał zszokowany nastolatek.

Ani przez chwilę nie myślał, by zgłosić komuś z nauczycieli przypadłość Remusa. Owszem, był wściekły, ale nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie złożę na pana skargi, jest pan najlepszym nauczycielem, jakiego mieliśmy.

\- Myślałem, że już to ustaliliśmy, mów do mnie po imieniu - westchnął mężczyzna. - Naprawdę cię przepraszam Harry, za wszystko.

\- Ja też nie jestem bez winy - powiedział smutno Harry, nagle zdając sobie z tego sprawę. - Nie powinienem wtedy krzyczeć, ani iść do wioski. Po prostu zabolało mnie, że dowiedziałem się prawdy z „Proroka", a nie od osoby... Od osoby, której ufam...

\- Ufasz mi? - zapytał cicho mężczyzna.

\- Tak - odpowiedział jeszcze ciszej - ale Ty mi nie, prawda? To dlatego mi nie powiedziałeś...

\- Nie, Harry, to nie dlatego. Widzisz, wilkołaki nie są dobrze postrzegane w naszym świecie. Nie chciałem cię do siebie zrazić...

\- A mój ojciec? - przerwał mu chłopak. - Czy mój ojciec wiedział?

Remus uśmiechnął się z czułością.

\- Oczywiście, że wiedział. Przed Jamesem Potterem nic się nie ukryło, choć dowiedział się dużo później od ciebie.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać?

\- Myślę, że skoro już mamy taki moment szczerości - uśmiechnął się delikatnie - to jest to idealny moment na zadawanie pytań.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że ten pergamin jest mapą?

Remus westchnął ciężko, odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna, gdzie sypał pierwszy w tym sezonie śnieg. Chyba nadszedł czas, by opowiedzieć Harry'emu historię Huncwotów.

\- Pomagałem ją narysować - oznajmił, kiedy Harry już tracił nadzieję na odpowiedź. - Jesienią 1971 roku, do Hogwartu zawitała czwórka chłopców, którzy już niebawem mieli zostać przyjaciółmi... - rozpoczął swoją opowieść, z tajemniczym błyskiem w oczach.


	19. Rozdział 19 - Droga do piekła

Nadal był w szoku po tym, czego się dowiedział. Słowa wypowiedziane przez Remusa, jakiś już czas temu, wciąż wisiały w powietrzu. Nic w tej historii nie powinno go tak zadziwić, ostatecznie wiedział już prawie wszystko, co powiedział mu mężczyzna i nie dowiedział się niczego nowego... Ale coś w tej historii mu nie pasowało. Sam nie do końca wiedział co...

Remus mówił o Peterze z ogromnym szacunkiem i kilka razy widocznie zaznaczył, że ten był w jego oczach bohaterem, a jednak... A jednak Harry - mimo że tak naprawdę nigdy nie poznał tego człowieka - odczuwał do niego ogromną niechęć. Nie powiedział o tym Remusowi, bo przecież nie było to nic takiego, a nie chciał urazić pamięci mężczyzny, który w tak bohaterski sposób pomścił jego rodziców.

Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że jego intuicja jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła i być może powinien bardziej jej zaufać... Szybko odrzucił to uczucie, bo przecież nie powinien tak myśleć o człowieku, który bardziej niż własne życie, kochał jego rodziców.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Dopiero łagodny głos Remusa przywołał go do rzeczywistości:

\- Harry, czy nie masz teraz przypadkiem eliksirów?

Minęło kilka sekund nim do Harry'ego dotarło znaczenie tego słowa.

\- Jasna cholera - Zerwał się z krzesła i w ekspresowym tempie, łapiąc po drodze torbę, ruszył do drzwi, niemal się przy tym przewracając. Remus pokręcił ze śmiechem głową, obserwując, jak drzwi zamykają się za chłopcem.

\- Taki sam jak ojciec, taki sam - mruknął, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Możesz być dumny, Rogaczu.

Dosłownie sekundę później, mógłby przysiąc, że delikatny wiatr musnął jego dłoń, a gdzieś - jakby z oddali - rozbrzmiał śmiech, łudząco podobny do śmiechu Jamesa Pottera.

Uśmiechnął się z nostalgią i smutkiem, po czym wstał z krzesła i ruszył do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Miał teraz wolną godzinę, którą zamierzał spędzić nad książką. Kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi, dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że poczuł delikatny zapach wanilii i cytryny - zapach Lily.

Odszedł z zamyśleniu, marząc, by nie było to tylko wymysłem jego wyobraźni. Naprawdę chciał wierzyć, że Lily i James strzegą jego i Harry'ego. Z tą myślą otworzył drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

* * *

\- Hermiono - jęknął Harry błagalnie - przecież nie możesz spędzić reszty dnia nad książkami! Spójrz jak cudownie jest na dworze, urządzimy bitwę na śnieżki, ulepimy bałwana, będzie fajnie, dlaczego nie chcesz?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w duchu, widząc błagalne spojrzenie przyjaciela. Cieszyła się, że mimo jej kłótni z Ronem, Harry pozostał bezstronny, a dzięki temu wciąż miała kogoś, kto się o nią troszczył.

Troska była właściwie czymś nowym w jej życiu, Harry i Ron byli jej pierwszymi przyjaciółmi. Mark i Alice z pewnością bardzo ją kochali, pozwolili nawet mówić jej do siebie „mama i tata", ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że spędziła pierwsze dziewięć lat życia, jako to zarozumiała dziewczyna w za dużych i zużytych ciuchach, której nikt nie lubił. Cóż, pochodzenie z sierocińca nie było łatwe.

Ale nikt się o tym nie dowie! - warknęła w myślach, po czym spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Mam za dużo nauki, Harry - westchnęła. - Na jutro muszę skończy esej na trzy rolki pergaminu, na numerologię a do tego dwie rolki dla McGonagall. Idź sam... Poza tym, Ron raczej by się nie ucieszył na mój widok.

\- Kiedy wy zaprzestaniecie tej absurdalnej kłótni? - zapytał zirytowany chłopak. - Powinniście się oboje przeprosić. Ja i Remus daliśmy radę sobie wszystko wyjaśnić to wy tym bardziej.

\- To nie takie proste, Harry, myślę, że kiedy przyjdzie właściwy moment ja i Ron dojdziemy do porozumienia, ale i mnie zaczyna męczyć obecna sytuacja, to nie jest miłe, gdy nagle twój najlepszy przyjaciel cię nienawidzi - rzekła smutno dziewczyna.

Wtedy Harry zrobił coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił - nie z własnej inicjatywy w każdym razie - przytulił przygnębioną przyjaciółkę do siebie.

Hermiona sapnęła zaskoczona, ale szybko oddała uścisk, nim Harry zdołał się zakłopotać i wycofać.

\- Nie martw się, Hermiono - powiedział cicho, choć w jego głosie przebrzmiewało coś pozytywnego - jesteś świetną przyjaciółką... Oboje jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie i Ron niedługo zda sobie sprawę, że musimy trzymać się razem.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się delikatnie i otarła oczy, z których sama nie wiedziała, kiedy popłynęły łzy.

\- Dziękuję Harry - uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

\- Nie masz za co. Wybacz, ale przypomniałem sobie, że nie zapytałem o coś Remusa, chciałbym zdążyć przed ciszą nocną a muszę jeszcze wpaść do biblioteki. Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli zostawię cię samą?

\- Oczywiście, idź, tylko uważaj na siebie, zamek już nie jest taki bezpieczny.

\- Ja zawsze jestem ostrożny, Hermiono - burknął pod nosem Harry.

\- Tak, tak, wiem - przewróciła oczami dziewczyna - to kłopoty znajdują ciebie.

\- Dokładnie - wyszczerzył się Harry, po czym ruszył w stronę dziury pod portretem.

* * *

Następne tygodnie mijały Harry'emu nad wyraz dobrze. Ledwo bo ledwo, ale Krukoni wygrali ze Ślizgonami, co oznaczało, że po świętach Gryffindor wraca do gry. Harry jeszcze nie widział w oczach Olivera tak desperackiego, szalonego wręcz błysku, i szczerze to zaczynał się bać, że żądza wygranej doprowadzi Olivera do szaleństwa. Chyba nie był sam w swoich obawach, ale najwyraźniej Freda i Georga szczerze to bawiło. Miny im jednak zrzedły, kiedy Wood ogłosił trening w sobotę o czwartej rano. Oczywiście nim wyszli na boisko, ich kapitan zrobił im godzinny wykład na temat strategi, którego i tak nikt nie słuchał.

Gdyby chociaż mówił ciszej - pomyślał Harry, ziewając przeciągle - wtedy mógłbym się zdrzemnąć.

Kiedy poszedł na lekcję z Remusem, które zostały wznowione, był dosłownie nieprzytomny, co mężczyzna skwitował pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

Kolejną dobrą rzeczą, był fakt, że jego Patronus wyglądał coraz lepiej i profesor Lupin zdecydował, że po świętach zaczną ćwiczyć na boginie. Harry słysząc tą wiadomość, niemal zaczął podskakiwać ze szczęścia.

Zdawało się, że nic nie może popsuć jego szczęścia. Za oknem wciąż sypał śnieg i razem z resztą Gryfonów, często z niego korzystali, bawiąc się przy tym znakomicie. Nawet Ron i Hermiona jakby byli mniej na siebie obrażeni. Wymieniali między sobą dość wymuszone grzeczności i robili to zbyt przesłodzonymi tonami, ale Harry wychodził z założenia, że to już jakiś postęp, w porównaniu z tym co było niedawno. A było naprawdę wiele. Krzyki, awantury, łzy, raz nawet Hermiona rozbiła wazon, tak była zła na Rona.

Ale niestety, życie to nie bajka i jak to zwykle bywa, coś musiało popsuć Harry'emu radosną atmosferę, zbliżających się wielkimi krokami świąt.

To było niedzielne popołudnie. Nudził się akurat okropnie i postanowił odwiedzić Remusa, który zawsze wydawał się ucieszony jego widokiem. Jednak nim dotarł do gabinetu Remusa, wpadł na profesora Dumbledore'a.

\- Harry, mój drogi, właśnie cię szukałem - powiedział mężczyzna z dobrotliwym uśmiechem, jednak w jego oczach Harry dostrzegł smutek. - Pozwolisz, że zaproszę cię do mojego gabinetu?

\- Tak, oczywiście - odparł zaskoczony chłopak. - Ale czy ja coś zrobiłem?

\- Nie Harry, nic nie zrobiłeś.

* * *

Gabinet dyrektora nie zmienił ani o jotę. Portrety poprzednich dyrektorów chrapały smacznie, feniks - Fawkes - drzemał na swojej żerdzi, a małe urządzenia, których funkcje nie były Harry'emu znane, wydawały z siebie ciche, syczące dźwięki. Chłopak zajął miejsce na przeciwko dyrektora, który przyglądał mu się tym badawczym spojrzeniem, które nieodmiennie sprawiało, że Harry miałby wrażenie, iż Dumbledore widzi jego duszę. Parsknął w duchu śmiechem na własną, głupią metaforę. _Przecież duszy nie można zobaczyć!_

\- Harry, chodzi o sprawę świąt... Myślę, że nie spodoba ci się to co mam do powiedzenia, ale daj mi skończyć, nim zaczniesz się sprzeciwiać.

\- Dobrze, panie dyrektorze.

\- Uważamy wraz z resztą nauczycieli, że zamek w czasie świąt nie jest bezpieczny. Większość osób - w tym i nauczyciele - wyjeżdżają na święta do domów...

\- Chce pan, żebym wrócił do Dursley'ów? - zapytał Harry, walcząc z przyśpieszonym oddechem.

\- Nie prosiłbym o to, Harry, gdybym nie miał powodów. Widzisz, dom twojego wujostwa to dla ciebie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, tam Syriusz Black nie będzie w stanie zrobić ci krzywdy.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział, mając wrażenie, że za chwilę się rozpłacze. - Dlaczego u Dursley'ów mam być bezpieczniejszy? Przecież Hogwart jest stokroć razy lepiej chroniony, dodatkowo pan tu jest...

\- Widzisz Harry, kiedy piętnaście lat temu, twoja matka, Lily Potter, stanęła między tobą o Voldemortem, powołała do życia pewną starożytną ochronę. Od tamtej pory, tak długo jak przebywasz przy twojej ciotce, którą z twoją mamą łączy krew, tak długo nikt nie może cię skrzywdzić. Dlatego Śmierciożercy nigdy nie zaatakowali Privet Drive. Miłość twojej matki trzyma ich z dala od tego miejsca. Kiedy tam przebywasz, żaden czarodziej naznaczony mrocznym znakiem lub mający złe zamiary, nie może się tam dostać. Ochrona będzie działać aż ukończysz siedemnaście lat, czyli aż do twojej pełnoletności. Niestety, ale nie mogę zostać w tym roku na święta w Hogwarcie. Mój brat zachorował dość ciężko i jest aktualnie w szpitalu Świętego Munga. Nie chciałbym, żeby spędzał święta samotnie. W każdym razie, nie sądzę, żeby dojazd do Londynu pociągiem razem z innymi uczniami, był dla ciebie bezpieczny, profesor Lupin zabierze cię na Privet Drive, a po nowym roku odbierze.

\- Dursley'owie nigdy się na to nie zgodzą - powiedział, jakby chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku.

\- Rozmawiałem już z twoim wujem, Harry. Wydawał się być zachwycony, że spędzisz święta razem z nimi. Wyraził nawet żal, że nie zrobiłeś tego rok temu. Staw się w gabinecie profesora Lupina za tydzień, po śniadaniu. Teleportujecie się z Hogsmeade.

* * *

Wiedział. Wiedział, że wszystko było zbyt dobrze. Za chwilę szczęścia miał teraz zapłacić koszmarem, może nawet śmiercią. Powinien iść do Remusa, powinien mu powiedzieć. Ale nie potrafił. Stał już pod gabinetem mężczyzny, kiedy stchórzył. Co miał mu właściwie powiedzieć? Przecież to nie problem Remusa, że jego wuj jest chorym sadystą. Czuł, że musi odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, ale drzwi na błonia były już zamknięte. Zamykano je zaraz po ciszy nocnej, potężnymi zaklęciami. Tak było, odkąd Black włamał się do zamku. Harry poczuł nagle gorący przypływ nienawiści do tego człowieka. Wtedy wpadło mu do głowy idealne miejsce.

* * *

Wiatr wiał mocno, chłostał go po twarzy, ale on się tym nie przejmował. Podziwiał widok jaki miał na jezioro i Zakazany Las ze szczytu wieży astronomicznej. Było tam tak pięknie, że nagle o niczym nie marzył bardziej, niż, by zostać tam na zawsze i móc godzinami wpatrywać się to w jezioro, to w usiane gwiazdami niebo.

Niespodziewanie ciszę zmąciło skrzypienie drzwi.

\- Cześć Potter - usłyszał znienawidzony głos swojego szkolnego wroga. O dziwo ręka wcale nie powędrowała mu do różdżki, a Malfoy nie wydawał się być wrogo nastawiony.

\- Cześć Malfoy - odparł, decydując się być uprzejmym.

\- Chcesz papierosa? Ukradłem je ojcu, kupił je we Francji - wysunął w jego stronę srebrną papierośnicę.

Harry popatrzył niepewnie. Znając Malfoy'a mógł je czymś zatruć, albo zrobić z nimi coś jeszcze gorszego. Poza tym, Hermiona zawsze powtarzał, że papierosy to świństwo.

\- „Papieros jest doskonałym przykładem doskonałej rozkoszy. Sprawia przyjemność, a nie zaspokaja."*- rzucił Malfoy, odpalając sobie różdżką jednego z papierosów.

Harry popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że Malfoy zaczytuje się w mugolskiej literaturze a tym bardziej, że będzie rzucał cytatami z niej. Draco chyba zobaczył zaskoczenie w jego oczach, bo uśmiechnął się zaczepnie. Harry westchnął i sięgnął po papierosa.

Odpalił go różdżką i już po pierwszym zaciągnięciu, zakrztusił się okropnie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Malfoy poklepał go mocno po plecach mówiąc „Pierwszy raz zawsze jest najgorszy".

\- Nie poznaję cię Malfoy, gdzie zgubiłeś swoje wredne, ślizgońskie ja?

\- Zostało w dormitorium - odparł Malfoy, znów uśmiechając się przebiegle. - Nie martw się, to nic między nami nie zmienia.

\- Cieszę się - odparł Harry. - Z kim ja bym doprowadzał McGonagall do szału, pojedynkując się na środku korytarza.

Obaj zaśmiali się cicho. Harry poczuł się bardzo dziwnie. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie śmiał się, paląc papierosa w towarzystwie Dracona Malfoy'a, swojego największego wroga. Ron i Hermiona padliby na zawał. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Skoro i tak ma przerąbane i najpewniej został mu jakiś tydzień życia, to dlaczego nie miałby po drodze zaszaleć?

* Cytat z książki „Portret Doriana Gray'a".


	20. Rozdział 20 - Legalne i nielegalne

**LisekDeli - **Och, od czego mam zacząć odpowiedź na twój komentarz... Zazwyczaj nie odpowiadam na komentarze, ale twój sam się prosi o odpowiedź :) Tak więc, wybacz, ale nie dam rady częściej aktualizować opowiadania, mam też swoje życie i obowiązki, ale postaram się, żeby rozdziały były dłuższe. Szczerze, to niestety, ale mój limit na czekoladę się skończył - zaczynam zdrowy tryb życia :) Ciekawa tylko jestem jak długo on potrwa... Co do błędów... Wiem, że się pojawiają, bo rozdziały piszę zazwyczaj późno w nocy, a dopiero następnego dnia, już po wstawieniu poprawiam wszystkie błędy, tak więc jeśli czytasz rozdziały zaraz po dodaniu, to chyba musisz się do nich przyzwyczaić, bo niestety, ale mój mózg nie pracuje o trzeciej w nocy tak, jakbym sobie tego życzyła. Co do pairingu, gdzieś już chyba zdradziłam, że to będzie Harmione (Dopiero w dalekiej przyszłości), nie jestem w stanie znieść Harry'ego z Ginny, tak więc przepraszam fanów Hinny. Syriusz x Remus raczej nie będzie. Uwielbiam tę parę i nie chcę jej zepsuć moim nieudolnym wykonaniem. Szczerze, to twój komentarz szczerze mnie rozbawił, siedziałam i szczerzyłam się jak głupia do monitora, cudownie jest czytać komentarze od osób ze świetnym poczuciem humoru :) Niestety musisz być cierpliwa, upały mnie wykańczają i z niecierpliwością czekam na jesień, wtedy mam nadzieję rozdziały będą szybciej. Nic więcej na temat fabuły nie zdradzam i tak już za dużo wypaplałam :)

**Toraach - ** Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi na błąd językowy - postaram się go unikać na przyszłość :)

**Gp - **Na Syriusz jeszcze trzeba będzie poczekać, ale jest to moja ulubiona postać, więc i jego tu nie zabraknie :)

* * *

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim biurze, z niezwykłą uwagą obserwując drzemiącego na żerdzi Feniksa. Wcale nie sprawiało mu przyjemności odsyłanie Harry'ego na święta do Dursley'ów, jednak to nie była do końca jego decyzja. Gdyby to od niego zależało, chłopiec już nigdy by tam nie wrócił. Ale były powody, dla których Harry Potter musiał wracać na Privet Drive. Najważniejszą kwestią była oczywiście ochrona, którą zapewniła swojemu jedynemu synowi, Lily Potter. Starożytna magia, której użyła do tego młoda kobieta, skutecznie uniemożliwiała komuś obcemu, skrzywdzenie Harry'ego. I właśnie dlatego chłopiec musiał co roku tam wracać. Albus jednak nigdy nie zmuszał uczniów, by wracali do domów na święta i z pewnością nie podobało mu się, że musiał to zrobić Harry'emu. Niestety, w sprawę wmieszał się Minister Magii, który stwierdził, że obecność chłopca, zwłaszcza, gdy zamek jest mniej chroniony podczas świąt, zagraża bezpieczeństwu uczniów. Albus naprawdę nie miał już siły do tego człowieka, który z dnia na dzień zdawał się być coraz bardziej zaślepiony władzą. Z każdym dniem, Korneliusz Knot posuwał się coraz dalej, a Albus bał się, że kiedy nadejdzie prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, Ministerstwo pod dowództwem Korneliusza, całkiem się odwróci przeciw bezpieczeństwu kraju.

Albus Dumbledore nie był głupim człowiekiem. Radość z jaką Vernon Dursley przyjął wiadomość o powrocie Harry'ego na święta, która Albus osobiście mu przekazał, wydawała mu się bardzo nienaturalna. Petunia - siostra Lily, która w niczym nie przypominała jednej z jego ulubionych uczennic - zdobyła się jedynie na zaciśnięcie ust w wąską linię. Albus naprawdę nie był zadowolony perspektywą zostawienia z tymi ludźmi swojego ulubionego ucznia. W pewnym sensie żałował decyzji, którą podjął dwanaście lat temu. Coś w rodzinie Dursley'ow zdecydowanie było nie tak. Nie mógł tylko zrozumieć, jak Harry - ten uroczy, kochany i silny chłopiec - mógł wyrosnąć na tak wspaniałą osobę, pod opieką ludzi, takich Dursley'owie. Nie łudził się, że państwo Dursley jest dobrymi ludźmi, poznał ich nieco z opisu pani Figg, przemiłej charłaczki, która lata temu, zgodziła się mieć oko na chłopca. Albus westchnął po kolejny w ciągu tej godziny i postanowił porozmawiać ze swoim Mistrzem Eliksirów, na temat ilości szlabanów, które rozdaje przed samymi świętami. Doprawdy, Severus czasem przechodził samego siebie...

* * *

Ron Weasley zbyt dobrze znał swojego przyjaciela, by nie domyślić się, że coś jest nie tak. Przez cały dzień Harry miał okropny humor. Był blady, unikał towarzystwa kogokolwiek, ręce mu drżały i wciąż coś upuszczał. Do tego miał wrażenie, że Harry i Malfoy wymieniali dyskretne spojrzenia na eliksirach, a w pewnym momencie, Ron mógłby przysiąc, że Malfoy puścił Harry'emu oczko. Kiedy to zrobił, Ron z szoku upuścił fiolkę ze swoim eliksirem prosto na nogi tłustego dupka, czym zarobił sobie tygodniowy szlaban. Szlaban przed samymi świętami! Całą drogę na obiad przeklinał szpetnie pod nosem. Później przypomniał sobie o swoim przyjacielu, ale ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że jego przyjaciel nie pojawił się na obiedzie. Postanowił nie panikować, z pewnością pojawi się na następnej lekcji. Ale nie pojawił się ani na Zielarstwie, ani na Transmutacji, która była jednym z jego ulubionych przedmiotów. Ron naprędce wymyślił kłamstwo, że Harry źle się poczuł. W końcu i Transmutacja dobiegła końca i Ron odetchnął z ulgą. Poniedziałki były niezwykle wyczerpującym dniem i Ron wolał nie myśleć, że to dopiero trzeci rok, bo już robiło mu się niedobrze, kiedy wyobrażał sobie siódmy, zawalony ogromną ilością lekcji i nauki, rok.

Na początku postanowił sprawdzić bibliotekę. Błonia od razu wykluczył, z powodu szalejącej za oknem burzy i raz po raz uderzających piorunów, to tu, to tam. Pokręcił z irytacją głową. Ta pogoda była koszmarna. Jeszcze wczoraj prószył delikatnie śnieg, a dziś na dworze trwał istny huragan. Nie znalazł jednak Harry'ego w bibliotece, ani w Pokoju Wspólnym. Zrezygnowany wszedł do dormitorium chłopców z trzeciego roku i zaraz pokręcił głową nad własną głupotą. Przecież to było oczywiste. Harry od rana nie wyglądał najlepiej, widocznie rozchorował się i położył się spać. Delikatny uśmiech wkradł się na twarz Rona, widząc jak spokojnie wygląda jego przyjaciel, kiedy śpi. Na co dzień w oczach Harry'ego widocznych było tysiące uczuć, a sam Harry zawsze gdzieś pędził. Był zwyczajnym, energicznym, choć może nieco zbyt poważnym na swój wiek, chłopcem. Nie żadnym bohaterem, za którego wszyscy go mieli. Ron skrzywił się, pamiętając jak bardzo Harry nienawidzi swojej sławy i ludzi pokroju Snape'a, którzy uważali go za aroganckiego, zakochanego w sobie dupka. Faktycznie, w szkole sporo było takich osób (Głównie Ślizgonów) choć Ron nie miał pojęcia jak mogą uważać Harry'ego za aroganta. Przecież Harry był wspaniałym człowiekiem, nie pragnął sławy, a te wszystkie rzeczy, których dokonał w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, wcale nie wzięły się z pragnienia sławy czy chwały. Harry zawsze działał sercem - to można było dostrzec w jego oczach.

Ron dostrzegając, że Harry drży delikatnie, przykrył go kołdrą, którą jego przyjaciel musiał skopać na ziemię, po czym na palcach opuścił dormitorium. W końcu rozmowa z Harrym może zaczekać...

* * *

Kiedy się obudził, wciąż miał okropny humor. Tak było od rozmowy z dyrektorem. Wiedział, że do odwlecze to nie uciecze, ale nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi. Oczyma wyobraźni, już widział ich współczujące spojrzenia... A przecież znali zaledwie część prawdy. Westchnął i zwlekł się z łóżka. Nie był na Transmutacji ani Zielarstwie, więc musiał wziąć od kogoś lekcje. Normalnie zapewne poprosiłby o to Hermionę, ale w ostatnim czasie jego przyjaciółka miała ledwie czasu na jedzenie, więc nie chciał zawracać jej głowy.

Zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, który mimo zbliżającej się późnej godziny, wciąż był pełen uczniów. Wypatrzył sobie miejsce na kanapie przed kominkiem, gdzie siedział Neville.

\- Hej Neville - zagadnął, siadając obok chłopaka.

Lubił Neville'a, on nigdy o nic nie pytał, a mimo to samym swoim sposobem bycia potrafił poprawić humor.

\- Och, hej Harry... Nie było cię na Transmutacji i Zielarstwie... McGonagall o ciebie pytała...

\- Naprawdę? Ja... Źle się poczułem.

\- Wiem, Ron mówił...

Harry zmarszczył delikatnie brwi. Nie mówił nic Ronowi na temat swojego samopoczucia. Po chwili wzruszył mentalnie ramionami skierował swoją uwagę na Neville'a.

\- Powiesz mi co dzisiaj przerabialiśmy na Zielarstwie? Wydajesz się być dobry w tego przedmiotu - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Neville zarumienił się, słysząc pochwałę, ale skinął nieśmiało głową, sięgając do torby, po książkę do Zielarstwa.

* * *

Zły humor trzymał Harry'ego także następnego dnia... I następnego również. W końcu nadszedł czwartek i Ron dłużej tego nie wytrzymał. Jego przyjaciel nie był sobą, a on, jako jego najlepszy kumpel, miał zamiar dowiedzieć się co lub kto dręczy Harry'ego. Widział wyraźnie, że Harry unika wszystkich, a zwłaszcza jego i Hermiony, dlatego musiał podejść go sposobem. Profesor Lupin zatrzymał Harry'ego po obronie. Ten moment wydał się Ronowi idealny. Kiedy jego przyjaciel, nieco już spóźniony skierował się szybkim krokiem na eliksiry, wciągnął go do jednej z pustych sal. Rozbroił przyjaciela, który najwyraźniej spodziewał się ataku, bo natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę, i zamknął drzwi szybkim zaklęciem.

\- Zwariowałeś Ron?! - żachnął się Harry. - Prawie dostałem zawału!

\- Cóż, prawie robi wielką różnicę... A teraz powiesz mi grzecznie dlaczego unikasz mnie i Hermiony.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz Ron. Możemy już iść, jesteśmy spóźnieni, Snape oberwie nas ze skóry...

\- Od kiedy boisz się Snape'a? - zakpił Ron. - Nie wyjdziemy stąd, do póki mi wszystkiego nie powiesz... Słuchaj stary, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele są od tego, by sobie pomagać. Nie pomogę ci, jeśli nie powiesz mi o co chodzi...

\- A kto powiedział, że chcę pomocy?

\- Nie musisz jej chcieć, potrzebujesz jej, Harry.

\- Daj spokój, to nie twój problem Ron.

\- A właśnie, że mój Harry! - zaperzył się Ron. - Jesteś dla mnie jak rodzony brat, Fred, George a nawet Ginny traktują cię podobnie. Jesteś dla mnie jak rodzina Harry, a w rodzinie problemy rozwiązuje się razem.

Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się pokonać przyjaciela w słownej potyczce. Harry stał z lekko uchylonymi ustami i delikatnie błyszczącymi oczami. Ron oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł maraton. W jego oczach błyskała dziwna determinacja i Harry wiedział, że nie ma szans z przyjacielem. Westchnął pokonany, przysunął sobie krzesło i opadł na nie, nagle czując się ogromnie zmęczony.

\- Muszę wrócić na święta do Dursley'ów - mruknął ponuro. - Dumbledore twierdzi, że szkoła nie jest wystarczająco dobrze strzeżona podczas świąt i Black mógłby się włamać.

\- Przecież to bzdura! - krzyknął Ron, zrywając się z krzesła, które dopiero co zajął. - Nie ma mowy! Idziemy!

\- Zwariowałeś? Gdzie Ty chcesz iść?

\- Na początek odstawię cię do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Ron, powinniśmy iść na eliksiry, Snape...

\- Gdzieś mam Snape'a, chodź - pociągnął go niecierpliwie za rękaw szaty.

* * *

Harry wciąż zastanawiał się gdzie poszedł Ron. Najpierw zabronił mu iść na eliksiry, przytargał do pokoju wspólnego, niemal ciągnąc go przy tym po ziemi, a później wypadł jak burza. Nagle do pomieszczenia wparowała Hermiona.

\- Gdzie ty się włóczyłeś, Harry?! Dlaczego cię nie było na eliksirach?! Snape był wściekły! I gdzie jest Ron?! Wagarowaliście?! Wiecie przecież, że McGonagall tego nienawidzi! Jeśli Snape do niej pójdzie, a znając życie to zrobi to, będziecie mieli wieczny szlaban!

\- Hermiono, zwolnij - poprosił Harry, dłonią masując skronie. Donośny głos Hermiony przyprawiał go o ból głowy. - Nie wiem gdzie jest Ron. Profesor Lupin zatrzymał mnie po lekcji, żeby... żeby coś ze mną uzgodnić. Miałem zamiar iść na eliksiry, ale...

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wkroczył czerwony na twarzy Ron.

\- Kretyni, kompletnie kretyni - mruczał pod nosem.

\- Eee, Ron? Co się stało? - zapytał niepewnie Harry.

\- Ja też chciałabym to wiedzieć! Dlaczego nie było was na eliksirach?

Harry westchnął i wrócił do masowania skroni. A już prawie udobruchał przyjaciółkę.

\- Ty jej to tłumacz - mruknął do Rona, który patrzył na niego niepewnie.

Kiedy Ron opowiadał co działo się po lekcji obrony, Harry czuł jak okropny ból powoli ustępuje.

\- No dobrze - powiedziała powoli Hermiona, której po wysłuchaniu historii, wzrok znacznie złagodniał - ale nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego nie poszliście na eliksiry, choćby spóźnieni?

\- Odprowadziłem Harry'ego do wieży, bo nie powinien sam się włóczyć, póki nie złapią Blacka...

\- Następny się znalazł, co będzie mi matkował - mruknął pod nosem Harry, zarabiając za to sójkę od Hermiony.

\- A gdzie Ty w tym czasie byłeś?

\- U Dumbledore'a...

\- Gdzie? - zapytali równocześnie Harry i Hermiona.

\- Nie róbcie takich min, nawet mnie nie ochrzanił za zerwanie się z lekcji...

\- Ale po co Ty tam poszedłeś? - Hermiona dosłownie wyjęła Harry'emu to pytanie z ust.

\- Jak to po co? Chciałem, żebyś spędził święta z nami, w Norze.

\- I co na dyrektor? - zapytał Harry, choć czuł jaka będzie odpowiedź.

\- Otóż Dumbledore twierdzi, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, niestety nasz genialny Minister Magii wmieszał się w sprawę i uparcie twierdzi, że musisz spędzić święta u Dursley'ów.

\- Ale co Minister ma do tego?

\- A to, że jest kompletnym kretynem... Tata twierdzi, że Knot od dłuższego czasu robi wszystko na przekór Dumbledore'owi.

\- Ale... Ale przecież Harry nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! - krzyknęła oburzona Hermiona. - Harry nie jest zamieszany w ich przeklęte spory polityczne!

\- Ja to wiem - mruknął gorzko Ron. - Knot twierdzi, że Harry stanowi zbyt duże zagrożenie dla innych uczniów, żeby zostawić go w zamku na czas świąt, kiedy to zamek jest mniej chroniony.

\- Tak, ale gdybyście wzięli Harry'ego do siebie, to przecież byłoby wasze ryzyko!

\- To samo powiedziałem... Dumbledore powiedział, że to niemożliwe. Nie jesteśmy opiekunami Harry'ego, a biorąc pod uwagę kim jest Harry, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, rodzicom groziłby Azkaban...

\- A drugi rok?! Przecież...

\- Też wysunąłem ten argument Hermiono - przerwał jej Ron - i okazuję się, że zabraliśmy Harry'ego z domu wujostwa nielegalnie.

\- To wszystko jest okropnie pokręcone - powiedziała Hermiona, kręcąc głową.

\- Dajcie spokój - mruknął cicho Harry. - Jakoś przeżyję te święta... To nie cały miesiąc.

\- Ale Harry, Dursley'owie cię nienawidzą! Z nimi nie będziesz miał prawdziwych świąt.

\- Dziękuję, że mi o tym przypomniałaś Hermiono.

\- Och Harry, przecież wiesz, że nie to miałam na myśli...

\- Wiem - westchnął Harry. - Bądźcie tak mili i zróbcie mi wcześniejszy prezent na święta - pogódźcie się do jasnej ciasnej.

Wstał z fotela i ruszył w kierunku schodów do dormitorium chłopców. Ron spojrzał niepewnie na Hermiona, która patrzyła z kolei wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

\- Chyba Harry ma rację - westchnął ciężko rudzielec. - Czas się pogodzić. Przepraszam Hermiono.

Uśmiech wkradł się na twarz Hermiona, a - ku przerażeniu Rona - w oczach zabłysły łzy.

\- Och Ron, to ja przepraszam. Powinnam była bardziej pilnować Krzywołapa...

I zalała się łzami. Ron jęknął wewnętrznie. Nienawidził płaczących dziewczyn - przerażały go, kompletnie nie wiedział jak sobie z nimi radzić.

\- Daj spokój, Parszywek i tak był już chory i nie robił nic robił oprócz spania i jedzenia - Poklepał ją nieudolnie po ramieniu, marząc jedynie, by móc stąd wyparować. Harry, który przyglądał się tej scenie ze schodów, uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

\- Nareszcie - mruknął pod nosem i ruszył do dormitorium - tym razem naprawdę.


	21. Rozdział 21 - Więźniowie przeszłości

Harry siedział na swoim łóżku, w dormitorium Gryfonów, wzrokiem omiatając całe pomieszczenie. Starał się dokładnie zapamiętać każdy detal, każdy najmniejszy szczegół, bo gdyby miał już tu nie wrócić, to chciał pamiętać to miejsce. Nawet jeśli ma umrzeć, to chciał mieć ze sobą wspomnienie swojego pierwszego, prawdziwego domu. Uśmiechnął się do siebie smutno. Wspomnienie swoich przyjaciół z pewnością będzie mu towarzyszyło u Dursley'ów, da mu siłę do dalszej walki. Dzięki Ronowi i Hermionie wiedział, że ma po co żyć, po co się nie poddawać. Wpatrzył się w okno, za którym szalała prawdziwa śnieżyca. Wczorajszy dzień, bez wątpienia był jednym z najlepszych dni w jego życiu. Spędził go z Ronem i Hermioną na bitwie, na śnieżki, lepieniu bałwana i zwykłym siedzeniu przed kominkiem z kubkami gorącej czekolady, które przynieśli sobie z Wielkiej Sali. Po południu popędził na lekcję z profesorem Lupinem i po raz pierwszy zmierzył się z Boginem. Może lekcja nie była wybitnie udana, bo zemdlał dwa razy, ale za trzecim razem poszło mu już zdecydowanie lepiej. Profesor Lupin był zdania, że radzi sobie już całkiem przyzwoicie, i że z pewnością po świętach uda im się dostrzec jaką formę przyjmuje patronus chłopaka. Harry był nieco odmiennego zdania, ale wolał nie wspominać, że dla niego raczej nie istnieje przyszłość „po świętach" a jeśli już, to zapewne spędzi ją w zaświatach lub szpitalu.

Wiedział, że musi w końcu wstać i spakować się. Odkładał to od kilku dni, ale za niecałe półgodziny, miał stawić się u Remusa w gabinecie, więc naprawdę, dalsze zwlekanie nie miało sensu. Westchnął i wyjął z kufra nieduży plecak. Nie było sensu zabierać ze sobą reszty rzeczy, skoro wuj Vernon i tak zamknie je w komórce pod schodami. Zapakował kilka mugolskich ubrań, które odziedziczył po Dudley'u, butelkę wody i sto funtów, które wymienił pod koniec wakacji. Dudley dał mu te pieniądze, żeby mógł uciec, a Harry obiecał mu wtedy, że zwróci mu wszystko, co do centa. Wahał się przez chwilę, po czym otworzył album, który dostał pod koniec pierwszego roku od Hagrida. Z pierwszej strony uśmiechali się do niego z nutą nostalgii, James i Lily Potterowie. On również uśmiechnął się smutno, wyjął zdjęcie z albumu, delikatnie je złożył i schował do kieszeni za dużych spodni. Ostatnim spojrzeniem omiótł pokój i wszedł to toalety.

Odbicie w lustrze przyglądało mu się z zadowoleniem, najwyraźniej ciesząc się, że chłopak wygląda tak dobrze. Harry wiedział, że to jedynie zimne pozory.

\- Finite incantatem - wyszeptał i zaklęcie maskujące w jednej chwili opadło.

Już nie wyglądał dobrze. Podpuchnięte oczy, zbyt chuda twarz, blada skóra. Wolał nie ściągać koszuli. Kiedy patrzył na swoje blizny, nachodziły go odruchy wymiotne - wszystkie ślady jakie zostawił jego wuj, przypominały mu w okrutny sposób o tym, co przeżył w lecie. A Harry wcale nie chciał pamiętać. Całym sobą pragnął zapomnieć o wydarzeniach Lipca i sierpnia. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, natychmiast odechciewało mu się wszystkiego, a najbardziej życia. Ale teraz wiedział, że musi być silny. Dla Rona, Hermiony, Remusa i wszystkich innych osób, które coś dla niego znaczą. Musiał być silny nawet dla Malfoy'a, swojego szkolnego wroga. Tylko czy wciąż byli wrogami? Malfoy twierdził, że nic się między nimi nie zmieniło, ale Harry nie był tego taki pewien.

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i nim zwierciadło zdążyło coś powiedzieć, rzucił na nowo zaklęcie maskujące.

Wyszedł z łazienki, zarzucił na siebie kurtkę, która jako jedna z niewielu rzeczy, była w jego rozmiarze, chwycił plecak i opuścił dormitorium. W pokoju wspólnym było mniej osób niż zwykle. Większość z samego rana wyszła na pociąg, który zabrał ich na święta do domu. Wśród tych osób byli Ron i Hermiona. Właściwie Harry cieszył się, że przyjaciele nie widzą go w takim okropnym humorze. Hermiona - jak to Hermiona - zaraz wyczułaby, że coś jest nie tak. Ale Harry wcale nie był pewien, czy przeczucie przyjaciółki tak bardzo by go zmartwiło. Ostatecznie Hermiona zapewne wyciągnęłaby od niego prawdę - dziewczyna była naprawdę dobra w wyduszaniu informacji - a wtedy nie wróciłby więcej do Dursley'ów. Nie było jednak mowy, żeby Harry sam się komuś przyznał, mimo że myślał o tym przez całą noc. To było po prostu zbyt ciężkie, a fakt, że nikt, nic nie zauważył do tej pory, upewniał go, że to wcale nie jest takie ważne - że nie znaczy tyle, by się tym zainteresować.

* * *

\- To jak, gotowy Harry? - zapytał profesor Lupin, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Harry nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Patrzył się tempo w podłogę i zdobył się jedynie na słabe _tak_. Jego serce biło szybciej niż powinno, w tamtej chwili, oddałby wszystko za możliwość ucieczki.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? Jesteś jakiś blady...

\- Nie wyspałem się - mruknął Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Harry, jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, powiedz to teraz. Czy jest jakiś ważny powód, dla którego nie chcesz wracać do wujostwa?

Harry spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Widział w nich troskę i to zwyczajowe ciepło, które przywodziło na myśl uczucie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Nie... To nic takiego Remus... Ja po prostu... Moje wujostwo nie lubi magii i nie rozmawiamy o niej i... i myślę, że będę się nudził. Rozumiesz, święta w mugolskim domu, kiedy już przyzwyczaisz się do magii i tych spraw... No i będę tęsknił za przyjaciółmi...

\- Czyli nic złego nie dzieje się w domu twojego wujostwa? - upewnił się Remus, a w jego oczach błysnęła ulga.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Mógł teraz powiedzieć wszystko, położyć kres dalszemu znęcaniu się nad nim. Mógł wyznać całą prawdę i oznaczałoby to koniec. Koniec strachu, koniec bólu, koniec upokorzeń.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział chłopak, znów spuszczając wzrok.

Tchórz! - krzyczał wszystko w nim. - Przeklęty tchórz!

\- No cóż - powiedział wolno Lupin - chyba czas iść. Słyszałem, że twoje wujostwo nieźle się za tobą stęskniło.

\- Jasne - odparł Harry, przełykając z trudem ślinę.

* * *

Szli idealną ulicą, mijając po drodze idealne domy. Harry'emu wciąż było niedobrze po aportacji, która z pewnością nie była jego ulubionym środkiem transportu. Sprawy nie poprawił dom numer cztery, do którego doszli zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Remus zapukał delikatnie do drzwi, a Harry poczuł, że nie może - po prostu nie może - tam wejść.

\- Remus - powiedział niemal szeptem. W tamtej chwili był gotowy wyznać człowiekowi cała prawdę. Nic innego nie miało już znaczenia, bo wiedział, że jeśli przekroczy próg tego domu, już nie będzie dla niego ratunku. Serce biło mu jeszcze szybciej, choć Harry nie był pewien, czy to możliwe. Szumiało mu w uszach i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Remus, powoli jak na złość, odwrócił się w jego stronę. Wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Drzwi numeru czwartego otworzyły się szeroko, Harry zachwiał się lekko, a jego wuj, stojący w drzwiach, uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że wydawało się to bolesne.

\- Harry? - zapytał niepewnie Remus - mówiłeś coś?

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, czują nagle, że okropnie zaschło mu w gardle.

\- Nie, nic - powiedział cicho, wbijając wzrok w buty. Remus w tym czasie zwrócił się do jego wuja, omawiając z nim wszystkie szczegóły.

\- Odbiorę Harry'ego zaraz po nowym roku. Cóż, ja muszę już iść. Wesołych świąt państwu życzę. Wesołych świąt, Harry.

Przytulił chłopaka jednym ramieniem, poczochrał jego włosy, tak jak wiele razy poczochrał je Jamesowi i odszedł. Harry patrzyła na niego z rozpaczą.

Wróć! Proszę, wróć! Zobacz, dostrzeż, że coś jest nie tak! Nie pozwól mu znów tego zrobić - błagał w myślach.

Ale Remus nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem, a Harry znów wrócił do piekła... Tyle tylko, że tym razem miał coś, o co zamierzał walczyć.

* * *

Ron uśmiechnął się do swojej matki, która przygotowywał świąteczną kolację. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem, ale odwzajemniła uśmiech. Nagle Ron poczuł niewysłowioną ulgę, że jego matka jest tu z nim, żywa, prawdziwa, emanująca ciepłem i miłością. Harry nie miał tyle szczęścia, a Ron nie doceniał tego co miał. Dzięki Harry'emu dostrzegł jak wielkim szczęściem jest rodzina.

\- Ron, kochanie, mógłbyś zanieść te talerze na stół? - zapytała Molly, wciąż z uśmiechem.

\- Jasne mamo. Będziesz mnie jeszcze potrzebowała? Chciałbym wysłać Harry'emu prezent i życzenia. No i muszę napisać do Hermiony, inaczej nigdy mi nie wybaczy.

\- Och, zostaw te talerze i idź Ron. W salonie leżą prezenty dla Hermiony i Harry'ego. Wiem, że to nie dużo, ale...

\- Daj spokój mamo, Harry uwielbia te twoje sweterki - uśmiechnął się chłopak - Hermiona zresztą też.

\- Napisz Harry'emu, że bardzo go kochamy, i że żałujemy, że nie mógł do nas przyjechać. Naprawdę, to okropne. Przecież on nie będzie miał prawdziwym świąt z tymi Mugolami. Wystarczyło na nich spojrzeć na stacji, żeby wiedzieć co to za ludzie.

\- Harry jest silny, da sobie radę mamo - westchnął Ron, w duchu również marząc, żeby Harry mógł spędzić z nimi te święta.

* * *

\- Tak się cieszę, Hermiono, że przyjechałaś do domu na święta. Tak się za tobą stęskniliśmy.

\- Ja też się cieszę, mamo - uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

Alice Smith popatrzyła na przybraną córkę z wielką czułością. Uwielbiała, kiedy ta nazywała ją mamą. Czuła się wtedy taka spełniona. Miała rodzinę, o której zawsze marzyła.

\- Pomóc ci z kolacją, mamo? Ty płaczesz? Co się stało? Powiedziałam coś nie tak?

\- Nie córeczko - odpowiedziała przez łzy kobieta.

Przyciągnęła zaskoczoną córkę do ciasnego uścisku, który mimo zaskoczenia, dziewczyna nieśmiało oddała. Alice pamiętała jeszcze jak ciężkie był początki, kiedy wzięli Hermionę z sierocińca. Dziewczynka była strasznie nieśmiała, bała się dotyku i innych ludzi. Długo minęło, nim nabrała zaufania do niej i jej męża, Marka. Ale teraz już wszystko było w porządku i wreszcie mogli nazwać się prawdziwą rodziną.

\- Kocham cię, mamo - wyszeptała Hermiona.

\- Ja ciebie też córeczko. - Pocałowała córkę w jej rozczochrane włosy i otarła rękawem łzy.

\- Chyba musimy zabrać się za tą kolację. Zaraz wróci tata z lotniska.

* * *

Severus Snape siedział samotnie w swoich kwaterach. Za towarzysza miał jedynie butelkę ognistej whisky i zdjęcie pewnej pięknej, rudowłosej kobiety. Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu, Severus pozwolił sobie na łzy. Szklanka, którą ściskał w ręce, pękła raniąc jego dłonie. To nie miało znaczenie. Ważna była tylko ona. Mimo upływu czasu, ból, który spowodowało jej odejście, nie zmalał dla niego ani trochę - on sam nie pozwolił mu zmaleć. każdy dzień, który smakował piekłem, był dla niego pokutą, ceną, którą musiał zapłacić za swoje błędy. Cieszył się samotnością. Tylko ona pozwalała mu zdjąć maskę i ukazać prawdziwego siebie - zranionego, krwawiącego z bólu mężczyznę. Tylko samotność nigdy go nie wyśmiała za bycie tak żałośnie słabym. Podniósł butelkę ze stolika i przechylił ją, nie bawiąc się w subtelności.

\- Wesołych świąt, Lily.

* * *

Przy ośnieżonym grobie, klęczał młody mężczyzna, zbyt mocno doświadczony przez życie. Łzy zdobiły jego policzki. Nieopodal, w krzakach leżał wielki czarny pies, którego mężczyzna nie miał szansy dostrzec. Był zbyt zajęty swoim żalem. Machnął różdżką i malutki, czerwony znicz zajarzył się wątłym światełkiem.

\- Wesołych świąt, Lily, wesołych świąt, James - wyszeptał, przecierając załzawione oczy.

Pies w krzakach zaskomlał żałośnie, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Zwinął się jedynie mocniej, czując jak śnieg zaczyna sypać z większą zaciekłością.

* * *

W małej, ciemnej komórce pod schodami, młody, chudy chłopak, którego ciało całe było pokryte ranami, przyglądał się zdjęciu dwójki roześmianych ludzi. Z salonu dobiegały go wesołe głosy i wybuchy śmiechu. Samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku, ale nie miał ani siły, ani chęci by ją otrzeć.

\- Wesołych świąt, mamo, wesołych świąt, tato - wyszeptał, zamykając mocno oczy.


	22. Rozdział 22 - Po prostu walcz!

Czy zdarzyło wam się znaleźć kiedyś w położeniu, które sprawiało, że śmierć wydawałaby się wam czymś pięknym? W położeniu, które przyprawiało was o szybsze, niemiarowe bicie serca. Położeniu, które wywoływało krople potu na waszym czole? Czy byliście kiedyś w sytuacji, z której nie mogliście - nie potrafiliście - wybrnąć? Czy patrzyliście kiedyś w niebo, myśląc o osobach, które opuściły was dawno temu? Czy zdarzyło wam się kiedy zatonąć w widoku pięknych gwiazd, marząc, by ci których kochacie, znaleźli się jakimś cudem przy was, po prostu byli - ewentualnie chwycili za rękę - i swoją obecnością sprawili, żeby wszystko było dobrze?

To był zaledwie jeden dzień po Wigilii, a on naprawdę nie wierzył, że da radę, że wytrzymać. Najdelikatniej jak mógł, wytarł rękawem za dużej bluzy, krew z rozciętej wargi. Skrzywił się przy tym z bólu, który wywoływał każdy ruch. Jeśli poprzednie wakacje wydawały mu się piekłem, to po prostu nie wiedział jak powinien nazwać to, co przechodził teraz. Widać, jego letnia ucieczka naprawdę zezłościła jego wuja, który zdawał się stracić wszelkie zahamowania. Już nie przejmował się, czy rany będą widoczne, a Harry miał wrażenie, że z każdym dniem jego czas się kończy, że coraz bliżej był rodziców. To dlatego, czując, że nie ma już kompletnie nic to stracenia, wymknął się w środku nocy, by usiąść na idealnie przyciętym trawniku, idealnej rodziny Dursley'ów, i spojrzeć - być może po raz ostatni - w gwiazdy. Nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił, właściwie gapienie się z nostalgią w gwiazdy, bardziej pasowało jakiejś dziewczynie, nie chłopakowi, który trzy razy stanął przed Voldemortem, ochronił kamień filozoficzny, a nawet zabił ogromnego Bazyliszka. Ale patrzenie w gwiazdy, w dziwny sposób sprawiało, że czuł się mniej samotny, jakby widok tych małych, odległych punkcików na niebie, dodawał mu siły do dalszej walki. Niestety, już następnego dnia Harry poczuł, jak owa siła opuszcza jego ciało.

Rano, jak co dzień, do komórki, do której musiał wrócić, zapukała ciotka Petunia. Kiedy na chwiejnych nogach stawił się w kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie, miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł w oczach siostry jego matki, coś dziwnego, jakby współczucie. Ale kobieta - jak zwykle - nic nie powiedziała, kiedy kilka godzin później, z salonu dobiegły do jej uszu krzyki siostrzeńca. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, odkładając na blat w kuchni kolorowe pisemko, a kiedy je otworzyła, błyszczała w nich zimna determinacja.

\- I kto jest teraz górą, wspaniała Lily? - syknęła sama do siebie, walcząc z duszącymi wyrzutami sumienia.

Ale nie, to nie był czas, by współczuć. Vernon w końcu oddaje jej przysługę. Zresztą, temu chłopakowi również; może uda mu się wyplenić z niego tą... tą nienormalność. Dzieciak musiał wiedzieć, że to kim jest, nie jest czymś normalnym. Tak samo, jak normalna nie była jej przeklęta siostra. Petunia zacisnęła usta w wąską linię - tak jak robiła to miliony razy - a jej oczy wypełnił dziwny, opętańczy wręcz błysk. Sięgnęła po gazetę, którą dopiero co odłożyła i otworzyła ją na stronie poświęconej absurdalnie wysokim wydatkom nowego premiera.

Następnego dnia, Petunia weszła do kuchni i dostrzegła swojego siostrzeńca, przygotowującego śniadanie. Wyglądał okropnie, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Rany, z których lała się krew, pokrywały całe jego ciało, siniaków również nie brakowało. Ale najgorsze w tym dziecku, były oczy. Oczy tak okropnie podobne do oczu Lily. Oczy, które sprawiały, że Petunia sama nie wiedziała co właściwie czuje. Owszem, nienawidziła swojej siostry, nienawidziła jej całym sercem, ale... Ale czy właśnie takiego lasu pragnęła dla Lily i jej syna? Bo przecież jakaś część Petunii zawsze kochała siostrę.

Nagle syn Lily, jakby wyczuwając, że nie jest już sam, odwrócił się w jej stronę. Strach wypełniał jego oczy i zdawało się, że poza nim, młody Potter nie potrafi czuć nic więcej.

\- Pośpiesz się z tym śniadaniem! - warknęła na niego. - Vernon zaraz wstanie.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał chłopak, rozpaczliwym szeptem. - Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? Co takiego ci zrobiłem? Dlaczego mu na to pozwalasz?

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Patrzyła w te zielone oczy i naprawdę, przez chwilę czuła się, jakby to Lily stała przed nią i pytała, dlaczego nie mogą znów być przyjaciółkami, dlaczego Petunia tak bardzo się nią brzydzi.

Nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ani lata temu, kiedy zadawała je Lily, ani teraz, kiedy zadał je jej syn. Bo dlaczego właściwie, tak bardzo nienawidziła swojej siostry? Przecież nie była o nią zazdrosna... Prawda? Nie wiedząc co zrobić, Petunia rzuciła mu po prostu zimne spojrzenie i opuściła pomieszczenie.

* * *

\- To dziwne - mruknął Ron sam do siebie.

\- Co jest takie dziwne, braciszku? - zapytał Fred, który w mniemaniu Rona, pojawił się dosłownie znikąd.

\- Możesz przestać to robić?! - warknął młodszy chłopak. - Ciągle zachodzisz mnie od tyłu i niemal przyprawiasz o zawał.

\- Nie bulwersuj się tak, bracie - powiedział George, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

\- No, to co jest takie dziwne? - ponowił pytanie Fred.

\- Wysłałem Harry'emu prezent, ale Errol wrócił z nieruszoną paczką i listem...

\- I co w tym takiego dziwnego? Errol wciąż knoci robotę. Dasz Harry'emu prezent w szkole.

\- No właśnie, myślę, że nasz bohater zrozumie.

\- No nie wiem... To znaczy... Mam przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Przesadzasz Ron - powiedział Percy, który przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie z progu drzwi do kuchni. - Co takiego mogłoby się stać? Gdyby Black zrobił coś Harry'emu, Dumbledore już by to tym wiedział.

\- Wy nie rozumiecie, nie wiecie jakie jest wujostwo Harry'ego!

\- Ron, nie rób scen. Jestem pewien, że Harry ma się świetnie i świętuje z wujostwem Boże Narodzenie...

\- Jesteście idiotami! - krzyknął Ron, zrywając się z miejsca. - Wszyscy! Jeśli Harry'emu coś się stanie, to będzie wasza wina!

Z tymi słowami Ron opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając swoich sceptycznie nastawionych braci samych.

\- A co jeśli on ma rację? Co jeśli faktycznie coś jest nie tak? - zapytał Fred. - Pamiętacie drugi rok? Kto normalny zakłada kraty w oknach swojego siostrzeńca?

\- Racja Fred - przyznał George.

\- Przestańcie gadać głupoty - warknął zirytowany Percy. - Dumbledore nigdy by nie pozwolił, żeby coś się stało Potterowi! Koniec dyskusji!

Percy również wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Fred i George wymienili smutne spojrzenia. Przecież nie mieli żadnych dowodów, żeby iść do Dumbledore'a, a sami nic nie mogli zdziałać. Westchnęli i postanowili dać sprawie spokój. Właściwie to Percy miał rację, Dumbledore nie pozwoliłby przecież, żeby Harry'emu stała się krzywda.

* * *

Leżał na ziemi i nagle dotarła do niego z całą mocą świadomość, że to już jest koniec, że nareszcie umiera. Jego wujostwo opuściło dom jakąś godzinę temu, zostawiając go samego, leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi; sponiewieranego, pobitego, złamanego. Nie robił nic, by walczyć z ogarniającą go ciemnością. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, dlaczego właściwie tu leży...

_Mimo że ledwo żywy wstał tego dnia z łóżka i mimo że naprawdę, naprawdę nie miał już na nic siły, to gdzieś w głębi siebie był szczęśliwy. Pomimo tego zbrukania, uczucia splugawienia na całym ciele, cieszył się. Cieszył się, bo tego dnia, Remus po niego wracał. Nie przejmował się jak ukryje to, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach, że całe jego ciało pali żywym ogniem, że nikt, że może się do niego zbliżać, bo wpada w panikę, że całą jego twarz pokrywają rany, że jego plecy prawdopodobnie są poranione aż do kości. Cieszył się, bo ten koszmar, to piekło nareszcie dobiega końca, choć jego ślady wciąż na nim pozostały. Idąc do kuchni, musiał przytrzymywać się ściany. Nie zdążył jednak dotrzeć do celu, bo poczuł jak ktoś łapie go mocno za ramię. Jego ciało sparaliżował strach. Znał ten dotyk, dotyk pełen agresji. Nie wyrywał, bo wiedział, że nie warto. Jego wuj i tak zrobi swoje. _

_\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że tak po prostu wrócisz do tego swojego psychiatryka? - zapytał otyły mężczyzna, z okrutnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Ty już nigdzie nie wrócisz, Potter. Takich dziwaków jak Ty, powinno się zabijać. Do salonu! _

_Stał jak sparaliżowany, nie będąc pewnym czy dobrze zrozumiał. Więc jego wuj zamierzał go zabić? Czy ten mężczyzna do reszty oszalał? Przecież jeśli to zrobi, to nie tylko czarodziejski świat będzie miał na głowie, ale i mugolską policję! Jednak mężczyźnie widać nie sprawiało to większego problemu. Pchnął go brutalnie, a chłopak, który i bez tego ledwie stał na nogach, upadł na ziemię. Jęknął cicho, czując jak rany na plecach znów zaczynają krwawić. Przygryzł wargę, by nie krzyknąć z bólu, kiedy kolejny cios opadł na jego poranione ciało. _

_Więc tak miał skończyć... Zabity przez mugola... Przez własnego wuja. I cała walka, którą toczył przez ostatnie miesiące była stratą czasu. Może gdyby wtedy się zabił, to teraz pożegnanie z życiem nie bolałoby tak bardzo? _

_\- Vernon, pośpiesz się, musimy jechać, jeśli nie chcemy natknąć się na tych dziwaków - usłyszał głos ciotki Petunii, dobiegający z korytarza._

_\- Daj mi chwilkę Petunio, idźcie z Dudziaczkiem do auta, zaraz do was dołączę. Jesteś pewna, że wszystko spakowałaś?_

_\- Oczywiście kochanie, wszystko jest tak, jak zaplanowaliśmy. _

_\- Cudownie. _

_Jak przez mgłę, Harry zobaczył Dudley'a, który rzucił mu przerażone spojrzenie, w którym Harry mógł wyczytać, że nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby nie martwił się o niego, że tak będzie lepiej, że w końcu pozna rodziców, ale nagle nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. _

_Kilka minut później, kiedy myślał, że naprawdę, gorszego bólu już nie można czuć, człowiek, który śmiał nazywać się jego wujem, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Harry nawet nie zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą, bo mężczyzna wrócił z nożem w ręce. Chwycił jego prawe przedramię i zaczął wycinać coś na nim, nożem. _

_\- W końcu dostałeś to, na co zasłużyłeś - wypluł wuj Vernon, wycierając dłonie brudne od krwi, w ręcznik, który musiał przynieść z kuchni. - Świat powinien być mi wdzięczny, uwolniłem go od jednego dziwaka._

_Kopnął go po raz ostatni w żebra, które i tak już były pogruchotane, po czym z paskudnym uśmiechem opuścił pomieszczenie, a Harry zrozumiał, że może czekać już tylko na śmierć. Całe ciało paliło go żywym ogniem, zwłaszcza plecy, które krwawiły obficie. Podniósł delikatnie głowę, przypłacając to bólem w szyi. Spojrzał ledwie przytomnie na napis, który jego wuj zrobił nożem, na jego prawym przedramieniu. Dziwadło. Łza spłynęła po jego policzku i położył z powrotem głowę na ziemi._

Teraz, kiedy leżał w salonie, odpływając powoli w ciemną otchłań, myślał, że może nawet dobrze się stało. Nie będzie musiał dłużej udawać przed Ronem i Hermioną, nie będzie musiał martwić się Blackiem, Voldemortem ani nikim innym. Jego wuj też już nigdy go nie dotknie. No i najważniejsze - spotka swoich rodziców, a tego zawsze pragnął. Właściwie to umieranie w tamtej chwili wydało mu się całkiem dobre, gdyby oczywiście nie ten koszmarny ból, który zajmował jego myśli.

Nagle uderzyła w niego okrutna myśl, przez którą wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, podwajając tym swój ból. Co jeśli rodzice będą się go brzydzić? Co jeśli widzieli wszystko i doszli do wniosku, że jego wuj miał rację? Czy będą chcieli mieć z nim coś wspólnego? A co jesli go wyśmieją, bo został zabity przez mugola? Czy będą kpić z tego jak słaby jest?

Ostatnią jego myślą, nim ciemność całkiem go pochłonęła, było przypomnienie sobie tego, co mówił Remus - rodzice go kochali, a miłość nie umiera nigdy, więc może jednak go zaakceptują?

* * *

Remus szedł powoli przez ulicę Privet Drive, nie mogąc się w duchu nadziwić, jak wszystko jest tu idealnie uporządkowane. Każdy trawnik przycięty był idealnie równo, każdy dom był pomalowany identycznym odcieniem farby, próżno było tu szukać jakieś niedoskonałości. Wszystko razem tworzyło wrażenie nudy i mdłego spokoju. To była okolica idealna dla starszych, zrzędliwych ludzi, nie dla pełnego życia nastolatka. Z resztą, siostra Lily też nie była zbyt stara, więc jakim cudem udawało się jej tu wytrzymać? Remus nie należał do ludzi pełnych energii; był raczej spokojny, empatyczny, ale to okolica ani trochę mu się nie podobała - było tu zbyt... Sam nie wiedział jak to określić, bo kiedy patrzył na idealną ulicę, właściwie nie mógł znaleźć nic, do czego można by się przyczepić. A jednak było tu coś takiego, co budziło w nim dziwny niepokój.

Nie szedł zbyt szybko, ale i tak już po chwili doszedł do numeru czwartego. Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi i czekał aż ktoś mu otworzy. To wtedy to poczuł. Może po latach przemian pełnych krwi był już na niego wyczulony, a może to wrażliwe zmysły wilkołaka pozwoliły mu wyłapać mdły zapach krwi? W tamtej chwili to nie miało większego znaczenia. Wyjął różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni i szybką Alohomorą otworzył drzwi. Pchnął je, a one uchyliły się ze złowieszczym skrzypnięciem. To była pierwsza niedoskonałość, jaką Remus dostrzegł w tej koszmarnej dzielnicy. Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Ruszył za zapachem krwi do salonu, gdzie był on najsilniejszy. Otworzył drzwi i na jedną, koszmarną sekundę zamarł sparaliżowany niedowierzaniem, szokiem i przerażeniem. Dziecko, które leżało przed nim, nie mogło być Harrym, po prostu nie mogło. Chłopiec przed nim - Remus nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to Harry - była cały pokryty ranami, krwią i bliznami. Klęknął przy dziecku i odgarnął z jego czoła grzywkę. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, kiedy dostrzegł na nim bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

\- Co my zrobiliśmy? - wyszeptał drżącym głosem.

* * *

**Tak, wiem, większość liczyła, że Syriusz uratuje Harry'ego, ale ten motyw wystąpił już w milionie innych historii, a ja nie chcę powtarzać tego, co już było. Poza tym, fabułę mam już zaplanowaną od początku, a uratowanie Harry'ego, przez Syriusza, bardzo by z nią kolidowało. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam was za bardzo.**

**LisekDeli - Ostatnio nie dałam rady odpowiedzieć na twój komentarz - zwalam winę na laptopa, który tego dnia kompletnie się na mnie wypiął. Ty też masz szczury? Kocham te zwierzęta, mimo ich powiązania z Peterem :) Nie przejmuj się długością komentarzy, dla mnie liczy się, że w ogóle ktoś komentuje :) Ja też nie lubię Severusa, wręcz go nienawidzę, ale wiem, że niektórzy go uwielbiają a jego miłość, też ma w sobie taką jakąś magię, dlatego wcisnęłam go w tamten rozdział :) Co do Rona, bardzo irytowało mnie przedstawienie go w książkach i dlatego próbuję go w tym opowiadaniu przedstawić jako osobę, dla której są rzeczy ważniejsze od jedzenia i leniuchowania :) Myślę, że mam już wspaniałych przyjaciół, więc sama nie muszę sobie życzyć takiego Remusa i Syriusz, ale i tak zawsze byli dla mnie przedstawieniem takich przyjaciół na całe życie, szkoda, że pani Rowling tak ich obcięła w książkach :( Ogółem dzięki za komentarz :) To zawsze daje takiego kopa w tyłek :) **

**Ally - Uwierz mi, mi również było smutno, kiedy odsyłałam Harry'ego do Dursley'ów, ale uważam, że Harry nie mógłby powiedzieć Remusowi, o takich rzeczach nie jest łatwo mówić :( Trochę jeszcze minie, nim Harry dowie się prawdy o Syriuszu. Co do Malfoya - obiecuję ci, że jeszcze będzie miał chłopak swój czas w tym opowiadaniu :)**

**FrejaAleeera1 - Przyznam szczerze, że końcówkę strasznie ciężko mi się pisało, więc może dlatego wyszła tak nie najlepiej. Wiem, że Remus powinien coś zauważyć, ale właśnie tutaj chciałam zwrócić uwagę na tę ślepotę i naiwność, która pojawia się u dorosłych. **

**Toraach - Co do postaci Rona - właśnie o to mi chodziło. Chciałam przedstawić go, jako prawdziwego przyjaciela, a nie takiego gamoniowatego osła, jakim był w książkach. Snape też pasuje mi na takiego, który próbowałby zapić swój żal. **

**Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze :) No i liczę, że zakończenie was nie zawiodło :)**


	23. Rozdział 23 - Ramiona matki

Powoli otworzył oczy i pierwszym co zarejestrował, był brak palącego bólu, który towarzyszył mu jeszcze sekundę temu. Do jego uszu dotarł cichy szum - jakby oceanu lub morza - i zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na jakieś piaszczystej powierzchni. Dotknął ziemi dłonią i tak, to z pewnością piasek. Spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł niebieskie, zachmurzone niebo, które wyglądało jakby za chwilę miał lunąć z niego deszcz. Ostrożnie podniósł się na nogi, nie przyzwyczajony do tak dobrej kondycji ciała. Rozejrzał się dookoła i dech mu zaparło w piersi. znajdował się na cudownej plaży. Przed nim rozciągał się bezkresny ocean. To miejsce było takie... Idealne; spokój aż od niego promieniał. Patrzył na ten widok jak zahipnotyzowany i już był pewien, że umarł. W prawdziwym świecie już nie spotyka się takich miejsc - nie tkniętych ręką człowieka. Nagle zapragnął zostać tam na zawsze, bo w tym miejscu nie było żadnego bólu, nawet te rany w psychice wydawały się być bardziej odległe od niego. W tamtej chwili nie mieli znaczenia Ron, Hermiona, Remus ani nikt inny, bo oto znalazł miejsce ukojenia, gdzie jego rany nie były rozszarpywane na nowo z każdą sekundą. Znalazł spokój i był pewien, że rozumie w pełni osoby, które udręczone życiem, odbierają je sobie. Odebrać sobie życia, na zysk czegoś tak cudownego, to niemal grzech.

\- Wyrosłeś synku - usłyszał cichy, ciepły głos i mimo że znał go jedynie ze snów, to poznał go natychmiast.

Odwrócił się w kierunku głosu i zamarł na ciągnącą się w nieskończoność chwilę. Stała przed nim dwójka ludzi, jednocześnie tak bliska jego sercu, jak i obca. Tak wiele razy marzył o tej chwili, jednak teraz nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Ale jego matka wiedziała. Przyciągnęła go mocno do siebie i głaszcząc jego rozczochrane jak zwykle włosy, szeptała gorączkowo przez łzy, słowa „mój malutki synek". To było takie dziwne... Może to miejsce tak na niego działało, a może ciepłe ramiona matki, ale jego ciało nie zareagowało na dotyk tak jak zwykle. Wręcz przeciwnie, przylgnął do kobiety całym ciałem, a łzy same popłynęły z jego oczu. Spojrzał na ojca, wstydząc się, że ten widzi jego łzy, ale okazało się, że ten wstyd był zupełnie irracjonalny, gdyż mężczyzna również płakał i wcale się z tym nie krył. James Potter uśmiechnął się do niego smutno i kiedy Lily wypuściła go z uścisku, natychmiast trafił w silne ramiona ojca.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś już taki duży - powiedział cicho mężczyzna, trzymając go mocno, wciąż płacząc.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w końcu jestem tu z wami - odpowiedział chłopiec jeszcze ciszej, po czym mocniej wtulił się w ojca.

* * *

\- Poppy! Poppy, pomóż mu!

\- Co się stało na Merlina? Remusie, co się stało temu dziecku? - zapytała drżącym głosem pielęgniarka, patrząc na zakrwawione dziecko w rękach przerażonego Remusa Lupina.

\- Nie wiem! Nie wiem do cholery! Znalazłem go w takim stanie! Pomóż mu Poppy, błagam pomóż mu!

\- Połóż go tu i odsuń się!

Mężczyzna wykonał polecenie, po czym oparł się o ścianę, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na swoje ręce, który pokryte były krwią Harry'ego. Zsunął się na podłogę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Ta sytuacja była aż nazbyt znajoma. Znów tracił kogoś, kogo kocha. Ale przecież Harry nie umrze, prawda? Harry nie może umrzeć! Stracił już tak wiele; Jamesa, Lily, Syriusza, Petera... Nie może stracić Harry'ego. Syn Jamesa nie może, po prostu nie może umrzeć!

\- Remus! Biegnij po Severusa! Niech weźmie ze sobą eliksiry uzupełniające krew, bo zaraz mi ich zabraknie! I potrzebny będzie Dyptam. Rusz się człowieku! Chcesz, żeby ten dzieciak umarł?!

* * *

Siedział patrząc na fale, które agresywnie atakowały brzeg. Obok niego siedziała jego mama, obejmująca go jednym ramieniem. Z drugiej strony, jego tata siedział w takiej samej pozycji.

\- Więc tak wygląda niebo? - zapytał cicho.

\- Nie kochanie - odpowiedziała Lily. - Niebo jest jeszcze piękniejsze i cudowniejsze. Tutaj trafiają osoby, których los nie jest pewny.

\- To znaczy, że nie umarłem?

\- Jeszcze nie synku - odparł jego ojciec, czochrając mu delikatnie włosy. - To jeszcze nie twój czas.

* * *

\- Musicie mi pomóc, nie dam sobie rady sama. Żebro przebiło płuco, jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, chłopiec udusi się własną krwią. Dodatkowo myślę, że ma pękniętą śledzionę, jeśli chcemy ją uratować to musimy się pośpieszyć. Ma ślady na głowie, musiał nią w coś uderzyć, możemy się tylko modlić, żeby nie doszło do uszkodzenia mózgu. Remus, opamiętaj się! To nie czas na histerię!

\- Dokładnie Lupin, przestań się nad sobą użalać! Nie pomożesz tym Potterowi, a nam tylko przeszkadzasz! Przydaj się na coś i wezwij uzdrowicieli z Munga! No już!

* * *

\- Muszę wrócić, prawda?

\- Nie kochanie, to twoja decyzja.

\- Ale jeśli zostanę z wami, skrzywdzę tak wiele osób. Będą cierpieć przeze mnie. Ron, Hermiona, Remus, Hagrid...

\- Będą cierpieć jeśli odejdziesz - potwierdził jego ojciec.

\- O niczym innymi nie marzę, żebyś był z nami kochanie - powiedziała jego matka, znów zaczynając płakać - ale jesteś zbyt młody, by umrzeć. Masz przed sobą całe życie. Tam też są ludzie, którzy cię kochają. To byłoby samolubne, gdybym przekonywała cię, byś został z nami.

\- Jeśli wrócę, znów będzie boleć. Nie chcę, żeby bolało mamo - powiedział żałośnie.

\- Och kochanie - uścisnęła go mocno, a on wtulił się w nią ufnie, wdychając zapach wanilii i cytryny. Szybko nauczył się kojarzyć ten zapach z uczuciem bezpieczeństwa, z domem. Ramiona matki - tak pełne ciepła - sprawiały, że miał ochotę pozostać w nich na zawsze. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego... A może czuł? Lata temu, kiedy jego rodzice jeszcze żyli. To naprawdę dziwne, że ramionach kobiety, której nie znał, czuł się tak wspaniale. Jej zapach, dotyk, wszystko w niej było takie znajome, zupełnie jakby nigdy go nie opuściła.

\- Będzie bolało Harry - powiedział jego ojciec, głaszcząc go po włosach - ale jesteś silny i dasz sobie radę z tym bólem synku. Pamiętaj tylko, że bardzo cię kochamy. Ja i mama bardzo cię kochamy Harry, nigdy w to nie wątp.

\- Musisz być silny Harry - dodała jego matka, wstając z ziemi - musisz być dzielny.

\- My zawsze będziemy przy tobie.

\- Ty nas nie zobaczysz, ale my będziemy cię strzec.

\- Będziemy tutaj - ojciec położył mu dłoń na piersi, w miejscu gdzie znajdowała się serce.

Objął ich oboje tak mocno, jak tylko zdołał, nie powstrzymując łez.

\- Kocham was - wyszeptał. - Tak bardzo was kocham.

Powiedział to dokładnie w chwili gdy wszystko - plaża, jego rodzice, ocean - zniknęło i zostało zastąpione przez ciemność.

\- My też cię kochamy - usłyszał jeszcze z oddali, głos matki.

* * *

\- Profesor Dumbledore? Co pan tu robi o tej godzinie? - zapytał Ron, otwierając drzwi. - Przecież szkoła zaczyna się dopiero jutro, coś się stało?

\- Ron, mój drogi, zawołaj proszę rodziców.

\- Ale o co chodzi proszę pana?

\- Niestety przynoszę złe wieści... Chodzi o Harry'ego. Wydaje mi się, że popełniłem ogromny błąd.

* * *

Głucha cisza wypełniła pomieszczenie, kiedy Dumbledore w końcu zamilkł. Molly natychmiast zalała się łzami. Percy siedział z otwartymi ustami, bliźniacy byli śmiertelnie bladzi.

\- Poszukiwania Dursleyów już trwają, złapanie ich jest kwestią czasu.

To wtedy Ron, który przez cały czas siedział w milczeniu, zaciskając usta i walcząc z łzami, podniósł się z kanapy.

\- Niech pan nie udaje, że pana to obchodzi! - krzyknął dziko. - To pan go tam wysłał! Nie słuchał pan, kiedy Harry mówił, że nie chce tam wracać! Ignorował pan ten strach w jego oczach!

\- Ron... - odezwał się cicho Fred.

\- NIE! NIE PRÓBUJ MNIE USPOKAJAĆ! OD POCZĄTKU WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE COŚ JEST NIE TAK! PRÓBOWAŁEM WAS PRZEKONAĆ! MÓWIŁEM, ŻE TO NIE JEST NORMALNE, ALE JAK ZWYKLE MIELIŚCIE MNIE GDZIEŚ! TAK SAMO PAN! - Wycelował oskarżycielsko palcem w Dumbledore'a. - BŁAGAŁEM, ŻEBY HARRY MÓGŁ SPĘDZIĆ ŚWIĘTA Z NAMI, BŁAGAŁEM, ŻEBY NIE ZMUSZAŁ GO PAN DO POWROTU DO TYCH... DO TYCH POTWORÓW! ALE OCZYWIŚCIE NIE! LEPIEJ BYŁO SIĘ WYMÓWIĆ KNOTEM! A PRAWDA JEST TAKA, ŻE GDYBY PAN CHCIAŁ, TO MÓGŁBY PAN SPOKOJNIE COŚ ZROBIĆ! NIE DOPUŚCIĆ DO TEGO!

\- Ron, proszę, uspokój się - wyszeptała przez łzy, Molly.

\- Nie mamo, nie będę spokojny! MAM DOŚĆ BYCIA SPOKOJNYM! - ryknął, uderzając dłonią w stół, przez co Ginny podskoczyła gwałtownie. - HARRY BYŁ SPOKOJNY I NIKT GO NIE SŁUCHAŁ! I SPÓJRZCIE! SPÓJRZCIE JAK SKOŃCZYŁ! LEDWO ŻYWY, POBITY PRZEZ WŁASNEGO WUJA! JESTEŚCIE KRETYNAMI! WSZYSCY! NIGDY WAM TEGO NIE WYBACZĘ! JEŚLI HARRY TEGO NIE PRZEŻYJĘ, MOŻECIE NIE ODZYWAĆ SIĘ DO MNIE DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA!

Wybiegł z pokoju, a chwilę później trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe. Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

\- Przykro mi Albusie - powiedział Artur, który również był śmiertelnie blady.

\- On ma rację, Arturze - powiedział cicho starszy mężczyzna. - Ma całkowitą rację. Wszyscy byliśmy idiotami, a ja byłem największym.

* * *

\- Remusie, chyba musimy porozmawiać...

\- Coś z Harrym? - zapytał, zrywając się gwałtownie z krzesła, stojącego w poczekalni.

\- Nie... To znaczy, poniekąd tak. Chłopiec nadal jest w śpiączce, ale nie o tym chciałam porozmawiać.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten ton, Poppy.

\- Wiem, że masz zamiar wystąpić o opiekę nad chłopcem, dlatego tobie to mówię... Przeprowadziliśmy szereg badań, podczas których okazało się, że Harry był wykorzystywany seksualnie.

\- Słucham?

\- Mówię Remusie, że wuj chłopca nie poprzestał na przemocy fizycznej. Posunął się do przemocy seksualnej.

* * *

**Przepraszam, że rozdział taki mega krótki, ale naprawdę się nad nim namęczyłam. Nie było łatwo opisać to wszystko w miarę realistyczny sposób i nadal nie jestem pewna czy mi się to udało. **

**LisekDeli - Też uważam, że Peter powinien być jakimś robalem - karaluchem najlepiej! O, i jakby jeszcze James podczas jeden z pełni spędzonych z Remusem, zahaczył o niego kopytkiem to byłabym wniebowzięta :) Uwielbiam szczurzych rozrabiaków - zwłaszcza takich próbujących zdobyć władzę nad światem ;) Chyba nie tylko ja wychowałam się Pinkym i Mózgu :) Lunatyk i Łapa również są moimi ulubionymi bohaterami i nie, ja nie uznaję śmierci Syriusz (Tak, mam minę naburmuszonego dziecka). Syriusz nie może umrzeć i już! Snape'a niech diabli zabierają, jeszcze im dopłacę, ale od Syriusza i Remusa wara! Jak już będziesz leciała na Tunię z piłą łańcuchową to weź mnie ze sobą, muszę jej wybić kilka zębów ;) Ja również nienawidzę przemocy zwłaszcza wobec dzieci! Z Vernonem też ci pomogę, gdzieś w piwnicy powinnam mieć łopatę a bagażniku zmieści się ciało... Pytanie tylko czy taki gnojek zasługuje na grób?... Wybacz, chyba trochę za bardzo się wczułam, albo może to ta godzina tak na mnie działa... :) **

**Toraach - Czekam na ciąg dalszy twojej historii, mam nadzieję, że niedługo opublikujesz nowy rozdział ;) Właściwie to w książkach wolę Voldemorta od Petunii i Vernona. Petunia to dla mnie za przeproszeniem, wredna, zawistna suka! **

**Gp - Cieszę się, że podoba ci się Ron - właśnie o to mi chodziło, chciałam pokazać w nim prawdziwego przyjaciela.**

**FrejaAleeera1 - Wiem, że przeciągam, ale chcę wszystko dokładnie opisać :) Bardzo podobało mi się to co napisałaś pod koniec komentarza - to o dorosłych... To takie prawdziwe :( **

**Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze no i do następnego rozdziału kochani :)**


	24. Rozdział 24 - Porozumienie

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z głośnym hukiem, ale nie przejął się tym. Oddychał, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton. To było niemożliwe, po prostu niemożliwe! Nie wierzył w to, czego się właśnie dowiedział. Jego przyjaciel wcale nie leżał teraz w stanie krytycznym, walcząc o życie, nie, wcale nie. Zawył z wściekłości, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu, by dłużej się okłamywał. Uderzył dłonią w drzewo, zdzierając sobie dłoń do krwi. Przejechał dłonią po włosach i starał się myśleć racjonalnie.

\- Co zrobiłaby Hermiona? - mruknął pod nosem.

I wtedy jakby doznał olśnienia. Przecież Hermiona nic nie wie! Musiał jej powiedzieć i to jeszcze dziś, nim wrócą do szkoły. Hermiona zasłużyła, żeby wiedzieć, w końcu ona też jest przyjaciółką Harry'ego. Nie chciał przyznać się przed samym sobą, że potrzebował teraz osoby, która przeżywałaby dokładnie to samo co on i przy której nie musiałby wstydzić się swojego żalu. Najciszej jak mógł, przekradł się do swojego pokoju. Z salonu dochodził głos Dumbledore'a. Zacisnął ręce z bezradnej złości na tego człowieka. Ani trochę nie żałował, że nakrzyczał na dyrektora, to jego wina, że Harry walczy teraz o życie. Gdyby tylko wtedy go posłuchał, nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji. Otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju, opróżnił skarbonkę, gdzie trzymał swoje oszczędności i wyjął z kufra kartkę z adresem Hermiony, którą dziewczyna wręczyła jemu i Harry'emu na wszelki wypadek. Wyszedł na schody, ale wtedy drzwi do salonu otworzyły się i wyszedł przez nie Percy. Ron zaklął pod nosem i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Myślał przez chwilę, po czym wyjął z ogromnej szafy starego Zmiatacza. Otworzył szeroko okno i wskoczył na miotłę. Wylądował miękko na trawie przed domem i odrzucił miotłę na bok. Wyciągnął rękę z różdżką i po chwili stanął przed nim ogromny autobus, o którym opowiadał mu tata.

* * *

Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi i czekał. Pięć minut później, otworzyła mu Hermiona w szlafroku i z ręcznikiem na włosach.

\- Ron? Co Ty tu, na Merlina, robisz? Wiesz która jest godzina?

\- Mogę wejść? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Hermiono, chodzi o Harry'ego... Stało się coś strasznego.

\- Merlinie, Ron, nie strasz mnie tak, wchodź i mów o co chodzi.

* * *

Patrzył na dziecko leżące przed nim, ze łzami w oczach. Chłopiec wydawał się taki mały, taki kruchy. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała w miarowym rytmie. Całe ciało dziecka pokryte było bandażami i opatrunkami. Rurka w gardle chłopca, która pomagała mu oddychać, przyprawiała Remus o dreszcze. Mężczyzna przysunął sobie krzesło i upadł na nie z cichym westchnięciem. Chwycił dłoń chłopca i ścisnął ją mocno.

\- Wyjdziesz z tego mały. Wyjdziesz z tego, a ja ci w tym pomogę - powiedział cicho.

Na sale wszedł jeden z Uzdrowiciel, sprawdzając coś w karcie Harry'ego.

\- Pan jest tymczasowym opiekunem? - zapytał, kierując spojrzenie swoich bystrych, brązowych oczu, wprost na Lupina.

\- Tak - odparł Remus, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Remus Lupin - powiedział, ściskając dłoń Uzdrowiciela.

\- Nazywam się Will Carter, panie Lupin i będę Uzdrowicielem prowadzącym pana Pottera.

\- Rozumiem. Wiadomo już coś więcej?

\- Cóż, będę z panem szczery. Sytuacja pana Pottera nie wygląda najlepiej. Jego życiu nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo, ale czeka go długa rekonwalescencja. Aktualnie utrzymujemy go w śpiączce farmakologicznej ze względu na obrażenia jakich doznał. Na dniach będziemy go wybudzać. Chłopiec ma bardzo rozległe obrażenia. Wstrząs mózgu, złamane trzy żebra, nie udało nam się uratować śledziony. Do tego dochodzą rany otwarte, skaleczenia, zadrapania siniaki, bardzo silne niedożywienie, pan Potter będzie miał problemy żołądkowe i możliwe, że do końca życia będzie musiał przyjmować eliksiry lecznicze. Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie udało nam się usunąć blizn z pleców - rany były zbyt głębokie a i magia ma swoje granice. Opatrzyliśmy je najlepiej jak mogliśmy, ale cóż, chłopiec będzie miał ślady. Ta rana na ręce była dość głęboka i również mogą zostać po niej ślady; nie tak głębokie i wyraźne jak te na plecach oczywiście, ale nie sądzę, żeby całkiem zniknęły.

Remus usiadł z powrotem na krześle i przejechał drżącą dłonią po włosach.

\- Naprawdę chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że to wszystko panie Lupin, dzieciak i ma mnóstwo obrażeń, ale nie wolno nam zapominać o jego psychice. Chłopiec był wykorzystywany seksualnie, a to zostawia ogromny ślad w mózgu dziecka. Kiedy chłopiec się obudzi, będzie bardzo potrzebował kogoś, kto dobrze się nim zajmie. Nie będzie można na niego naciskać. Czasem zrobi krok do przodu i trzy kroki do tyłu. Ale najważniejsze jest, żeby chłopiec czuł, że ma w kimś oparcie, że są ludzie, którym na nim zależ bardzo ważne, panie Lupin. Jeśli decyduje się pan zająć chłopcem, musi pan wiedzieć na co się pisze. Będzie musiał być pan przy nim dzień i noc, obserwować każdy jego ruch, pomagać w razie potrzeby, ale nie tak by zamknąć go pod kloszem. Miałem już kilka przypadków przemocy seksualnej i niestety bardzo często dochodziło do prób samobójczych. Gwałt nie jest czymś o czym można zapomnieć z dnia na dzień - tak naprawdę nigdy się o tym nie zapomina, bo to zostawia trwały ślad na ludzkiej duszy. Ofiary często bardzo boją się dotyku i trzeba oswajać je z nim powoli.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział cicho Remus.

\- Ze swojej strony mogę zaproponować wykorzystanie starego zaklęcia leczniczego. Kiedyś było ono używane na ofiarach mugoli, którzy byli pewni, że my - czarodzieje - to pomioty szatana. Po takich torturach, niemal nikt nie dochodził do siebie; nie fizycznie, a psychicznie. To właśnie dlatego zostało wymyślone to zaklęcie. Nie usuwa ono wspomnień, ale oddala je, są bardziej odległe od nas, łatwiejsze do zaakceptowania. Oczywiście na efekt również trzeba poczekać no i zaklęcie jest bardzo rzadkie, musiałbym znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie umiał je rzucić. Pozostaje pytanie, czy zgadza się pan?

\- A pomoże to Harry'emu? - zapytał z desperacją w głosie.

Tym razem to Uzdrowiciel westchnął.

\- Mógłbym pana okłamać i dać złudną nadzieję, ale nie zrobię tego, to byłoby nie w porządku. Nie ma żadnej gwarancji, że to zaklęcie pomoże chłopcu. To bardzo stara magia, a stara magia ma to do siebie, że jest bardzo silna, ale często zawodzi. Nie mogę panu nic obiecać.

\- Ale chyba warto spróbować, prawda?

\- Gdyby chodziło o mojego syna, to z pewnością bym zaryzykował.

\- Niech pan poszuka kogoś, kto będzie potrafił rzucić to zaklęcie, zgadzam się.

* * *

\- Chyba zwariowałeś Dumbledore'rze! Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę wilkołakowi przejąć opiekę nad Harrym Potterem to... to jesteś kompletnie szalony!

\- Uspokój się Korneliuszu! Nie widzisz jak wiele szkód już wyrządziliśmy? Nie próbuj wyrządzić kolejnej.

\- Ty mnie chyba nie słuchasz! Ten chłopiec jest sławny! Jego imię pojawia się w każdej księdze historycznej na temat upadku czarnej magii. Ludzie są zachwyceni tym dzieckiem. Harry Potter jest dziś bardziej sławny niż ja, jako Minister Magii, będę kiedykolwiek.

\- I gwarantuję cię Korneliuszu, że kiedy media dokopią się do przyczyn stanu, w którym znajduje się teraz młody pan Potter, jego sławna wzrośnie jeszcze bardziej.

\- No właśnie! No właśnie! Czy Ty wyobrażasz sobie co zrobi ze mną opinia publiczna, jeśli się dowie, że oddałem ich bohatera pod opiekę czarno-magicznego stworzenia?

\- Zamilcz! Dość już powiedziałeś Korneliuszu. Chcę cię tylko poinformować, że Remus Lupin i tak zostanie opiekunem chłopca, bez względu na to, jakie jest twoje zdanie na ten temat! Stanie się tak, nawet jeśli to będzie ostatnia rzecz jakiej dokonam w życiu. Popełniłem mnóstwo błędów, ale nie popełnię kolejnego. Do tej pory przymykałem oczy na wszystkie przekręty, przekupstwa i szantaże jakie mają miejsce w Ministerstwie Magii, ale uwierz mi Korneliuszu, może się tak stać, że coś wymsknie mi się przy Ricie Skeeter, a wiesz dobrze, że ta kobieta dokopie się do wszystkich brudów.

\- Czego chcesz?!

\- Już mówiłem, w trybie natychmiastowym przyznasz opiekę nad Harrym Potterem, Remusowi Lupinowi!

\- Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Dumbledore!

\- Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia Korneliuszu. Przyślę do ciebie Remusa jutro w godzinach wieczornych, w celu podpisania wszystkich dokumentów. Ach i jeszcze jedno. Prosiłbym, żebyś zlecił przygotowanie aktu oskarżenia wobec Vernona i Petunii Dursleyów, ci ludzie muszą ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów, a ja mam już przypuszczenia gdzie ich znajdę. Dobrej nocy, Korneliuszu.

Minister Magii zgrzytnął zębami ze złości, po czym zabrał się za przygotowywanie odpowiednich papierów.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to, Dumbledore! - mruczał wściekle pod nosem. - Poczekaj tylko, zapłacisz mi za to.

* * *

Kiedy Hermiona wysłuchała do końca opowieść Rona, natychmiast zalała się łzami.

\- Dlaczego ja byłam taka głupia? - załkała. - Przecież widziałam co się dzieje z Harrym!

\- Hermiono, to nie twoja wina...

\- Och Ron, jestem z ciebie taka dumna. Żałuję, że mnie tam nie było... Ale nie powinieneś krzyczeć na dyrektora, możesz mieć przez to problemy.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! - syknął Ron.

\- Prz-przepraszam - jęknęła dziewczyna, słysząc złość w głosie przyjaciela, po czym zaczęła szlochać jeszcze rozpaczliwiej.

\- Hej, Hermiono, nie przepraszaj, to ja przepraszam. Nie powinienem wyładowywać się na tobie.

\- Och Ron, tak się boję! A co jeśli Harry z tego nie wyjdzie?

\- Nawet tak nie mów - mruknął Ron. - Musi z tego wyjść.

Poklepał niezdarnie, przyjaciółkę po ramieniu. On naprawdę nie miał doświadczenia z płaczącymi dziewczynami. Czuł się przy nich okropnie. Najgorsze było to, że miał ochotę płakać razem z Hermioną, ale któreś z nich musiało być silne. Przemógł więc zakłopotanie i przytulił przyjaciółkę do siebie.

\- Harry jest w szpitalu, tak? - zapytała dziewczyną, wciąż pociągając nosem.

\- Tak, z tego co mówił Dumbledore to tak.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest ten szpital?

\- Nie, ale Błędny Rycerz na pewno by nas tam dowiózł.

\- Rodzice nigdy nie puszczą mnie samej. Poczekaj tu, pójdę z nimi porozmawiać. Ale chwila, Ron, twoi rodzice nie wiedzą, że tu jesteś prawda? Lepiej wróć do domu, będziesz miał problemy jeśli twoja mama...

\- Hermiono, nie obchodzi mnie teraz moja mama. Ona to przeżyje, a Harry... - zamilkł w pół słowa, nie chcąc powiedzieć za dużo. - Nie ważne, idź porozmawiać z rodzicami, ja tu poczekam.

* * *

**Takie dopełnienie wczorajszego rozdziału, z racji, że był taki krótki, a ja i tak nie miałam co robić :) Wybaczcie, że nie odpowiem na wasze komentarze, ale głowa po prostu mi pęka i nie dam rady, przepraszam :/ Obiecuję, że nadrobię to pod kolejnym rozdziałem ;) Nie sprawdzałam rozdziału, więc może być w nim dużo błędów, za to też was przepraszam. **


	25. Rozdział 25 - Tacy sami

Hermiona weszła z powrotem do kuchni, pod długiej dyskusji z rodzicami.

\- Myślę Ron, że powinieneś wrócić do domu. Twoja mama i tak już pewnie się zamartwia, w końcu bardzo kocha Harry'ego, nie dokładaj jej zmartwień. Jutro, kiedy tylko dojedziemy do szkoły, pójdziemy do profesora Dumbledore'a. Tymczasem odpocznij Ron, bo wyglądasz okropnie...

\- A jak mam wyglądać, Hermiono? - warknął chłopak. - Mój przyjaciel leży ledwie żywy w szpitalu i czego Ty ode mnie oczekujesz? Że będę skakać z radości?

\- TO TEŻ MÓJ PRZYJACIEL! - wybuchnęła dziewczyna i na nowo zalała się łzami.

\- Hermiono, ja...

\- Nic już nie mów Ron!

\- Ale...

\- Nie gniewam się, ale najlepiej będzie jeśli już pójdziesz. Mówię poważnie Ron, rodzice i tak nigdzie mnie dziś nie puszczą.

\- Jak wolisz - odparł chłopak ugodowo, ale w jego oczach błysnęło coś, co Hermiona po tylu latach spędzonych z nim i Harrym, nauczyła się kojarzyć z kłopotami.

Uścisnęła chłopaka na pożegnanie i obserwowała z progu drzwi, jak wzywa błędnego rycerza. Westchnęła i ruszyła po schodach do swojego pokoju. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i natychmiast wybuchnęła płaczem. Weszła na łóżko i wczołgała się pod kołdrę, wcześniej zdejmując ręcznik z włosów i odrzucając go gdzieś w kąt. Podciągnęła nogi do piersi i szlochała cicho. Była taka głupia - przecież widziała co dzieje się z Harrym, widziała jak zareagował na wieść o powrocie do Dursley'ów, widziała jak bał się każdego dotyku po ostatnich wakacjach. Nauczyciele byli w błędzie, wcale nie była taka bystra. Była ślepą kretynką, która nie potrafiła dostrzec co działo się z jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Musiało dojść do tragedii, żeby w końcu wszyscy dostrzegli, jakie życie miał Harry. Jej życie, w porównaniu do życia jej przyjaciela, musiało być usłane różami. Owszem, życie w sierocińcu, jako sierota nie było łatwe, ale nikt nigdy jej nie bił. Był jeden mężczyzna, opiekun, który był wiecznie niezadowolony i który wiecznie krzyczał, ale nigdy nie podniósł ręki na dzieci, choć zapewne gdyby mógł, zrobiłby to bez wahania. Hermiona bardzo bała się tego mężczyzny i po dziś dzień pozostał on jej największą obawą - jej Boginem.

A Harry? Przecież jego wuj prawie go zabił, wciąż nie było wiadomo co dokładnie się stało, ale Hermiona teraz już była pewna, że przemoc w rodzinie Harry'ego nie była czymś nowym. Kilka razy widziała jakieś blizny na ciele przyjaciela, ale zawsze zwalała to na Quidditcha czy coś równie bzdurnego. Miała jakieś tam swoje podejrzenia, ale nigdy nie brała ich poważnie pod uwagę... A teraz? Teraz Harry jest ledwo żywy, nie wiadomo czy z tego wyjdzie, a jeśli tak, to w jakim stanie?

\- Dlaczego teraz? - załkała dziewczyna. - Dlaczego akurat teraz, kiedy zaczynam czuć do niego coś więcej?!

Ktoś delikatnie zapukał do drzwi, po czym do pokoju wkroczyła drobna blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Podeszła do płaczącej dziewczyny i przytuliła ją do siebie.

\- No już, skarbie, będzie dobrze, twój przyjaciel na pewno z tego wyjdzie - mówiła kojącym głosem, głaszcząc adoptowaną córkę po włosach.

\- A co j-jeśli nie? - zapytała dziewczyna, wciąż pociągając nosem. - Co j-jeśli Harry z tego nie wyjdzie? Albo... O Merlinie, a co jeśli on nie będzie chciał mnie znać, bo nic nie zrobiłam? Co ze mnie za przy-przyjaciółka?

\- Hermiono, uspokój się, to nie twoja wina i Harry z pewnością nie będzie cię winił.

\- Więc, dlaczego czuję, że to moja wina? - zapytała drżącym głosem.

\- Bo kochanie, czasami, kiedy kochamy kogoś bardzo mocno, to czujemy się odpowiedzialni za tę osobę.

\- Ja nie... Skąd wiesz, że...?

Kobieta zaśmiała się delikatnie.

\- Ja też kiedyś byłam młoda Hermiono i ja też przeżywałam pierwszą miłość. Z doświadczenia wiem, że z takim zachwytem, z jakim Ty mówisz o Harrym, nie mówi się o przyjacielu. Poza tym, jestem twoją matką Hermiono, a matka zna swoje dziecko jak nikt na świecie. No już, nie płacz. Harry na pewno z tego wyjdzie, tylko potrzebuje trochę czasu.

\- No nie wiem, mamo - wyszeptała Hermiona, mocniej wtulając się w matkę - Ron powiedział, że Dumbledore był przerażony stanem Harry'ego, że kiedy go znaleźli, Harry prawie nie oddychał.

\- Mark! - zawołała kobieta.

Po chwili, w drzwiach pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Kochanie, mógłbyś przygotować nam gorącą czekoladę? Hermiona chyba dzisiaj nie zaśnie.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Nie zamartwiaj się tak królewno - zwrócił się córki - jeśli ten twój chłopak jest tak silny jak zawsze nam opowiadałaś, to na pewno z tego wyjdzie.

\- To nie jest mój chłopak, tato - odparła dziewczyna, oblewając się rumieńcem.

\- Jasne, jasne, ale chciałabyś, żeby był, co?

\- Tato!

\- Dobra, już mnie nie ma.

Hermiona pokręciła głową na wybryki ojca, jednak jego słowa zastanowiły ją. Czy faktycznie chciałaby, żeby Harry był jej chłopakiem? Przecież oni mieli trzynaście - Hermiona czternaście - lat. To niedorzeczne, żeby w tym wieku mogła się zakochać... Prawda? Poza tym, Harry zawsze był dla niej jak brat, nikt więcej, więc dlaczego teraz zaczyna się to zmieniać, dlaczego coraz częściej myśli, jakby to było poczuć usta Harry'ego, na swoich ustach? Owszem i Harry, i ona - Hermiona - zawsze byli nieco dojrzalsi niż powinni być w swoim wieku, ale to wciąż było nie do pomyślenia, zakochać się w wieku czternastu lat - to nawet głupio brzmi!

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytała Alice, przyglądając się zmarszczce między brwiami córki. Dziewczyna westchnęła i spojrzała kobiecie prosto w oczy.

\- Ile miałaś lat, kiedy poznałaś tatę? - zapytała niespodziewanie.

\- Właściwie to poznałam go jako dziecko, nasi rodzice się przyjaźnili. Na początku zawsze żartowali, że z pewnością skończymy razem, ale my nigdy nie wyrażaliśmy zainteresowania sobą na wzajem. Zawsze byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Twój ojciec zaprosił mnie na randkę, kiedy kończyliśmy szkołę i dopiero wtedy zaczęłam sobie uświadamiać, że coś do niego czuję - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. - Ale dlaczego o to pytasz?

\- Ja... Bo widzisz mamo, ja sama nie wiem już co czuję. Harry jest moim przyjacielem, jednym z pierwszych przyjaciół i kocham go z pewnością, ale do tej pory to było takie braterskie uczucie, a teraz to zaczyna się zmieniać w coś więcej i ja... Boję się tego uczucia, nie chce zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Poza tym, jestem za młoda; co mogę wiedzieć o miłości, mając czternaście lat?

\- Bzdura Hermiono, nigdy się nie jest za młodym na miłość. Miłość jest naturalnym uczuciem, rodzisz się czując miłość do rodziców, czasami jako dziecko pokochasz jakieś zwierzątko, niektóre dzieci obdarzają miłością wymyślonych przyjaciół. Miłość jest czymś z czym się rodzisz Hermiono, po prostu niektórzy szybciej dojrzewają do zrozumienia swoich uczuć.

\- No dobrze, więc jeśli to co czuję do Harry'ego...

\- A co do niego czujesz?

\- Ja... - Hermiona zawahała się. Nigdy nie rozmawiała z nikim o tych dziwnych uczuciach, które towarzyszą jej od jakiegoś czasu. - Sama nie wiem. Czuję się źle, kiedy go nie ma, za to kiedy jest obok, czuję, jakby wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nie lubię kiedy robi coś niebezpiecznego. Uwielbiam patrzeć jak się śmieje... Kilka razy przyłapywałam się, że przypatruję się jego oczom; nie patrz tak, Harry ma niesamowite oczy.

\- No cóż córeczko, chyba wpadłaś po uszy - roześmiała się kobieta.

\- Nie jestem pewna... To znaczy... Och, ja sama już nic nie rozumiem. I jeszcze to, że Harry... no wiesz - to też mi niczego nie ułatwia. Tak się o niego boję.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś z nim porozmawiać, kiedy się obudzi.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią przerażona.

\- J-Ja nie mogłabym, przecież Harry mnie znienawidzi...

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz, że ktoś kogo kochasz, może znienawidzić cię za twoje uczucia. Chyba masz za małą wiarę w tego chłopca. A jeśli nawet tak by się stało, to znaczy, że nie jest ciebie wart.

\- Ja... Dziękuję ci mamo, ta rozmowa naprawdę dużo mi dała i... i chyba wiem co chciałaś mi powiedzieć.

\- Cieszę się, kochanie. Teraz choć na dół, tata na nas czeka.

* * *

\- Remusie?

Remus podniósł powoli głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś wrócić ze mną do zamku. Musisz się przespać Remusie, w takim stanie nie pomożesz Harry'emu, a jutro wieczorem, Minister Magii będzie cię oczekiwał.

\- W jakiej sprawie? - zapytał, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

\- W sprawie opieki nad Harrym. Wszystko już załatwione, wystarczy, że podpiszesz papiery.

\- I minister tak po prostu się zgodził? - zapytał sceptycznie Lupin.

\- Powiedzmy, że to sprawa między mną a Korneliuszem.

\- A co z Durlseyami? Znaleźli ich?

\- Nie martw się Remusie, to tylko kwestia godzin. I myślę, że jestem na ich tropie. Odprowadzę cię do zamku i sprawdzę moją hipotezę.

\- Albusie, myślę, że jestem już dużym chłopcem, dam radę dojść sam do zamku. Poza tym, chciałbym jeszcze tu posiedzieć.

\- Remusie...

\- Nie martw się Albusie, potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Pamiętaj, że zaniedbując się, nie pomożesz Harry'emu.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - odparł chłodno Remus. - Idź już Albusie, chciałbym zostać sam z Harrym.

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i obrzucił spojrzeniem leżącego na łóżku chłopca.

\- Wracaj do zdrowia, Harry - powiedział cicho i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Remus przejechał ręką po włosach i spojrzał na chłopca, który leżał nieruchomo na łóżku. Nie tak znowu dawno, ta przerażająca go rurka, została usunięta z gardła chłopca - eliksiry zrobiły swoje i żebra zaczęły się zrastać. Poza tym, jednak stan Harry'ego nie uległ wielkiej zmianie. Ale czego mógł oczekiwać, przecież minęło zaledwie kilkanaście godzin. Na salę weszła młoda asystentka Uzdrowiciela Harry'ego i nie przejmując się, nim zaczęła smarować rany na twarzy chłopca dyptamem. Szczęście, że chociaż tam nie zostaną blizny. Kiedy skończyła leczyć jego twarz, odwinęła opatrunek z przedramienia chłopca, które również posmarowała leczniczą maścią.

\- Myślę, że jeśli będziemy regularnie smarować tę ranę, albo raczej to co z niej zostało, to uda nam się nie dopuścić do zostania blizn. Niestety, rany na plecach, no cóż, niech sam pan zobaczy...

Machnięciem różdżki, zdjęła koszulę chłopaka. Remus przymknął oczy, widząc jak przeraźliwie chudy jest nastolatek. Kiedy je otworzył, Harry leżał na brzuchu, a opatrunki zostały zdjęte. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, kiedy zobaczył rany, którymi pokryte było ciało dziecka.

\- Jak pan widzi, niektóre blizny są stare, niektóre rany zbyt głęboki, by móc je tak szybko zaleczyć. Nie ma szansy, by ślady nie zostały, ale zrobimy co w naszej mocy, by były one jak najmniejsze.

\- Dziękuję. - Skinął kobiecie głową i opadł ponownie na krzesło.

\- Jakim trzeba być potworem, żeby tak potraktować dziecko? - pokręciła głową, wylewając powoli dyptam na plecy Harry'ego, a następnie smarując je delikatnie jakąś maścią.

\- A czy... A czy, no wie pani... Mam na myśli, że kiedy - Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić - kiedy on go gwałcił - Zamknął oczy, starając się nie zwymiotować - czy nie zrobił mu krzywdy, mam na myśli fizycznej.

\- Zrobił - odparła ze złością kobieta - i to ogromną, ale udało nam się wszystko zaleczyć.

\- To było głupie pytanie - westchnął Remus, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach. - Chyba z nerwów zaczynam tracić rozum.

\- Niech się pan nie martwi, chłopcu nic już nie grozi, teraz wszystko zależy od niego... I od pana - dodała po namyśle.

\- Tak, wiem. Kiedy on się obudzi?

\- Chcemy mu oszczędzić bólu, dlatego trzymamy go w tym stanie. Myślę, że jeśli wszystko będzie goić się tak dobrze jak do tej pory - Przerwała na chwilę, machnęła różdżką i świeży opatrunek pokrył plecy Harry'ego. - Cóż, jeśli wszystko będzie szło dobrze, to jutro wieczorem zaczniemy go wybudzać.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Niech pan wraca do domu, nie przyda się pan dziecku w takim stanie.

\- Chyba ma pani rację. Dobrej nocy.

\- Nawzajem, panie Lupin, nawzajem.

* * *

Zamknął drzwi do swoich prywatnych pokoi, wyjął z szafy piżamę i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Spojrzał w lustro i aż się wzdrygnął. Widać było po nim nadchodzącą pełnię, a dodatkowo wciąż był ubrudzony krwią Harry'ego; nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dziś - a raczej wczoraj, bo było grubo po dwunastej w nocy - znalazł pół żywego chłopca. Ten dzień ciągnął się dla niego niczym lata. Tak bardzo dni dłużyły mu się po śmierci Lily i Jamesa - wtedy każdy nowy dzień był piekłem. Zajęło mu lata, pogodzenie się z ich odejściem.

W końcu zmęczony położył się do łóżka. Był wykończony, ale myśli, które pędziły jak szalone w jego głowie, nie dawały mu zasnąć. Myślał o tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło, jak głupi był, jak wiele błędów popełnił. I do tego, raz po raz, przypominał sobie, że już kiedyś popełnił taki błąd. Wtedy też wmawiał sobie, że jego przyjaciel przesadza i wtedy też niemal doszło do tragedii. Potrzeba było sztyletu w brzuchu Syriusza, by uświadomić go, że chłopak wcale nie przesadzał, że jego rodzina to prawdziwe potwory. A przecież były znaki. Blizny, rany na ciele Syriusza, tak samo jak Harry, Syriusz nienawidził dotyku i tak samo jak Harry, nigdy nie przyznał się co tak naprawdę wyrabia się w jego domu. A wyprawiało się wiele, choć Syriusz przyznał się do tego grubo po tym, jak skończyli szkołę.

A teraz, gdy sytuacja się powtórzyła, on popełnił te same błędy. Zignorował widoczne ślady. Przecież gołym okiem było widać, że Harry jest bity. Jak ognia unikał dotyku, zwłaszcza dotyku kogoś obcego. Zawsze zmieniał temat, gdy Remus pytał go jak żyje mu się u wujostwa - odwracał wzrok w drugą stronę i odpowiadał do bólu lakonicznie. Uderzyło w niego wspomnienie, kiedy Harry niemal bez żadnego powodu zalał się łzami, kiedy Remus powiedział mu, że zależy mu na nim. Już wtedy powinien zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak. I ta chudość chłopca, jego niski wzrost. Dlaczego był takim kretynem, dlaczego do cholery ignorował to wszystko?! Był na siebie wściekły - miał ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę. Ostatecznie pozostał przy naciągnięciu poduszki na głowę, jednak i nie było w stanie zagłuszyć palących wyrzutów sumienia. Zapowiadała się bardzo długa noc, a właściwie jej reszta.

* * *

Na początku wcale nie planował wracać do domu, chciał na własną rękę dotrzeć do Harry'ego, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, ile kłopotów miałby z tego powodu. I pewnie wcale by go nie wpuścili do przyjaciela, w końcu Harry był chłopcem, który przeżył, a teraz gdy jego stan był tak poważny... Cóż, nie było szansy, żeby się tam dostał, zwłaszcza bez Hermiony. Poza tym, jego przyjaciółka miała rację, nie powinien traktować rodziny w ten sposób, niezależnie od tego jak koszmarnie się zachowali niektórzy jej członkowie. Wciąż był wściekły na bliźniaków i Percy'ego, a nawet czuł złość na rodziców, ale wiedział, że Harry nie pochwalałby takiego zachowania i głównie to zdecydowało o jego powrocie do domu. Miotła leżała tam gdzie ją rzucił, więc po zapłaceniu za przewóz błędnym rycerzem, podleciał nią do swojego pokoju. W domu panowała głucha cisza. Odetchnął z ulgą, najwyraźniej jego zniknięcie nie zostało odkryte.

* * *

Aportował się przed drzwiami domu na skale, który wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak opisał mu to Hagrid. Mimo szumu wody, był w stanie usłyszeć głosy dochodzące ze środka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się niezwykle rzadki, mściwy uśmiech. Może sam nie zabije Dursleyów, ale postara się odpowiednio, by dostali pocałunek Dementora, mimo że na ogół gardził takim okrucieństwem. Niestety dla Dursleyów, Dumbledore był bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem i utrata przez nich dusz, była jedynie kwestią czasu, zwłaszcza, że ich ofiarą był bohater czarodziejskiego świata.

Albus nie myślał długo, zamaszystym ruchem różdżki, wyłamał drzwi z zawiasów i chwilę później stał oko w oko, z siostrą Lily Potter.

* * *

**FrejaAleeera1 - Owszem, nie lubię Snape'a, ale postaram się, żeby i on miał swoje pięć minut w tym opowiadaniu :)**

**LisekDeli - No to jesteśmy umówione na wspólne tortury ;) Nie mogę się doczekać :) **

**Toraach - Mieszkałeś / Mieszkasz może w Anglii? To niezwykłe jak dużo wiesz o ich kulturze i oczywiście cieszę się, że informujesz mnie o niektórych, ważniejszych rzeczach, bo przyznam szczerze, że nie miałam pojęcia o tym roku szkolnym :) **

**lisica - Naprawdę się cieszę, że tak uważasz, bo zaczynając pisać to opowiadanie miałam ogromne wątpliwości, czy jestem na tyle rozgarnięta, żeby wszystko dobrze opisać. W między czasie przeczytałam kilka książek psychologicznych oraz artykułów na temat przemocy wobec dzieci, ale i tak mam czasami wrażenie, że to wszystko wychodzi tak... blogaskowo? Nie ważne. Snape'a nie lubię, dlatego nie będzie go tu dużo, ale myślę, że jakąś role i tak odegra. Dziękuję ci bardzo za komentarz - to dużo znaczy :)**

**Violette - Bardzo ci dziękuję za krytykę, gdyż bardzo ją cenię - dzięki temu wiem co poprawić, nad czym popracować, czego unikać ;) Już to pisałam, ale literówki były, są i będą, choć zaciekle z nimi walczę. Rozdziały często publikuję w nocy i wtedy nie mam siły już ich sprawdzać i zazwyczaj robię to na następny dzień, ale nie zawsze mam na to czas, sama rozumiesz, mam też swoje życie. Pani Rowling niestety nie dała nam zbyt wiele na temat czarodziejskiej medycyny, a ja mam bardzo ubogą wyobraźnię i nie chciałam tego zepsuć, dlatego posłużyłam się tym co wiem o medycynie naszej - mugolskiej :) Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz i za wytknięcie błędów - to dużo mi daje, naprawdę :)**

**Cóż, ten rozdział jest chyba jednym z dłuższych, ale nie wiem jak wyszedł, bo znów bardzo przeciągam akcję. Mogę to zwalić na to, że chcę wszystko ładnie opisać i pozwolić wam wczuć się w sytuację bohaterów :) No to tyle, kochani, do następnego :)**


	26. Rozdział 26 - Ta, za którą tęsknił

Dudley Dursley nie był ślepy - już nie. Wiedział co się dzieje, wiedział w co wpakowała się jego rodzina. I wiedział, że tym razem jego rodzice nie wymigają się od odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Czy był z tego powodu niezadowolony? Absolutnie nie. Dudley był zdania, że to najwyższy czas, by ktoś zrobił porządek z tym, co działo się w jego domu. Nawet jeśli kochał rodziców i jakaś jego część współczuła im, to uczucie słuszności dominowało nad owym współczuciem.

Kiedy w pośpiechu opuszczali dom, Dudley był szczerze przerażony i jedyne czego sobie życzył, to żeby jego kuzyn przeżył. Może za nim nie przepadał, ale nie mógłby żyć z uczuciem, że chłopak zginął przez jego ojca, a on nawet nie kiwnął palcem by temu zapobiec.

Teraz siedział w dużym, przestronnym gabinecie i obserwował okno, za którym świeciło słońce. To było dziwne, zwłaszcza, że musiało być już dobrze po osiemnastej, a do tego w styczniu, zwłaszcza w Anglii, słońce nie świeciło z taką intensywnością. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo - szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to musi być sprawka magii, która wciąż nieco go przerażała. Poprawił się w twardym krześle, które zajmował, a jego myśli powędrowały do zdarzenia, które miało miejsce rano...

* * *

_Próbował właśnie przekonać ojca, że ukrywanie się przed czarodziejami, którzy za pewne już ich szukają, nie ma większego sensu. Próbował mu wyjaśnić, że może jeśli teraz wrócą, to sąd będzie łagodniejszy. Nie zdążył skończyć zdania, bo silny cios, wymierzony prosto w twarz, powalił go na podłogę. To raczej szok, sprawił, że stracił równowagę. Jego ojciec, choć był okropnym tyranem, nigdy, przenigdy wcześniej go nie uderzył. Zaskoczenie było tak wielkie, że przez chwilę nie mógł się poruszyć._

_\- Nigdy więcej nie próbuj mi mówić co mam robić, bo skończysz jak ten przeklęty dziwak, jasne?! _

_Nim zdążył choćby oblizać krew z rozciętej wargi, z dołu dobiegł do ich uszu głośny huk i kobiecy okrzyk przerażenia. Jego ojciec zignorował go całkowicie, poczłapał ciężkim krokiem w stronę hałasu, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Dudley podniósł się z ziemi i nieco chwiejnie ruszył za nim. Stał już na schodach, kiedy dostrzegł człowieka odpowiedzialnego za przerażenie jego matki i drzwi, które leżały wyrwane z zawiasów, zupełnie jak trzy lata temu, gdy ten olbrzymi człowiek zabrał jego kuzyna na zakupy po rzeczy potrzebne do jego szkoły. Mężczyzna ten ubrany był w długą, zieloną szatę, miał piekielnie długą, siwą brodę, a w niebieskich oczach nie można było dostrzec śladu jakiegokolwiek ciepła. Rok temu, widząc podobnego człowieka na ulicy, Dudley zapewne wyśmiałby go głośno, jednak tym razem coś go przed tym powstrzymało. Od starszego mężczyzny przed nim, biła jedyna w swoim rodzaju magia, sprawiała, że czuło się do niego ogromny respekt. Jednym słowem, mężczyzna wyglądał przerażająco, jak na staruszka. Ba! Dudley nie był pewien, czy nawet jego ojciec mógł być tak przerażający. Staruszek otaksował go spojrzeniem, a na widok rozciętej wargi i śladu, który zapewne miał na twarzy po uderzeniu ojca, zmarszczył groźnie brwi. _

_\- Myślę, że wiecie dlaczego tu jestem - powiedział opanowanym tonem, w którym można było wyczytać groźbę, jeśli tylko odważyliby się zaprzeczyć. - Nie pozwolę wam skrzywdzić nikogo więcej. Jak widzę, teraz, kiedy Harry walczy o życie, przerzuciliście się na własnego syna. _

_Dudley ledwo zarejestrował wzmiankę o sobie. W duchu odetchnął z ulgą, więc jego kuzyn jeszcze żyje. Więc jeszcze nie wszystko stracone._

_\- Jak śmiesz?! Nigdy nie skrzywdzilibyśmy Dudziaczka! A ten mały dziwak na pewno sam coś sobie zrobił! - Usłyszał krzyk matki. _

_\- Więc jak wyjaśnisz krew na jego twarzy - zapytał gniewnie człowiek - jak wyjaśnisz, że twój siostrzeniec leży ledwie żywy w szpitalu, Petunio? Pomyśl, czy Lily zachowałaby się tak na twoim miejscu? Myślisz, że gdyby to tobie coś się stało, pozwoliłaby, żeby twoje dziecko zostało tak okrutnie skrzywdzone? Mogłaś nienawidzić Lily, ale to była twoja siostra, to do czegoś zobowiązuje. Szkoda, że tak bardzo się myliłem co do ciebie. Teraz to już bez znaczenia. Uwierz mi, postaram się dla was o los wiele gorszy niż śmierć._

* * *

Później wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Przez otwarte drzwi wpadło kilku mężczyzn, którzy machnęli dziwnymi patykami, a jego rodzice padli nieprzytomni. Następnie miła kobieta, która nazywała się Kathleen, przyprowadziła go tutaj, mówiąc, że niebawem zjawi się ktoś, kto wszystko mu wyjaśni. Więc Dudley czekał, mając nadzieję, że to wszystko niedługo się skończy. Jedyne czego teraz sobie życzył, to żeby spełniła się groźba tamtego człowieka. Kochał rodziców, ale po tym co zrobili, nie był pewien czy byłby w stanie spojrzeć im jeszcze kiedykolwiek w oczy.

Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Weszła przez nie kobieta w średnim wieku. Miała brązowe, lekko falowane włosy, delikatne zmarszczki w okolicach oczu, prostokątne okulary i bardzo zmęczone spojrzenie. Spojrzała na niego, nie ukrywając smutku i rozgoryczenia, których Dudley nie mógł zrozumieć.

\- Witaj - odezwała się kobieta, wyraźnie siląc się na uśmiech. - Nazywam się Amelia Bones i zadam ci kilka pytań, w porządku?

Chłopak skinął sztywno głową, nagle czując się bardzo skrępowanym. Przełknął ciężko, po czym spojrzał kobiecie prosto w oczy.

\- Będę zeznawać przeciwko rodzicom, jeśli to ma pani na myśli. - Spuścił wzrok na ziemie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę mówić? - zapytała kobieta, nieco zaniepokojona.

\- Tak. Tak, zbyt długo już to ukrywałem.

* * *

Stał patrząc pustym wzrokiem na drzwi, które prowadziły do pokoju chłopca. Lupin wyszedł stamtąd kilka minut wcześniej, chociaż właściwszym określeniem byłoby powiedzenie, że wyleciał stamtąd jak burza. No tak, szedł do Ministerstwa w sprawie opieki nad chłopakiem. Dumbledore choć tyle był łaskaw mu powiedzieć, nim sam udał się do Ministerstwa.

Mógł już spokojnie wejść do środka, nie martwiąc się, że ktoś go na tym nakryje, jednak coś go przed tym powstrzymywało. Niby nienawidził dzieciaka. Był bezczelny, samolubny i zawsze musiał zgrywać bohatera, a jednak... A jednak bachor był jej synem i Severus nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jakaś część jego dostrzegała tę cząstkę Lily, którą miał dzieciak. Choćby nie wiadomo jak nienawidził Jamesa Pottera, to nie śmiał się cieszyć z tego co stało się z jego synem. Nawet gdyby to nie Lily była jego matką, to przecież żadne dziecko nie zasługuje na takie cierpienie.

W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i pchnął drzwi do pokoju dzieciaka. Spodziewałby się kto lepszej ochrony dla bohatera czarodziejskiego świata. Zapewne już wkrótce „Prorok" będzie szalał. Zaczną od wielkiego nagłówka w stylu „CHŁOPIEC - KTÓRY - UMIERA", później zaczną szukać winnych. Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że na Dumbledore'a spadnie duża fala krytyki, za to, że na to pozwolił. Nim jednak tak się stanie, Severus miał zamiar porozmawiać sobie z Albusem osobiście. Był na niego wściekły. Miał go chronić. Miał chronić syna Lily! Tymczasem on pozwolił, żeby ten brudny Mugol niemal go zabił!

Widząc stan chłopca, Severus doszedł do wniosku, że uzdrowiciele odwalili kawał dobrej roboty. Podszedł nico bliżej, choć wciąż zachował dystans, jakby bał się podejść bliżej. Oszacował spojrzeniem pokój i wtedy to dostrzegł. Duże, zielone oczy - dokładnie takie, jakimi je zapamiętał - obserwowały go czujnie. Pokręcił głową, czując wewnątrz siebie przerażenie. Zwariował. Musiał zwariować, bo to niemożliwe, żeby przy łóżku Pottera, stała jego Lily, trzymając swojego syna za rękę.

Widząc jego spojrzenie, kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło, tak jak robiło to setki razy, gdy jeszcze byli dziećmi.

\- Witaj Severusie - powiedziała cicho, ani na chwile nie puszczając ręki dzieciaka.

Do jego płuc wdarł się znajomy zapach. Jej zapach. Zapach, za którym tak tęsknił przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Ty żyjesz? - zapytał, cofając się o krok.

Uśmiech kobiety zniknął jak za dotknięciem różdżki. Pokręciła smutno głową.

\- Nie, ale musiałam cię o coś prosić. Wiesz przecież, że jestem uparta.

Skinął głową, na znak, że rozumie, choć tak naprawdę w głowie miał chaos.

\- Musisz mu pomóc - powiedziała, spoglądając na swojego syna. Łza spłynęła po jej policzku. - Jest silny, ma przyjaciół i ma Remusa, ale to nie wystarczy. Musisz go chronić Severusie, zrób to choćby na wzgląd na naszą dawną przyjaźń. Proszę, obiecaj mi, że będziesz go chronić.

Teraz Lily już otwarcie płakała. Czuł, że jeśli się odezwie, to sam również się rozklei. Skinął więc jedynie głową. Jej uśmiech sprawił, że pękły wszystkie tamy. Objął ją z całej siły, wtulił twarz w jej włosy, wdychając ich zapach. Płakał w ramionach kobiety, za którą tak tęsknił przez te wszystkie lata. Tylko jedna rzecz była nie tak. Tylko jedna rzecz była znakiem, że dziewczyna, która teraz delikatnie głaskała go po włosach, nie należy do tego świata. Jej skóra była zimna niczym lód, a może nawet zimniejsza. Spojrzał w jej oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że z każdą sekundą tracą one swój kolor.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie. - Zaszlochał rozpaczliwie.

\- Och Severusie, ja nigdy cię nie zostawiłam. Zawsze mnie znajdziesz, o tutaj. - Dotknęła miejsca, w którym jak szalone, biło jego serce.

Kilka sekund później, dziewczyna całkiem zniknęła, a on padł na ziemię, płacząc rozpaczliwie.

* * *

**Na początku chyba muszę was przeprosić, że tak długo to trwało. Wiem, nawaliłam, ale na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko tyle, że to komputer obrócił się przeciwko mnie i musiałam oddać go do naprawy, po raz setny. Po drugie, wiem, że spodziewaliście się czegoś lepszego, ale chyba ta przerwa w pisaniu nie wpłynęła na mnie korzystnie i muszę się na nowo rozkręcić :) Co do następnych rozdziałów, będą one dłuższe i będą się pojawiać co tydzień/dwa tygodnie :) Na koniec, pamiętam, że w komentarzu ktoś wspomniał, że miłość Hermiony pojawiła się nieco za szybko. To chyba prawda, ale mogę was zapewnić, że za nim Harry i Hermiona zostaną parą, minie dużo czasu :) **


	27. Rozdział 27 - Spokój ma swoje granice

_Wypada uczciwie ostrzec, że w tym rozdziale występują przekleństwa. Nie jest ich zbyt dużo, bo osobiście nie uważam, żeby przekleństwa były czymś fajnym, ale cóż, pojawiły się, więc ostrzegam :-) Rozdział jak zawsze nie sprawdzony, zrobię to najpewniej w piątek._

* * *

Pierwszym co poczuł, był ból. Właściwie, to ból nie jest taką złą sprawą, jaką mógłby się wydawać. Oczywiście nikt z nas nie lubi czuć bólu, ale to właśnie on sprawia, że stajemy się coraz silniejszy, zaprawia nas do dalszej walki, jest dowodem, że jeszcze żyjemy, że jeszcze nas nie pokonano. A jeśli uda nam się przetrwać ten ból, wyjdziemy z tej sytuacji nie tylko wzbogaceni o nowe blizny i rany, ale też jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz - doświadczenie.

To właśnie ból był pierwszym, co przedarło się do jego świadomości. W tamtej chwili, całym sobą czepiał się ciemności, która pozwalała mu nie czuć. Jednak błoga nieświadomość umykała mu przez palce i nie potrafił jej zatrzymać. Miał ochotę zapłakać, ale wiedział, że płacz nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Kiedy płakał, zawsze było gorzej. Gorzej, oznaczało więcej bólu, więcej upokorzeń, więcej krzywd. Powoli do jego uszu docierał szum otoczenia, a ciemność zaczęła stawać się męcząca. Czują więc, że zaczyna odzyskiwać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, spróbował odnaleźć drogę do swoich powiek. Pierwsza i druga próba, były raczej żałosne, ale później szło mu już nieco lepiej. I w końcu udało się, otworzył oczy, w które natychmiast uderzyło przyćmione światło pomieszczenia. Mimo że ból raczej nie ułatwiał jasnego myślenia, to przez myśl mu przemknęło, że to musi być wieczór. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, ale miękkie łóżko podpowiadało mu, że to raczej nie jest komórka pod schodami. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jednak bez swoich okularów niewiele mógł zobaczyć. Chciał pomacać dookoła ręką, w poszukiwaniu swoich okularów, ale okazało się, że ta z pozoru prosta czynność wymaga od niego zbyt wiele wysiłku.

\- Harry! - Usłyszał czyjś zdumiony okrzyk i drgnął gwałtownie co wywołało piekący ból w jego ciele. Właściwie nigdy nie przepadał za hałasem, podniesiony głos źle mu się kojarzył.

\- Przepraszam – zreflektował się głos, ściszając się niemal do szeptu.

Czyjeś delikatne dłonie wsunęły mu na nos okulary i mimo że dotyk był całkowicie pozbawiony agresji, to Harry nieudolnie spróbował się odsunąć. Oczywiście działał pod wpływem instynktu, więc nie zdążył przemyśleć tej decyzji. Musiał przygryźć wargę, by nie krzyknąć z bólu, który spowodowała ta czynność.

\- Spokojnie mały, jestem tu - powiedział ciepły głos. Nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę do kogo on należy. Remus. W irracjonalny sposób, jego ciało nieco się odprężyło, choć ani na chwilę nie stracił czujności. Otworzył oczy, które sam nie wiedział kiedy zamknął i spojrzał w na zmęczonego mężczyznę przed nim. To naprawdę był Remus. Nie miał pojęcia skąd mężczyzna się tu wziął, ale nie obchodziło go to ani trochę. Liczyło się tylko to, że Remus naprawdę tu był. Wspomnienia zaatakowały jego umysł z całą mocą i kiedy zacisnął pięści z bólu, który one wywołały, delikatna dłoń chwyciła go za rękę. W pierwszym odruchu szarpnął mocno ręką, lecz uścisk nie zniknął. Zaczął panikować. Choć wiedział, że to tylko Remus, nie potrafił wyzbyć się strachu. Szarpał się z całej siły, a łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach, lecz to było na nic. W końcu opadł bez sił na poduszki, płacząc cicho. Dłoń przeczesała jego spocone, rozczochrane włosy. Zacisnął mocno oczy, nie mając już siły, by protestować.

\- Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, Harry, już jesteś bezpieczny - powtarzał wciąż Remus, aż w końcu Harry się rozluźnił. Otworzył oczy i nieco nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem otaksował mężczyznę klęczącego obok jego łóżka. Dotarło do niego, że muszą być w szpitalu. Remus wyglądał jakby nie spał od wielu dni, ciemne cienie pod oczami tylko to potwierdzały. Mimo to, w oczach człowieka błyskało to zwyczajowe ciepło, które sprawiało, że Harry czuł się bezpieczny.

\- Remus - wyszeptał cicho, mocno zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Jestem tu, możesz zasnąć - odparł mężczyzna, nie przerywając głaskania jego włosów.

Harry czuł, jak jego powieki zaczynają ciążyć i w końcu zapadł w głęboki, wypełniony koszmarami sen, który tym razem nie był już wymuszony eliksirami.

* * *

\- Doprowadzają mnie do szału - warknął Ron.

Jedli właśnie z Hermioną śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Niedawno przyszedł „Prorok" i teraz spojrzenia wszystkich koncentrowały się na nich.

\- Ta wstrętna Skeeter nie ma ani odrobiny honoru. Ten artykuł, który napisała o Harrym, jest po prostu...Uhhh! Gdybym tylko dorwał ją teraz... Na co oni się tak gapią?!

\- Są ciekawi. - Hermiona westchnęła ze zmęczeniem. - Harry jest dla nich kolejną sensacją, w końcu cały magiczny świat ma go za bohatera, a dla nikogo nie jest tajemnicą, że jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi. Pewnie myślą, że coś wiemy, dlatego tak się patrzą

Dziewczyna spojrzała z niesmakiem na kilka osób, które niemal zapomniały o oddychaniu, podczas wpatrywania się w dwójkę Gryfonów.

\- Szkoda, że nic nie wiemy - mruknął gorzko Ron. - Nikt nie chce nam nic powiedzieć! Gdzie jest ten przeklęty Dumbledore?!

\- Też jestem zła, Ron, ale to nic nie da. Musimy być cierpliwi. - Dziewczyna westchnęła po raz kolejny.

Żadne z nich nie wyglądało dobrze. Włosy Hermiony były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle, paznokcie były poobgryzane niemal do krwi, a oczy podpuchnięte od płaczu. Pod oczami Rona widniały ciemne cienie, jednak chłopak uparcie twierdził, że to z niewyspania.

\- NA CO SIĘ GAPICIE?! - wybuchnął w końcu Ron.

\- Nie rób tak - poprosiła cicho Hermiona. - Na ich miejscu zachowywalibyśmy się tak samo.

\- Nie, wcale nie - odparł Ron, patrząc wściekle na szepczących gorączkowo uczniów. - Masz w sobie zbyt wiele empatii, Hermiono, a ja nie jesteś już zapatrzonym w siebie jedenastolatkiem. Możesz tego nie dostrzegać, ale dojrzałem.

\- Dostrzegam to - odparła poważnie dziewczyna. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia jaka jestem z ciebie dumna, Ron.

* * *

\- Akt oskarżenia jest już gotowy, profesorze - powiedziała Amelia Bones. - Na dodatek ten chłopak, kuzyn Harry'ego zgodził się zeznawać. Wygranie sprawy to tylko formalność.

\- Dziękuję ci Amelio - odparł Dumbledore, kiwając wdzięcznie głową. - Ach, i nie jestem już twoim profesorem, moja droga, mów mi po imieniu.

\- Niech pan da spokój, profesorze - powiedziała kobieta, odgarniając włosy za ucho - czułabym się niezręcznie.

\- Cóż, chyba musimy się pożegnać, Amelio, mam całą masę spraw do załatwienia. Dodatkowo Minister znów nalega na spotkanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał po raz setny wybijać mu z głowy pomysłu wpuszczenia do szkoły Dementorów.

Dumbledore przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na dość znużonego i zirytowanego tą perspektywą, jednak po chwili przywdział na swoją pooraną zmarszczkami twarz nieco wymuszony uśmiech i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Do widzenia, profesorze - mruknęła kobieta, zasiadając na powrót za biurkiem i zajmując się stosem leżących tam dokumentów. Jedno wiedziała na pewno - w mediach wkrótce rozpęta się prawdziwa burza, być może większa niż po ucieczce Blacka.

* * *

\- Jak śmiałeś?! - wysyczał wściekle Severus, patrząc na swojego pracodawcę z ogromną pogardą.

Spotkanie z Lily całkowicie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Wrócił do swoich kwater i tam doprowadził się do porządku. Nie przespał ani minuty tej przeklętej nocy, w jego uszach wciąż brzmiały słowa Lily. Obiecał jej. Obiecał, że będzie chronił jej syna. W tej chwili obietnice złożone Albusowi przestały mieć znaczenie, nie będzie chronił Pottera dla niego. Zrobi to dla niej, skoro go o to prosiła. Mógł nienawidzić dzieciaka, ale dla niej zrobiłby wszystko. Teraz jednak postanowił dać upust swojej wściekłości.

\- Jak śmiałeś, Albusie?! Obiecałeś! Miałeś go chronić! Nie ochroniłeś JEJ, choć spełniłem twoje przeklęte żądania, ryzykowałem życie dla ciebie, a ty dałeś jej umrzeć! Teraz pozwoliłeś, by coś takiego spotkało jej syna!

\- Severusie, proszę, to nie jest dobry moment...

\- TO JEST DOSKONAŁY MOMENT! Wiesz jak czułem się przez te wszystkie lata?! Masz choć minimalne pojęcie?! Wszystko to robiłem dla niej, dla ochrony jedynej części jej, jaką po sobie zostawiła! Chroniłem dzieciaka, przeszedłem na waszą stronę! A kiedy Czarny Pan powróci, ja znów stanę się twoim szpiegiem! Więc dla czego, do jasnej cholery, nie potrafiłeś zapewnić chłopcu bezpieczeństwa?! PRZESTAŃ TAK PATRZEĆ! GDZIE SIĘ PODZIAŁ TEN CHOLERNY CZARODZIEJ, KTÓREGO TAK BOI SIĘ CZARNY PAN?!

\- Severusie...

\- PRZESTAŃ BYĆ TAK PIEPRZENIE SPOKOJNY!

\- Severusie, popełniłem błąd, ogromny błąd, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem...

\- POPEŁNIŁEŚ BŁĄD?! ZNISZCZYŁEŚ TEMU DZIECKU ŻYCIE! WIEDZIAŁEŚ JAK BARDZO TA SUKA NIENAWIDZIŁA LILY, WIEDZIAŁEŚ, A MIMO TO ZOSTAWIŁEŚ Z NIĄ JEJ DZIECKO! TO BYŁA TWOJA DECYZJA! BYŁO TYLE RODZIN, KTÓRE CHĘTNIE WYCHOWAŁOBY BACHORA, ALE TY WOLAŁEŚ ZOSTAWIĆ GO Z NIĄ!

\- Severusie, myślę, że już wystarczy - powiedział cicho Dumbledore i w końcu przyniosło to skutek.

Mistrz Eliksirów stał, oddychając ciężko i wpatrując się w mężczyznę przed sobą z obrzydzeniem.

\- Wierz mi lub nie, Severusie, ale jestem świadom każdej rzeczy, która padła z twoich ust. Wiem, że stan, w którym znajduje się teraz Harry, jest w dużej części moją winą i mam z tego powodu ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Nie będę jednak tak zachłanny i powiem, że swój udział mieli w tym także Dursleyowie i to nimi chciałbym się teraz zająć. Kiedy doprowadzę ich sprawę do końca, osobiście zaproszę cię do mojego gabinetu, byś mógł do woli na mnie nakrzyczeć, a jeśli będziesz miał taką ochotę, osobiście wręczę ci różdżkę, byś mógł mnie przekląć.

Snape pokręcił głową, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

\- Powiadom mnie o terminie procesu, będę zeznawał przeciwko tym szują - powiedział, opuszczając gabinet.

Dumbledore siedział przez jakiś czas pogrążony we własnych myślach. Kilka minut później usłyszał kroki na schodach i ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę - odpowiedział, poprawiając się w fotelu.

Do środka, nieśmiałym krokiem weszła Hermiona Granger a za nią Ron Weasley.

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze - powiedzieli zgodnie.

\- Dzień dobry, moi drodzy.

\- Chyba pan wie, dlaczego tu jesteśmy - powiedziała młoda Gryfonka, unikając jego spojrzenia. - Chcemy odwiedzić Harry'ego, mamy do tego prawo, jest dla nas... - dziewczyna przygryzła wargę, po czym kontynuowała - jak brat. Mamy prawo wiedzieć co się dzieje.

\- Rozumiem was doskonale. Nie tak dawno dostałem wiadomość od profesora Lupina, który obecnie czuwa na Harrym. Młody pan Potter obudził się, jednak profesor Lupin oraz Uzdrowiciel prowadzący są zdania, że obecny stan psychiczny Harry'ego nie pozwala na przyjmowanie żadnych gości. Musicie pamiętać, że Harry odniósł nie tylko obrażenia fizyczne. Ludzki umysł to rzecz bardzo złożona i być może Harry już nigdy nie będzie osobą, którą znaliście. Musicie być tego świadomi.

\- Jesteśmy - odparł poważnie Ron. - Wiemy, że Harry wiele przeszedł, ale chcielibyśmy po prostu go zobaczyć.

\- Jesteście pewni? Harry jest w kiepskim stanie, moi drodzy, czy na pewne chcecie go takim oglądać.

\- Po to są przyjaciele, proszę pana, razem na dobre i na złe - powiedziała szeptem Hermiona, która wyglądała jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

\- Porozmawiam z profesorem Lupinem, ale nie liczcie na wiele - oznajmił z powagą Dumbledore.

\- A co ma do tego profesor Lupin? - zapytał zaskoczony Ron.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem, Remus Lupin oficjalnie stał się opiekunem prawnym Harry'ego.

* * *

**Toraach - Dudley, który wdaje się w ojca jest koszmarnie oklepany i nieco nierealny moim zdaniem (nawet dziecko wychowywane w takim środowisku, powinno mieć ludzkie odczucia), dlatego mój Dudley jest inny. Dumbledore'a jako tego złego nie kupuję, ale i nie lubię robienia z niego jedynie dobrego dziadka. Co do uczuć Snape'a, a cholera go tam wie, może miał na punkcie Lily obsesję, może po prostu jej pożądał, a może faktycznie ją kochał - nie wiem. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby Lily czuła cokolwiek do Snape'a (Jily forever :D ). Wiem, że Amelia wyglądała inaczej w książce, ale jakoś tak mi nie pasował jej wygląd do osobowości, którą zamierzam w niej stworzyć, więc "nieco" go zmieniłam.**

**FrejaAleeera1 - Tak, zabezpieczenia na pewno były i to dokładnie takie o jakich napisałaś, ale myślę, że Severus był zbyt przejęty sytuacją, by o tym pomyśleć. No i w końcu to Severus, więc musiał rzucić tego typu uwagę, choćby tylko w myślach. Nawiązując do Petunii, to właśnie to poniekąd chce pokazać - jest zbyt zależna od męża, by móc dostrzec co ten robi źle, a nawet jeśli to widzi, to nie umie temu zaprzeczyć. Nie wiem czy to widać, ale kiedy opisuję jej, Petunii, postać, staram się nadać takiego uczucia szaleństwa. Mam na myśli to, że ona sama nie jest pewna co czuje, z jednej strony kochała siostrę i jest jej nieco żal tego, co stało się z jej synem, ale z drugiej nienawidziła Lily i czuła pewną satysfakcję, kiedy patrzyła jak Vernon torturuje siostrzeńca.**

**Wszystkim innym dziękuję za komentarze, to naprawdę motywuje do dalszego pisania. Wiem, że rozdział jest nieco spóźniony, bo miał być za tydzień, ale mam usprawiedliwienie (jak zwykle ;) ), chyba zjadłam coś nieświeżego. Uwierzcie mi na słowo, z zatruciem pokarmowym nie da się pisać. Cóż, nowy rozdział za tydzień/dwa tygodnie. Do następnego ;-)**


	28. Rozdział 28 - Przyjaciele na dobre i złe

Siedzieli razem w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru i wpatrywali się ponuro w ogień, który dogasał z wolna w kominku. Mimo że nie było jeszcze zbyt późno, to pomieszczenie było całkiem puste - jeśli nie liczyć Rona i Hermiony oczywiście. Oboje zdawali się być całkowicie pogrążeni we własnych myślach i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy do pokoju wszedł ktoś nowy. Dopiero ciche chrząknięcie jakby wybudziło ich z letargu. Spojrzeli w kierunku profesora Lupina, który stał przed nimi. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, a jego zniszczone szaty zdawały się wisieć na nim bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Pan profesor! - Hermiona zerwała się z kanapy, którą zajmowała. - Co się stało? Coś z Harrym?

\- Z Harrym? Nie, dostał eliksir nasenny, po tym jak obudził się z krzykiem. - Lupin przetarł twarz dłonią. - Profesor Dumbledore mówił, że chcielibyście go zobaczyć. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, żebyście widzieli go w tym stanie, ale jeśli się upieracie... Cóż, myślę, że możemy iść teraz, eliksir nasenny powinien działać do rana, więc Harry się nie obudzi.

\- Będzie spał? - zapytał nieco rozczarowany Ron, jednak coś w jego oczach mówiło, że rozumie, dlaczego tak będzie lepiej.

\- Uwierz mi Ron, Harry dużo przeszedł i nie reaguje dobrze na towarzystwo innych ludzi. Prawdę mówiąc dostał przy mnie ataku paniki i sporo czasu zajęło mi uspokojenie go. Minie trochę czasu, nim psychika Harry'ego nieco się zregeneruje, ale to nie jedyna rzecz. Wyobraźcie sobie, jak wy się poczujecie, kiedy wasz najlepszy przyjaciel zacznie krzyczeć i wyrywać się na wasz widok, robiąc sobie przy tym krzywdę.

\- Rozumiemy, profesorze - odparła Hermiona, patrząc w ziemię, a Ron był pewien, że jej oczy znów są pełne łez.

* * *

Hermiona trzymała delikatnie dłoń Harry'ego, która teraz wydawała jej się niesamowicie krucha. Dobrze wiedziała, że tak nie jest. Harry jest silny, niewiele osób, byłoby w stanie przeżyć to, co przeżył on. Jego rodzice zostali zamordowani, kiedy był dzieckiem, później trafił do rodziny, w której był bity i poniewierany. Hermiona wiedziała, że to prawdziwy cud, iż jej przyjaciel jest tak cudowną osobą. Oczywiście nie wiedziała, czy po tym co przeżył ostatnio będzie taki sam, ale coś w jej sercu podpowiadało jej, że Harry jest zbyt dobry, by zmienić się w potwora, jakim był na przykład Voldemort. Bardziej obawiała się, że Harry może próbować zrobić sobie krzywdę - przeczytała dość mugolskich książek, by wiedzieć jak pracuje ludzka psychika.

\- Teraz wszystko będzie inaczej, prawda? Wszystko się teraz zmieni - powiedział cicho Ron, który przyglądał się z rozpaczą swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

\- Tak, Ron, teraz... teraz będzie nam wszystkim ciężej, ale damy sobie radę. Przecież zawsze dajemy. Tylko musimy być razem.

\- Jestem złym przyjacielem, Hermiono. Dlaczego nigdy nic nie zauważyłem? Żadnych śladów, żadnych ran na jego ciele, dlaczego ten jego strach przed dotykiem nie wzbudził moich podejrzeń? Na Merlina, przecież musiały być jakieś znaki! Czy jestem aż tak ślepy?!

\- Nie jesteś złym przyjacielem, Ron - powiedziała cicho Hermiona. - Harry nie chciał, żebyśmy wiedzieli. Wiesz przecież, że jak on coś sobie postanowi, to nie ma na niego mocnych. Ciekawe po kim on ma tą upartość.

\- Po Lily - powiedział Remus, który stojąc w drzwiach, przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. - Zdecydowanie po słodkiej Lily. Jego mama potrafiła być prawdziwym aniołem, ale jeśli chodziło o upór, to czasem podejrzewałem, że mieszka w niej sam diabeł. Wiedzieliście, że Lily nie chciała się umówić z Jamesem aż do końca siódmego roku, choć już w połowie szóstego wyznała mi, że coś do niego czuje? Była koszmarnie uparta. Harry odziedziczył po niej nie tylko oczy.

\- Miał pan iść po kawę - powiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem Hermiona, wiedząc, że mężczyzna słyszał ich rozmowę.

\- Wypiłem dwie, Hermiono, siedzicie tu już ponad godzinę.

\- Niech da nam pan jeszcze pięć minut - poprosił Ron.

\- Pięć minut i ani chwili dłużej. Musicie wrócić do szkoły

* * *

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

W wiosce, do której się udał w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia, panowało zamieszanie. Ogromne zamieszanie. Wszyscy szeptali coś o Potterze, co szybko przykuło uwagę Syriusza. W ogólnym zamieszaniu, ukradzenie gazety nie było zbyt ciężkie, jednak z jej przeczytaniem musiał zaczekać, aż na powrót znajdzie się w Zakazanym Lesie. Myśl o tym, że coś mogło stać się Harry'emu, przesłoniła jego głód. Biegnąc w stronę starego zamczyska,Nie powtarzał sobie, że przecież w Hogwarcie, chłopcu nie mogła stać się żadna wielka krzywda. Dodatkowo wiedział, że w zamku mieszka Remus; on nie dałby tknąć chłopca Jamesa.

W końcu zziajany dotarła do miejsca, na tyle oddalonego od zamku, by nikt go nie znalazł i na tyle nie zbliżonego do ziemi Centaurów, by nie naruszać ich spokoju. Przemienił się w człowieka, czując się przy tym niezwykle dziwnie. Rzadko przybierał swoją ludzką postać, z prostych powodów. Psu było o wiele łatwiej poradzić sobie z żałobą, na którą dopiero teraz miał szansę. Chodziło również o to, że pies nie potrzebował tyle jedzenia co człowiek, a i głód łatwiej było mu ignorować. Znalezienie czegoś jadalnego w Zakazanym Lesie, niemal graniczyło z cudem, więc Syriusz był koszmarnie chudy, a jego żołądek wciąż ściskał głód.

Rozwinął gazetę, klnąc w duchu na drzewa, które zasłaniały prawie całe światło. Zmrużył oczy, by lepiej widzieć i cicho pobłogosławił wyostrzone zmysły animaga; bez nich naprawdę nic by nie zobaczył.

****SKATOWANY PRZEZ WŁASNĄ RODZINĘ! TRAGEDIA, KTÓRA ROZGRYWAŁA SIĘ W DOMU HARRY'EGO POTTERA, WYCHODZI NA JAW!****

_Chyba każdy z nas pamięta feralne Halloween z przed ponad dwunastu lat. To właśnie wtedy, w Dolinie Godryka zginęli Lily i James Potterowie, próbując chronić jedynego syna. To właśnie tamten dzień uczynił rocznego wówczas chłopca bohaterem, a pozbawił go rodziców. Wiele z nas zadawało sobie pytanie, co właściwie stało się z chłopcem? Dziś już znamy odpowiedź na to pytanie. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, trafił pod opiekę starszej siostry Lily Potter(zd. Evans). Mimo że Lily i James Potterowie byli sławnymi i szanowanymi ludźmi, niewielu wie, że kobieta pochodziła z całkowicie niemagicznej rodziny, więc ciotka chłopca Potterów była mugolką. Spodziewalibyśmy się zapewne, że po śmierci siostry, zrozpaczona Petunia Dursley (zd. Evans) przyjmie osieroconego siostrzeńca i wychowa go jak własnego syna. Nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Kobieta nie tylko całkowicie zaniedbywała dziecko, które pokonało największego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów, ale również przymykała oko na poczynania jej męża, przez, które dziś Harry Potter walczy o życie. Do tragedii doszło podczas świąt. Chłopiec został bezlitośnie pobity przez swojego wuja, a następnie zostawiony na pewną śmierć. Albus Dumbledore już zapowiedział, że sprawa nie zostanie zostawiona, a on sam będzie się domagał dla rodziny chłopca najwyższego wyroku..._

Nie był w stanie czytać dalej. Jego serce zdawało się raz przyśpieszać, a raz zatrzymywać.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Jego Harry, jego malutki Harry, który był synem Jamesa, walczył teraz o życie?! Jak mogło do tego dojść?! Pobity?! Skatowany?! Harry miał być bezpieczny, miał wychować się w szczęśliwym domu, nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że Syriusz musiał zniknąć z jego życia. Tylko ta myśl powstrzymała go tamtej październikowej nocy, przed porwaniem dzieciaka i zaszyciem się z nim gdzieś za granicą. Teraz okazywało się, że Harry nie był ani szczęśliwy, ani bezpieczny i było w tym sporo jego winy. Gdyby nie wpadł na absurdalny pomysł uczynienia Petera Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, gdyby nie był takim tchórzem, gdyby był lepszym przyjacielem i bardziej ufał Remusowi, może wtedy Lily i James nigdy by nie umarli, a Harry nie byłby sierotą. Syriusz nienawidził myśli, że tak bardzo w tym wszystkim zawinił. Kochał Lily i kochał Jamesa, kiedy urodził się Harry i jego pokochał. Owszem, czasem był zazdrosny, bo James nie miał już dla niego tyle czasu i stał się bardziej dojrzały, odpowiedzialny. Jednak wystarczyło, że Syriusz spojrzał na małego Harry'ego, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z niegasnącą ciekawością, i już zmieniał swoje zdanie. Dziecko bez wątpienia było niezwykłe i wcale nie chodziło o przepowiednię, której dokładnej treści mężczyzna nawet nie znał. Kiedy Syriusz mówił, że Harry jest wyjątkowy, miał na myśli jego umiejętność zdobycia sobie serca niemal każdego. Kiedy Łapa pierwszy raz spojrzał w oczy chłopca, wiedział, że przepadł. Później James zaproponował mu rolę ojca chrzestnego, i był wtedy w stanie jedynie skinąć głową, bo coś ściskało boleśnie jego gardło, uniemożliwiając wyartykułowanie czegoś sensownego.

Od tamtego dnia minęło trzynaście długich lat i Syriusz był pewien, że chłopiec się zmienił, widział go w końcu podczas Halloween, ale to była noc i Zakazany Las był już owiany mrokiem. Był jednak pewien, że nawet w tej ciemności dostrzegł bystre oczy Lily, które Harry bez wątpienia po niej odziedziczył. Kiedy James żył, to właśnie tymi oczami był zachwycony najbardziej. Zawsze mówił, że nawet gdyby Lily coś się stało, to te cudowne oczy przeżyją. I wcale nie liczyło się, że Harry od małego był małą kopią tatusia, bo James zawsze widział w nim tylko oczy i ilekroć ktoś wspominał, że dzieciak odziedziczył je po Lily, James pękał z dumy bardziej, niż kiedy Syriusz mówił, że Harry jest niemal jego młodszym klonem. Syriusz tego nie rozumiał; osobiście wolałby, żeby syn był jego wierną kopią, ale James słysząc to, zawsze machał ręką i mówił, że i Syriusz pewnego dnia się zakocha i wtedy zrozumie. Ale James nie miał racji; Syriusz nigdy się nie zakochał, nigdy nie znalazł dziewczyny, która skradłaby jego serce. Być może był zbyt zajęty byciem buntownikiem, by dostrzec ją w tłumie innych dziewczyn, które piszczały na jego widok. W młodości Syriusz bez wątpienia był łamaczem damskich serc, ale piszczące dziewczyny, na tle nadchodzącej wojny zaczęły robić się irytujące a z czasem męczące, więc Syriusz przestał się z nimi spotykać, w pełni poświęcając się Zakonowi Feniksa.


	29. Rozdział 29 - Wątpliwości i słabości

_Jak zawsze nie sprawdzany. Wybaczcie mi wszystkie literówki i inne pomyłki, ale mam teraz zbyt dużo roboty, żeby je popoprawiać. _

* * *

Otaksował otępiałym spojrzeniem biały pokój, jakby sprawdzając, czy niczego nie zapomniał. Wiedział dobrze, że nie, nie miał tu wielu rzeczy, a wszystkie, które jednak się tu znalazły, spakował Remus, rozmawiający teraz z Uzdrowicielem przed drzwiami. Czuł się otępiały i jakby odcięty od własnych uczuć – był pewien, że to zasługa eliksiru uspokajającego, którym w ostatnich dniach był faszerowany. Znał jego smak tak dobrze, że mógłby opisać go wyjątkowo szczegółowo nawet gdyby ktoś zerwał go z łóżka o trzeciej w nocy. Nienawidził jego efektu; sprawiał on, że nie mógł skupić swoich myśli na niczym konkretnym, nie pozwalał ułożyć się wspomnieniom w spójną całość. Myśleli, że mu pomagają, w końcu po eliksirze napady histerii mijały, ale nikt nie słuchał, kiedy mówił, że już nie chce, że nie da rady. Wiedział, że starają się mu pomóc, lecz właściwie wolał, żeby dali mu święty spokój.

Przejechał dłonią po gładkiej, białej pościeli i nagle poczuł do tego pomieszczenia, falę ogromnej nienawiści. Wszystko w nim było takie... idealne, każdy przedmiot miał swoje miejsce, a on, Harry, jakby zakłócał całą jego harmonię. Zacisnął pięści z bezradnego gniewu, ale wtedy poczuł, że eliksir zaczyna walczyć z rosnącym w nim uczuciem. Poddał się więc ogarniającej go na nowo obojętności.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wolnym, spokojnym krokiem do środka wszedł Remus. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jego uśmiech był wymuszony, z całą pewnością nienaturalny.

\- Gotowy, żeby wrócić do domu, dzieciaku? - zapytał, zatrzymując się w bezpiecznej odległości. Ostatnie dni musiały go nauczyć, że lepiej nie zbliżać się do Harry'ego, jeśli sytuacja tego nie wymaga. Nawet eliksiry uspakajające nie były w stanie zlikwidować strachu Harry'ego przed innymi ludźmi.

\- Do domu – powtórzył chłopiec, bez grama emocji w głosie. - Wracamy do Hogwartu? - zapytał cicho, uporczywie przyglądając się swoim dłonią.

\- A chciałbyś? - zapytał Remus ciepłym głosem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Remus pyta go o zdanie, przecież i tak zrobi to co uważa za słuszne.

\- Nie – odparł jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio. Nagle myśl o powrocie do tłocznego Hogwartu, gdzie już każdy wie co zrobił mu wuj, wydała mu się niesamowicie przerażająca. Podniósł wzrok i wbił spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu w Remusa. - Nie każ mi tam wracać, błagam – poprosił głosem cichszym od szeptu.

Remus wykonał ruch, jakby chciał podejść do chłopca, jednak zauważając jego wzdrygnięcie się, zrezygnował z tego.

\- Nie musisz tam wracać jeśli nie chcesz, Harry. Do niczego cię nie zmuszę – powiedział, starając ukryć się złość, którą odczuwał do Dursleyów. Wydawało się jednak, że Harry musiał dostrzec nutę gniewu w jego głosie, bo widocznie się skulił. Objął chude ramiona rękami i wbił spojrzenie w ziemię.

\- Przepraszam, że sprawiam tyle kłopotów.

\- Nie sprawiasz kłopotów, Harry i nie masz za co przepraszać.

Remus podszedł powoli do łóżka chłopca, udając, że nie widzi jak ten wzdryga się i odsuwa. Usiadł obok niego i delikatnie chwycił jego dłoń.

\- Wiesz, kiedy się urodziłeś wszyscy byli tobą zachwyceni. James był taki dumny... Biegał w kółko, krzycząc „mam syna, mam syna!". Lily nigdy nie lubiła tych jego wybryków, ale w tamtej chwili odnosiłem wrażenie, że gdyby nie była tak wykończona porodem, dołączyłaby się do niego. Gdyby teraz tu byli, możesz być pewny, że dostałbyś ochrzan życia za to jak o sobie mówisz.

\- Dobrze, że ich tu nie ma – powiedział Harry tonem, który wskazywał, że nie słuchał tego, co mówił Remus. - Umarli by ze wstydu, widząc jak beznadziejnego mają syna.

Remus popatrzył lekko zszokowanym wzrokiem na Harry'ego.

\- Myślisz, że wstydziliby się ciebie? - zapytał Remus, jednak nim Harry zdążył przytaknąć kontynuował. - Lily i James byli gotowi nie tylko za ciebie umrzeć Harry, wiem, że mogliby dla ciebie zabić i uwierz mi, gdyby twoi rodzice tu byli, twój wuj nie pożyłby długo.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego mnie pocieszasz? Zasłużyłem sobie na to... Gdybym był lepszy, gdybym umiał być częścią idealnej rodziny... - Chłopiec nie dał rady dokończyć zdania. Łzy przyozdobiły jego policzki i Harry nie zrobił nic by temu zapobiec.

\- Harry, Harry posłuchaj mnie. - Remus przyklęknął przed chłopcem i delikatnie uniósł jego brodę, tak by patrzył mu w oczy. Dzieciak odwrócił twarz w drugą stronę i zacisnął oczy, jakby spodziewał się uderzenia. To zabolało Remusa, ale starał się to ignorować.

\- Nie zasłużyłeś na żadne z tych okropieństw, które cię spotkały, Harry. To my zawiniliśmy. Nie ty. To my jesteśmy dorośli, powinniśmy zauważyć jakieś znaki, powinienem wiedzieć, że sposób w jaki mówisz o swojej rodzinie nie jest normalny. Twój wuj jest chorym psychopatą, Harry i obiecuję ci, że już nigdy go nie zobaczysz. Przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem dostrzec w porę tego wszystkiego.

Przytulił do siebie chłopca, a ten zadrżał gwałtownie i jakby delikatniej niż ostatnio, z mniejszym przekonaniem spróbował się wyrwać.

\- Przepraszam – wychlipał chłopiec w jego ramię w końcu nieco się uspokajając. - Przepraszam. Nie umiem nad tym panować. Dotyk mnie przeraża. Przepraszam.

Faktycznie chłopiec mimo że przestał się wyrywać, był bardzo spięty.

\- Nie martw się, popracujemy nad tym – powiedział uspokajająco Remus, gładząc delikatnie jego plecy. - Harry?

\- Hmm?

\- Kocham cię, dzieciaku.

Remus uśmiechnął się delikatnie, czując jak Harry obejmuje go ramionami i wtula twarz w jego ramię.

\- Też cię kocham, Remus – powiedział cicho, a mężczyzna nie był pewien czy to wzruszenie uczyniło głos chłopca tak ochrypłym, czy tylko mu się wydawało.

* * *

\- To twój dom? - zapytał cicho Harry, przyglądając niewielkiemu domkowi, który otoczony był lasem.

\- Tak – odparł Remus, również spoglądając w tamtą stronę. - Wiem, że to niewiele, ale...

\- Jest wspaniały – powiedział Harry rumieniąc się i wbijając wzrok w ziemię. - Przepraszam, nie powinienem ci przerywać.

\- Nie szkodzi. Chodź, zobaczysz pokój, w którym będziesz mieszkał. Później możemy go urządzić jak będziesz chciał. Na razie musisz coś zjeść i iść spać.

\- Nie jestem głodny – mruknął chłopiec.

\- Musisz jeść, dzieciaku, słyszałeś co mówił Uzdrowiciel. Wiem, że możesz nie być głodny, ale twój organizm potrzebuje jedzenia. Nie martw się, niedługo eliksiry zaczną działać i twój układ pokarmowy wróci do normy.

Weszli do środka i Remus poprowadził go po dość wąskich schodach na górę. Otworzył trzecie drzwi po lewej i oczom Harry'ego ukazał się dość przestronny, skromnie urządzony pokoik.

\- Mój pokój jest obok, po prawej jest łazienka. Pamiętaj, gdyby coś się działo, możesz przyjść do mnie o każdej porze dnia czy nocy.

\- Ile tu zostaniemy? - zapytał chłopak, przyglądając się zdjęciom jego rodziców, wiszącym na ścianach

\- Około dwóch tygodni, w zależności jak będziesz się czuł – odparł Remus.

\- A co z twoją pracą? Zwolnią cię przeze mnie...

\- Nie zamartwiaj się, Harry. Albus załatwił już zastępstwo. Jeśli już o Albusie mowa, w szafie powinieneś znaleźć resztę swoich rzeczy, dyrektor je tu przywiózł.

\- Dziękuję – odparł chłopiec, unikając spojrzenia mężczyzny.

\- Harry? Co się dzieje?

\- To nic takiego, naprawdę.

\- Jeśli coś cię dręczy, to proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną.

\- Czuję, że jestem dla ciebie ciężarem – powiedział smutno Harry, siadając na łóżku. - Pojawiłem się w twoim życiu i wywróciłem je do góry nogami. Powoduję same problemy, mój wuj miał rację, powinienem był umrzeć razem z mamą i tatą, nie niszczyłbym wszystkim życia.

\- Och Harry – westchnął Remus, przygarniając do siebie łkającego chłopca. - Co za głupoty opowiadasz? Poznanie cię, jest jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, które mnie w życiu spotkały. Wcale nie powodujesz problemów. Są na tym świecie ludzie, którzy nie wyobrażają sobie życia bez ciebie. Gdybyś umarł razem z Lily i Jamesem, Harry, nie byłoby już nic, co trzymałoby mnie przy życiu. Jest ci teraz ciężko i wiem, że nie mogę zrozumieć tego co czujesz, ale to minie i pewnego dnia znów będziesz szczęśliwy. Pomogę ci w tym, Harry. Uzdrowiciel Carter podobno znalazł już kogoś, kto będzie umiał rzucić zaklęcie, które ci pomoże. Dasz sobie radę.

\- Przepraszam, że sprawiam tyle problemów.

Remus westchnął ciężko, czując, że jego wilk robi to samo. Przed nimi jeszcze naprawdę długa droga, żeby mogło być dobrze.

* * *

Delikatnie zamknął drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego, starając się nie narobić hałasu. Dzieciak po ponad godzinie płaczu i rozmowy, zasnął. Remusa cieszył ten fakt, chłopiec z pewnością potrzebował naturalnego, niewymuszonego eliksirami snu, by jego organizm mógł się zregenerować.

Zszedł schodami na parter, w duchu zastanawiając się, czy da sobie radę z nowymi obowiązkami. Nie miał dużo pieniędzy, ani wielkiego domu i szczerze mówiąc, bał się. Bał się, że nie da rady zapewnić Harry'emu szczęśliwego domu, bezpieczeństwa, że nie da rady pomóc chłopcu. Poza tym, dochodziła do tego wszystkiego jego likantropia. Po tylu latach nauczył się już z nią żyć, lecz nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby miał jakoś skrzywdzić chłopca Jamesa.

Rozejrzał się po domu i przyznał w duchu, że to nie są najlepsze warunki dla dorastającego dziecka. Dom nie był specjalnie duży, choć i nie była mały. Kuchnia była największym pomieszczeniem, które jednocześnie robiło za jadalnię. Jedna łazienka znajdowała się na dole, druga zaś na górze. Mały salon z wygodną kanapą i mugolskim telewizorem był naprzeciwko kuchni. Wąskie schody prowadziły na górę, gdzie znajdywały się trzy sypialnie i druga toaleta. Wszystko było urządzone dość skromnie - Remus nie należał do rozrzutnych ludzi, ale z jego przypadłością ciężko było cokolwiek zarobić. Dopiero jego pracę w Hogwarcie można było nazwać dość przyzwoitą, choć pensja i tak nie zwalała z nóg.

Remus westchnął po raz setny tego dnia i zabrał się za przygotowywanie kolacji. Harry czy tego chciał czy nie, musiał jeść. Nagle jego wzrok natknął się na jakiś ciemny kształt za oknem. Wstrzymał oddech, a jego ręka odruchowo powędrowała do różdżki. To niemożliwe! To niemożliwe, żeby Syriusz miał czelność się tu zjawić.


	30. Rozdział 30 - Spotkanie po latach

_Niesprawdzane, pisane z koszmarnym bólem głowy. Ktoś pytał wcześniej o miłości Syriusza - raczej nie zamierzam pisać tutaj ckliwych romansów, więc możecie być spokojni :)_

* * *

Słyszał szybkie bicie swojego serca i był świadom, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy, każdej części swojego ciała. Przeczuwał, że przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z Syriuszem, już od momentu jego ucieczki z Azkabanu, a mimo to, wciąż nie czuł się na to gotowy. Człowiek, którego kiedyś uważał za brata, siedział teraz w swojej animagicznej postaci przed jego domem, przyglądając mu się z przekrzywionym łbem.

\- Przemienisz się, Syriuszu, czy mam od razu wezwać Aurorów? - Starał się, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał twardo i zdecydowanie, a widząc zaskoczenie w niebieskich oczach psa, jakieś dziwne uczucie satysfakcji wypełniło jego wnętrze.

Po chwili, w miejscy, gdzie siedział pies, stał już brudny i sponiewierany człowiek. Remus miał ochotę cofnąć się o krok, widząc jego nawiedzone spojrzenie, ale coś - prawdopodobnie duma - nie pozwoliła mu tego zrobić.

\- Masz czelność, Black - syknął Remus. - Ale czego ja się spodziewałem? Zawsze byłeś wybitnie pewny siebie, prawda?

\- Remusie, Remusie musisz mnie wysłuchać, błagam...

\- Wysłuchać?! Dlaczego miałbym słuchać zdrajcy?! Popełniłeś ogromne głupstwo, przychodząc tu, Black. Nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi.

\- A czy choćby przez wzgląd na naszą dawną przyjaźń, nie mógłbyś mnie wysłuchać?

\- Zabiłeś tą przyjaźń, zdradzając Lily i Jamesa, Syriuszu. Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać!

\- Remusie, będziesz żałował, proszę, daj mi wyjaśnić...

\- Co wyjaśnić?! Nie ma tu nic do wyjaśniania. Zdradziłeś dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, skazałeś na śmierć własnego syna chrzestnego! Nie wspominając już o biednym Peterze! Musiałeś się cieszyć, kiedy donosiłeś Voldemortowi na własnych przyjaciół. Powiedz, co takiego dał ci w zamian? - zapytał gorzko Lupin.

\- To nie pytanie do mnie, Lunatyku - powiedział zrezygnowany Syriusz, jakby nagle tracąc całą energię.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

\- Nie uwierzysz mi, ale ja nigdy nie byłem Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Lily i Jamesa - rzekł zrezygnowany mężczyzna, zyskując tym uwagę Remusa.

\- Nie kłam! Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to byłeś ty! Ty i James byliście jak bracia! Kogo innego mógłby poprosić, jeśli nie ciebie?

\- Właśnie o to chodzi, Remusie. - Syriusz westchnął ciężko. - Przecież to było oczywiste, prawda? Każdy wiedział, jak blisko z Potterami jestem... Wydawało mi się idealnym planem, zmienić Strażnika Tajemnicy w ostatniej chwili. Chciałem być najmądrzejszy, a doprowadziłem do śmierci przyjaciół.

\- O czym ty mówisz?! - warknął Remus, unosząc wyżej różdżkę.

\- Zamieniliśmy się, ja i Peter. To on został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i to on doniósł Voldemortowi.

\- To... to jakaś paranoja! Nawet gdyby było tak jak mówisz, James powiedziałby mi o zmianie Strażnika.

\- Powiedziałby... Powiedziałby, gdybyśmy nie podejrzewali ciebie, Remusie. - Syriusz wbił spojrzenie w ziemię, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w oczy swojemu dawnemu przyjacielowi.

\- M-myśleliście, że to ja? N-nie, to niemożliwe! Zabiłeś Petera i tych wszystkich Mugoli! Jak to wyjaśnisz?!

\- To nie ja, Remusie! - powiedział nagle stanowczo Syriusz. - Nie rozumiesz? Wszyscy myśleli, że to Peter wytropił mnie, a było zupełnie na odwrót. To ja znalazłem Petera, tyle, że mały szczur mnie przechytrzył. Krzyknął na całą ulicę, że zdradziłem Lily i Jamesa, wypalił zaklęcie z różdżki, którą trzymał za plecami, obciął sobie palec i zmienił się w szczura. A ja stałem tam, pośród tej całej krwi i tych wszystkich ciał. Wiesz jak to musiało wyglądać? Nie potrzebowali niczego więcej, żeby wrzucić mnie do Azkabanu.

\- N-nie wierzę ci! Ta cała historia nie trzyma się sensu - powiedział Remus, jednak z mniejszym przekonaniem w głosie.

\- Byłem taki głupi, zasłużyłem na te lata w Azkabanie... Ale kiedy zobaczyłem w gazecie artykuł... Na pierwszej stronie było zdjęcie rodziny, która wygrała w loterii. Na ramieniu chłopca siedział szczur. Wiesz mi lub nie, ale od razu go poznałem. Przecież tyle razy widziałem, jak Peter się przemienia. Coś się we mnie obudziło, musiałem coś zrobić. Nawet po tylu latach pamiętałem proces przemiany animagicznej. W postaci psa wszystko było łatwiejsze. Udało mi się uciec.

\- Twoja historia kompletnie nie trzyma się kupy - powiedział Remus, obniżając nieco różdżkę i wzdychając ciężko. - Dlaczego miałbym ci uwierzyć?

\- Nie powinieneś - odparł Syriusz, wyglądając na człowieka całkowicie pozbawionego nadziei. - Nie mam żadnych dowodów, żadnych świadków. Mam tylko moje słowo.

\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

\- Widziałem w gazecie artykuł - mruknął Syriusz. - Ten o Harrym. Chciałem się upewnić, że Harry jest bezpieczny i pomyślałem, że ty...

\- Że ja na pewno coś wiem, tak?

\- Więc? Co z moim chrześniakiem?

\- Śpi - mruknął bezmyślnie Lupin.

\- Jest tutaj? - zapytał Syriusz, podrywając głowę do góry, a w jego oczach zapaliły się iskierki podekscytowania. Remus nawet nie miał pojęcia, że tak bardzo tęsknił za tym spojrzeniem.

\- Po tym co... co się stało, Dumbledore postarał się, żebym to ja dostał prawo do opieki nad Harrym - wyjaśnił Remus, jednocześnie próbując nie stracić czujności.

\- Czy... czy mogę go zobaczyć? Błagam, choć na moment. Później odejdę i obiecuję, że nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.

Remus westchnął głęboko i opuścił różdżkę.

\- Wiesz, zawsze ciężko było mi uwierzyć w twoją winę, ale podejrzewam, że tak po prostu było mi łatwiej - powiedział cicho, wpatrując się uważnie w twarz zbiegłego skazańca.

\- Czy to znaczy, że mi wierzysz? - zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie wiem, Syriuszu... Szczerze nie wiem. Ciężko mi porzucić wszystko to w co wierzyłem od dwunastu lat, w ciągu kilku minut. W dodatku twoja historia jest niesamowicie naciągana, ale jeśli mam być szczery, to wyjaśniałaby wiele rzeczy, nad którymi zastanawiam się przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzył? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Daj mi dowód, Syriuszu, znajdź Petera.

\- Tak, zrobię to Remusie, tylko musisz dać mi trochę czasu. Ale Harry, Remusie, mogę go zobaczyć? Nie mam różdżki, nie zrobię mu krzywdy, przysięgam.

Remus westchnął po raz setny tego dnia, lecz skinął niemal niezauważalnie głową.

* * *

\- Znów ma gorączkę - stwierdził ponuro Lupin, przykładając dłoń do rozpalonego czoła, mamroczącego coś przez sen, nastolatka.

Syriusz stał w drzwiach jak zaklęty i obserwował chłopca, z jakąś ogromną fascynacją w oczach.

\- On... Merlinie, wygląda dokładnie tak jak James - wypowiedział na głos swoje myśli. - Ale jest taki chudy... Co ci Mugole mu zrobili.

\- Kiedy go znalazłem, byłem pewien, że umrze - mruknął Remus, rzucający czar obniżający gorączkę dokładnie tak, jak nauczył go tego Uzdrowiciel. - To było straszne, Syriuszu. Zawiodłem na całej linii.

\- Wcale nie zawiodłeś, Remusie. Jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaka może się zająć Harrym. Szkoda tylko, że on nigdy nie pozna Lily i Jamesa, nigdy się nie dowie, jak wspaniali byli to ludzie. Merlinie, dzieciak musi mnie nienawidzić...

\- Wierzę ci, Syriuszu - wypalił niespodziewanie Remus, nie odrywając oczu od śpiącego chłopca .

\- Słucham?

\- Wierzę ci, bracie - powtórzył Remus, patrząc Syriuszowi prosto w oczy. - Nie każ mi tego żałować... Łapo.

\- Nie pożałujesz, Lunatyku. Przysięgam.

* * *

\- Jesteś głodny? Skończę robić kolację, możesz się w tym czasie wykąpać. Nie obraź się, ale nie pachniesz fiołkami, Syriuszu. W moim pokoju znajdziesz czyste ubrania. Postaraj się nie obudzić Harry'ego, źle reaguje na hałas. Poza tym, on wciąż myśli... no wiesz, że to ty byłeś Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Lily i Jamesa. Lepiej, żeby cię nie widział, póki wszystkiego mu nie wyjaśnię.

\- Remusie - przerwał mu Syriusz, zmęczonym głosem - nie mów na razie nic Harry'emu. Dzieciak wystarczająco już przeszedł, nie mieszaj mu dodatkowo w głowie. Zostanę tu do jutra, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Mam szczura do złapania i... i chciałabym załatwić pewną sprawę.

\- Możesz tu zostać, jeśli chcesz Syriuszu - powiedział delikatnie Lupin.

\- Nie, nie mogę. Wciąż nie ufasz mi w takim stopniu, w jakim bym sobie tego życzył i nie oszukujmy się, nie zaufasz, póki nie przedstawię ci materialnych dowodów.

\- Ja nie...

\- Nie zaprzeczaj. Poza tym, wspomniałem już, że chciałbym coś załatwić.

\- Załatwić? - Remus uniósł delikatnie brew.

\- To jeszcze nic pewnego - powiedział powoli Syriusz - ale mam powody, by przypuszczać, że mój brat żyje, Remusie. Chciałabym go odnaleźć i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tak nagle zniknął trzynaście lat temu... To w końcu mój brat, może być Śmierciożercą, ale wciąż jesteśmy rodziną i jakaś moja część zawsze będzie go kochać... Mimo że był bezczelnym gnojkiem - dodał po krótkim namyśle.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że Regulus może żyć? Zniknął tyle lat temu, Syriuszu, nigdy nie dał znaku życia...

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewien. Ktoś pomagał mi po mojej ucieczce z Azkabanu.

\- I myślisz, że to mógł być Regulus?

\- Mam taką nadzieję, Remusie. Znalazłem to przy sobie, kiedy obudziłem się pewnej nocy - powiedział Syriusz, wyciągając z kieszeni stary, złoty medalionik z trzema wyrytymi literami.

\- R.A.B? - zapytał zaskoczony Remus, przyglądając się medalionikowi.

\- To inicjały Regulusa. Dostał ode mnie ten medalion na siedemnaste urodziny.

\- To... to dziwne - mruknął blondyn.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Cóż, chyba naprawdę już czas, żebym wziął prysznic.

\- Pójdę sprawdzić co u Harry'ego.


	31. Rozdział 31 - Ofiary życia

\- Wyglądasz jak zupełnie inny człowiek - rzekł Lupin, przyglądając się krytycznie swojemu przyjacielowi.

\- Spróbuj spędzić dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, a gwarantuję ci, że będziesz wyglądał podobnie - burknął Syriusz. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że po tylu latach w Azkabanie, może pożegnać się ze swoją młodzieńczą urodą. W pewnym sensie Syriusz czuł, jakby razem z poprzednim wyglądem stracił też część siebie.

\- Masz rację, to było głupie stwierdzenie, wybacz. - Lupin westchnął ciężko i przejechał dłonią po włosach.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że minęło dwanaście lat - powiedział cicho Syriusz, wbijając spojrzenie w kubek z parującą herbatą. - Nie czuję się jakbym miał te trzydzieści trzy lata i przeżył już połowę życia. Jednocześnie jestem tak okropnie zmęczony. Zastanawiam się, czy dobrze zrobiłem uciekając z Azkabanu...

\- Słucham? - zapytał zszokowany Remus.

\- Mówię, że nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłem uciekając z Azkabanu. Owszem, tamto miejsce to prawdziwa stolica piekła i nie chcę tam wracać, ale czasami mam ochotę po prostu się poddać. Peter gdzieś wyparował, mój chrześniak mnie nienawidzi... Ba! Wszyscy mnie nienawidzą i gdziekolwiek bym się nie pokazał w ludzkiej formie, tam oberwę zaklęciem niewybaczalnym. Życie jako uciekinier też mi nie służy. Ciągła głodówka, ukrywanie się. To nie dla mnie. Poza tym, swoją ucieczką wywołałem kompletny chaos.

\- Syriuszu, nie mów tak. Jesteś potrzebny...

\- Komu, Remusie? - przerwał mu ze złością mężczyzna. - Mogłeś wciskać mi taki kit z Jamesem, kiedy dochodziłem do siebie po wydarzeniach w moim domu, ale nie teraz, Remusie. Jim i Lily nie żyją. Ty najlepiej zajmiesz się Harrym. Ja nie mam już nikogo. Jakkolwiek sentymentalnie i żałośnie to brzmi, to taka jest prawda.

\- Przestań, Syriuszu! Brzmisz jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka, którą rzucił chłopak. Pomyśl co powiedziałby James, gdyby cię teraz zobaczył.

\- Jim umarł jako męczennik - warknął Syriusz, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do okna - nie miał szansy poznać prawdziwego bólu, prawdziwych okropieństw życia. Kocham Jamesa i kocham ciebie, Remusie, ale żadne z was nie ma prawa mnie oceniać, tak jak ja nie mam prawa oceniać ciebie.

\- Jesteś samolubny, Łapo. Myślisz, że poradzę sobie sam? Ostatnie dwanaście lat było dla mnie koszmarem, nie miałem absolutnie nikogo, więc teraz, kiedy odzyskuje to co kiedyś straciłem, proszę, Syriuszu, nie psuj tego. Harry przeszedł coś strasznego i choćbym nie wiem jak się starał, nie będę w stanie tego zrozumieć. Ty tak, bo przeszedłeś coś podobnego. Będziesz potrafił pomóc temu dzieciakowi, bo sam wyszedłeś z takiej sytuacji.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego sam - mruknął Syriusz, przykładając dłonie do skroni. - Miałem przy sobie przyjaciół, państwo Potterowie bardzo mi pomogli.

\- Harry też ma przyjaciół, którzy mu pomogą, ale to może nie wystarczyć.

\- I czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Remusie? Cudu? Dzieciak mnie nienawidzi, pewnie chętnie by mnie zabił.

\- Harry nie mógłby zabić. Uwierz mi, kiedy przyjdzie czas, on cię wysłucha.

\- Świetnie, ale pomyślałeś, kiedy nadejdzie ten czas? Nie wiem, kiedy znajdę Petera, być może nigdy...

\- Więc póki co, bądź przy Harrym i chroń go.

\- Jak? - zapytał żałośnie czarnowłosy.

\- Jako Łapa. Bądź przy nim, kiedy ja nie będę mógł.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Harry widział mnie kilka razy, może zacząć coś podejrzewać.

\- Nie musi cię widzieć, Syriuszu, po prostu pilnuj, żeby nikt nie zrobił mu krzywdy... żeby sam jej sobie nie zrobił.

\- Myślisz, że będzie próbował się zabić? - zapytał, choć czuł, że zna odpowiedź.

\- Ile razy James, wyrywał ci żyletkę z dłoni? Ile razy wrzeszczał na ciebie, za rany na nadgarstkach?

Syriusz nic nie odpowiedział. Nagle bardzo zainteresował go widok za oknem. Stali tak w milczeniu przez jakiś czas. Żaden z nich nie widział potrzeby przerywania ciszy, która nastała po słowach Lupina. W milczeniu Syriusz dochodził do wniosku, że Remus miał rację. Dzieci z domów, w których dochodziło do przemocy, często mają skłonności samobójcze, sam był tego najlepszym przykładem.

\- Nie myślałeś, żeby poszukać mu Uzdrowiciela, który zajmie się jego psychiką? - zapytał w końcu Syriusz.

\- Oczywiście, że myślałem, ale Harry nie chce o tym słyszeć. Próbowałem z nim rozmawiać, ale tylko się rozpłakał i powiedział, że nie chce z nikim rozmawiać o tym co przeszedł. Nie mogę go zmusić, to tylko pogorszy sprawę.

\- Dalej mi nie powiedziałeś, co tak właściwie się stało. Gazeta pisała tylko o tym, że Harry był w stanie krytycznym i że doprowadziła do tego jego rodzina.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytał ze zmęczeniem wypisanym na twarzy, Lupin.

\- Nie, nie jestem, ale to mój syn chrzestny i żeby wiedzieć jak mu pomóc, muszę wiedzieć co mu się stało. - Syriusz uśmiechnął się słabo.

* * *

\- Krzywołap, wracaj tu! - warknęła Hermiona, starając się utrzymać w ramionach wierzgającego zwierzaka. - Nie rozumiem co strzeliło temu kotu do głowy, nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał.

\- Mówiłem ci, że ten kot jest szalony - westchnął Ron. - Najpierw zeżarł Parszywka, a niedługo pożre ciebie, Hermiono. - Pokiwał poważnie głową.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Ron - syknęła dziewczyna. - Mów sobie co chcesz, ale ja uważam, że Krzywołap jest piekielnie mądrym kotem.

\- Miau. - Krzywołap przerwał na chwilę swoją szaleńczą próbę ucieczki i popatrzył na Rona wyzywająco.

\- Masz rację, Hermiono, nawet jego miauczenie ma w sobie przejaw geniuszu. O ja głupi, jak mogłem wcześniej tego nie dostrzec?

\- Wypchaj się, Ron! - warknęła Hermiona, przytulając kota obronnie do piersi. Ten jednak nie był wdzięczny za ten przejaw miłości i zaczął wyrywać się jeszcze bardziej zaciekle.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi zatem, dlaczego nasze małe wcielenie Merlina, próbuje zedrzeć ci skórę z rąk? To jakiś nowy eksperyment?

\- Przestań, Ron! Naprawdę nie wiem, co się dzieje z tym kotem. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał.

Ron popatrzył na nią z politowaniem i odłożył na bok podręcznik do transmutacji.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie ty miałaś oczy przez ostatnie pół roku, ale muszę cię uświadomić, że ten kot ZAWSZE zachowywał się w ten sposób.

Hermiona posłała przyjacielowi mordercze spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedziała, najwyraźniej nie chcąc wszczynać kłótni.

\- Au! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, wypuszczając kota z rąk. Ten natychmiast to wykorzystał i wybiegł przez dziurę w portrecie, którą otworzyła dwójka pierwszorocznych.

\- I co, właścicielko najmądrzejszego z najmądrzejszych? Twój kot zapewne pobiegł wynaleźć maszynę wskrzeszenia, co?

\- Spadaj Ron! - warknęła zezłoszczona dziewczyna. - Jeszcze zobaczysz, możesz się teraz śmiać, ale Krzywołap jeszcze ci pokaże.

\- Jasne, co mi zrobi? Parsknie na mnie? - zakpił chłopa, przyglądając się Hermionie z rozbawieniem, które ostatnio było rzadkie u dwójki Gryfonów.

\- Jeśli skończyłeś się nabijać, to może zrobimy coś pożytecznego.

\- Hermiono, błagam, nie mam już siły do dalszej nauki.

\- Myślałam raczej, żeby napisać list do Harry'ego, głupi Gumochłonie - powiedziała z irytacją Hermiona.

\- Bez nerwów, trzeba było od razu powiedzieć.

\- Wiesz co? Mam cię dość! Pogadamy rano! - warknęła dziewczyna, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie.

\- Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem? - krzyknął za nią Ron.

Ginny pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową, widząc, że wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce. Do pełni szczęścia brakowała tu tylko Harry'ego, który mógłby pogodzić Rona i Hermionę, lub zamienić całą sytuację w żart. Niestety Ginny miała wrażenie, że kiedy Harry wróci do szkoły, nie będzie już tą samą osobą, którą znała.

* * *

\- Więc odchodzisz? - zapytał Remus, choć już był pewien odpowiedzi.

\- Harry niedługo się obudzi, nie powinno mnie tu wtedy być - odparł spokojnie Syriusz z jakimś dziwnym żalem w oczach.

\- Możesz zostać, możemy mu wytłumaczyć.

\- Wiesz, że już podjąłem decyzję - rzekł mężczyzna, kręcąc głową.

\- W tej kwestii Azkaban ani trochę cię nie zmienił, Łapo, wciąż jesteś tak samo uparty.

\- Taki mój urok. - Uśmiechnął się zaczepnie.

\- Będzie mi cię brakowało.

\- Przeżyłeś tyle lat nienawidząc mnie, to dasz radę jeszcze trochę.

\- Przestań. Dokąd pójdziesz?

\- Może na Grimmauld Place. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przecież nienawidzisz tego miejsca - powiedział zaskoczony Lupin.

\- Ja tak, ale Regulus nigdy nie miał podobnych obiekcji do naszego domku rodzinnego. Jeśli chcę go znaleźć, to jest to idealne miejsce by zacząć moje poszukiwania. Poza tym, zaczyna mi brakować dostępu do bieżącej wody. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie natknę się na tę małą kanalię.

\- Kanalię? - Lupin uniósł brew. - Masz na myśli Stworka, prawda?

\- Strzał w dziesiątkę, Luniaczku. Muszę już iść, tylko nie wpadnij w depresję z tęsknoty za mną, nie znam się na wilkołaczej psychologi i nie będę mógł ci pomóc.

\- Jak zawsze skromny, no nie?

\- Taki, jakiego uwielbiasz - wyszczerzył się po raz ostatni.

* * *

Odkręcił gorącą wodę i przez chwilę rozkoszował się uczuciem oczyszczenia, jakie ona przynosiła. Zamknął oczy, starając się nie dostrzegać brudu, który pokrywał całe jego ciało - wiedział, że tam jest, czuł go niezmiennie, odkąd wuj Vernon zrobił to pierwszy raz... a może on zawsze tam był, tylko nie umiał go dostrzec? Nie był pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Sięgnął po gąbkę oraz mydło i nieśpiesznie zaczął czyścić całe ciało. Był gotowy zrobić wszystko, by pozbyć się uczucia dotyku tych okropnych, agresywnych dłoni. Sam nie był pewien, kiedy woda zaczęła mieszać się z jego łzami. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Harry, utopiłeś się tam? Co tak długo.

Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Nie chciał złościć Remusa. Odchrząknął, dusząc cichy szloch, który próbował wydobyć się z jego gardła.

\- Już kończę - odkrzyknął.

\- Czekam w kuchni ze śniadaniem. Pośpiesz się, bo ostygnie.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Zakręcił wodę i dokładnie wytarł się ręcznikiem, sycząc, gdy dotykał słabiej zagojonych ran. Naprzeciwko niego wisiało lustro i mimo wcześniejszego postanowienia, by tego nie robić, spojrzał w nie. Patrzył w oczy chorobliwie chudego, oszpeconego masą blizn, dzieciaka. Był koszmarnie blady i można było się wystraszyć na jego widok. Niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że osoba w lustrze to on sam. Dotknął opuszkami palców, zimnego szkła i wzdrygnął się delikatnie, czując ogromną falę bólu i upokorzenia. Wiedział, że to co zrobił mu wuj, zostanie z nim już na zawsze, nie ważne co mówił Remus.

* * *

**Witam, z racji, że wciąż (mimo moich wyjaśnień) mnóstwo osób narzeka na literówki i wypomina mi je w komentarzach (co staje się nieco irytujące, bo tłumaczyłam to już kilka razy) mam dla was propozycję. Mogę zacząć sprawdzać rozdziały przed dodaniem ich, ale to będzie oznaczało, że będą pojawiały się one później (mówimy o jakimś tygodniu zwłoki) z racji, że samo pisanie jest bardzo czasochłonne i męczące, a nie mam głowy, żeby o pierwszej w nocy (czyli o godzinie, o której zwykle piszę) poprawiać błędy. Napiszcie mi w komentarzu czy wolicie obecną formę - to znaczy najpierw dodaję, a jak znajdę czas to poprawiam - czy może wolicie czekać. No i oczywiście napiszcie co myślicie o rozdziale. Osobiście myślę, że postać Syriusza wychodzi mi nieco zbyt melodramatycznie i chciałbym poznać wasze zdanie na ten temat.**

**FrejaAleeera1 - Pewnie masz rację, ale póki co, Łapa raczej będzie takim cichym ochroniarzem Harry'ego. Na Petera jeszcze przyjdzie czas, ale raczej nieprędko. Co do Regulusa, to mam już pewien zamysł, ale na razie nic nie zdradzam.**

**Toraach - Cieszę się, że udaje mi się wzbudzać twoją ciekawość, bo szczerze zaczynałam się bać, że wyjdzie mi tu kolejna "moda na sukces". Polowanie na szczura będzie, ale raczej nieszybko, póki co chcę się skupić na uczuciach Harry'ego i jego relacjami między przyjaciółmi. No i jest jeszcze kilka wątków, które z upływem czasu muszą zacząć się wyjaśniać. **

**Izka - Wiem, że krótko, ale ostatni rozdział bardzo ciężko mi się pisało i siedziałam nad nim cały dzień. Łapa i Harry jeszcze się spotkają i postaram się uczynić to spotkanie wyjątkowym, choć jeszcze nie mam co do tego dokładnego pomysłu (może wyjść, że do ich spotkania dojdzie tak, jak w książce, ale to tylko w ostateczności). Myślę, że Remus w głębi serca w pełni uwierzył Syriuszowi, ale ostatnie lata nauczyły go bycia ostrożnym.**

**Sevethilla - Wcale się nie dziwię, że porzuciłaś opowiadanie, bo pierwsze kroki w świecie fanfiction naprawdę szły mi kiepsko (zmagałam się wtedy z lekkim załamaniem nerwowym, jeśli nie depresją) i były to moje początki poważniejszych opowiadań. Cieszę się, że wróciłaś do opowiadania :) Mojego stosunku do postaci Severusa staram się nie przelewać na opowiadanie (to znaczy: wiadomo, będzie go mało, ale przynajmniej nie zrobię z niego dupka). Harmione musi być, bo Harry'ego i Ginny nie zniosę, a w kimś Harry musi mieć w przyszłości wsparcie, ale nie martw się, ten pairing pojawi się za naprawdę długi czas. Szalonego Syriusza u mnie nie znajdziesz, za bardzo kocham tą postać, ale w przyszłości może on mieć nieco... ironiczne poczucie humoru i być trochę zakochany w sobie. Na przerwę z bólem głowy raczej nie mam co liczyć (zmagam się z nim od jakiś dwóch miesięcy i poważnie zaczynam rozważać wizytę u lekarza) ale dziękuję.**


	32. Rozdział 32 - Grunt to nie poddawać się

**Z góry was przepraszam. To chyba najgorszy rozdział jaki do tej pory napisałam. Naprawdę was przepraszam, ale pisanie z okropnym bólem głowy i ciągłym niewyspaniem jest potwornie ciężkie. Starałam się sprawdzić rozdział i usunąć z niego błędy, ale jak już mówiłam, głowa mi po prostu pęka i chyba dość średnio mi to wszyło.**

* * *

\- Myślisz, że Hedwiga go znajdzie? - zapytał ze zwątpieniem Ron. - Przecież nie mamy pojęcia gdzie on jest.

\- A czy Hedwiga kiedyś zawiodła? - odparła z lekką przekorą Hermiona, kończąc przywiązywać list do nóżki śnieżnobiałej sowy. - Znajdź Harry'ego, Hedwigo i daj mu ten list.

Dwójka przyjaciół przez krótką chwilę obserwowała odlatującą sowę.

\- Tęsknię za nim - westchnął Ron. - Tak tu pusto bez niego. Myślisz, że sobie radzi?

\- Harry? No raczej. Przecież... przecież on zawsze sobie radzi, prawda? To tylko kolejne wyzwanie na jego drodze, ale da sobie radę. Jak zawsze. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. - Dziewczyna również westchnęła, odgarniając z oczu długie włosy.

\- To niesprawiedliwe - mruknął chłopak. - Dlaczego wszystkie te okropieństwa zawsze przytrafiają się właśnie jemu? Przecież Harry tyle już przeszedł. Zasłużył na trochę szczęścia i spokoju.

\- Teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Profesor Lupin obiecał, że się nim zajmie.

\- Jak myślisz, jak to będzie, kiedy Harry wróci?

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na swojego przyjaciela ze smutkiem i wbiła spojrzenie w niebo, które powoli robiło się coraz ciemniejsze. Nie miała pojęcia jaki będzie Harry po tym wszystkim. Wiedziała natomiast, że to co się stało, na pewno zmieni w jakimś stopniu ich przyjaciela. Nie wiedziała tylko w jakim.

\- Nie wiem, Ron, naprawdę nie wiem.

\- To chyba trzeba zapisać, no nie? - Chłopak uśmiechnął się blado. - Pierwszy raz czegoś nie wiesz.

\- Tak, chyba tak - odparła ze słabym uśmiechem.

* * *

\- I jak dzieciaku, zamierzasz dzisiaj wstać? - zapytał leniwie Lupin, obserwując swojego podopiecznego zawiniętego ciasno w pościel.

\- Muszę? - zapytał żałośnie chłopiec. - Czuję się okropnie.

\- Weźmiesz eliksiry i poczujesz się lepiej. Poza tym, przyszedł list od Rona i Hermiony. Zdaje się, że martwią się o ciebie.

Remus podszedł powoli do łóżka chłopca, pamiętając o tym, by nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Kiedy Harry usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, natychmiast spiął się i otworzył oczy, rozglądając się czujnie. Remus przyłożył delikatnie dłoń do jego czoła, i Harry nienawidził tego, że natychmiast zapragnął się odsunąć. Nie rozumiał odruchów swojego ciała. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że Remus go nie skrzywdzi, a jednocześnie rozum kazał mu uciekać.

\- Chyba znów masz gorączkę, Harry - powiedział smutno Lupin.

\- Przepraszam - odparł chłopak, z zażenowaniem przyglądając się swoim dłoniom.

\- Za gorączkę? Przecież to nie twoja wina. No cóż, chyba faktycznie zostaniesz dziś w łóżku, ale śniadanie cię nie ominie.

\- Naprawdę nie jestem głodny - rzekł cicho.

\- Musisz jeść, dzieciaku, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Przyniosę ci śniadanie, a ty nie ruszaj się z łóżka.

\- Jesteś pewien? Mogę ci pomóc.

\- Harry, z chorobą nie ma żartów, a po tylu eliksirach, które ostatnio przyjmowałeś, twoja odporność jest znacznie zaniżona. Nie ruszasz się dzisiaj z łóżka - powiedział stanowczo.

\- Ale...

\- Żadne "ale". Zostajesz w łóżku. Uwierz mi, potrafię nie spalić domu, przygotowując śniadanie.

Mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku drzwi i kiedy już je zamykał, usłyszał nieśmiały głos chłopca:

\- Mogę zobaczyć ten list od Rona i Hermiony? - zapytał cicho.

\- Jasne - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. - Zaraz go przyniosę.

* * *

Niepewnie spojrzał na listy od przyjaciół, które przyniósł Remus. Tęsknił za przyjaciółmi i niczego bardziej nie pragnął, jak tylko spotkać się z nimi, ale... ale bał się. Co Ron i Hermiona myśleli o nim? Czy będą mu współczuć, czy może raczej uznają, że zasłużył sobie na to wszystko? Nie był też pewien jak wiele wiedzą jego przyjaciele.

\- Zostawię cię samego i przygotuję śniadanie, Harry - powiedział ciepło Lupin. - Nie bój się tak tych listów, Ron i Hermiona bardzo się o ciebie martwili, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny. Jestem zaskoczony, że dopiero teraz napisali. Choć może Hedwiga miała problemy ze znalezieniem nas, w końcu Ron i Hermiona nie znają dokładnego adresu...

\- Hedwiga tu jest? - zapytał nagle Harry. - Czy ja mogę...

\- Nie teraz - odparł Remus. - Zjesz śniadanie, weźmiesz eliksiry i spróbujemy zbić twoją gorączkę, mój drogi, wtedy możemy rozmawiać o twoim wyjściu z łóżka.

Harry skinął ponuro głową, patrząc jak drzwi zamykają się za mężczyzną. Westchnął ciężko, otworzył grubą, ciężką kopertę i sięgnął po list od Rona. Z szybciej bijącym sercem zaczął czytać.

_Drogi Harry!_

_Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej. Bardzo tu za Tobą tęsknimy, Hogwart bez Ciebie to nie to samo, ale wiem, że kiedy będziesz gotowy, wrócisz do nas, do tego czasu będę czekał cierpliwie. Profesor Lupin jest z Tobą i większość jego lekcji przejął profesor Snape. To chyba będzie dla Ciebie motywacja do powrotu do zdrowia, nie zostawisz nas na łaskę tego... Wybacz, nie napiszę kogo, boję się, że Hermiona sprawdzi list. Nieważne. Fred i George nieco przycichli ostatnio, ale za to Pani Norris wciąż obrywa jakąś różową farbą, to naprawdę niecodzienny widok. Filch chodzi z tego powodu wściekły na cały świat. Musisz szybko zdrowieć, stary, bo za miesiąc mecz ze Slytherinem i trzeba skopać tyłek Malfoyowi. Hermiona załącza do swojego listu, listę prac domowych - wybacz, stary, próbowałem ją powstrzymać, ale jest nieugięta. Hermiona wciąż gada o tym swoim kocie, który ostatnio podrapał ją do krwi i dał drapaka. Nie powiem, że mi go brakuje, futrzak doprowadzał mnie do szału. Dobrze chociaż, że na Twoją Hedwigę się nie zaczaił, na pewno już zgłodniał po Parszywku. Hedwiga wydawała się zachwycona, kiedy powiedzieliśmy jej, komu ma zanieść list, trafiła Ci się piekielnie inteligentna sowa. A jeśli już mówimy o zwierzętach, to Hagrid przywlókł na ostatnią lekcję jakieś krwiożercze bestie, twierdząc, że to malutkie stworzonka, potrzebujące opieki. I zajmujemy się tymi potworami, choć zastanawiam się coraz częściej, czy nie błagać McGonagall o zamienienie tej lekcji na jakąś inną. Z drugiej strony nie chcę urazić Hagrida, sam rozumiesz. Kończę, całą resztę opowiem Ci, kiedy do nas wrócisz (albo zrobi to Hermiona w swoim liście, bo mam wrażenie, że ona pisze tam poemat). Trzymaj się, stary._

_ Twój stęskniony przyjaciel,_

_ Ron_

Delikatnie odłożył list od Rona i sięgnął po ten od Hermiony, który z powodu spisu prac domowych był o wiele dłuższy.

_Kochany Harry,_

_jak się czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze. Merlinie, tak ciężko mi uwierzyć w to co się stało, to było straszne, przepłakałam kilka dni. Ale o czym ja mówię?! Przecież to Ty musiałeś to wszystko przeżyć i to dla Ciebie musiał być koszmar, a ja użalam się nad sobą. Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknimy, Harry, Ron też, ale z niego ciężej to wyciągnąć. Wiesz, że kiedy dowiedział się o... o wszystkim, strasznie nakrzyczał na profesora Dumbledore'a? Nie pochwalałam tego w pierwszym momencie, ale w końcu dotarło do mnie, dlaczego to zrobił, i szczerze miałam ochotę iść zrobić to samo. Och, Harry, tak tu nudno bez Ciebie. Chcielibyśmy Cię odwiedzić, ale profesor Lupin twierdzi, że to kiepski pomysł. Zresztą, sam pewnie też nie masz ochoty na gości. Najważniejsze, żebyś szybko wrócił do zdrowia - wtedy będziemy mogli się spotkać. To naprawdę świetnie, że profesor Lupin jest Twoim nowym opiekunem, uważam, że to cudowny człowiek, który w końcu da ci dom, na jaki zasłużyłeś. Oczywiście załączam tu listę prac domowych. Nie słuchaj bredni Rona (kłóciliśmy się o to cały poranek i jestem pewna, że coś o tym wspomniał w swoim liście) nauka jest ważna, a jeśli odrobisz te zadania, później będziesz miał mniej zaległości - proste. Zdrowiej, Harry i pamiętaj, że bardzo, bardzo Cię kochamy._

_Hermiona_

Kiedy skończył czytać, pod powiekami czuł łzy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ma ochotę płakać, przecież powinien być szczęśliwy - przyjaciele wciąż go kochali, byli przy nim. A jednak coś było nie w porządku. Listy Rona nigdy nie były takie... poważne, zawsze były pełne żartów i wrednych komentarzy pod adresem Snape'a, a teraz coś się zmieniło i Harry czuł, że te wszystkie zmiany, które zachodzą w jego życiu, niekoniecznie są pozytywne. Czuł się tym wszystkim przytłoczony.

Przez chwilę myślał o odpisaniu na listy przyjaciół - w końcu nie chciał sprawiać im przykrości - jednak po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma pojęcia co mógłby napisać. Nie chciał wspominać o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce podczas świąt, a coś podpowiadało mu, że to właśnie tego oczekują od niego Ron i Hermiona. W końcu mieli racje, powinien im się zwierzyć, od tego są przyjaciele - żeby wysłuchać i pomóc ci - lecz on nie potrafił o TYM rozmawiać. Właściwie chciał zapomnieć. Oddałby niemal wszystko, by utracić te okropne wspomnienia, które jak na złość nie zatarły się ani trochę. Wszystko w jego umyśle było tak wyraźne jak na samym początku, jakby rozgrywało się to najwyżej wczoraj. Nie powiedział o tych uczuciach Remusowi, i bez tego mężczyzna miał z nim dużo kłopotów. Mimo iż wiedział, że najpewniej jest to stracona walka, postanowił spróbować poradzić sobie z tym sam.

* * *

**Jeśli już przebrnęliście przez TO, to teraz czas na ogłoszenia parafialne. Po pierwsze: rozdziały będą się ukazywać tak jak dotychczas - niesprawdzane, poprawiane w późniejszych terminach. Po drugie, kolejny rozdział pojawi się za tydzień, bądź za dwa tygodnie. Nie chcę wam nic opisywać, bo ogółem czuję okropnie, nie wysypiam się, boli mnie głowa, mam masę roboty i ciąglę chodzę przygnębiona. Jedyne co mogę zagwarantować to to, że nie porzucę opowiadania - mam zamiar doprowadzić je do końca i tego możecie być pewni. **

**Toraach - Żyjąc w Polsce faktycznie trzeba mieć mocną psychikę :-) Może Stworkowi przytrafi się mały "wypadek", ale nie w najbliższym czasie, bo mam co do niego małe plany, które jeszcze nie są pewne. Do Krzywołapa też mam pewne, niecne zamiary i radzę zwrócić na niego dużą uwagę - nic więcej na razie nie powiem.**

**Lisica - Przerwa była spowodowana uszkodzeniem mojego wiekowego laptopa i w tym czasie bardzo tęskniłam za tym opowiadaniem. Moją dewizą jest dokańczanie tego, co się zacznie, więc raczej nie ma opcji, żebym porzuciła opowiadanie ;-) Jest to moje pierwsze, poważne opowiadanie i pierwszy raz tykam się jakiejkolwiek psychologi, więc z pewnością momentami jest to "przerysowane", ale liczę, że kolejne opowiadania/rozdziały, będą wychodzić mi coraz lepiej. Bardzo cenię rady/uzasadnioną krytykę, więc dziękuję za twoje zdanie. Myślę, że temat samookaleczeń będzie się jeszcze pojawiał i niewykluczone, że sam Harry się do tego posunie, lecz nic nie obiecuję. Ataki paniki jeszcze się pojawią, mam już co do tego pewien pomysł - tak więc cierpliwości.**

**Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Naprawdę, widząc, że innych interesuje to opowiadanie, aż mam ochotę dalej pisać. Do niczego nie zmuszam, ale komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, tak więc zachęcam do zostawienia po sobie śladu. No i jeszcze raz przepraszam za ten rozdział. Wiem, że mógł wyjść dużo lepiej, ale cóż, mówi się trudno, no nie?**


	33. Rozdział 33 - Teraz i wtedy

**Rozdział jest jednym z tych dłuższych i bardziej skupia się na Syriuszu i jego historii, ale raczej nie jest zbyt odkrywczy. **

**GP - Myślę, że Regulus będzie miał dość sporą rolę do odegrania, lecz jeszcze sama nie jestem niczego pewna, tak więc nie obiecuję. **

**Lisica - Dzięki za wskazanie błędu, lecz aktualnie jestem zbyt leniwa, żeby go poprawić, zrobię to przy okazji :) Co do listów - cieszę się, że odniosłaś takie wrażenie, bo właśnie o to mi chodziło. Wyspać się - jeju, jak to pięknie brzmi. Niestety nie ma na to ostatnio czasu, bo siedzę do późnych godzin nad książkami i śpię naprawdę krótko. Cóż, może uda mi się to odbić w następny weekend.**

**Klarry - Tak, ból głowy jest okropnie uciążliwy i z przykrością stwierdzam, że wciąż mi towarzyszy, ale mam nadzieję, że nie odbiło się to tak bardzo na jakości rozdziału. W tym rozdziale jest sporo Syriusza - choć nie jestem pewna, czy dokładnie o to ci chodziło. Harry spotka się z przyjaciółmi już wkrótce, mam nadzieję, że w następnym rozdziale, lecz jeszcze nie jestem pewna. Wena aktualnie jest ze mną, ale ten czas naprawdę by mi się przydał :(**

**Nkao-chan - Dziękuję za miłe słowa. Postać Rona kocham, choć uważam, że w książkach jego potencjał nie został w pełni wykorzystany, no ale od czego są fanfiction :) Postać Regulusa odegra sporą rolę - tak sądzę, choć to nie jest pewne - więc mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz. Na spotkanie Harry'ego z Syriuszem będzie trzeba trochę poczekać, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie warto :) Właściwie większą część fabuły mam zaplanowaną a i wena jest ze mną... tylko ten czas - z nim raczej kiepsko. **

**Dziękuję wam wszystkim za komentarze - to naprawdę bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy i daje mi siłę, żeby iść do przodu z tym opowiadaniem. **

* * *

Znów stał przed domem na ulicy Privet Drive numer cztery. Nie wiedział co właściwie tu robi, ale z jakiegoś powodu miał bardzo złe przeczucia. Wtedy dostrzegł odwrócone do niego tyłem, czarnowłose dziecko. Wszędzie rozpoznałby te rozczochrane włosy.

\- Harry? - zapytał delikatnie.

Chłopiec odwrócił się w jego stronę i oczom Remusa ukazała się zakrwawiona, przyorana ranami i bliznami, twarz Harry'ego, na której malowała się rozpacz. Z oczu dziecka płynęła krew, podobnie jak i z ust, nosa oraz uszu.

\- Harry? - zapytał ponownie, cofając się kilka kroków.

\- Pomóż mi, błagam - powiedział chłopiec, krztusząc się własną krwią.

Remus otworzył gwałtownie oczy, oddychając ciężko. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się czujnie i odetchnął z ulgą - miał szczęście, to był tylko sen. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co tak właściwie go obudziło. Krzyk. Krzyk, który dochodził z pokoju Harry'ego. Zerwał się szybko na nogi i biegiem ruszył w stronę pokoju chłopca. Jego serce biło szybko. Uchylił skrzypiące drzwi i zapalił światło, a jego oczom ukazał się cały spocony i krzyczący przez sen Harry. Ponownie odetchnął z lekką ulgą - nikt nie krzywdził dzieciaka, przynajmniej nie w sensie fizycznym. Remus podejrzewał, że Harry będzie miał koszmary, lecz nie wiedział, iż zobaczenie chłopca w tym stanie zrani go aż tak mocno. Pokonał dzielącą go od Harry'ego odległość i delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.

\- Harry, obudź się, to tylko sen. No dalej, dzieciaku, obudź się - mówił delikatnie. W końcu chłopiec otworzył swoje załzawione oczy, a kiedy ujrzał stojącego nad nim mężczyznę, odsunął się gwałtownie do tyłu, zanosząc się cichym szlochem.

\- Przepraszam - wyłkał cicho, zasłaniając głowę rękami, jakby spodziewał się uderzenia. Remus poczuł jak coś boleśnie ściska mu serce. Wiedział, że obraz Harry'ego w tym stanie będzie go prześladował latami, tak jak obraz z Privet Drive, kiedy to znalazł chłopca leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi.

\- Harry, nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co - powiedział cicho mężczyzna, próbując dotknąć ręki chłopca, który dostrzegając to skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Jego szloch przybrał na sile, a Remus nie miał pojęcia co robić. Właśnie przed takimi sytuacjami ostrzegał go Uzdrowiciel. Wiedział, że nie powinien dotykać chłopca, bo to jedynie wszystko pogarszało, lecz nie potrafił też przyglądać się całej sytuacji bezczynnie.

\- Harry, błagam, uspokój się bo zaraz zaczniesz się dusić - rzekł drżącym głosem. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, nie jestem na ciebie zły, dzieciaku. Jesteś tu bezpieczny, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, przysięgam.

Harry spojrzał na niego swoimi bystrymi, zielonymi - teraz również załzawionymi - oczami i pokręcił słabo głową. Nie wierzył mu. Remus westchnął ciężko i przytulił chłopca delikatnie. Nie zważając na jego krzyki i łzy, trzymał go mocno. Harry wyrywał się naprawdę mocno, wciąż płacząc rozpaczliwie i mężczyzna potrzebował całej swojej samokontroli, by nie puścić chłopca i nie zacząć płakać razem z nim. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i jego serce pęknie z bólu. W końcu szarpanie się chłopca zaczęło słabnąć aż całkiem ustało i Remus wewnętrznie odetchnął z ulgą. Głaskał delikatnie włosy dzieciaka, który teraz płakał bezgłośnie w jego koszulę.

\- Już po wszystkim, Harry. Nie pozwolę cię więcej skrzywdzić.

* * *

\- Ja i moja rodzina nic nie zrobiliśmy - ryknął Vernon Dursley i Amelia, która właśnie go przesłuchiwała była pewna, że gdyby nie zaklęcia, trzymające otyłego mężczyznę na miejscu ten już dawno rzuciłby się jej do gardła.

\- Jest pan pewien, panie Dursley? - zapytała, przyglądając mu się z obrzydzeniem. - Mam zeznania pana syna, który twierdzi, że regularnie bił pan jego kuzyna. Mam zeznania pana małżonki, która z bezczelnym uśmiechem powiedziała mi, jak ogromną przyjemność sprawiało jej oglądanie ran, które zadał pan siostrzeńcowi. Mam sprawozdania Uzdrowicieli i mam zeznania pana Lupina, który znalazł skatowanego przez pana chłopca. Mam wymieniać dalej dowody przeciw panu? - warknęła, przekładając papiery, które leżały przed nią na stole.

\- WYŚWIADCZYŁEM ŚWIATU PRZYSŁUGĘ! - krzyknął, opluwając stół własną śliną. - TEN MAŁY DZIWAK ZASŁUŻYŁ SOBIE NA TO I NA ZNACZNIE WIĘCEJ!

\- Więc przyznaje się pan do zarzucanym panu czynów? - zapytała chłodno.

\- NIE MACIE PRAWA MI NIC ZROBIĆ! ABSOLUTNIE NIC! URATOWAŁEM WAS! GDYBY NIE JA, TEN MAŁY DZIWAK NIE ZNAŁBY SWOJEGO MIEJSCA! JESTEM BOHATEREM!

\- Tego bym nie powiedziała, Dursley - rzekła ze stoickim spokojem. - Shacklebolt - zwróciła się do Aurora, który przez cały przesłuchanie stał z boku - możesz zabrać go z powrotem do aresztu. Mamy już wszystko, czego potrzebowaliśmy. Muszę zawiadomić Wizengamot o terminie przesłuchania, na którym zostanie wydany wyrok. No i oczywiście trzeba w końcu postanowić, co zrobić z ich synem, nie możemy go trzymać w areszcie, w końcu to tylko dziecko, które niczego nie zrobiło. Będzie trzeba znaleźć mu jakąś rodzinę zastępczą. Jeszcze dziś skontaktuję się z mugolską placówką opiekuńczą.

* * *

Przekroczył próg miejsca, które kiedyś nazywał domem, wbrew sobie czując przy tym falę nienawiści. Te zimne mury były wręcz nasycone wspomnieniami jego okropnego dzieciństwa, każdym uderzeniem i każdym krzykiem, który został wydarty z jego gardła. Nienawidził konieczności powrotu tu, lecz potrzebował miejsca, w którym będzie mógł się ukryć, a jego dom rodzinny z tymi wszystkimi zaklęciami ochronnymi nadawał się ku temu idealnie. Jego wzrok przyciągnęły stare zasłony i automatycznie pomyślał, że woli nie wiedzieć co takiego one zasłaniają. Skierował swoje kroki do salonu, obrzucając przy tym wszystkie przedmioty nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Salon nie zmienił się wiele, tylko trochę kurzu przybyło i coś złowieszczo powiewało w zasłonach. Cóż, jeśli Stworek jeszcze żył, to nie wywiązywał się aż tak źle ze swoich obowiązków. Nagle Syriusz zerknął na ogromny gobelin, wiszący na ścianie. Podszedł do niego powoli i delikatnie dotknął miejsca, w którym powinno znajdować się jego imię. Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie dokładnie, w jakiej sytuacji została stamtąd wypalone tymi obrzydliwymi, cienkimi papierosami matki. Wciąż niemal mógł poczuć ich smród. Przed oczami stanęło mu wspomnienie tamtego dnia.

* * *

_\- Syriuszu Orionie Black! Jeśli zaraz nie zejdziesz na dół, porozmawiamy inaczej! - krzyknęła ze złością wysoka kobieta, ubrana w piękną, jedwabną szatę, popalając papierosa i co jakiś czas kosztując drogiego wina ze srebrnych, rodowych pucharów. _

_\- Tak, matko? - zapytał młody, przystojny chłopiec, stając w drzwiach ze spuszczoną głową. Kobieta spojrzała na swojego pierworodnego syna z niekrytym obrzydzeniem. _

_\- Przyszła do ciebie sowa - powiedziała fałszywie miłym głosem. - Wiesz od kogo? _

_\- Nie, matko - odparł chłopak, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Mógł być buntownikiem, mógł mieć każdą dziewczynę w szkole, mógł niemal wszystko, lecz nie potrafił patrzeć na własną matkę bez strachu w oczach._

_\- Od niejakiej Lily Evans. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby wśród rodzin czysto-krwistych byli jacyś Evansowie. Do tego zdaje się, że otrzymałeś życzenia od Jamesa Pottera. POTTERA! CZY ZDAJESZ SOBIE SPRAWĘ KIM SĄ POTTEROWIE?! ZDRAJCY KRWI! OBRZYDLIWI ZDRAJCY KRWI! PLUGAWCY NASZEGO ŚWIATA! _

_\- Nie mów tak o nich! - warknął chłopak, patrząc kobiecie prosto w oczy, które bez wątpienia odziedziczył właśnie po niej. Po chwili mocne uderzenie w policzek sprawiło, że jego głowa odwróciła się gwałtownie w bok. _

_\- Nie tak wychowaliśmy cię z ojcem - syknęła kobieta. - Świętej pamięci Orion musi przewracać się teraz w grobie! Przynosisz nam wstyd! Od małego było coś z tobą nie tak! Próbowaliśmy, och próbowaliśmy wyplenić z ciebie to dziwactwo, lecz ty byłeś zbyt uparty - warknęła, trzymając go mocno za podbródek. - Jesteś małym niewdzięcznikiem. Zapewniliśmy ci wszystko; dobrą opinię, nazwisko, pochodzenie, a ty to zniszczyłeś! Najpierw był Gryffindor - dom Szlam, później zacząłeś zadawać się z obrzydliwymi zdrajcami krwi! Sowy od nauczycieli! Rodzina, och rodzina jak rodzina na to wszystko patrzyła! Okryłeś nas hańbą, Syriuszu! Ale od dziś to koniec! Zerwiesz wszelkie kontakty z Potterami i resztą tej obrzydliwej hołoty, zaczniesz zachowywać się jak na arystokratę przystało, a ja wspaniałomyślnie wybaczę ci wszystkie haniebne wyskoki. Rozumiesz mnie? - zapytała ostro, potrząsając jego ramionami i wbijając w nie mocno paznokcie. - Rozumiesz mnie bezczelny gówniarzu?!_

_\- Nie! - powiedział cicho chłopak. - Nie zrobię tego! Wolę umrzeć, niż stać taki jak ty! Taki jaki chciałabyś, żebym był! - Splunął jej pod nogi. - Brzydzę się tobą._

_\- Crucio! - warknęła kobieta, celując w chłopaka różdżką. _

_Syriusz czuł ból gorszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Owszem, matka już wcześniej rzucała to zaklęcie, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie miało ono takiej mocy. Upadł na ziemię i krzyczał - nie dał rady milczeć, bo ból był po prostu zbyt duży. Zaklęcie zdawało się trwać wiecznie i kiedy już myślał, że zaraz zwariuje, ból ustał._

_\- I co? Zmieniłeś zdanie? - zakpiła kobieta, nachylając się nad nim z sadystycznym uśmiechem. W prawej dłoni trzymała różdżkę, lewej zaś papierosa i Syriuszowi zakręciło się w głowie, kiedy poczuł ten okropny zapach, który nieodmiennie kojarzył mu się z bólem._

_\- Będziesz musiała mnie zabić! - warknął, ledwo powstrzymując łzy bólu i upokorzenia. Nie pamiętał już ile razy leżał na tej samej podłodze w podobnej sytuacji, lecz dopiero teraz, po tylu latach odważył się sprzeciwić, a coś w oczach jego matki powiedziało mu, że gorzko tego pożałuje. _

_\- I to wcale nie jest głupi pomysł - powiedziała, zaciągając się dymem i wypuszczając go prosto w jego twarz. - Gdybym cię teraz zabiła, nie musiałabym już nigdy znosić upokorzeń, które ściągasz na naszą rodzinę. Powinnam była pozwolić Orionowi cię zabić, zaraz po tym jak trafiłeś do Gryffindoru, lecz wtedy jeszcze łudziłam się, że coś z ciebie będzie. Teraz widzę, że Orion miał rację, takich jak ty powinno się zabijać._

_Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę stołu, a Syriusza ogarnęła panika. To niemożliwe, żeby jego matka go zabiła, kobieta była szalona, lecz nie zaryzykowałaby dożywocia w Azkabanie. Wbrew racjonalnym argumentom Syriusz zaczął czołgać się w stronę wyjścia, niezdarnie próbując wstać na nogi. Całe ciało bolało go nieznośnie i trząsł się jak w febrze. Wtedy znów uderzyło w niego zaklęcie torturujące i znów upadł, krzycząc głośno. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co myśli sobie Regulus. Przecież musi doskonale słyszeć jego krzyki, ale Syriusz zabronił mu się wtrącać i choć tej prośby młody posłuchał. Ponownie ból ustał, jednak tym razem Syriusz nie miał siły się ruszyć. Podniósł jedynie odrobinę głowę, by spojrzeć w kierunku matki, która stała przed rodowym gobelinem._

_\- I po co ci to było, Syriuszu? - zapytała pogardliwie, przejeżdżając dłonią po złotych literach, którymi wypisane było imię jej syna. - Mówiłam ci, tyle razy cię ostrzegałam, ale ty nigdy nie słuchałeś. I proszę, masz czego chciałeś - warknęła, przykładając papierosa w to samo miejsce, w którym przed chwilą spoczywała jej dłoń. Kilka sekund później została tam już jedynie czarna, wypalona dziura, a Syriusz poczuł się jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył go w twarz; nie wiedział dlaczego, w końcu nigdy nie zależało mu na rodzinie, lecz teraz jego nie przynależność do niej stała się czymś definitywnym i oficjalnym. Z jakiegoś powodu powody naprawdę go to zabolało. Właściwie jaka to była różnica, skoro matka otwarcie stwierdziła, że zamierza go zabić. Poczuł, że chce mu się wymiotować. Więc w ten sposób miał skończyć. Sam. Bez przyjaciół, bez osób, na których mu zależy. Już nigdy miał nie zobaczyć Jamesa, Remusa, Petera, ani nawet Lily, z którą ostatnio miał tak dobry kontakt. Przez chwilę rozważał rozpaczliwe wzywanie Regulusa, ale nawet gdyby młody spróbowałby pomóc, to nic by to nie dało - sam Regulus byłby zapewne skończony. _

_Wtedy poczuł okropny ból w brzuchu - gorszy niż wszystkie zaklęcia torturujące matki razem wzięte. Można powiedzieć, że to ten ból jakby go otrzeźwił. Nagle zdał sobie z całą mocą sprawę w jak fatalnym jest położeniu. Spojrzał na swój brzuch i niemal stracił przytomność, dostrzegając w nim rodowy sztylet. Rodowe sztylety miały do siebie jedną rzecz - były nasączone niezwykle rzadkimi truciznami._

_\- Nie należysz już do tej rodziny - warknęła jego matka, kierując się w stronę wyjścia i łapiąc po drodze za puchar z winem. - Umrzesz pozbawiony nawet tego przywileju. _

_Drzwi za kobietą zamknęły się z trzaskiem, który zabrzmiał dla Syriusza niczym wyrok śmierci. Spróbował wstać, jednak na darmo. Trucizna działa naprawdę szybko i nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Nagle pomyślał o Jamesie - swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, niemal bracie. O jego radosnym uśmiechu i błysku w oczach, kiedy robili coś nielegalnego. Poczuł łzę spływającą po policzku. Już nigdy nie zobaczy Jamesa. Niespodziewanie poczuł silne szarpnięcie i po chwili był już w zupełnie innym miejscu. Przypadkowa magia - przemknęło mu przez myśl, nim stracił przytomność._

* * *

Otworzył oczy, wracając do rzeczywistości. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że jego policzki są mokre od łez. Otarł je ze złością, a kiedy to robił, rękawy zniszczonej szaty nieco się podwinęły, ukazując długie, głębokie blizny, których nigdy nie chciał zaleczyć, mimo że James, który był genialny w zaklęciach uzdrawiających, proponował to tyle razy. Blizny na przedramionach, były swego rodzaju przypomnieniem, jak długą drogę przyszło mu pokonać. Nie chciał, żeby zniknęły. Nigdy.


	34. Rozdział 34 - Obiecaj

Siedział na parapecie okna swoim pokoju, obserwując delikatnie sypiący śnieg, który powoli pokrywał całą okolicę. Miejsce, w którym był położony dom Remusa, wydawało mu się naprawdę piękne. Takie spokojne, odcięte od wścibskich spojrzeń innych, otaczał je jedynie bezkresny las, który miał w sobie coś magicznego. Harry uwielbiał przyglądać się drzewom, poruszanym przez wiatr, dziś jednak całkiem nie miał do tego głowy. Rano do drzwi zadzwonił mężczyzna, którego znalazł Uzdrowiciel ze Świętego Munga. Był specjalistą od magii starożytnej i to on przeprowadził cały zabieg. Harry nie do końca rozumiał jego sens. Niby miało mu to pomóc w zaakceptowaniu wspomnień, lecz on uważał, że łatwiej byłoby załatwić całą sprawę zwykłym _obliviate_. Lecz Remus się uparł, a Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna czepia się każdej możliwości, która może dać szansę na poprawę jego, Harry'ego, zdrowia. Proces rzucania zaklęcia właściwie nie trwał zbyt długo, ale i nie przyniósł wielkich efektów. Chłopiec miał jedynie wrażenie, że jest nieco bardziej śpiący. Remus wydawał się być tym ani trochę niezrażony, podobnie jak mężczyzna, który rzucał zaklęcie. Oboje zgodnie twierdzili, że na efekty z pewnością potrzeba czasu. Harry raczej nie podzielał ich entuzjazmu. Czuł się okropnie i nic w najbliższym czasie nie zapowiadało zmian w tej kwestii. Najgorsza w tym wszystkim była jego tęsknota za przyjaciółmi. Tęsknił za wiecznie uśmiechniętym Ronem, za, nigdy nie mającą czasu, Hermioną. Nawet za kłótniami tej dwójki tęsknił. Miał wrażenie, jakby znał ich w jakimś kompletnie innym życiu, wydawali mu się tacy... nierealni. Wiedział, że gdyby tylko poprosił, Remus prawdopodobnie pozwoliłby mu spotkać się z Ronem i Hermioną, ale... ale Harry bał się tego spotkania. Bał się, że przyjaciele nie zaakceptują go takim, jakim się stał, że nie będą mieli o czym rozmawiać, że Ron z Hermioną dojdą do wniosku, że lepiej im będzie bez niego. Bał się odrzucenia przez osoby, które kocha całym sercem. Bo jeśli być szczerym to zostali mu tylko przyjaciele i Remus.

\- Harry? - powiedział delikatnie mężczyzna, uchylając drzwi do jego pokoju.

Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Był pewien, że Remus chce dla niego jak najlepiej, lecz momentami starania mężczyzny były okropnie męczące. Były chwile, kiedy wolał, żeby Remus dał mu święty spokój i pozwolił odejść, znów spotkać się z rodzicami. Ale słowa matki i ojca wciąż dźwięczały mu w uszach. Musiał być silny - jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla nich. Chciał, żeby rodzice mogli być z niego dumni, a teraz gdy wreszcie był pewien, że oni wciąż nad nim czuwają, to stało nieco łatwiejsze.

\- Hej, dzieciaku, o czym tak myślisz? - zagadnął Remus, siadając obok niego. Harry automatycznie odsunął się o kilkanaście centymetrów, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wciąż patrzył na sypiący za oknem śnieg. Z każdą chwilą sypał on z coraz większym zacięciem.

\- Remus? - zapytał po dłużącym się milczenia.

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Jak zareagował mój tata, Peter i... i Syriusz, kiedy dowiedzieli się kim jesteś?

\- Masz na myśli ich reakcję na moją likantropię? - Remus zmarszczył delikatnie brwi, a Harry pokiwał nieśmiało głową. - Myślę, że na początku byli źli...

\- Źli? - powtórzył zszokowany chłopak.

\- Tak, byli źli, bo nie powiedziałem im wcześniej. Przez prawie trzy lata wymyślałem coraz to bardziej niewiarygodne wymówi, żeby wyjaśnić moje comiesięczne zniknięcia. W końcu James, Peter i Syriusz postanowili wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Odwiedzili bibliotekę, a uwierz mi, że nie robili tego często. Siedzieli tam tak długo, aż twój tata znalazł książkę z odpowiedzią na ich pytania.

\- Było ci łatwiej, kiedy już wiedzieli?

\- Łatwiej? Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, Harry. Skończyłem tę całą maskaradę. Nie musiałem ich dłużej okłamywać, a przecież to bolało mnie w tym wszystkim najbardziej. Musiałeś kiedy okłamać osobę, którą kochasz? - zapytał Lupin, przyglądając się uważnie podopiecznemu.

\- Tak, chyba tak - odparł chłopiec, przygryzając wargę.

\- Więc wiesz jakie to ciężkie. Jak już mówiłem, początkowo byli źli, może nawet wściekli, ale nie z powodu tego kim jestem, lecz dlatego, że nie miałem w nich wystarczającej wiary. To był ostatni raz, kiedy ich okłamałem. Dlaczego o to pytasz, Harry?

\- Bez powodu – skłamał, odwracając wzrok.

\- Wiesz, po Lily zawsze było widać kiedy kłamie. Masz pecha, dzieciaku, ale mimikę odziedziczyłeś po niej. Powiesz mi, co cię trapi?

\- Muszę? - zapytał żałośnie, przeczuwając jaka będzie odpowiedź.

\- Chyba tak – odparł poważnie mężczyzna.

\- Boję się spotkania z Ronem i Hermioną – wyznał w końcu Harry, patrząc Remusowi w oczy. - Piszą, że się o mnie martwią i nic nie wskazuje, żeby mieli traktować mnie gorzej niż przed tym wszystkim, ale... ale boję się jak to będzie teraz, kiedy już wszystko wiedzą.

\- Myślę, że będzie ci łatwiej – rzekł mężczyzna, łapiąc delikatnie dłoń chłopca. - Było ci łatwo ukrywać przed nimi prawdę?

\- Nie, ale...

\- Myślisz, że Ron i Hermiona odwrócą się od ciebie?

\- Nie wiem, chyba nie, ale... ale kiedy oni nic nie wiedzieli... Myślę, że tak było łatwiej. Nie chciałem widzieć w ich spojrzeniach obrzydzenia ani litości i... i boję się, że teraz będzie inaczej.

\- Będzie inaczej – powiedział Remus, a widząc przerażone spojrzenie Harry'ego kontynuował – ale spójrz na to z innej strony. Czujesz się gorzej w moim towarzystwie?

\- Nie, myślę, że nie.

\- No właśnie, bo teraz już wszystko wiem, Harry i wiem jak mogę ci pomóc.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że dasz radę? Mój wuj miał rację, Remusie, mnie już się nie da pomóc – powiedział cicho chłopiec, spuszczając wzrok.

Słysząc te słowa Remus wewnętrznie zazgrzytał zębami. Po raz setny poprosił w myślach o jak najwyższy wyrok dla tego przeklętego drania.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Harry – rzekł Remus, wstając z parapetu i kucając przed chłopcem. - Twój wuj się mylił. Mylił się w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Zapomnij o wszystkim, co powiedział ci ten potwór. Jesteś od niego o stokroć lepszym człowiekiem i nigdy nie powinieneś tego kwestionować. Bardzo cię kocham, dzieciaku, tak jak kochali cię Lily i James. Tak jak kochają cię Hermiona i Ron.

\- Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to powiedziała - rzekł cicho chłopiec.

\- Przykro mi, Harry. Przykro mi, że musiałeś przejść przez to wszystko. Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Już nigdy cię nie zostawię. Ale ty też musisz mi coś obiecać.

Harry, mimo łez w oczach, spojrzał na Remusa wyczekująco.

\- Obiecaj mi, Harry, że choćby nie wiem co się wydarzyło, nigdy nie zrezygnujesz ze swojego życia, że zawsze będziesz o nie walczył, nawet jeśli zabraknie już nadziei.

\- Remus, ja...

\- O nic więcej cię nie proszę – powiedział mężczyzna, zwiększając odrobinę nacisk na drobnej dłoni. - Musisz mi to obiecać, Harry. Muszę mieć pewność, że nawet gdyby coś mi się stało, ty pójdziesz dalej.

\- Remus? Dlaczego to mówisz? - zapytał ze strachem. - Czy coś ci jest? Boże, Remus, nie zostawiaj mnie – powiedział z wyraźnym przerażeniem, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy.

\- Nigdzie nie odchodzę, Harry – rzekł delikatnie, przygarniając chłopca do siebie. Ten, wciąż z lekkim oporem, oddał uścisk.

\- Dlaczego to brzmiało, jakbyś się żegnał?

\- Nie żegnam się, ale w życiu różnie bywa i chcę mieć twoje słowo, że bez względu na sytuację, nie zrobisz sobie krzywdy.

\- Obiecuję – powiedział, wtulając twarz w koszulę mężczyzny i zanosząc się rozpaczliwym szlochem

Remus westchnął ciężko, widząc jak długą drogę muszą jeszcze pokonać. Ale miał obowiązek do spełnienia - nie tyko wobec Lily i Jamesa, lecz również wobec samego Harry'ego - i miał zamiar wypełnić go najlepiej jak potrafi.

* * *

Syriusz siedział na zakurzonym łóżku w starym pokoju swojego młodszego brata. Wpatrywał się uporczywie w zdjęcie, na którym stał razem z Regulusem, uśmiechając się jak głupek. Regulus miał wtedy nie więcej niż dziesięć lat - to było jeszcze zanim ich kontakt uległ drastycznemu pogorszeniu.

\- Gdzie jesteś, Regi? - zapytał, a w ciszy, która panowała w domu, zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo głośno. - Gdzie przepadłeś, bracie?

Właściwie przyjście do tego domu nie dało mu dużo. Nie znalazł nawet najmniejszego śladu brata. Jedynie ich stare zdjęcie, które zawieruszyło się w śród masy rzeczy Regulusa. No i znów miał różdżkę. Używał jej raczej niechętnie - należała do jego ojca i nie była mu tak posłuszna, jakby sobie tego życzył, lecz przecież lepsza taka różdżka niż żadna. Westchnął ciężko i opuścił pomieszczenie. Wiedział, że zostanie tu jeszcze przez jakiś czas, więc wypadałoby doprowadzić ten przeklęty dom, do stanu używalności. Kiedy, jednak brał się za odgruzowywanie kuchni, jego myśli znów były przy Regulusie. Kiedyś jego kontakty z bratem były naprawdę dobre, razem chowali się przed rodzicami na strychu i spędzali tam wiele godzin, rozmawiając i bawiąc się. Później, kiedy Syriusz poszedł do Hogwartu, ich kontakt się pogorszył, natomiast po Hogwarcie, miał z bratem jedynie sporadyczny kontakt. To nie przeszkadzało Syriuszowi tęsknić za nim. Doskonale pamiętał jak dobry mieli kontakt i kilka razy Syriusz nawet zabierał się, by odwiedzić młodszego brata, lecz za każdym razem rezygnował w ostatniej chwili. A w końcu Regulus zniknął. Nikt nie wiedział, co się z nim właściwie stało. Chłopak po prostu przepadł, nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Andromeda, ich kuzynka, twierdziła, że Regulus po dołączeniu do Śmierciożerców stchórzył i próbował odejść, lecz został zabity. Syriusz w to nie wierzył. Bo przecież jego brat nigdy nie był tchórzem.


	35. Rozdział 35 - Obowiązki rodzica

\- Harry - powiedział karcąco Lupin - nie baw się jedzeniem.

Chłopiec drgnął delikatnie i posłał mężczyźnie spłoszone spojrzenie. Nic nie mówiąc, odłożył widelec. Remus westchnął ciężko, lecz wiedział, że tym razem nie może odpuścić Harry'emu obiadu. Chłopak i bez swoich problemów z jedzeniem miał wątłą budowę, a teraz dochodziło do tego znaczne niedożywienie.

\- Nie sądzisz, że za mało jesz, Harry? - zapytał spokojnie, jednak chłopiec rzucił mu wystraszone spojrzenie. Dostrzegając to, Lupin przejechał dłonią po swoich blond włosach, które z czasem robiły się pełne siwych pasem.

\- Nie jestem głodny. - Harry wzruszył bezradnie ramionami

\- Martwię się o ciebie, Harry.

\- Nie potrzebnie, nic mi nie jest - powiedział chłopak, wymuszając na twarzy uśmiech.

\- Harry, wiesz w jakie problemy zdrowotne możesz się wpakować, jeśli nie będziesz się dobrze odżywiać? - zapytał ze zmęczeniem Lupin.

Uśmiech Harry'ego zniknął dwa razy szybciej niż się pojawił, a jego spojrzenie stało się puste.

\- To nie moja wina, że na sam widok jedzenia chcę mi się wymiotować - powiedział chłodno, wstając od stołu. - Jeśli chcesz winić za coś mojego wuja, możesz winić go właśnie za to.

W pośpiechu opuścił pomieszczenie, a Remus westchnął cicho. Kochał Harry'ego, lecz widział, że czeka ich jeszcze długa droga. I też wiedział, że droga ta nie będzie usłana różami.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, Harry usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi swojego pokoju. Drgnął gwałtownie, nagle marząc, by zniknąć. Było mu wstyd po tym, jak potraktował Remusa i bał się... bał się, że mężczyzna każe mu wrócić do Dursleyów. Nie był pewien, co właściwie stało się z jego wujostwem i jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Jakaś jego część chciała, żeby wuj Vernon odpowiedział za zniszczenie mu życia, za te lata upokorzeń, lecz zdecydowanie przeważało w nim zmęczenie całą sytuacją. Wolał zapomnieć o wszystkim, co miało miejsce na Privet Drive numer cztery. Po prostu pragnął odrobiny spokoju. Wcale nie czuł się na swoje marne trzynaście lat, kiedy to powinien martwić się nauką i tym, którą dziewczynę zaprosić na randkę. Miał wrażenie, że przeżył już to co powinien. Był zmęczony swoim życiem, lecz pamiętał o obietnicy złożonej mamie i tacie. Obiecał im, że będzie walczył o swoje życie. Dlatego, nawet, gdyby musiał wrócić do Dursleyów, zdecydował, że przyjmie to z godnością. Otarł rękawem za dużej bluzy, łzy z twarzy i wyprostował się, podczas gdy Remus wszedł do środka. Nie wyglądał na złego, raczej na przygnębionego, lecz mimo to Harry napiął się, gotowy, by w każdej chwili zerwać się z łóżka i uciec - choćby przez okno. Nagle przez głowę przeleciała mu dzika myśl. Czy Remus byłby w stanie go uderzyć? Zagryzł wargę niemal do krwi, patrząc jak jego nowy opiekun przysuwa sobie krzesło na przeciwko jego łóżka, zajmuje je i patrzy na niego z pewnym wyczekiwaniem w oczach.

\- Harry, wiesz, że nie miałem na myśli niczego złego, prawda? - zapytał w końcu po kilku minutach krępującej ciszy.

\- Oczywiście - odparł machinalnie Harry, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę.

Remus złapał go delikatnie za rękę, jednak Harry natychmiast ją wyrwał. Był czas, kiedy Remus mógł go dotykać bez większych konsekwencji, ale w tamtej chwili poczuł, że nie zniesie jakiegokolwiek dotyku. Remus nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, choć cień smutku przemknął przez jego oczy.

\- Nie odgradzaj się ode mnie, Harry. Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. To na pewno nie jest dla ciebie łatwe, ale pomyśl, masz dla kogo walczyć.

\- Wiem o tym - powiedział bez najmniejszej emocji w głosie, wpatrując się w śnieg sypiący za oknem. W tym roku zima była naprawdę zacięta i mroźna, a Harry pomyślał, że gdyby... że gdyby nie to wszystko, urządziliby teraz z Ronem wojnę na śnieżki, pod zirytowanym okiem Hermiony. A po jakimś czasie i Hermionę udałoby się wciągnąć w tę niezbyt mądrą zabawę.

Usłyszał jak Remus z rezygnacją wciąga powietrze do płuc. Chciałby powiedzieć mężczyźnie, żeby się nie martwił, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby okłamać Remusa.

\- Przykro mi, że nie mogę ci pomóc - powiedział zasmucony. - Gdybyś chciał porozmawiać...

\- Wiem gdzie cię znaleźć - przerwał mu Harry obojętnie.

\- Za pół godziny będzie kolacja... Harry, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz... Muszę jutro wyjść w ważnej sprawie. Wiem, że wolałbyś zapewne o tym nie słyszeć, ale odbywa się proces przeciw twojemu wujostwu, na którym wymagane będą moje zeznania...

\- Nie! - powiedział niespodziewanie głośno chłopiec. - Nie chcę, żebyś zeznawał.

\- To z pewnością jest dla ciebie ciężkie i rozumiem to, ale ci ludzie muszą ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów.

\- Remus, proszę, nie idź tam - rzekł ciszej chłopiec, przyglądając mu się z nachalnością. - On cię skrzywdzi, nie chcę cię stracić.

Remus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, lecz szybko się zreflektował. Opadł ponownie na krzesło, uśmiechając się uspokajająco.

\- Ten proces to już jedynie formalność. Mamy wystarczająco dużo dowodów przeciw nim, żeby więcej nie zaznali wolności. Sprawozdania Uzdrowicieli, madame Pomfrey i Severusa właściwie wydały wyrok.

\- Remus - chłopiec zawahał się, znów zagryzając wargę. - Remus, a co jeśli to moja wina? Co jeśli po prostu zasłużyłem sobie na to wszystko? Zniszczyłem wujostwu życie. Co jeśli moja mama popełniła błąd, poświęcając się za mnie?

Tym razem Remus otwarcie patrzył na niego z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie rozumiał jakim cudem chłopak mógł dojść do tak bzdurnych wniosków.

\- Harry, twoja mama była najmądrzejszą kobietą jaką znałem, proszę, nie uwłaczaj jej inteligencji. Lily doskonale wiedziała co robi i jestem pewien, że gdy parzy na ciebie z miejsca, w którym jest teraz, pęka z dumy.

\- Nie jestem pewien - mruknął.

\- Twoi rodzice, chroniąc cię dokonali najpiękniejszej rzeczy, dzieciaku. To był akt największej miłości, nigdy w to nie wątp.

\- Przypłacili tą miłość życiem.

\- Harry...

\- Nie, Remus, nie mów, że to nie moja wina. Poza tym, sam przyznaj, gdybyś mógł wybrać, ja albo moi rodzice, kogo chciałbyś teraz mieć przed sobą?

Remus zawahał się przez krótką chwilę, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. I to był błąd. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach.

\- No właśnie - rzekł łamiącym się głosem, wybiegając z pomieszczenia.

Mężczyzna był zupełnie zdezorientowany i przez moment nie wiedział co zrobić. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego z całą mocą, co się stało. Zerwał się na nogi i ruszył za Harrym. Jego wyczulony słuch pozwolił mu usłyszeć ciche hałasy z kuchni i właśnie w tamtą stronę się skierował. Będąc w progu pomieszczenia, zamarł sparaliżowany niedowierzaniem. Czy to naprawdę Harry stał przed nim, trzymając kuchenny nóż przyciśnięty do swojego przedramienia, krztuszący się własnymi łzami?

\- Harry? - wyszeptał oniemiały. Chłopiec skierował na niego swoje uderzająco zielone, wypełnione łzami oczy.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział drżącym głosem, a Remus zarejestrował, że chłopak coraz mocniej przyciska nóż. - Przepraszam... Próbowałem... Próbowałem, Remus, naprawdę, ale nie potrafię. Nie potrafię tak żyć.

\- Harry, odłóż ten nóż!

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał chłopiec, a w jego oczach zapłonął jakiś dziki ogień. Z jakiegoś powodu Remusowi nagle przypomniały się te wszystkie czarno-białe horrory, które tak uwielbiała Lily.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, Harry. Nie pozwolę ci na to. Za bardzo cię kocham, dzieciaku. _Drętwota!_

* * *

Niektórzy twierdzą, że wszystko zaczyna się od bólu. Że w bólu człowiek się rodzi, w bólu żyje i w bólu umiera. I jakby na to spojrzeć obiektywnie, to jest w tym sporo racji. Kiedy Harry leżał w swoim pokoju, z braku lepszego zajęcia pustym wzrokiem obserwując ścianę, zastanawiał się nad sensem tego wszystkiego. Czy naprawdę nad każdym jego niepowodzeniem stoi jakaś siła wyższa? Chciał wierzyć, że tak, bo oznaczałoby to, iż ten ból ma jakiś sens.

Kilka minut później drzwi się otworzyły - w głuchej ciszy szczęk zamka zabrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno. Nawet nie musiał podnosić wzroku, wiedział, że to Remus. Miał wrażenie, że po tak długim czasie spędzonym z mężczyzną potrafi już rozpoznać jego zapach i kroki. Poczuł jak łóżko obok niego ugina się delikatnie, kiedy Remus na nim przysiadł. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w twarz mężczyźnie. Sam nie był pewien, czy żałuje tego co zrobił, lecz z pewnością nie potrafiłby znieść zawodu na twarzy mężczyzny. Delikatna dłoń przeczesała jego włosy i Harry wbrew sobie rozluźnił się nieco. Niespodziewanie ogarnęła go koszmarna senność, którą starał się zwalczyć.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy więcej mi tego nie rób - rzekł cicho mężczyzna, a Harry odetchnął wewnętrznie z ulgą, gdy nie usłyszał w jego głosie zawodu ani wyrzutu. - Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie bałem.

\- Byłoby ci lepiej beze mnie - powiedział chłopiec, kierując na niego spojrzenie.

\- Bzdura, Harry, kompletna bzdura. Kocham cię, jesteś dla mnie jak rodzony syn.

\- Twój syn nie byłby takim okropnym tchórzem, Remusie...

\- Nie jesteś tchórzem, Harry. Jesteś najodważniejszym młodym człowiekiem, jakiego miałem przyjemność poznać. Gdyby przyszła taka potrzeba, oddałbym za ciebie nawet życie.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś musiał cokolwiek dla mnie poświęcać - powiedział cicho Harry, podnosząc się delikatnie na łokciach.

\- To obowiązek każdego rodzica.

\- Nie jesteś moim tatą - rzekł smutno.

\- Nie, nie jestem - zgodził się Remus. - To James jest twoim tatą i nigdy nie będę próbował zająć jego pozycji. James byłby dla ciebie najlepszym ojcem na świecie, gdyby tylko los dał mu na to szansę. Ale jego tu nie ma i teraz ja przejmę jego obowiązki, czy to ci się podoba, czy nie.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko nieco niezdarnie i nieśmiało przytulił się do mężczyzny, po raz kolejny ukrywając twarz w jego szacie i wciągając nosem zapach czekolady. Z jakiegoś powodu, Harry zaczął kojarzyć ten zapach z domem i uczuciem bezpieczeństwa.

* * *

**Wiem, wiem... Najpierw tak długo każę czekać, a teraz prezentuję wam taki krótki i kiepski rozdział. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie poza brakiem czasu i dość dużym kryzysem twórczym - to znaczy, ogarnęła mnie taka okropna niemoc i nie mam do niczego głowy. To chyba ta jesienna chandra :/ Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. Na pocieszenie mogę jedynie powiedzieć pokrótce o czym będzie kolejny rozdział.**

**Po pierwsze - odbędzie się proces przeciw Dursleyom, okaże się jaki będzie los Vernona, Petunii a także Dudley'a.**

**Po drugie - Severus spotka się z Harrym. Harry dowie się nieco więcej o swojej matce.**

**To niewiele, ale jak już mówiłam (pisałam) jestem wypompowana i nie mam ani siły, ani weny, ani pomysłów. Obiecałam, że opowiadanie dokończę, więc możecie być spokojni - nigdy nie porzucam tego, co zaczęłam. Raczej rzadko o to proszę, ale może wasze komentarze nieco wesprą mnie na duchu. Tak więc, proszę, komentujcie. Jeszcze raz was przepraszam.**

**EKP**


	36. Rozdział 36 - Wanilia i cytryna

Remus nie mógł spać przez całą noc. Wciąż tkwił mu w pamięci obraz Harry'ego, który trzymał ten przeklęty nóż. Uzdrowiciel miał rację, świętą rację. Wystarczyła chwila, by wytrącić Harry'ego z równowagi. Drobny gest czy też moment zawahania mógł doprowadzić do zniszczenia wszystkiego, co udało im się zbudować w ostatnim czasie. Nie żeby było tego wiele, ale...

To, co chciał zrobić Harry było dla Remusa ogromnym zaskoczeniem, choć przecież Uzdrowiciel przestrzegał go przed tym. Może po prostu nie sądził, że próby samobójcze mogą wyglądać tak... melodramatycznie i pojawiać się tak nagle? Później pluł sobie w brodę, że nie odpowiedział chłopcu od razu, że musiał się zawahać. Lecz nic - żadne książki psychologiczne, których w ostatnim czasie przeczytał aż nazbyt dużo, żadne rozmowy z Uzdrowicielami, żadne z jego dotychczasowych doświadczeń - nie mogło przygotować go na pytanie, które zadał mu Harry. I nawet kilka godzin później, kiedy leżał już w ciepłym łóżku, będąc pewnym, że chłopcu Jamesa nic nie grozi, nawet wtedy nie był pewien, co zrobiłby, jeśli Los postawiłby przed nim wybór. Z jednej strony Lily i James - najcudowniejsi ludzie, jakich kiedykolwiek poznał. Z drugiej strony Harry - jego... Nagle złapał się na fakcie, że właściwie nie ma pojęcia, kim jest dla niego Harry. Z pewnością nie mógł myśleć o Harrym, jak o synu. To nie była jego rola, to James był jego tatą i Remus nigdy nie śmiałby spróbować zająć jego miejsca.

A co jeśli chłopiec nie potrzebuje całodobowej niańki tylko ojca, ty głupi człowieku - warknął w jego głowie głos, który Remus zwykł nazywać swoim wewnętrznym wilkiem. Cóż, niektórzy mają w sobie głos sumienia, inni głos rozsądku, a on miał głos swojego wilka. Oczywiście nigdy nie powiedział o tym nikomu - życie poza oddziałem zamkniętym było mu jeszcze miłe. Ale właściwie jego wilk miał rację. Harry potrzebował nie kogoś u kogo mógłby spędzać wakacje i święta, nie. Chłopiec potrzebował kogoś znacznie ważniejszego, kogoś, kto odegra w jego życiu rolę ojca, którego tak wcześnie odebrała mu Śmierć.

Po raz kolejny tej nocy przewrócił się na drugi bok i zacisnął mocno oczy, próbując odegnać myśli. Pozostawała jeszcze sprawa tego, co zrobi jutro z Harrym. Po scenie, która rozegrała się w kuchni, Remus był pewien, że nie może zostawić chłopca samego. Nie było również opcji, by opuścił proces. Zabranie Harry'ego ze sobą nie wchodziło w grę; na procesie mieli być Petunia i Vernon, a Remus nie zamierzał narażać chłopca na tak ogromny stres. I tak zbyt wiele złego już wyrządzono temu chłopcu. Hogwart odpadał, zbyt wielu ludzi, a Harry nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Weasleyowie mieli zeznawać tak, jak Severus i pani Pomfrey. McGonagall miała lekcje do prowadzenia. Dumbledore będzie głównym oskarżycielem. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Oczywiście mógłby poprosić o pomoc Syriusza, ale... ale było aż nazbyt wiele powodów, dla których ten plan nie wchodził w grę. Po pierwsze Harry nie znał prawdy, po drugie, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział i Remus, i Syriusz wylądowaliby w Azkabanie w tempie ekspresowym. A po trzecie... Wstydził się tego uczucia, ale wciąż nie do końca wierzył Syriuszowi. Bo w końcu nie łatwo jest po dwunastu latach wiary w coś, tak po prostu zmienić cały tok myślenia. Ale kiedy Syriusz złapie Petera... jeśli go złapie, wtedy Remus był pewien, że uda im się odbudować ich przyjaźń. Był pewien, że uda im się znów znaleźć wspólny język. Jeśli tylko to wszystko było prawdą. Bo fakt był faktem, że opowieść Syriusza była bardzo naciągana.

W końcu, kiedy wskazówki zegara zbliżały się ku godzinie trzeciej, sen przyszedł do mężczyzny, choć może nie do końca był on tak relaksujący, jakby sobie tego życzył. Do tej pory Remus jeszcze nigdy nie śnił o wspomnieniach...

_Niedawno była pełnia i kiedy Remus wlókł się do drzwi wolnym, sennym krokiem jego mięśnie protestowały boleśnie. W głowie kołatało mu się pytanie: kto, do jasnej cholery, może dobijać się do jego drzwi o trzeciej w nocy?! Na chwilę jego serce zamarło. A jeśli to byli Śmierciożercy, którzy od jakiegoś czasu tak starannie tępili członków Zakonu Feniksa? Dopiero po chwili zorientował się jak głupia jest ta myśl. Jaki normalny Śmierciożerca pukałby do drzwi swojej ofiary? Może jeszcze miałby grzecznie zapytać, czy może może ją zabić? Bzdura. Jego serce nieco się uspokoiło, choć w zaspanych oczach nadal gościła ciekawość. Otworzył drzwi i stanął oko w oko z Albusem Dumbledore'em._

_\- Pan profesor - powiedział zaskoczony nocną wizytą dyrektora. - Czy coś się stało? - Cóż za wyjątkowo głupie pytanie. Gdyby się nie stało, mężczyzna nie składałby mu wizyty o tej godzinie. Ale jeśli był tu osobiście, jeśli coś się stało, to dlaczego nie powiedział mu o tym na przykład Syriusz lub James? Jedynym rozwiązaniem było... Ale to przecież niemożliwe._

_\- Remusie, niestety, ale mam ci do przekazania złe wieści._

_\- Panie profesorze? - ponaglił mężczyznę, czując, że jego serce dłużej nie wytrzyma tego napięcia._

_\- Lily i James - powiedział smutno staruszek. - Przykro mi Remusie._

_\- Lily i James - powtórzył tępo. - Co z nimi? - zapytał naiwnie._

_\- Nie żyją. Voldemort ich znalazł..._

_\- Ale przecież to niemożliwe - przerwał mu mężczyzna, do którego wciąż nie docierało, że dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół był martwa. - To niemożliwe. Zaklęcie... Syriusz był Strażnikiem ich Tajemnicy. Voldemort nie mógł... mógł, chyba, że... Nie! Syriusz by tego nie zrobił! Nie! _

_\- Syriusz Black aktualnie jest w drodze do Azkabanu._

_Remus poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie, jednak mimo to ruszył powoli przed siebie._

_\- Muszę... muszę porozmawiać z Peterem._

_\- Remus - powiedział delikatnie staruszek, łapiąc go za ramię. - Remus, Peter nie żyje. Syriusz..._

_\- NIE! - krzyknął niespodziewanie młody człowiek, czując, że świat usuwa mi się spod nóg. - To nie może być prawda! Lily i James żyją! Syriusz nie zdradził! Peter żyje! Spotkamy się wszyscy w niedzielę, na obiedzie, który przygotuje Lily! Dlaczego pan kłamie?! - zapytał łamiącym się głosem, opierając się o ścianę, czując jak łzy palą jego oczy._

_Dyrektor Hogwartu objął jednego ze swoich ulubionych byłych uczniów ramieniem, zaprowadził go do środka mieszkania i pomógł usiąść na drewnianym, twardym krześle. Remus czuł, że jego umysłem zawładnęło jakieś dziwne otępienie._

_\- Harry - powiedział nagle. - Powiedział pan, że to Lily i James... Co z Harrym?_

_\- Harry jest bezpieczny... - odparł staruszek, a zdanie to odbiło się echem kilka razy._

Remus otworzył gwałtownie oczy, oddychając jakby przebiegł maraton. Ciężko było mu złapać powietrze. Rzadko - naprawdę rzadko - wracał myślami do tamtego Halloween, kiedy zginęli Lily i James. Starał się, jak ognia unikać myśli o tamtej nocy i przez ostatnie dwanaście lat wychodziło mu to naprawdę dobre. A teraz to wszystko wróciło, znów pamiętał, jak na początku nie docierało do niego co się stało. Od wyjścia Albusa musiała minąć dobra godzina, nim dopuścił do siebie myśl o śmierci przyjaciół, o zdradzie jednego z nich. To wtedy przyszedł czas na łzy, krzyki, a nawet rozbijanie o ścianę różnych przedmiotów.

Próbując wyrzucić z głowy tamte obrazy, znów przewrócił się na drugi bok. Remus czasem naprawdę nienawidził swojej pamięci.

* * *

Z dalszych prób snu zrezygnował, kiedy zegar wybił piątą rano. Za oknem było jeszcze całkiem ciemno, jednak nawet mimo mroku widać było sypiący zacięcie śnieg. W tym roku zima naprawdę postanowiła udowodnić na co ją stać. Remusa nagle ogarnął jakiś dziwny niepokój, który o dziwo nie był związany z procesem. Myślał natomiast o Syriuszu - jak jego przyjaciel da sobie radę w takim zimnie? Ale Syriusz był dorosłym mężczyzną i Remus miał nadzieję, że choć trochę dojrzał od czasu szkoły. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, jaką głupotę palnął. Jeśli któryś z Huncowtów, miałby być teraz dojrzały, to z pewnością zająłby to miejsce Black. Po tylu latach w Azkabanie wywołanie uśmiechu na twarzy Syriusza będzie prawdziwym cudem... Ale zaraz, o czym on znowu myśli?! Przecież jeszcze nic nie jest pewne, przecież to wszystko może być kłamstwem. Remus nie powinien nastawiać się na odzyskanie swojego przyjaciela, bo zawód, którego może doznać jest zbyt duży. Lecz widać jego umysł już postanowił, a wilk jak na złość milczał i nie dawał mu żadnej rady.

Kręcił się po kuchni i nie do końca świadomie przygotowywał śniadanie. Do rzeczywistości przywołało go dopiero oparzenie się gorącą kawą. Sycząc z bólu, zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, nagle bardzo szczęśliwy, że nie ma tu Lily. Dziewczyna ilekroć słyszała przekleństwo któregoś z Huncowtów - zwłaszcza Jamesa - zawsze sięgała po różdżkę. Nawet mimo upływu lat Remus pamiętał jak potrafiły boleć zaklęcia rudowłosej miłości Rogacza.

Koło godziny szóstej, kiedy Remus wpatrywał się uważnie w książkę - wpatrywał, bo wcale jej nie czytał - do kuchni wszedł Harry. Wyglądał jakby właśnie był świadkiem jakieś ogromnej katastrofy. Oczy miał lekko zaczerwienione i wyraźnie było widać, że płakał. Remus nie był pewien, czy jest to możliwe, ale włosy chłopca zdawały mu się jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle.

\- Co się stało, Harry? - zapytał, odkładając książkę na bok i przyglądając się chłopcu uważnie.

\- Zły sen - odparł niezbyt głośno, siadając na drugim krześle.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- Niezbyt, ale Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że rozmowa może mi pomóc, więc...

\- Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz - rzekł delikatnie Remus.

\- Sam nie wiem czego chcę. To frustrujące. Z jednej strony chciałbym o tym porozmawiać, ale... ale z drugiej boję się, że kiedy powiem o tym wszystkim na głos to nie będzie już takie złe i...

\- Boisz się, że cię wyśmieję? - podsunął mężczyzna.

\- Chyba tak - powiedział chłopak, przygryzając wargę.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak głupia jest ta myśl, Harry? Nie wyśmieję twoich lęków, bo ja sam również je mam. Każdy je ma.

\- Jesteś pewien, że są tak żałosne jak moje?

\- A czego się boisz?

\- Wielu rzeczy - powiedział chłopiec z zamyśleniem. - Ale najbardziej boję się, że stracę którąś z bliskich mi osób. Boję się, że któregoś dnia uświadomisz sobie, jak beznadziejny ze mnie przypadek, że dostrzegą to Ron i Hermiona.

\- Harry, wiesz dobrze, że to wielka bzdura. Kocham cię i nigdy w życiu cię nie zostawię, nawet gdybyś bardzo chciał. Jesteś na mnie skazany.

\- To dobrze, bo nie chcę żebyś gdziekolwiek odchodził - powiedział chłopak, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Mimo że Remus widział je niepierwszy raz, wciąż nie mógł nadziwić się, jak bardzo podobne są one do oczu Lily.

\- Bądź spokojny, Harry, nigdzie się nie wybieram - powiedział ciepło i nastała między nimi cisza.

\- Wiesz, chyba jestem głodny - oznajmił nagle Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Remus zachichotał na tę nagłą zmianę tematu.

\- Myślę, że to dobra wiadomość. Twoje zdrowie wraca do normy - rzekł, podając chłopcu talerz z kanapkami.

\- Remus?

\- Hmm?

\- O której będziesz szedł... no wiesz... na proces?

\- Och... O czternastej powinienem być w Ministerstwie.

\- Chcę iść z tobą - powiedział chłopak, spoglądając na niego z dziwną determinacją.

\- Wykluczone - odparł natychmiast mężczyzna. - Nie zabiorę cię ze sobą na ten przeklęty proces.

\- Remus, chcę iść z tobą. Ja... ja chcę zeznawać.

\- Słucham? - zapytał Remus, nie będąc pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- Chcę zeznawać podczas procesu - powtórzył spokojnie chłopak, a jego spokój wydał się starszemu mężczyźnie dziwnie nienaturalny.

\- Harry, chyba nie rozumiesz...

\- Rozumiem znacznie więcej niż sądzisz, Remus - odparł zaskakująco ostro chłopak. - Tylko ja wiem, co wyprawiało się w tym domu. Chcę zeznawać.

\- Będzie tam twoje wujostwo. Twój kuzyn, Harry. To nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Mój wuj nie może zrobić mi już nic więcej, niż to co zrobił do tej pory. Poza tym, chcę zobaczyć się z kuzynem... podziękować mu.

\- Harry, proszę, to naprawdę nie jest mądre. Spotkanie z wujem nie zrobi dla ciebie nic dobrego.

\- Remus, ja... ja myślałem o tym dłużej niż powinienem. Myślałem o tym, nawet kiedy byłem jeszcze na Privet Drive. Obiecałem sobie, że jeśli uda mi się przeżyć, to zrobię wszystko, żeby mój wuj nie skrzywdził już nikogo więcej. Ten proces to dla mnie szansa na spełnienie tej obietnicy.

\- I bez twoich zeznań twój wuj trafi do Azkabanu. Mamy na niego mnóstwo dowodów.

\- Naprawdę? I powiedz mi, ile to da? Trafi do Azkabanu na rok? Dwa? Trzy? Ta decyzja nie jest dla mnie łatwa i najchętniej zamknąłbym się w pokoju i nic nie robił. Tak byłoby najłatwiej, ale wiesz co? - zapytał chłopiec, a Remus był pewien, że jego oczy lśnią od powstrzymywanych łez. - Jeśli historia moich rodziców czegoś mnie nauczyła, to właśnie tego, żeby nigdy nie iść na łatwiznę. Może ten proces całkiem mnie dobije, może mnie złamie... Ale może coś się tam we mnie obudzi? Ktoś powiedział kiedyś, że najlepszym sposobem na zwyciężenie lęków, jest stawienie im czoła. Chcę tego spróbować. Proszę.

* * *

Harry był zdania, że Ministerstwo Magii jest zdecydowanie zbyt duże i zbyt tłoczne, jednak wolał zachować swoje pesymistyczne rozmyślania dla siebie. Remus i bez tego był zdania, że tylko głupota mogła go skłonić do zabrania ze sobą swojego podopiecznego na proces. Chłopiec sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jego serce biło trzy razy szybciej niż normalnie. W tym momencie najchętniej by zrezygnował, odwrócił się i opuścił to miejsce. Wiedział, że wystarczy jedno słowo, a Remus nic nie mówiąc zabierze go do domu. Ale coś go przed tym powstrzymywało. Miał w sobie jakąś dziwną determinację. Chciał doprowadzić to do końca. Coś w głębi niego chciało zemsty i choć to uczucie wprawiało go w lekkie zawstydzenie, to nie zamierzał z nim walczyć. Mógł teraz wejść na salę, w której odbędzie się proces, z wysoko uniesioną głową, mógł opowiedzieć wszystko, choć nadal nie był przekonany, czy da radę wydusić z siebie choć słowo. Zwłaszcza, gdy zobaczy tam swojego wuja. Mężczyznę, który przysporzył mu tyle bólu i upokorzeń. Ale Remus obiecał mu, że będzie cały czas przy nim, więc chyba mógł czuć się bezpieczny, prawda?

Im bliżej byli wind, tym bardziej słabo mu się robiło i coraz większe miał problemy z oddychaniem. To wtedy to poczuł - zapach wanilii i cytryny. Był tak wyraźny, że chłopak nie mógł pomylić go z niczym innym. Rozkoszne ciepło rozlało się po całym jego ciele, działając jak leczniczy balsam na skołatane nerwy. Czuł, że rodzice są tu z nim, dokładnie tak, jak obiecali - nie mógł ich zobaczyć, ale oni byli przy nim. Serce wciąż biło mu, jak oszalałe i wciąż potwornie się bał, lecz teraz ten strach był jakby łatwiejszy do zaakceptowania.

\- Jesteś pewien, Harry? - zapytał Remus, kiedy drzwi windy zamknęły się za nimi.

\- Tak - odparł chłopiec, a Remus przytulił go lekko do siebie.

\- To już prawie koniec. Wkrótce będziemy mogli być prawdziwą rodziną.

* * *

**Jak widzicie rozdział jest ze sporym opóźnieniem i nie wypowiadam się na temat jego treści. Wiem, że obiecałam wam coś innego i coś innego dodałam, ale cóż, nie dałam rady i jedyne co mogę powiedzieć, to, że wkręcę wydarzenia, które miały mieć miejsce w tym rozdziale do następnego. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania na temat opowiadania i nie tylko, to zapraszam na mojego aska:**

**ask . fm /EKP17 - usunąć wszystkie odstępy ;)**

**zlamany grosz - Możliwe, że masz rację co do postaci Harry'ego, bo jest ona chyba najbardziej złożoną i najcięższa do zrozumienia, nawet dla mnie i momentami jest piekielnie trudno opisać jej (postaci) uczucia. Myślałam nad betą, kiedyś nawet próbowałam z nią pracować, ale to chyba jednak nie dla mnie. Myślę, że przed dodaniem rozdziałów będę je przeglądać tak, żeby nie było większych błędów, a kiedy już zakończę opowiadanie, wezmę się za poprawienie całości ;)**

**Lisica - Też mi się wydaję, że przerysowałam próbę samobójczą Harry'ego, ale to chyba wynika z mojego "delikatnego" przemęczenia i braku weny. Teraz jest nieco lepiej, choć uważam, że ten rozdział mógł wyjść zdecydowanie lepiej i mam nadzieję, że już nie będę miała tak wielkich zastojów w pisaniu. Ale jak już wspominałam, jesień działa na mnie depresyjnie i niczego nie obiecuję. Rysujesz? Moja przyjaciółka też rysuje i chyba ją również coś ostatnio napadło, że nie może nic skończyć, więc wam obu życzę powrotu weny :)**

**GP - Wiem, wiem, ta próba samobójcza wyszło jako jedna, wielka kicha, ale jak już wspomniałam wyżej, w większej części zawiniło moje przemęczenie ;) Rozmowę Harry'ego z Severusem obiecuję ci w następnym rozdziale (nie trzymaj mnie za słowo, bo z moimi obietnicami różnie bywa, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy).**

**To do następnego - nic wam nie obiecuję, bo później widać jak to wychodzi.**

**EKP**


	37. Rozdział 37 - Bądź silny

_Nie mam absolutnie nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. _

**_Za trzy dni pojawi się, sprawdzona przez betę, wersja tego rozdziału, więc osobom, którym nie pasują literówki i tym podobne sprawy, radzę zaczekać. _**

_Nie mam pojęcia kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział - nagle wszystko zaczęło mi się walić, ale powtórzę moje postanowienie - opowiadania nie porzucę._

**GP - Obiecuję, że rozmowa Harry'ego i Severusa kiedyś się odbędzie... po prostu jeszcze nie teraz.**

**Catharine Maxwel - Dziękuję ci za komentarz, przyznam szczerze, że to on skłonił mnie, żebym dokończyła ten rozdział, dlatego dedykuję go właśnie tobie :)**

_Dla Catharine Maxwel_

* * *

...trzydzieści osiem, trzydzieści dziewięć...

Kiedy wysiedli z windy, Harry zaczął liczyć kroki. Sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej przeważa w nim strach, czy może ciekawość. Wyraźnie czuł jednak swoje zdenerwowanie – zdenerwowanie większe, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie był pewien, czy denerwował się tak bardzo nawet, kiedy schodził do Komnaty Tajemnic, by uratować Ginny.

...czterdzieści, czterdzieści jeden...

Remus przez cały czas trzymał mocno jego dłoń, jakby czując jego burzę uczuć. Harry trzymał się tej dłoni, jak tonący trzyma się koła ratunkowego. Z Remusem czuł się bezpieczny. Kiedy Remus był w pobliżu, Harry miał wrażenie, że naprawdę jest kochany – oddałby wiele, by czuć coś podobnego w nocy, gdy budzi się z koszmarów, czując obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Chciałby to czuć, kiedy biorąc prysznic szoruje swoją skórę aż do krwi, a mimo to ma wrażenie, że nadal jest ona brudna.

...czterdzieści dwa, czterdzieści trzy...

Dochodzili już do zakrętu, zza którego słychać było głosy. Harry odetchnął głęboko, przywołując do siebie resztki słynnej, gryfońskiej odwagi.

...czterdzieści cztery, czterdzieści pięć...

Zakręt był coraz bliżej, a Harry nagle stał się bardzo świadomy faktu, że wciąż może zrezygnować. Może wrócić do domu Remusa (Harry'emu wciąż ciężko było go nazwać swoim domem) i do końca życia trwać ze świadomością, że stchórzył. A czy nie tchórzył już wystarczająco wiele razy? Czy choć raz nie powinien wziąć przykładu z rodziców i postąpić odważnie?

...czterdzieści sześć, czterdzieści siedem...

Myśli krążyły w jego głowie jak szalone. Jak miał postąpić?! Wiedział doskonale, że Remus do niczego go nie zmusi, lecz to tylko utrudniało sprawę. W chwilach podobnych do tej żałował, że musi samodzielnie podejmować decyzje – to nigdy nie było łatwe, a Harry od zawsze był okropnie niezdecydowany, co chwilę zmieniał zdanie. Ale teraz nie mógł tego zrobić! Tym razem sam wymagał od siebie odważnej decyzji i wiedział doskonale, że nie będzie mógł żyć ze sobą, jeśli nie pojawi się na tym procesie. Dlatego mimo wątpliwości wciąż szedł do przodu, starając się oddychać przy tym równo.

...czterdzieści osiem, czterdzieści dziewięć...

Wyszli zza zakrętu i nagle wszystkie rozmowy umilkły. Natarczywe spojrzenia sprawiały, że Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię... albo przynajmniej zakopać się w łóżku pod gruba kołdrą i nie wychodzić spod niej przez naprawdę długi czas. Oddychał głęboko, pamiętając co mówili Uzdrowiciele. Atak paniki ani utrata przytomności nie były mu w tym momencie absolutnie potrzebne – i bez nich zasłużył sobie na uwagę wszystkich tam obecnych.

Wśród małego tłumu dostrzegł swojego Uzdrowiciela prowadzącego, Willa Cartera, który jako pierwszy otrząsnął się z lekkiego szoku.

\- Harry – powiedział, starając się uśmiechnąć. - Co tu robisz, powinieneś być w domu.

Harry nic mu nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego wbił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Harry będzie zeznawać – powiedział Remus, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Harry mimowolnie drgnął, jednak nie było to już tak gwałtowne, jak na samym początku. Teraz dużo lepiej reagował na dotyk Remusa i dziękował za to Merlinowi. Był pewien, że tylko Remus może zbliżyć się do niego, nie wywołując tym gwałtownych reakcji, lecz dla chłopca i to było dużym postępem.

Remus mimochodem zerknął na twarz Molly Weasley i już wiedział, że równie dobrze mógł jej oznajmić, iż Harry planuje sam wyruszyć na armię Śmierciożerców.

\- Kompletnie oszalałeś, Lupin. Po tym co dzieciak przeszedł, ty każesz mu zeznawać?! - warknął zimny jak lód głos.

Harry spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Severusa Snape'a i na moment ich oczy się spotkały. Chłopiec cofnął się o krok, dostrzegając w nich ogromne pokłady nienawiści. Nienawidził takiego spojrzenia – nieodłącznie kojarzyło mu się ono z wujem Vernonem.

\- Bez obrazy, panie profesorze – rzekł Harry, wbijając wzrok w ścianę za plecami mężczyzny – ale to była moja decyzja.

\- Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie radę, Harry? - zapytał pan Carter. - Pamiętasz co ci mówiłem, prawda? Nie rób nic wbrew sobie.

\- Chcę to zrobić, proszę pana – odparł chłopak, z dumą zauważając, że jego głos brzmiał niemal tak pewnie, jak sobie tego życzył.

\- Pójdę porozmawiać z Amelią Bones, trzeba ją poinformować o zaistniałej sytuacji – rzekł Dumbledore, z którego obecności Harry właśnie zdał sobie sprawę. Mężczyzna obdarzył chłopca troskliwym spojrzeniem, po czym oddalił się szybkim krokiem.

Harry spojrzał na grupę ludzi przyglądającą mu się uważnie. Doprawdy, czy oni musieli tak się gapić?! Jego wzrok na krótką chwilę spoczął na matce Rona. Kobieta przyglądała mu się z olbrzymią troską w oczach, a chłopcu nagle przypomniało się, że w ten sam sposób przyglądali mu się jego rodzice podczas ich niezbyt długiego spotkania. Z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu, jednak dopiero teraz dotarło do niego z całą mocą, jak bardzo tęskni za normalnością, za Ronem i Hermioną, za Hogwartem, za znajomymi ludźmi. Za tym wszystkim, co próbował odebrać mu wuj.

\- Wyglądasz prawie dobrze, kuzynie – powiedział ktoś z tłumu.

Harry rozejrzał się czujnie i dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że obok Molly Weasley stoi jego kuzyn, Dudley. Jego usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni o krzywdach jakie wyrządził mu kuzyn, ale w jego pamięci wciąż świeża była scena, w której Dudley wcisnął mu do ręki pieniądze. Możliwe, że uratował mu wtedy życie. A poza tym, przecież byli rodziną – nie ważne, że się nie znosili; rodzina powinna trzymać się razem. Petunia i Vernon już dawno przestali być jej częścią. Czasem ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że Petunia Dursley naprawdę jest siostrą jego matki, którą wszyscy uwielbiali, i o której zawsze mówili z szacunkiem. Kobieta była po prostu zbyt zimna, zbyt wyrachowana i nawet, kiedy zapewniała Dudley'a o tym, jak bardzo go kocha, w uszach Harry'ego brzmiało to sucho, bez wyrazu.

\- Na pewno dużo lepiej niż wtedy, kiedy ostatnio mnie widziałeś – rzekł Harry wciąż się uśmiechając, próbując jednak przy tym nie dopuścić do głowy obrazów z tamtego dnia.

Dudley przestał się uśmiechać, a Harry nagle zwrócił uwagę, że jego kuzyn mocno schudł. Do wagi adekwatnej do jego wieku pewnie trochę mu brakowało, lecz Harry i tak poczuł coś jakby ukłucie dumy. Pod warstwami tłuszczu Dudley był naprawdę przystojnym chłopakiem.

\- Ty też dobrze wyglądasz, Dudley – powiedział w końcu, przerywając tym samym ciszę, jaka nastała po jego słowach. Harry pierwszy raz widział na twarzy kuzyna prawdziwy, nie zbrukany obłudą uśmiech.

* * *

Kilka minut później wrócił Dumbledore, a wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o tym, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Harry – powiedział, zwracając się do chłopca, który siedział na ławce oparty o ramię Remusa. - Nie wejdziesz na salę sądową, bo pozwolenie ci na to byłoby istnym szaleństwem...

\- A-Ale... - próbował zaprotestować chłopak, jednak szybko zamilkł, pamiętając bardzo dokładnie, jakie kary spotykały go za przerywanie komuś w połowie zdania. Skulił się delikatnie i kiedy poczuł to Remus, ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń.

\- Nie wejdziesz na salę, Harry i to nie podlega dyskusji. Jednak razem z Amelią doszliśmy do wniosku, że rozmowa w cztery oczy między tobą a nią nie jest takim głupim pomysłem.

\- Czyli... Czyli, że...

\- Będziesz zeznawać, Harry, ale nie zrobisz tego przed całym Wizengamotem.

\- Ja... Dziękuję...

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Był mały, lecz urządzony w dobrym stylu. Był ładny.

\- Przykro mi, panie Lupin, ale będzie pan musiał zostawić nas samych – rzekła do Remusa Amelia Bones. Kobieta od razu zyskała sympatię Harry'ego. Nie starała się okazywać swojej wyższości, choć była osobą, która w Ministerstwie miała ogromną władzę – a tak przynajmniej mówił Remus. Poza tym wydawała się osobą spokojną i empatyczną, a jej spojrzenie mówiło, że widziała w życiu więcej, niżby sobie życzyła.

\- Poradzisz sobie, Harry? - zapytał Remus, otrzymując od chłopca w zamian sztywne skinienie głowy.

Mężczyzna westchnął, spojrzał z troską na swojego podopiecznego, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Cóż – zaczęła kobieta – może chcesz się czegoś napić? Myślę, że czeka nas długa rozmowa. Herbata będzie w porządku?

\- Nie musi pani...

\- Może wolisz sok dyniowy?

\- Niech będzie herbata – powiedział Harry, wzdychając w duchu.

Kobieta machnęła różdżką i pojawiła się przed nimi taca z dzbankiem wypełnionym gorącą herbatą, oraz filiżankami.

\- Zawsze chciałam mieć syna, wiesz? - zagadnęła kobieta z uśmiechem. - Ale nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo odpowiedniego. Za to doczekałam się bratanicy. Pewnie ją znasz, jest na twoim roku, nazywa się Susan.

\- Tak – przyznał chłopak, przypatrując się jak kobieta nalewa herbaty do dwóch filiżanek – znam Susan. Jest bardzo miła.

\- Trochę mi wstyd, ale potwornie ją rozpieszczam – zaśmiała się kobieta, jednak po chwili uśmiech opuścił jej twarz. - Znałam cię, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, wiesz?

\- Słucham?

\- Przyjaźniłam się z twoją mamą – powiedziała, znów lekko się uśmiechając. - Ja i Lily byłyśmy na tym samym roku w Hogwarcie, w tym samym domu. Dzieliłyśmy ze sobą dormitorium. Można powiedzieć, że znałam ją jak mało kto, ale wtedy zaczęła się wojna i każda z nas poszła w swoją stronę. Kontakt nam się urwał. Próbowałyśmy go odbudować jakiś czas później. Odwiedziłam wasz dom parę dni przed tym feralnym Halloween. Twoi rodzice też cię rozpieszczali.

\- Czy... Czy może opowiedzieć mi pani o mojej mamie? Remus nie mówi mi o niej dużo. To znaczy, on nie znał jej zbyt dobrze, zaczęli się przyjaźnić dość późno.

\- Mam propozycję, Harry. Opowiem ci o Lily, jeśli ty opowiesz mi o swoim życiu po śmierci rodziców.

\- To będzie długa opowieść, proszę pani.

\- Mamy dużo czasu.

\- Nie wiem od czego powinienem zacząć.

\- Czy możesz powiedzieć mi, kiedy pierwszy raz zostałeś uderzony?

\- Myślę, że miałem wtedy około pięciu lat...

* * *

\- Czy może pan wymienić obrażenia, z jakimi pan Potter trafił do pod pana opiekę? - słyszała jak przez mgłę głos starego mężczyzny.

\- Pan Potter trafił do mnie z rozległymi obrażeniami zarówno wewnętrznymi jak i zewnętrznymi. Pracuję w swoim zawodzie długo i ostatni raz widziałem takie rany u ludzi, których dorwali Śmierciożercy. Chłopiec miał krwotok wewnętrzny, który zatrzymał pan Snape razem z panią Pomfrey. Mi do wyleczenia zostały trzy złamane żebra, przebite płuco, wstrząs mózgu i śledziona, której nie udało mi się uratować. Plecy chłopca... rzadko można natknąć się na taki widok. Mięso dosłownie odchodziło od kości. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, jednak blizny zostaną u chłopca do końca życia. Do tego wszystkiego dochodzą siniaki, zadrapania oraz obrażenia wewnętrzne, do których doszło podczas gwałtu. Silne niedożywienie spowodowało ogromne uszkodzenia układu pokarmowego...

W tym momencie Petunia Dursley przestała słuchać. Miała wrażenie, że dobrze wie, co spotka ją i jej męża. Zadawała sobie tylko jedno pytanie; dlaczego nie żałuje?

Jej oczy spotkały się z oczami Dudley'a, który zeznawał kilka minut temu. W jego spojrzeniu widziała wyłącznie odrazę. To była jedyna rzecz, której będzie Petunii szkoda – jej syn. Nie dała rady ochronić go przed wpływem tego bachora.

\- Niech cię diabli, Lily – syknęła cicho sama do siebie. - Niech diabli wezmą ciebie, twojego przeklętego męża i waszego bękarta!

\- Wizengamot usłyszał już wystarczająco – usłyszała w końcu słowa brązowowłosej kobiety. - Teraz Wizengamot uda się na naradę, po której zostanie wydany wyrok.

Oczy kobiety wbite były prosto w Petunię i ta już wiedziała, że miała rację – wyrok będzie bezlitosny.

* * *

_**Przepraszam, że musieliście tyle czekać. Myślę, że nie dodam nic przed nowym rokiem, dlatego robię to teraz.**_

_**Życzę wam wszystkim wspaniałych, rodzinnych świąt, spędzonych w gronie najbliższych. Żeby nowy rok był jeszcze lepszy niż ten, żeby spełniły się wszystkie wasze marzenia, żebyście wytrwali w swoich postanowieniach,**_

_**wasza EKP, która niedługo wpadnie w kompletną depresję :(**_


	38. Rozdział 38 - Magia pamięci

**Zacznijmy od ogłoszeń parafialnych :) Z wielką przyjemnością ogłaszam, że moja wena wróciła - czas na brawa :) Nie wiem, jak długo taki stan rzeczy się utrzyma, ale liczę, że jak najdłużej. Trzymajcie kciuki. Dziękuję serdecznie wszystkim, którzy komentowali ostatnie rozdziały, to bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczyło. Przechodziłam małe załamanie nerwowe, bo nagle wszystko mi się zawaliło, lecz już jest lepiej. **

**Przede wszystkim, dziękuję wszystkim za cierpliwość. Wiem, że czasami po prostu nawalałam z terminami, jakością lub długością rozdziałów, dlatego przy tym starałam się wybitnie i myślę, że wyszedł dość dobrze - przynajmniej dobrze mi się go pisało i jest długi. Co do jego treści, wypowiedzcie się sami.**

**Kolejna sprawa - jest w końcu ta obiecana rozmowa Harry'ego i Severusa, ale nie jestem pewna, czy "trochę" jej nie zepsułam i czy nie zrobiłam ze Snape'a cioty XD Jeśli tak, to wybaczcie i wiedzcie, że wcale nie miałam tego na celu, po prostu jestem kobietą i dość ciężko opisywać mi uczucia mężczyzn :)**

**Po kolejne - nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się nowy rozdział. Jeśli życie znów nie zacznie mi się walić, stanie się to za jakiś tydzień. Ale jeśli znów wszystko mi się spieprzy, to nie wiem co powiedzieć... W każdym razie, myślę, że Harry spotka się w końcu z Ronem i Hermioną, więc będę musiała trochę nad tym posiedzieć. **

**Za jakieś trzy dni pojawi się wersja tego rozdziału sprawdzona przez betę. **

**Życzę wam wszystkim szczęśliwego nowego roku, samych sukcesów, ogromnej miłości, cudownej przyjaźni i... i może trochę cierpliwości do mnie :)**

**Toraach - Oryginalności nie można by mu odmówić, ale nie jestem pewna, czy dałabym radę o nim pisać... nie bez zwymiotowania na komputer w każdym razie :)**

**GP - Jeśli nie lubiłaś Petunii wcześniej, myślę, że po tym rozdziale ją znienawidzisz. Opisując Petunię, staram się ukazać, że ona wcale nie jest do końca normalna - myślę, że można u niej rozpoznać coś w rodzaju psychozy lub rozdwojenia osobowości... a z pewnością okrucieństwo... Czy to będzie próżne, jeśli powiem, że też lubię swojego Remusa XD Dobra, żartuję. Ale tak naprawdę to kocham tę postać, choć w kanonie została tak okropnie obcięta? To chyba dobre słowa. No i jakoś nie widzę Remusa z Tonks - nie ze względu na różnicę wieku, ale po prostu... Uważam, że urok zarówno Remusa jak i Syriusza leżał w tym, że nie mieli nikogo - to tworzyło większy melodramatyzm (do którego mam ogromną słabość) w tych postaciach. **

**Catharine Maxwell - Spokojnie, myślę, że Harry jednak znajdzie sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę, lecz to dopiero w dalekiej przyszłości, bo osobiście nie przepadam za romansidłami i z pewnością zniszczyłabym to opowiadanie. Poza tym, zwróć uwagę, że Harry ma dopiero trzynaście lat i jakby nie był dojrzały to nie romanse mu teraz w głowie :) **

* * *

Remus opuścił salę z mocno bijącym sercem; za kilka minut wszystko miało się wyjaśnić, skończyć cały ten chaos. Przy wyjściu spojrzał prosto w twarz Amelii; z powodu jej rozmowy z Harrym wszystko się opóźniło, ale kiedy tylko kobieta weszła do sali, Remus nie miał wątpliwości, że ich – Harry'ego i Amelii - rozmowa tak naprawdę wydała na Dursleyów wyrok.

\- I jak poszło? - zapytał znienacka Harry, sprawiając, że Remus podskoczył gwałtownie.

\- Merlinie, Harry, nie rób tak – powiedział Remus, oddychając szybciej.

\- Wybacz – rzekł Harry, choć w jego głosie brakowało zwyczajowej empatii, a jego spojrzenie było dziwnie nieobecne.

\- Coś nie tak? - zagadnął go Remus, patrząc na swojego podopiecznego z niepokojem. Może nie znał chłopca tak dobrze, jak by sobie tego życzył, lecz wyraźnie dostrzegał, kiedy coś go dręczyło.

\- Nie, wszystko jest okej. Chyba po prostu trochę się denerwuję.

\- Nie masz czym, Harry, tego możesz być pewien. Amelia nigdy nie pozwoli, żeby Dursleyowie wymigali się od odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny.

\- Pani Bones wydaje się bardzo miła – odparł – opowiedziała mi o mamie.

\- Prawie o tym zapomniałem. - Remus uśmiechnął się z nostalgią. - W Hogwarcie Marlena McKinnon, Amelia Bones i Lily Evans były nierozłączne; niemal jak słynni Huncwoci.

\- Kim jest Marlena McKinnon? - zapytał z ciekawością Harry.

\- Była bliską przyjaciółką twojej mamy – uśmiechnął się Remus. - Drogi Lily i Amelii nieco się rozeszły po ukończeniu Hogwartu, ale Marlena i Lily przyjaźniły się do samego końca.

\- Co się z nią stało?

\- Z Marleną? Zginęła krótko przed twoimi narodzinami. Ona i jej rodzina była bardzo zaangażowana w walkę z Voldemortem. Lily dość ciężko przyjęła wiadomość o jej śmierci. Właściwie wszystkim nam było wtedy ciężko – Marlena była wspaniałą dziewczyną, taką pełną radości. Kochała życie. Miała być twoją matką chrzestną...

\- Ale nie zdążyła – domyślił się chłopiec.

\- Bardzo byłem zszokowany, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że nie żyje.

\- Łączyło cię coś z nią? – zapytał z ciekawością.

Remus spojrzał na niego ze szczerym rozbawieniem.

\- Nie, Harry – powiedział po chwili. - Marlena... Cóż, miałem z nią dużo wspólnego... Na przykład oboje lubiliśmy kobiety.

Harry zarumienił się, słysząc te słowa, a Remus zachichotał cicho.

\- Więc była lesbijką? - upewnił się.

\- Na to wygląda, choć żadnemu z nas nigdy to nie przeszkadzało, ani Huncwotom, ani Lily, ani Amelii. Marlena była wspaniałą przyjaciółką, a zarazem bardzo potężną czarownicą. Jej preferencje seksualne nie miały dla nas żadnego znaczenia.

\- Jak zginęła – zapytał cicho chłopiec.

Remus skierował się w stronę ławki i chłopiec poszedł w jego ślady, zajmując miejsce obok mężczyzny. Tak był pochłonięty rozmową z nim, że niemal zapomniał o swoim niepokoju.

\- Lily była wtedy w ósmym miesiącu ciąży, pamiętam to dobrze, bo w tym okresie James zrezygnował z wszelkich misji Zakonu...

\- Zakonu? - przerwał mu chłopiec. - Jakiego Zakonu?

\- Zakonu Feniksa, Harry. Dumbledore założył go do walki z Voldemortem. Całe nasze towarzystwo do niego należało. Byliśmy młodzi, pełni wiary w słuszność naszej walki. W każdym razie, Lily była w ósmym miesiącu ciąży, a Jamesa nie dało się od niej odciągnąć, tak był przejęty. Bardzo się martwił, czy będzie dobrym ojcem. Ja i Peter byliśmy w odwiedzinach u twoich rodziców. Wiedzieliśmy już, że Marlena i jej rodzina jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale Lily bardzo chciała się z nią zobaczyć. Black miał ją – z braku lepszego słowa – eskortować w drodze do Doliny Godryka. Spóźniali się i zaczynaliśmy się niepokoić, ale co mogliśmy zrobić? James nie zamierzał opuszczać Lily, a ona nigdy nie naraziłaby twojego życia na niebezpieczeństwo. Peter raczej nie był specjalnie dobry w walce. Mogłem sam sprawdzić, co się dzieje w domu Marleny, ale po pierwsze Lily nie chciała mnie wypuścić, a po drugie był to czas zaraz po pełni i byłem dość mocno pokiereszowany. Na nic bym się tam nie zdał. Wiedziałem, że jeśli doszło do walki, to tylko ciążyłbym Marlenie i Syriuszowi.

\- Ale mówisz, że należeliście do Zakonu Feniksa. On musiał mieć więcej członków, dlaczego kogoś nie powiadomiliście.

Remus westchnął cicho i zastanowił się, jak najlepiej wytłumaczyć to chłopcu.

\- Czy na historii magii przerabialiście już Pierwszą Wojnę Czarodziejów? - zapytał w końcu.

Harry spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem, lecz i politowaniem.

\- Na historii magii nie przerobiliśmy dotąd nic, poza wojnami goblinów – odparł.

\- No tak – mruknął Remus. - Profesor Binns zawsze miał dość... oryginalne metody nauczania. Musisz wiedzieć, że czasy młodości mojej i twoich rodziców nie były czasem, by pozwolić sobie na zabawę i beztroskę. Wszyscy musieliśmy zbyt szybko dojrzeć i podjąć się walki o świat, który znamy. Życie było wtedy ciężkie, Harry. Choć walczyliśmy do ostatniej kropli krwi, jasna strona przegrywała. Nie tylko sam Voldemort rósł w potęgę. Jego siłą byli wszyscy głupi, młodzi ludzie, których zwabiła wizja bogactwa, władzy i sławy. Kiedy Voldemort zginął tego pamiętnego Halloween... myślę, że stało się to w samą porę, bo nie wiem jak długo dalibyśmy jeszcze radę walczyć. W każdym razie, Zakon był słaby, Harry i nie mogliśmy zajmować jego członków zwykłym niepokojem, bo nie było na to wystarczająco dużo ludzi. Wtedy liczyła się każda sekunda. Moglibyśmy razem z kimś z Zakonu sprawdzić, co się dzieje, lecz jeśli nie działo się nic, ktoś inny, potrzebujący pomocy mógł stracić życie, rozumiesz?

Harry zawahał się. Wydawało mu się, że rozumie, co ma na myśli Remus, lecz jednocześnie wiedział, że by w pełni to pojąć, musiałby sam to przeżyć. A z opowieści Remusa wiedział, że wcale nie chciałby tego zrobić.

\- Poza tym, w tamtym czasie nawet gdybyśmy chcieli to zrobić, to nie wiedzielibyśmy, do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc. Każdy miał aż zbyt wiele zajęć, których wymagał Zakon. Nie mogliśmy sobie na to pozwolić. Jedynym co mogliśmy, było czekanie, czyli coś najgorszego dla człowieka. Mogliśmy czekać aż nasi przyjaciele wrócą, albo następnego dnia dowiedzieć się, że są martwi.

\- To musiało być okropne – mruknął Harry.

\- Takie właśnie było – powiedział cicho Remus. - Black wrócił do nas około dwunastej w nocy. Lily przysypiała na ramieniu Jamesa, ale słysząc, że Syriusz się zjawił szybko się rozbudziła. Wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że Marlena jest z nim i po prostu zahaczyli po drodze o jakiś klub; Syriusz bardzo często to robił i niejeden raz przyprawiał nas tym o zmartwienie. Myślę, że kiedy za Syriuszem zamknęły się drzwi i nikt nie otworzył z drugiej strony... myślę, że tak naprawdę już wiedzieliśmy co się stało. Syriusz był nieco podpity, ale wciąż całkowicie przytomny. Opowiedział nam, jak zobaczył nad domem Marleny Mroczny Znak i że widok jej martwego ciało – albo raczej tego, co z niego zostało – będzie go prześladować do końca życia. Lily całkiem to załamało. Wybiegła z pokoju, płacząc i nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Zamknęła się w gabinecie twojego taty i nie nikomu nie otwierała. Twój tata siedział pod drzwiami przez kilka godzin, zanim sobie odpuścił i wrócił do nas. Jakiś czas później poszedłem do kuchni lub łazienki - nie pamiętam dokładnie – i usłyszałem jej płacz. Nie wiedziałem, co robić i koniec końców zacząłem mówić do drzwi, z nadzieją, że Lily mnie posłucha. I posłuchała, czym bardzo mnie zaskoczyła. Twoja mama była bardzo, bardzo upartą osobą. Bez wątpienia to właśnie po niej masz ten swój ośli upór, Harry.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, słysząc te słowa. Lubił, kiedy Remus porównywał go do mamy – to upewniało go, że odziedziczył po niej nie tylko oczy.

\- Wpuściła mnie do środka i pierwszy raz w życiu odbyłem z kimś tak szczerą rozmowę. Mówiliśmy o wojnie, naszych zmartwieniach i priorytetach. Może to naiwne z mojej strony, ale miałem wrażenie, iż Lily naprawdę się przede mną otworzyła. Tak bardzo żałuję, że mogłeś jej poznać, Harry. Jej i Jamesa. Merlin mi świadkiem, że byliby dla ciebie najlepszymi rodzicami na świecie. Niczego by ci z nimi nie brakowało, nigdy nie pozwoliliby cię skrzywdzić. Bardzo cię kochali.

\- Czy to głupie, że tęsknie za nimi, choć tak naprawdę ich nie znałem? - zapytał cicho Harry.

Remus przyjrzał się Harry'emu, który z kolei uparcie przypatrywał się swoim kolanom.

\- To ani trochę nie jest głupie – odparł Remus.

\- Dziękuję ci, Remusie – powiedział nagle chłopiec i spojrzał mu nieśmiało w oczy. - Dzięki twoim opowieściom mam szansę choć trochę ich poznać.

\- Nie dziękuj, Harry, to dla mnie czysta przyjemność.

\- Nie boli cię to? - zapytał marszcząc lekko brwi. - No wiesz, wspominanie ich.

\- Nie, a przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu, jak kiedyś. Przez te wszystkie lata udało mi się uporać z ich śmiercią. Nie było to łatwe i nie zmniejszyło rany, którą ich odejście we mnie wywołało, ale... ale nauczyłem się pamiętać ten dobry czas, wspominać go z uśmiechem i cieszyć się, że choć tyle było mi dane.

Remus uśmiechnął się smutno i położył dłoń na kolanie Harry'ego. Chłopak wzdrygnął się, lecz nie odsunął, co było ich małym sukcesem.

\- Poza tym, wierzę, że oni zawsze będą gdzieś w pobliżu, że będą strzec i ciebie, i mnie, choć w nieco inny sposób, niż robili to za życia.

\- Remus?

Głos pana Weasleya sprawił, że i Harry, i Remus podskoczyli nieco. Remus szybko się opamiętał i zwrócił w kierunku Artura spojrzenie swoich bystrych oczu.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Zaczyna się – odparł mężczyzna, wskazując na drzwi, za którymi znikała większość obecnych w korytarzu.

\- Zaraz dołączę – rzekł Remus, a kiedy Artur odszedł, znów zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Chcesz tam wejść?

Harry zawahał się i przygryzając wargę spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Wiedział, że za chwilę, za tymi drzwiami ogłoszony zostanie los ludzi, którzy zamienili jego życie w piekło. Naprawdę chciałby mieć odwagę to zobaczyć... ale z drugiej strony, czy naprawdę chciał znów ich ujrzeć? I bez tego co noc dręczyły go koszmary, których w żaden sposób nie był w stanie powstrzymać.

\- Nie, myślę, że nie – odparł w końcu, patrząc na Remusa z niepewnością.

\- Zostać tu z tobą?

\- Daj spokój, idź. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Nie wiem, ile to potrwa i tak siedziałeś tu sam dość długo.

\- Zostanę z nim – rzekł chłodny głos.

Harry z szokiem spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela eliksirów. Nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem nie otworzył przy tym ust. Czy dobrze usłyszał? Czy Severus Snape, najbardziej znienawidzony przez Harry'ego nauczyciel, właśnie zaproponował, że DOBROWOLNIE spędzi z nim czas.

\- Idź, Lupin, inaczej przegapisz wyrok – powiedział mężczyzna z nutą uszczypliwości w głosie. - Doprawdy, nie zabiję Pottera podczas twojej, góra dwudziestominutowej, nieobecności.

Remus popatrzył niepewnie na Harry'ego, który równie niepewnie skinął głową. Nie marzyło mu się spędzenie choćby minuty sam na sam z człowiekiem, który nieustannie rzucał mu kłody pod nogi odkąd tylko go zobaczył, ale Snape miał rację, nie umrze od tego. Poza tym, Remus nie mógł być stale przy nim i Harry doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, choć nie był tym zbyt zachwycony. Przy Lupinie czuł się naprawdę bezpieczny i kochany, lecz ten nie może do końca życia robić za jego niańkę. Harry musiał zacząć wracać do normalności, spotykać się z ludźmi, mimo że napawało go to strachem.

Remus westchnął – co ostatnio robił niezwykle często – ruszył w stronę sali, gdzie miał zostać ogłoszony wyrok. Znał Severusa i wiedział, jak przykry może być ten mężczyzna. Oczywiście przeszłość jego kolegi z pracy miała w tym swój udział, ale Remus wiedział, że ten argument nie przemówi do Harry'ego, jeśli po usłyszeniu od Severusa czegoś – delikatnie mówiąc – niemiłego, chłopiec będzie przygnębiony. Mógł mieć więc nadzieję, że choć ten jeden raz Severus będzie potrafił zachować się, jak dorosły mężczyzna i odrzucić dawne urazy, które żywił do Jamesa.

* * *

Kiedy drzwi za Remusem zamknęły się, na korytarzu zapanowała głucha cisza. Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł w pewnej odległości od Harry'ego, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że aktualnie potrzebuje on nieco większej przestrzeni, by czuć się komfortowo. Komfortowo... w towarzystwie Severusa Snape'a to słowo miało wręcz komiczny wydźwięk. Mężczyzna miał w sobie coś, co po prostu uniemożliwiało rozluźnienie się w jego towarzystwie. Ale bez wątpienia ta cecha przydawała się mu, by uczniowie czuli do niego respekt.

Harry był całkowicie zaabsorbowany swoimi myślami, więc przerwanie przez mężczyznę ciszy był dla niego dość niespodziewane.

\- Niedługo po tamtym Halloween, kiedy Czarny Pan zamordował twoich rodziców pokłóciłem się z Albusem o twoje miejsce zamieszkania – mówił cicho mężczyzna.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i jednocześnie nie mógł się w duchu nadziwić, jak inny jest głos mężczyzny, kiedy ten pozbawił go zwykłej ironii i uszczypliwości. Mistrze Eliksirów nie patrzył na chłopca, a w ścianę na przeciw. Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego mężczyzna mu to mówi.

\- Za młodu byłem bliskim przyjacielem Lily Evans – kontynuował, a jego spojrzenie było niezwykle odległe – jednak później straciłem jej przyjaźń w idiotyczny, typowy dla mnie sposób. Lecz nawet po tym wydarzeniu jej los nigdy nie był mi do końca obojętny, tak jak mój los nie był obojętny jej – wiem to. Będąc przyjacielem Lily nie mogłem nie wiedzieć, jak bardzo gardzi nią jej starsza siostra. Na początku były to zwykłe, z pozoru nieszkodliwe, kąśliwe uwagi, potem docinki Petuni stały się wyraźniejsze, dostosowane do tego, by zadać siostrze ból. Z czasem to wszystko przerodziło się w okrutne dowcipy, przez które Lily znienawidziła swoją siostrę. Kiedy zabito twoich dziadków, Johna i Mery Evansów, Petunia obarczyła winą za to wydarzenie Lily. Owszem, zabili ich Śmierciożercy, ale był to jedynie zbieg okoliczności, nie mający nic wspólnego z samą Lily i jej przynależnością do świata magii. Nie jestem pewien, ale myślę, że na pogrzebie, Lily ostatni raz widziała swoją siostrę. Po awanturze, którą ta jej urządziła, Lily nie chciała mieć z nią nic wspólnego. I z tą wiedzą udałem się do Albusa. Nigdy nie przepadałem za twoim ojcem, ale z Lily łączyła mnie dawna przyjaźń... zresztą, byłeś w tym wszystkim jedynie niewinnym dzieckiem, ale wiedziałem, że ta kobieta tego nie dostrzeże, że będzie traktowała cię tak, jak traktowała młodszą siostrę przez te wszystkie lata, jeśli nie gorzej. Próbowałem zmienić decyzję Albusa, ale tam chodziło o coś więcej i nawet Albus, który jest jednym z najlepszych ludzi, jakich poznałem nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Czarny Pan dopiero co odszedł, nie wiedzieliśmy kto naprawdę mu służył, kto był pod imperiusem. Oddanie cię w ręce czarodziejskiej rodziny było zbyt głupie, zbyt niebezpieczne. Musiałeś zostać z wujostwem, bo tam chroniło cię zaklęcie, magia, której użyła Lily. I magia twojej mamy spisała się na medal – powiedział z goryczą. - To my zawiedliśmy. To my nie przewidzieliśmy, że ta suka pozwoli tak cię skrzywdzić, Potter. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale jest mi przykro...

Harry nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu.

\- Wierzę panu – powiedział w końcu Harry. Tylko na tyle potrafił się zdobyć.

Po tych słowach żaden z nich już się nie odezwał, a Harry był świadomy, że po prostu wszystko między nimi zostało powiedziane.

* * *

\- Wizengamot, po zapoznaniu się ze sprawozdaniem Uzdrowicieli prowadzących Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera – mówiła głośno i wyraźnie Amelia – wysłuchaniu zeznań świadków oraz samych oskarżonych i pokrzywdzonego podjął decyzję... - kobieta zawiesiła na moment głos.

W tym momencie miejsce miało kilka rzeczy.

Petunia Dursley uniosła dumnie podbródek, patrząc wyzywająco na każdego, kto odważył się na nią spojrzeć.

Molly Weasley dyskretnie otarła z twarzy kilka łez, których nie zdołała powstrzymać.

Artur Weasley zacisnął dłonie w pięści i starał się oddychać miarowo.

Oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a zamigotały mściwie, lecz wyraz twarzy mężczyzny nie zmienił się ani o jotę – wciąż był śmiertelnie poważny.

Will Carter spojrzał na członków Wizengamotu z nadzieją, że ludzie, którzy tak urządzili jego podopiecznego zostaną należycie ukarani.

Remus Lupin wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i żadnym sposobem nie był w stanie zmusić się, by wypuścić je z płuc. Czuł, że jego serce bije nienaturalnie szybko, lecz jednocześnie miał wrażenie, iż nie robi tego wcale.

Dudley Dursley zagryzł mocno wargę, aż poczuł w ustach smak krwi.

\- Vernonie Dursley – kontynuowała Amelia, zwracając się do otyłego mężczyzny, który patrzył na nią nienawistnie – decyzją Wizengamotu zostajesz skazany na pozbawienie duszy, poprzez pocałunek Dementora. Zbrodnia, której się dopuściłeś jest w oczach Wizengamotu niewybaczalna.

Petunia wbrew sobie zamknęła mocno oczy. Ledwo słyszała krzyki swojego męża, którego wyprowadzała dwójka ludzi. Policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu i otworzyła oczy. Amelia Bones patrzyła prosto na nią.

\- Petunio Dursley, nim ogłoszę wyrok, chciałabym zadać ci pytanie, które zadawał sobie cały Wizengamot. Jesteś siostrą Lily Potter, jesteś kobietą i przede wszystkim, jesteś matką... Jak mogłaś pozwolić własnemu mężowi na dopuszczenie się tak haniebnych czynów w stosunku do twojego siostrzeńca? Jak daleko sięgała twoja nienawiść względem siostry, że pozwoliłaś wyrządzić tak ogromną krzywdę jej synowi?

Petunia milczała. Wiedziała, że cokolwiek nie powie – ci ludzie _tego_ nie pojmą.

\- Rozumiem – rzekła chłodno Amelia. - Petunio Dursley, decyzją Wizengamotu zostajesz skazana na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Obawiam się, że nikt z nas nie potrafił zrozumieć twoich powodów, pojąć twojej nienawiści.

Remus Lupin w końcu wypuścił powietrze z płuc, które teraz piekły go boleśnie. Czuł też lekkie zawroty głowy, lecz nie przejmował się tym. Teraz to już naprawdę był koniec. Mógł spróbować być z Harrym prawdziwą rodziną.


	39. Rozdział 39 - Po prostu wybacz

**_W rozdziale są błędy w postaci literówek! Jeśli komuś to przeszkadza, niech poczeka kilka dni, w tym czasie wrzucę poprawioną wersję rozdziału. Z usług bety zrezygnowałam i tyle w temacie. _**

**_Zajęło mi to dłużej niż myślałam, że zajmie, ale w tym czasie zdążyłam sobie wszystko poukładać i myślę, że w końcu dodawanie rozdziałów wróci do normy bo jest i wena, i czas. Możecie teraz tylko trzymać kciuki, żeby wszystko znów mi się nie spieprzyło._**

**_Rozdział nieco inny niż obiecałam, ale jest dużo Syriusza i jedno z jego ważnych wspomnień. No i rozdział jest długi. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziecie, choć przyznam, że w moich oczach ten rozdział wyszedł dość słabo._**

_**GP - Co do Dudleya nie mam pojęcia, ale przysięgam, że na spotkanie Rona, Hermiony i Harry'ego poświęcę cały czterdziesty rozdział :)**_

_**Kamilll - Przyznam, że pisanie kilku opowiadań (aktualnie trzech) naraz jest nieco męczące, ale nie potrafiłabym inaczej. Bardzo szybko się nudzę, więc kiedy wiem, że nie dam rady napisać nic do jednego opowiadania, biorę się za drugie i na odwrót. Ciężko mi to wytłumaczyć ;) Wątpię, żebym miała kiedyś napisać coś Harry/Ginny, bo ta para kompletnie do mnie nie przemawia. O ile to, że Ginny przez ten cały czas kochała Harry'ego bardzo mnie urzekło (choć za samą Ginny nie przepadam) to uczucie Harry'ego było dla mnie takie, za przeproszeniem, z dupy wzięte. Oczywiście szanuję fanów tego pairingu, a kilka razy nawet natknęłam się na dobre opowiadania z Hinny, ale sama raczej nic z nim nie napiszę, bo wyjdzie to tak, jak moje jednorazowe Dramione - nadające się tylko do kosza ;)**_

_**Całej reszcie dziękuję za komentarze i oczywiście za cierpliwość :)**_

* * *

Opuścił salę, czując, że z radości mógłby śpiewać i tańczyć; jednak zamiast tego zadowolił się przygarnięciem Harry'ego do ciasnego uścisku, po raz pierwszy całkowicie ignorując dreszcz, który targnął ciałem chłopca. Jakoś niespecjalnie zwrócił uwagę na fakt, iż Severus i Harry całkiem dobrze znieśli swoją obecność, co raczej rzadko się zdarzało, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, sarkastyczną - a momentami okrutną - naturę Snape'a i temperament Harry'ego, który w ostatnim czasie nieco jakby przygasł.

Odsunął od siebie Harry'ego, choć wciąż nie puszczał jego ramion i spróbował złapać jego spojrzenie. Szmaragdowe oczy wyrażały miliardy sprzecznych uczuć, których Remus, mimo starań, nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Po kilku sekundach chłopiec spojrzał w końcu w, pełne ciepła, oczy Lupina i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Mogę przez to rozumieć, że dobrze poszło? - zapytał cicho.

\- Nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczysz - odparł z pewnością Lupin. - To jak? Chyba pora wracać do domu, co?

\- Tak - odparł Harry z lekkim westchnięciem. - Chyba tak.

Ruszyli więc szybkim krokiem w stronę wind, a Harry szedł tym szybciej, iż wydawało mu się, że pani Weasley planuje do nich podejść. Lubił tę kobietę, naprawdę. Pamiętał doskonale, jak miła dla niego była, pamiętał o prezentach, które dostawał od niej na święta i pamiętał jej, pełne miłości, uściski; ale nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie, lecz jeśli już, to z pewnością jeszcze nie teraz. Było zbyt wcześnie, rany były zbyt świeże, a współczujące spojrzenia zbyt bolesne. Wsiedli do windy i Harry odetchnął z ulgą, że nikt im w tym nie przeszkodził.

Chłopak sam nie był pewien, jak się właściwie czuje, jakie wypełniają go uczucia - teraz, kiedy wszystko dobiegło już końca. Kiedy się tak nad tym zastanawiał w czasie jazdy windą, doszedł tylko do jednego wniosku - był padnięty, jak trup.

\- Zmęczony? - zapytał Remus, przyglądając mu się z troską wyraźnie wymalowaną w bursztynowych oczach.

\- Jeszcze jak - przyznał i uśmiechnął się słabo. - To chyba był długi dzień.

Winda zatrzymała się, a jej drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Starszy mężczyzna położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca i ruszyli w stronę kominków, które miały zabrać ich do domu.

\- Remus? - zapytał nagle Harry.

\- Hmm?

\- Ja... Remus, kiedy ja będę musiał wrócić do szkoły? - Chłopak skierował swoje zielone oczy w stronę mężczyzny. Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego to pytanie przyszło mu do głowy i nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat teraz, lecz miał wrażenie, iż to jakaś siła wyższa poruszała jego ustami.

\- Do szkoły? - Remus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. - Myślę, że nie mamy ustalonego konkretnego terminu. Wrócimy do Hogwartu, gdy będziesz gotowy, Harry - zakończył łagodnie mężczyzna.

\- A... a co z twoją pracą? - powiedział z wahaniem w głosie. - Nie chcę, żebyś miał przeze mnie...

\- O nie, nie, nie, młody człowieku. - Lupin przyjrzał mu się karcąco, na co niemal natychmiast spuścił wzrok.

Remus przez chwilę lustrował go uważnie spojrzeniem, aż w końcu poddał się z cichym westchnięciem. Zaszedł chłopcu drogę, tak, by ten się zatrzymał i kucnął przed nim, delikatnie ujmując jego brodę. Harry nie miał wyjście, wiedział, że Remus nie odpuści, póki nie spojrzy mu w oczy - mężczyzna zawsze mówił, że kontakt wzrokowy to podstawa w poważnych, szczerych rozmowach. I Harry poniekąd się z nim zgadzał, bo ilekroć patrzył Lupinowi w oczy, ten jakimś cudem zawsze potrafił przekonać go do swoich racji. Może to właśnie dlatego chłopiec tak nie lubił patrzeć Remusowi w oczy? Bo wtedy zawsze dostrzegał, że mężczyzna ma rację...

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie bardzo uważnie posłuchał, Harry - powiedział, kiedy wreszcie zdobył uwagę chłopca. - Wiem, że ciężko ci uwierzyć w to wszystko, co mówię, wiem, że wciąż wątpisz, kiedy mówię, że zależy mi na tobie. I wcale cię za to nie winię, rozumiesz? Tę jedną rzecz po prostu musisz zrozumieć, Harry. Nie możesz obarczać się winą za wszystkie nieszczęścia tego świata. Nie zrobią tego, ale gdyby nawet zwolnili mnie z Hogwartu, to nie byłaby twoja wina! Ja sam podjąłem decyzję, że chcę się tobą zająć, wiedziałem, jakie będzie to niosło ze sobą konsekwencje, wiedziałem, że na jakiś czas będę musiał zrezygnować z pracy. Naprawdę byłem tego świadom, Harry. I podjąłem tę decyzję mimo to. Rozumiesz?

Harry starał się odwrócić wzrok, lecz spojrzenie Remusa miało w sobie coś takiego... Zwyczajnie nie potrafił spojrzeć w inną stronę.

\- Nie musisz tego dla mnie robić - mruknął, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna jednak tego nie usłyszy.

Niestety chłopak nie doceniał, wyostrzonych przez wilkołactwo, zmysłów mężczyzny.

Remus zawsze słyszał dużo więcej niż inni i owszem, czasem się to przydawało, lecz i niejeden raz wprawiało w zakłopotanie. Zazwyczaj udawał więc uprzejmie, że nie słyszy tych wszystkich uwag na temat "obrzydliwych mieszańców", kiedy tylko przez przypadek wpadł na któregoś z pracowników w Departamencie Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń. Tam nie był żadną tajemnicą stan Remusa, jednak pracowników tego departamentu obowiązywało tak zwane "milczenie zawodowe" i jedynie dlatego Lupin miał jakieś życie wśród magicznego społeczeństwa. No i mógł nauczać, a była to rzecz, o której zawsze marzył. Pracownicy Departamentu Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń początkowo byli przeciwni jego pracy w Hogwarcie, lecz po przedstawieniu przez Albusa pewnych argumentów łaskawie zmienili zdanie.

W każdym razie bardzo wyraźnie usłyszał słowa chłopca. Spojrzał na Harry'ego karcąco, lecz kiedy dostrzegł żałosne spojrzenie dzieciaka coś w jego oczach znacząco złagodniało.

\- Przecież wiem – odparł cicho. - Wiem, że nie muszę tego robić, tak jak Huncwoci nie musieli być moimi przyjaciółmi, tak jak Lily nie musiała zostać żoną Jamesa. A wiesz dlaczego to robię? Dlaczego zrobili to Huncwoci, dlaczego zrobiła Lily?

Harry pokręcił lekko głową, a zdezorientowanie w jego oczach wyraźnie mówiło, iż nie ma pojęcia do czego zmierza mężczyzna.

\- Bo to wszystko jest kwestią uczuć, Harry, kwestią miłości. Huncwoci tak bardzo cenili naszą przyjaźń, że moja... moja przypadłość, że tak to określę, nie miała dla nich żadnego znaczenia. Lily wyszła za Jamesa, bo nauczyła się go kochać, mimo jego wad. I dlatego ja zostałem twoim opiekunem. Wiedziałem, że to nie będzie proste, że może kompletnie nie nadaję się do tej roli... Ale kocham cię, Harry i kocham cię do tego stopnia, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko. To właśnie miłość, rozumiesz mnie?

Harry nie był pewien, czy rozumie, lecz potulnie skinął głową.

\- Tak myślę – powiedział cicho.

\- Dobrze – odparł Remus, uśmiechając się lekko i odgarniając z oczu chłopca niesforne włosy. - Bardzo dobrze.

\- Remus?

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Wracajmy do domu...

* * *

Syriusz leżał na łóżku swojego dawnego pokoju, leniwie drapiąc za uchem rudego kota.

\- Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć – powiedział, jakby przemawiał nie do kota, a do najzwyklejszego człowieka – jakim cudem udało ci się mnie znaleźć. I jak, na Merlina, dostałeś się z Hogwartu do Londynu? Przecież jesteś tylko kotem... No chyba, że o czymś nie wiem i ukrywasz przede mną skrzydła – zakończył z lekkim śmiechem.

Kot spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem w swoich brązowych ślepiach, jakby doskonale rozumiał kpinę mężczyzny. Wstał najpewniej mając zamiar odejść, lecz Syriusz tylko zaśmiał się i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Nie bulwersuj się, kotku, nie miałem na myśli nic złego. Zresztą, taki kot ze skrzydłami to całkiem fajna sprawa, nie sądzisz?

Cóż, Krzywołap chyba miał odmienne zdanie na ten temat. Parsknął złowrogo, zamachnął się pazurami i kiedy Black zabrał rękę w celu uniknięcia podrapania, dał przysłowiowego drapaka.

Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho, lecz brakowało w tym śmiechu wesołości, która niegdyś zdawała się być nieoderwalną częścią jego natury. Kilka chwil później wesołość całkiem zniknęła z twarzy Blacka i wrócił on do komplementowania sufitu. Myślami był jednak od Grimmauld Place 12. A konkretnie znajdował się w Hogwarcie sprzed niemal osiemnastu lat. W ostatnich dniach nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy pewnego wspomnienia, a Merlin mu świadkiem, że naprawdę próbował wszystkich możliwych sposobów...

* * *

_\- Remus! Remus, porozmawiaj ze mną! - krzyczał czarnowłosy nastolatek, biegnąc niemal pustym korytarzem i goniąc trójkę chłopców w podobnym wieku. - Remus! Proszę! James! Peter! Proszę, zaczekajcie!_

_Jeden z chłopców zatrzymał się i spojrzał na czarnowłosego z wyrazem irytacji na twarzy._

_\- Czego chcesz, Syriuszu? - zapytał chłodno. _

_\- Remus, ja... chciałem przeprosić, naprawdę. Tak mi przykro, Boże, Remus, ja... Przepraszam... - Zamilkł, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. _

_Pozostała dwójka również się zatrzymała i mierzyła czarnowłosego wrogimi spojrzeniami, choć coś w oczach okularnika mówiło, że nie jest pewien, czy postępuje słusznie. Chłopak nazywany Syriuszem patrzył w swoje buty, nie będąc w stanie znieść oskarżenia w oczach przyjaciół. A może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, w oczach byłych przyjaciół... Czuł, jak krew napływa mu do twarzy – chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak wstyd. _

_\- Przepraszasz? - wysyczał niebezpiecznie blondyn, zbliżając się do Syriusza. - Przepraszasz?! Czy ty wiesz, co mogło się stać?! CZY POŚWIĘCIŁEŚ CHOĆ CHWILĘ, BY POMYŚLEĆ, CO ZE MNĄ ZROBIĄ, JEŚLI ZRANIĘ SEVERUSA?! AZKABAN, BLACK, AZKABAN! I TO PRZY ODROBINIE SZCZĘŚCIA! MOGŁEM GO ZABIĆ! JEGO I JAMESA! ZA COŚ TAKIEGO DOSTAJE SIĘ POCAŁUNEK DEMENTORA! ŚMIESZ MÓWIĆ, ŻE JEST CI PRZYKRO?! WSADŹ SOBIE W DUPĘ TE PRZEPROSINY! NIE CHCĘ CIĘ ZNAĆ! PO CO TU W OGÓLE PRZYSZEDŁEŚ?!_

_\- Chciałem przeprosić i... i pożegnać się... zawiesili mnie, więc jadę wcześniej do domu. Wrócę dopiero na drugi semestr... ja..._

_\- Cudownie – warknął Remus, patrząc na niego wściekle. - Cudownie, bo aktualnie mdli mnie na twój widok!_

_\- Lunatyku... - zaczął cicho, czując, że coś boleśnie ściska mu serce._

_\- Nie waż się mnie tak nazywać! - warknął chłopak, ledwie nad sobą panując. - Tylko przyjaciele mają do tego prawo! Ty już się nie zaliczasz do tego grona!_

_\- Remus, Remus przepraszam, naprawdę. Nie chciałem tego. Byłem taki wściekły, nie myślałem, co robię – mówił rozpaczliwie, lecz spojrzenie blondyna nie złagodniało ani trochę. Jego na co dzień spokojna natura i łagodność gdzieś wyparowały._

_\- Powiedziałem już, co myślę o twoich przeprosinach! - warknął i ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem. _

_Chciał wybaczyć Syriuszowi, naprawdę, ale czyn, którego ten się dopuścił... Po prostu nie potrafił. Black zdradził jego zaufanie i nie umiał o tym tak zwyczajnie zapomnieć. _

_\- Chłopaki! - zawołał za pozostałą dwójką, która poszła w ślady blondyna. - Jim, proszę!_

_Okularnik odwrócił się w stronę Syriusza i wyraźnie było widać, że coś prowadzi w nim walkę._

_\- Sorry, Syriuszu – powiedział w końcu. - Może następnym razem pomyślisz, za nim coś zrobisz. Póki co, mam takie samo zdanie, co Lunatyk._

_\- James, proszę, nie odchodź, chociaż ty. Nie chciałem źle, naprawdę. Niedługo wracam do domu, nie zobaczymy się przez najbliższe miesiące, proszę, James._

_\- Nie histeryzuj, Syriuszu. Zobaczymy się w nowym semestrze, może do tego czasu zmądrzejesz i zrozumiesz, dlaczego to, co zrobiłeś było złe. _

_\- James..._

_\- Nie, Syriusz – warknął niespodziewanie ostro James. _

_Czarnowłosy ledwie dostrzegł, że zostali w korytarzu sami – widocznie Peter poszedł za Remusem. _

_\- Zachowałeś się jak rozpieszczony bachor – kontynuował swój wywód Potter. - Co w ogóle dało ci prawo, żeby zrobić... żeby zrobić coś takiego?! Godryku, ja też nienawidzę Snape'a! Brzydzę się nim i tą jego fascynacją czarną magią, ale, na Merlina, Syriuszu, nigdy nie spróbowałbym go zabić! _

_\- Nie chciałem go zabić – odparł gorliwie chłopak. - Chciałem tylko, żeby się odczepił, żeby dostał nauczkę. Mówił takiego okropne rzeczy o tobie i Remusie! Nie mogłem tego słuchać! _

_\- Więc postanowiłeś wysłać go na pastwę wilkołaka?! Czy ty sam siebie słyszysz, Syriuszu?! Zawsze powtarzałeś, że nie jesteś taki, jak twoja rodzina i do tej pory w to wierzyłem, ale teraz już nie jestem tego taki pewien._

_\- Nie jestem taki jak oni! _

_\- Czyżby?! - krzyknął James. - Nie wydaje mi się! Przyjaźń Remusa znaczyła dla ciebie tyle, co dla twoich rodziców ich dzieci! Z powodu twoich żałosnych kłótni ze Smarkerusem, Remus mógł trafić do Azkabanu! Wcale nie dziwię się, że jest na ciebie wściekły! Sam jestem! Myślałeś, że zabawnie będzie posłać Snape'a na pewną śmierć?! Wyjaśnij mi Syriusz, o czym ty właściwie, do cholery, myślałeś?! Przecież niejeden raz słyszałeś, jak srogie jest Ministerstwo dla wilkołaków! A Remus?! Przecież on nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył! Nie wspomnę już o tym, że Remus mógł zabić też mnie! _

_\- Nie musiałeś za nim iść..._

_Trzask! _

_Nim Syriusz zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, już leżał na ziemi, trzymając się za nos, z którego ciurkiem płynęła krew. James stał nad nim, oddychając ciężko._

_\- Wiesz co by się stało, gdybym nie poszedł za Smarkiem?! - wysyczał wściekle. - No wiesz?! LUNATYK BY GO ZABIŁ! I JEŚLI SAM WCZEŚNIEJ NIE POPEŁNIŁBY SAMOBÓJSTWA MINISTERSTWO BY GO UDUPIŁO! ŚMIESZ MI MÓWIĆ, ŻE MOGŁEM TAM NIE IŚĆ I POZWOLIĆ, ŻEBY MOJEGO PRZYJACIELA SPOTKAŁ TAKI LOS?! PRZYKRO MI, ALE PRZYJAŹŃ ZNACZY DLA MNIE TROCHĘ WIĘCEJ! OBIECALIŚMY REMUSOWI! OBIECALIŚMY MU, ŻE NIGDY NIE WYDAMY JEGO SEKRETU, ŻE ZAWSZE BĘDZIE MÓGŁ NA NAS LICZYĆ! I CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! ZDRADZIŁEŚ JEGO ZAUFANIE DLA DZIECINNEJ KŁÓTNI! NAWET NIE WIEM, JAK OKREŚLIĆ TO, CO ZROBIŁEŚ! LUNATYK MA RACJĘ, MDLI MNIE NA TWÓJ WIDOK!_

_Chłopak odwrócił się i puścił się biegiem, a tym razem Syriusz nie próbował go zatrzymać. Leżał po prostu na ziemi oszołomiony. Ledwie docierało do niego, że najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie złamał mu nos, że... że nie chciał go znać. Ale James miał rację. Zachował się, jak zwykły gówniarz i zasłużył, żeby ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów. Zasłużył sobie na nienawiść przyjaciół, na te wszystkie raniące słowa, jakie od nich usłyszał. Zasłużył sobie na zawieszenie i na powrót do własnego piekła. Ba! Powinni go wyrzucić z Hogwartu, a może nawet skazać na Azkaban, w końcu naraził życie innego ucznia, ale Dumbledore był zbyt dobrym człowiekiem, miał zbyt dużą wiarę w innych, nawet w takich... takich potworów, jak on! _

_Powinien iść się spakować, w końcu przed kolacją miał się zjawić w gabinecie McGonagall, ale jakoś nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca, zwłaszcza, że w celu spakowania rzeczy musiałby wrócić do dormitorium, a tam z pewnością byli jego... już nie przyjaciele. Wiedział, że nie da rady stawić czoła ich nienawiści. Zamiast więc wstawać z zimnej podłogi doczłapał się zwyczajnie pod ścianę, przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej, obejmując je ramionami i zaczął rozmyślać. Matka z pewnością będzie wściekła i to bardzo. Nienawidziła dostawać listów ze szkoły ani słuchać choćby drobnych skarg na pierworodnego, a teraz go zawiesili – to o wiele za dużo na cierpliwość Walburgi... Zresztą, jaką cierpliwość?! Przecież kobietę potrafiła wyprowadzić z równowagi źle zapięta szata Syriusza... To będzie cud, jeśli przeżyje pobyt w domu. Do tej pory, odkąd pojechał do Hogwartu nie wracał do domu na święta. W wakacje nabawiał się wystarczającej ilości ran i blizn. Spokojnie mógł powiedzieć, że jego plecy składały się z niemal samych blizn. To dlatego Syriusz nigdy nie przebierał się w swój strój do Quidditcha przy innych członkach drużyny, a już na pewno nie przy Jamesie – chłopak z całą pewnością dostrzegłby te blizny. Aż do końca czwartego roku przebierał się w toalecie, kiedy ktoś pytał tłumaczył, że po prostu nie każdy musi widzieć, jak się przebiera. Zazwyczaj chłopacy z drużyny patrzyli na niego dziwnie, ale Syriusz starał się tym nie przejmować. Bo jego matka na pewno nie miała racji – Syriusz nie mógł być dziwadłem. _

_W końcu Syriusz znalazł w bibliotece zaklęcie, które było rozwiązaniem jego problemów – zaklęcie maskujące. Dzięki niemu blizny przestały być widoczne, a chłopak mógł wrócić do udawania normalnego chłopaka, którego pragnęła niemal każda dziewczyna w szkole. Zazwyczaj Syriusz był zadowolony ze swojej urody – a przynajmniej starał się na takiego wyglądać. W głębi ducha nienawidził swojego wyglądu. Wyglądał niemal jak młodsza kopia swojego ojca. _

_Syriusz doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym dowiedział się o śmierci Oriona Blacka – pamiętał i w myślach zwykł nazywać go jednym z najlepszych dni w swoim życiu. Pamiętał również pogrzeb, setkę ludzi, którzy wylewali setki fałszywych łez. To wszystko było tak obrzydliwie sztuczne i mdłe, że dla Syriusza pozostało tajemnicą, jakim cudem udało mu się nie zwymiotować. _

_Orion Black – jeśli ktoś uważał Walburgę Black za osobę, która nie nadaje się do roli rodzicielstwa znaczyło to, że nigdy nie poznał Oriona. Mężczyzna lubował się w drogich winach i cudem było zobaczyć go w stanie trzeźwości. Ale sam alkoholizm – do którego oczywiście mężczyzna sam się nie przyznał – nie był największym problemem. Orion zawsze był niezwykle dumny ze swojej przynależności do tak szlachetnego rodu jak, Blackowie i wychodził z założenia, iż jego syn musi godnie reprezentować swoją rodzinę. Przeszkoda leżała w fakcie, że Syriusz nigdy nie spełniał oczekiwań ojca. Podczas gdy powinien uczyć się czarnej magii, którą można tępić szlamy, pierworodny syn państwa Black wolał wycinać żarty skrzatom domowym, czytać te żałosne bajki dla małych czarodziejów, których zbiór kupił mu jego chrzestny, Alfard, a pewnego razu został przyłapany na zabawie z mugolskimi dziećmi. Syriusz miał wtedy pięć lat i po kryjomu wymknął się z domu. Kiedy Walburga go znalazł o powiedziała o wszystkim Orionowi... Syriusz jeszcze nigdy nie widział ojca tak wściekłego. Wtedy pierwszy raz został uderzony. Pasem w plecy, dwadzieścia razy. Syriusz bardzo dobrze to pamiętał, choć przecież był wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem. Ojciec kazał mu zdjąć szatę oraz koszulę, pochylić się nad biurkiem i liczyć. Chłopiec nie wiedział, co konkretnie ma liczyć, lecz szybko zrozumiał. Kiedy mężczyzna skończył Syriusz łkał cicho, a jego plecy krwawiły i piekły niemiłosiernie. Ojciec złapał go wtedy za włosy i wysyczał do ucha słowa, które chłopiec bardzo dobrze zapamiętał - „Blackowie nie mogą płakać. Łzy są dla słabych ludzi. Jesteś słaby, synu?"_

_Od tamtego czasu Syriusz nie płakał. Nie płakał, kiedy jego ojciec kazał mu liczyć, kiedy używał tych wszystkich okropnych zaklęć, nie płakał, kiedy matka mówiła mu, jak ogromny wstyd przynosi rodzinie, kiedy zostawiała ślady po papierosach na jego ramionach. I Syriusz nie zapłakał teraz, kiedy przyjaciele tak wyraźnie dali mu do zrozumienia, że to koniec ich przyjaźni. _

_Musiało minąć dobrych kilka godzin, nim młody Black postanowił wstać z ziemi. Spojrzał na zegarek i zaklął pod nosem. Miał piętnaście minut. Spóźnienie z pewnością nie poprawi jego fatalnej sytuacji. Jego nos wciąż bolał, choć krew już nie leciała, ale nie zamierzał nic robić z tym faktem. W domu i tak dozna gorszych obrażeń. _

_Ciężko oddychając stanął przed portretem Grubej Damy. Dopiero tam się zawahał. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał zabrać swoje rzeczy. Westchnął i podał kobiecie hasło. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową, by nikt nie zauważył krwi na jego twarzy. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy dormitorium okazało się być puste. Nie mogło być lepiej. W pośpiechu zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy, pamiętając jednak przy tym, by ubrania były równo złożone – Walburga miała na tym punkcie obsesję. Miał właśnie wychodzić, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł James. Syriusz niemal natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Prawie odskoczył, kiedy poczuł, jak chłopak delikatnie unosi jego brodę. _

_\- Przepraszam – powiedział. - Nie powinienem był tego robić._

_Syriusz spojrzał w jego brązowe oczy, dostrzegając w nich jedynie smutek._

_\- Zasłużyłem – mruknął i spróbował się odsunąć, ale James mu na to nie pozwolił._

_\- Nie ruszaj się, przecież nie wrócisz do domu ze złamanym nosem. - Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w kierunku twarzy przyjaciela._

_Mama Jamesa była Uzdrowicielką i jej syn jak widać odziedziczył po niej zdolności. Po gorszych pełniach to właśnie młody Potter leczył ich urazy – w końcu nie mogli tak po prostu iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, to mogłoby być zbyt podejrzane. Chwilę później nos chłopaka wyglądał tak, jak przed spotkaniem w pięścią Pottera._

_\- Dzięki – rzekł Syriusz, choć jego wzrok powędrował w stronę drzwi. - Chyba muszę iść._

_\- Syriuszu?_

_\- Hmm?_

_\- Ja... Myślę, że złość na ciebie już trochę przeszła i... i jeśli się postarasz Lunatyk też ci wybaczy. Może nie odzyskasz w pełni jego zaufania, ale... _

_\- Powiedz mu, że przepraszam i że jestem świadomy swojej głupoty..._

_Drzwi za Syriuszem zamknęły się z trzaskiem i James z westchnięciem usiadł na swoim łóżku. Martwił się o swojego przyjaciela. Wciąż była na niego wściekły, ale cóż, Syriusz był dla niego, jak rodzony brat i nie mógł być na niego wiecznie zły. Ponadto, miał pewne podejrzenia co do prawdziwej niechęci Łapy do rodziców, ale przecież nie miał żadnych dowodów. Młody Potter położył się na łóżku, postanawiając, że kiedy Lunatyk wróci ze swojego spaceru spróbuje z nim porozmawiać, nie tylko o tym, co zrobił ich przyjaciel, ale też o jego sytuacji w domu. Przecież James Potter nie mógł wiedzieć, że już wkrótce wszystkie jego podejrzenia okażą się prawdą..._

* * *

Syriusz gwałtownie otworzył oczy, czując, jak jego serce bije dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle. Leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo, próbując uspokoić oddech. Ten dom zdecydowanie źle na niego działał. Wszystkie najgorsze wspomnienia, jakimś cudem nie chciały opuścić głowy mężczyzny.

Kiedy życie Syriusza było zagrożone wszyscy trzej Huncwoci zgodnie postanowili zapomnieć o czynie, którego się dopuścił, a kiedy młody Black wrócił do zdrowia, żadne z nich nigdy więcej nie wspominało o tamtej sytuacji. Syriusz przez lata z ogromną starannością uciekał od tego wspomnienia, choć zdarzało się, że nawiedzało go ono w nocnych koszmarach. Był wtedy tak bliski utraty przyjaciół...

Krzywołap wskoczył na łóżko, jakby wyczuwając niepokój mężczyzny i być może w celu odwrócenia jego uwagi od zmartwień, zaczął głośno miauczeć. Syriusz uśmiechnął się słabo i wyciągnął rękę, by podrapać zwierzaka za uchem.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś na mnie obrażony – powiedział cicho. Kot spojrzał na niego uważnie, jakby starał się mu coś przekazać, ale Syriusz znów odpłynął myślami.

Tym razem w jego umyśle zagościł Harry. Był ciekawy, jak poszła rozprawa i czy chłopak w końcu dostał prezent, który Syriusz kupił mu na święta. Black próbował go wysłać kilka razy za pomocą dzikich sów, jednak za każdym razem kończyło się to niepowodzeniem. Oczywiście teraz Syriusz rozumiał już dlaczego, ale skoro Harry jest już u Remusa... Cóż, miał nadzieję, że tym razem prezent dotrze do chłopaka.


	40. Rozdział 40 - Prawda was wyzwoli

_**Uczciwie ostrzegam, nawet nie próbowałam go sprawdzać, więc... więc cóż, radzę zaczekać osobom, które nie lubią literówek. W każdym razie jestem z siebie dumna, rozdział jest długi, jest na czas, a treść oceńcie sami.**_

_**FrejaAleeera1 - Harry jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie taką "kluchą" choć myślę, że w tym rozdziale jest już mniej "ciapowaty". Szczerze, to jakoś nie specjalnie lubię pisać o Harrym-ciamajdzie, ale cóż, chłopak nie mógłby tak po prostu dojść do siebie. W każdym razie myślę, że Potter niedługo zacznie wychodzić na prostą, a Remusowi nieco wyłączy się faza nadopiekuńczej matki :) Te wspomnienia Syriusza miały właśnie to ukazać - wady Blacka, że nie jest doskonały i że właściwie to jest potwornie lekkomyślny, choć nie wiem, czy udało mi się zwrócić uwagę na postać Jamesa Pottera, którą próbowałam wykreować na kogoś w rodzaju takiego przyjaciela na dobre i złe. No niestety, ale ten okres nastoletniego buntu przechodzi chyba każdy, a u Syriusza zmieszało się to z gorącą krwią no i bum ;)**_

_**Kamilll - Początkowo nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zrobiłam tak idiotyczny błąd, a kiedy jednak przyznałam się do porażki, cóż, miałam bardzo zakłopotany wyraz twarzy :D Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem napisałam "wyczówając" tak jak nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem udało mi się napisać "alkocholizm", chyba przyda mi się autokorekta w wordzie, którą ostatnio przypadkowo wyłączyłam :D Co do bety, cóż, była nieterminowa i nie potrafiła wyłapywać błędów (czytaj: wysyłała rozdział z wiadomością, iż nie ma w nim żadnych błędów, a ja sama znajdywałam ich z dobre dziesięć), więc stwierdziłam, że dalsze korzystanie z jej usług jest bez sensu. Poza tym, udało mi się przekonać przyjaciółkę, żeby pomogła mi ze sprawdzaniem rozdziałów, więc jakoś to będzie ;) W pamięć zapadło mi tylko kilka opowiadań: "To oznacza wojnę", " Follow the Phoenix" (tłumaczenie jeśli się nie mylę krąży gdzieś po ff) i było jeszcze jedno opowiadanie (po angielsku, tak myślę) gdzie Hermiona w IŚ idzie za Ronem i Harry musi sobie radzić sam, a po pewnym czasie ratuje Ginny przed Śmierciożercami. Niestety nie pamiętam tytułu, kiedy go sobie przypomnę prześlę ci go na priv :) Po odpowiedź na pytanie o wiek zapraszam na priv :) Szczerze to nie mam pojęcia, ile rozdziałów napiszę. Mam już zaplanowaną całą fabułę na "W poszukiwaniu rodziny", wiem jak się skończy, ale nie wiem kiedy. Poza tym, rozważam napisanie sequela, ale myślę, że tę decyzję zostawię czytelnikom. Póki co mogę ci powiedzieć, że na dzień dzisiejszy WPR w moim założeniu będzie miało około 50-60 rozdziałów :) Na pewno już jesteśmy kawałek za połową ;)**_

_**Catharine Maxwell - Dzięki za komentarz :) Syriusza póki co było mało, ale pan Black powoli zacznie wkraczać w życie syna chrzestnego, więc tym samym będzie go więcej w opowiadaniu. Zresztą, Syriusz to mój ulubiony bohater, więc jak mogłoby go tu zabraknąć?**_

* * *

_**Rozdział 40**_

Wrócili do domu i Harry od razu poszedł na górę wziąć prysznic. Remus natomiast zabrał się za przygotowanie późnej kolacji. Niemal zagwizdał z podziwu, widząc późną godzinę na zegarze – wiedział, że proces trwał długo, ale nie przypuszczał, że aż tak, a jakimś cudem ani razu nie przyszło mu do głowy, by spojrzeć na zegarek, którego od lat nie ściągał z ręki. Kiedy skończył nakładać jedzenie na talerze, a Harry'ego wciąż nie było, Lupin postanowił przebrać się w mniej oficjalnie wyglądający (i nieco bardziej wygodny) strój. W tym celu wszedł do swojego pokoju na piętrze, lecz nim zdążył otworzyć drzwi szafy z ubraniami, w oczy rzuciła mu się koperta leżąca na łóżku, zaadresowana do niego. Zmarszczył brwi, rozpoznając pismo Syriusza, ale po krótkiej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że nawet nie chce wiedzieć, skąd Black wytrzasnął sowę. Szybkim ruchem rozerwał kopertę i już miał brać się za czytanie listu, kiedy usłyszał głos Harry'ego. Westchnął w duchu i odłożył kopertę do szuflady, zamykając ją wcześniej zaklęciem – jeszcze brakowało, żeby Harry znalazł ten list i doszedł do błędnych wniosków.

Drzwi do pokoju chłopaka były lekko uchylone i Remus domyślił się, że to stamtąd dochodziło wołanie. Wszedł do pomieszczenia niepewnie, lecz nim zdążył o coś zapytać Harry wepchnął mu coś w ręce i zaczął mówić roztrzęsionym głosem, a mężczyzna miał wrażenie, iż słyszy w nim kiepsko skrywaną złość.

\- Wyszedłem dosłownie na minutę, a kiedy wróciłem ona już tu była. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się mogła tu wziąć

\- Harry...

\- Przez chwilę nawet myślałem, że może to ty, ale wtedy znalazłem karteczkę...

\- Harry – spróbował jeszcze raz, jednak chłopak nie przerwał ani swojego wywodu, ani chodzenia w tą i z powrotem.

\- To najdroższa miotła świata...

\- Harry!

\- Bezczelny! Czy naprawdę sądzi, że wybaczę mu zdradę moich rodziców, jeśli wyśle mi kilka prezentów?! MOICH WŁASNYCH RODZICÓW! Jak on śmiał?!

\- Harry, zaczekaj! - powiedział nieco głośniej i chłopak w końcu zamilkł, przez wzburzenie oddychając nieco szybciej. - Świetnie, teraz weź głęboki oddech i spokojnie wytłumacz mi o co chodzi z tą miotłą.

Harry opadł na łóżko i buntowniczo założył ręce na piersi.

\- Ta miotła – wypluł z obrzydzeniem – jest od Blacka!

Remus w duchu uderzył głową o ścianę.

_A czego się spodziewałeś po Syriuszu? – zakpił jego wilk. - Że będzie siedział grzecznie w kącie i czekał, aż nienawiść jego chrześniaka osiągnie multum?_

_A jeszcze nie osiągnęła? - odwarknął Remus w swojej głowie._

Nim odpowiedział sam wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Harry, co pisało na tej kartce? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć na spokojnego.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego podał mu mały kawałek pergaminu, na którym Remus od razu rozpoznał staranne pismo Blacka.

_Za te wszystkie urodziny i święta, których nie mogłem spędzić przy tobie._

_S.B._

Cóż, chyba będzie musiał wysłać Syriuszowi obszerny list, w którym dosadnie mu wytłumaczy, dlaczego nie powinien wysyłać chrześniakowi takich listów, póki nie powiedzą mu prawdy.

\- Nie znasz nikogo innego o takich inicjałach? - zasugerował delikatnie.

\- Ani osoby, której inicjały zgadzałyby się z tymi, ani osoby, która wydałaby na mnie tyle pieniędzy! - odparł ponuro chłopak. - Jak w ogóle ktoś mu to sprzedał?! Przecież jest poszukiwany!

Lupin nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Może nadszedł czas, by wyjawić Harry'emu prawdę? Chłopak z pewnością będzie zły, że robi to dopiero teraz, ale z drugiej strony zwlekanie z tym nie wpłynie na pozytywnie na jego reakcję. Lupin czuł, że od natłoku myśli zaczyna boleć go głowa.

\- Ty mi o czymś nie mówisz – zauważył Harry, ale w jego głosie, o dziwo, nie słychać było oskarżenia, a jakby... smutek?

Przyjrzał się chłopcu uważnie i z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił zaprzeczyć. Usiadł na łóżku obok chłopca, z rezygnacją przeczesując swoje blond włosy.

\- To bardzo skomplikowane, Harry.

\- Domyślam się – odparł poważnie chłopak. - Wszyscy mi mówią, że Black chce mnie zabić, a nagle dostaje od niego prezent i karteczkę, której treść brzmi, jakby napisał ją szczerze zatroskany ojciec chrzestny, a nie psychopatyczny morderca, pragnący mojej śmierci. Remus, co ty przede mną ukrywasz?

\- To skomplikowane – powtórzył.

\- Przestań! - warknął chłopak, wstając z łóżka i mierząc go zezłoszczonym spojrzeniem. - Przestań traktować mnie, jak biedne, nie mogące znieść prawdy dziecko. Nie chcę litości!

\- To nie litość, Harry, to po prostu jest...

\- Skomplikowane? - podsunął, mrużąc oczy.

\- No właśnie. - Lupin westchnął cicho.

\- Więc mi wyjaśnij.

\- Nie wiem, czy potrafię.

\- Spróbuj.

\- Ja... Dobrze, jeśli obiecasz, że nie będziesz mi przerywał i że najpierw wysłuchasz do końca całej historii, nim wyciągniesz jakieś wnioski.

\- W porządku, obiecuję – powiedział powoli Harry.

\- Nie wiem od czego mam zacząć – przyznał Lupin po czym wstał z łóżka i zaczął krążyć po pokoju pod uważnym spojrzeniem chłopca.

\- Może od początku? - zasugerował z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Właśnie w tym problem, Harry, w tej historii ciężko jest znaleźć początek. No dobrze, może najpierw powiedz mi, jak wiele wiesz o Syriuszu Blacku.

Harry zmarszczył brwi z zaskoczeniem.

\- No cóż, wiem, że jest Śmierciożercą, podobno prawą ręką Voldemorta. Z tego, co mówiłeś w młodości należał do Huncwotów, przyjaźnił się z tatą, tobą i Peterem. Najbardziej był zżyty z moim tatą i kiedy rodzice musieli się ukrywać to Black został ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

\- No tak... Harry, pamiętasz, jak przed ogłoszeniem wyroku opowiadałem ci o Marlenie i Zakonie Feniksa?

\- Oczywiście, przecież to było najwyżej dwie godziny temu.

\- Więc, jak już mówiłem, w czasie Pierwszej Wojny ciężko było mieć do kogoś stu procentową pewność. To znaczy, nikt nie wiedział, kto może być zdrajcą, rozumiesz mnie?

\- Tak myślę.

\- Do niedawna byłem pewien, iż wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak mówiłeś; to znaczy, Syriusz był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, zdradził twoich rodziców, a potem zabił Petera. Ale ja sam nie znałem kilku faktów. W tamtym czasie byliśmy pewni nielicznych rzeczy, ale w jedną z nich nie wątpił nikt – w Zakonie był zdrajca. Twoi rodzice i Syriusz myśleli, że to ja nim jestem...

\- Co?! A-ale przecież to niedorzeczne, ty nigdy byś nie...

Remus uniósł rękę i Harry zamilkł, choć w jego oczach widać było złość.

\- To był ciężki czas, przyjaciele odwracali się przeciwko sobie. Nie winię Lily i Jamesa, tak jak Syriusz nie wini mnie, że uwierzyłem w jego winę...

\- C-co?! - wyjąkał chłopak. - O-o czym ty mówisz?!

\- Syriusz jest niewinny, Harry – powiedział cicho Remus. - Słusznie zauważyłeś, że on i twój tata byli najbardziej ze sobą zżyci, byli niemal jak bracia i dla nikogo nie było to tajemnicą. Nie uważasz, że wybranie Syriusza na Strażnika Tajemnicy było wyjątkowo oczywiste? - zapytał po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował. - James i Syriusz doszli do takiego właśnie wniosku. I jak by na to nie patrzeć, mieli rację, wszyscy uwierzyli, że to najlepszy przyjaciel Jamesa był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy... Tyle tylko, że mylili się, Harry... Syriusz i Peter zamienili się w ostatniej chwili – doszli do wniosku, że Peter będzie mniej oczywisty, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- I-i nic ci nie powiedzieli, bo... bo myśleli, że to ty jesteś zdrajcą – wyszeptał chłopak.

Remus w milczeniu pokiwał głową, w końcu przerywając swoją wędrówkę. Zatrzymał się naprzeciw okna, wpatrując się uważnie w granatowe niebo i setki gwiazd na nim usiane. Syriusz błyszczał wesoło i Remus prawie się uśmiechnął. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że musi dokończyć historię.

\- Ale co z tymi wszystkimi mugolami?! N-nawet _jeśli_ nie zdradził mamy i taty, to i tak wciąż jest mordercą.

\- Mylisz się, Harry – powiedział cicho Remus. - Wszyscy myśleli, że to Peter wytropił Syriusza, ale to wszystko odbyło się na odwrót. Syriusz pierwszy dotarł do Doliny Godryka, do domu twoich rodziców. To on znalazł ciała Lily i Jamesa. Chciał cię zabrać, ale wtedy pojawił się Hagrid z poleceniami od profesora Dumbledore'a i Syriusz nie miał wyjścia, musiał cię oddać. Nie znasz Syriusza, Harry, lecz on zawsze był okropnie impulsywny i na pierwszym miejscu byli dla niego ludzie, których kochał, dla nich był w stanie nawet zabić. Wytropił Petera – chciał pomścić twoich rodziców. Sądzę, że nie myślał wtedy racjonalnie, ale ból i rozpacz robi z ludźmi różne rzeczy. I Harry, kiedy opowiadałem ci o Huncwotach, pominąłem jedną rzecz. James, Syriusz i Peter byli nielegalnymi Animagami. Zrobili to dla mnie, żeby móc towarzyszyć mi podczas pełni. Kiedy Syriusz zaskoczył Petera w jednej z londyńskich ulic, ten rzucił zaklęcie, które zabiło wszystkich ludzi dookoła – Syriusz cudem się obronił. Potem Peter obciął sobie palec, tak, żeby wyglądało, że nie żyje, zmienił się w szczura i uciekł. A Syriusz został tam, między tymi wszystkimi ciałami i krwią. Wiesz, jak to musiało wyglądać, prawda?

\- Jakby to on zrobił – wyszeptał.

\- No właśnie. To był zaledwie dzień po tym, jak pokonałeś Voldemorta i w Ministerstwie panował totalny chaos. Nikt nie potrudził się, by zapewnić Syriuszowi proces. Ja sam byłem zrozpaczony utratą przyjaciół i nie specjalnie obchodził mnie los człowieka, którego miałem za zdrajcę.

\- Merlinie... więc chcesz powiedzieć, że Black spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie za... za niewinność?

Remus odwrócił się w jego stronę ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy i niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową, sprawiając tym, że Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze. Jakimi prawami rządził się czarodziejski świat, że nie robiąc nic złego można było trafić na dożywocie do piekła?

\- Ale - zaczął mimo suchości w ustach - skoro Black nie służy Voldemortowi, to jakim cudem udało mu się uciec z Azkabanu bez pomocy czarnej magii? Ron mówił, że nikt wcześniej tego nie dokonał...

Na twarz Lupina wstąpił lekki uśmiech i Harry mimo woli stwierdził, że mężczyzna wygląda z nim dużo młodziej.

\- Tajemnica Huncwota, Harry – powiedział z psotnym błyskiem w oczach. - Mogę cię jednak zapewnić, że nie brała w tym udziału najmniejsza choćby część czarnej magii.

\- No dobrze, zakładając, że wierzę w tę historię, to skąd ty o tym wszystkim wiesz? - zapytał chłopak nagle podejrzliwie. - Przecież jeszcze niedawno na wzmiankę o Blacku upuszczałeś wszystko, co aktualnie trzymałeś w rękach.

Starszy mężczyzna zaklął w duchu szpetnie – Harry był stanowczo zbyt spostrzegawczy, a on sam wyjątkowo pilnie musi popracować na ukrywaniem swoich emocji.

\- Syriusz był tutaj, martwił się o ciebie...

\- Co? - przerwał mu natychmiast. - Był tutaj? Dlaczego nie mogłem z nim porozmawiać?

\- Chcieliśmy zaczekać z powiedzeniem ci prawdy, aż to wszystko nieco się uspokoi.

\- Remus? - Zmarszczył brwi, jakby właśnie sobie coś uświadomił. - Od jak dawna o tym wszystkim wiesz?

\- Jakiś czas – przyznał niechętnie. - Niezbyt długo – dodał szybko, kiedy zobaczył minę chłopca. - Harry, przysięgam, że ukrywając to przed tobą nie miałem na myśli nic złego, po prostu te wszystkie wydarzenia były jeszcze zbyt świeże, doszliśmy z Syriuszem do wniosku, że poczekamy z tym trochę, ale i tak wszystkiego byś się dowiedział prędzej czy później.

\- Wierzę ci – odparł chłopak, ale wyraz jego twarzy wciąż pozostawał ciężki do odczytania. - Zastanawiam się tylko, czy... czy będę mógł go poznać. Kiedyś.

\- Oczywiście. - Lupin uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Myślę, że kiedy tylko Syriusz udowodni swoją niewinność staniesz się jego priorytetem.

Nastała między nimi cisza, podczas której Harry powoli przetrawiał wszystko to, co usłyszał od swojego opiekuna.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz, że on jest niewinny? - zapytał w końcu Harry dziwnym głosem.

\- Tak, myślę, że wierzę Syriuszowi – odparł Remus, który w ostatnich dniach miał nazbyt wiele czasu na myślenie o całej sprawie.

Harry pokiwał głową i przyjrzał się uważnie ścianie naprzeciw. Nie miał żadnych powodów, by nie wierzyć Remusowi, a mimo to odnosił wrażenie, że mężczyzna czegoś mu nie mówi. Tym razem nie zamierzał ignorować swojej intuicji, a poczekać na dogodny moment, by rozpocząć swoje małe śledztwo.

* * *

Do pełni księżyca zostały trzy dni i właśnie wtedy Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić na ten czas z Harrym – niespecjalnie uśmiechało mu się zostawić chłopca samego. Razem ustalili już termin powrotu do Hogwartu – miało się to odbyć niecały tydzień po pełni. Więc Remus myślał i myślał, i kiedy był już bliski przyznania się do porażki, wpadł mu do głowy wyjątkowo oczywisty pomysł, który wprawił Harry'ego w radosny nastrój. Miał zamiar zaprosić na czas pełni Rona i Hermionę, by towarzyszyli chłopcu - wiedział, że ta trójka spokojnie da sobie radę sama. W tym właśnie celu napisał list do Dumbledore'a oraz samych Rona i Hermiony. Wszystkie trzy, pozytywne, odpowiedzi doszły już następnego dnia. I to właśnie było powodem, dla którego jak podejrzewał Remus, Harry przez cały dzień kręcił się po domu nerwowo, nie mogąc usiedzieć w dłużej w jednym miejscu. Gdyby nie był tak zmęczony zbliżającą się pełnią pewnie porozmawiałby z chłopcem, ale póki co Harry musiał sobie poradzić sam, nie miał na to wystarczająco dużo siły.

* * *

\- Naprawdę na to pozwalasz? - zapytał Severus Snape, przyglądając się znad talerza swojemu pracodawcy, a osoby, które nieco lepiej go znały, wiedziałyby, że w jego głosie niemal słychać rozbawienie.

\- Nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań, Severusie, ta wizyta wszystkim im może wyjść na dobre, zarówno Harry'emu, jak i młodym Ronowi i Hermionie, którzy ostatnio snują się po zamku bez cienia radości.

\- No tak, jedynym co może ucierpieć, jest dom Lupina – stwierdził z ironicznym uśmiechem mężczyzna. - Ty i Lupin macie zbyt dużą wiarę albo w szczęście, albo w inteligencję nastolatków.

Mimo komentarza, który bądź co bądź obrażał jego inteligencję, Albus zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią, prawda Severusie? Merlin mi świadkiem, że tęskniłbym za twoim poczuciem humoru.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie tu dostrzegasz humor, Albusie – rzekł gładko Severus – i nie wiem również, gdzie dostrzeże go Lupin, kiedy po powrocie ze Wrzeszczącej Chaty zastanie swój dom w gruzach...

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś ciut zbyt melodramatyczny, mój drogi chłopcze? - zapytał Dumbledore, a w jego oczach zabłysnęły psotne iskierki.

Severus jedynie spiorunował go spojrzeniem, ale nic już nie powiedział.

* * *

\- Och, na Merlina, Ron, chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie stresowałam – mówiła Hermiona do przyjaciela, zapominając całkowicie o swoim śniadaniu.

\- Hermiono, może jednak coś zjesz? - zaproponował rudzielec, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na trzęsące się dłonie brązowowłosej, którymi obejmowała kubek z gorącą herbatą. - Będziesz głodna.

\- Och, Ron, ty zawsze myślisz tylko o jedzeniu! - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

Ron odwdzięczył się dziewczynie zbulwersowanym spojrzeniem, lecz usta miał wypełnione jedzeniem i wolał póki co nie odpowiadać. Zresztą, nie potrzebna im teraz była kolejna kłótnia.

\- Czy w ogóle się nie stresujesz jutrem?

Chłopak w końcu przełknął jedzenie, popił kawą zbożową, przez krótką chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym obdarzył dziewczynę spojrzeniem, w którym widać było zadumę.

\- Stresuję, stresuję, w końcu nie codziennie ma się okazję spotkać przyjaciela, który cudem uniknął śmierci...

\- Nawet tak nie mów! - wtrąciła ze złością.

\- ...ale przecież to Harry, dlaczego miałbym się głodzić na wizję spotkania z moim najlepszym kumplem? - zakończył Ron, nie przejmując się słowami Hermiony.

\- Och, Ron, jesteś płytki jak brodzik! - warknęła.

\- Nie, nie jestem – zaprzeczył spokojnie chłopak i delikatnie dotknął dłoni przyjaciółki. - To ty robisz z igły widły, Hermiono. Uwierz mi, nie jestem jakąś oazą spokoju, kiedy myślę o jutrze, ale po pierwsze: Harry to Harry, mój najlepszy przyjaciel, który być może będzie potrzebował trochę czasu lub pomocy, ale ostatecznie znamy go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, więc czego mam się tak strasznie bać? No a po drugie: w czym niby ma mi pomóc nie zjedzenie śniadania? Co najwyżej mogę zasłabnąć na eliksirach, na które nawiasem mówiąc za chwilę się spóźnimy.

Hermiona westchnęła cichutko i spojrzała prosto w oczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Masz rację – przyznała – przepraszam. Ja po prostu... Tak bardzo się o niego martwię, Ron.

\- To normalne, tylko musisz pamiętać, że robiąc sobie krzywdę nie pomożesz Harry'emu.

\- Wiem – odparła i wbiła spojrzenie w parującą herbatę. - Wiem – powtórzyła cicho.

\- Lepiej już chodźmy, bo Snape nas uziemi, jeśli się spóźnimy, po eliksirach poszukamy Freda i George'a, oni na pewno wiedzą, gdzie jest kuchnia.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela i wstała od stołu. Naprawdę miała szczęście, że Ron był jej przyjacielem...

* * *

Kiedy Remus wstał rano w dniu pełni, jego czaszkę rozsadzał ogromny ból, a kości piekły niemiłosiernie – uroki zbliżającego się księżyca. W tym miesiącu Severus był zbyt zajęty, by przygotować mu Wywar Tojadowy, dlatego też ta pełnia miała być gorsza niż kilka poprzednich, ale przecież Remus przeżył setki pełni bez Wywaru i nigdy nie było_ aż tak_ źle, choć oczywiście doświadczeń tych nie mógł nazwać przyjemnymi.

Zszedł na dół, machając po drodze różdżką na każde z okien, a zasłony w nich natychmiast się zaciągały. Im bliżej pełni, tym jego zmysły stawały się bardziej wyczulone i niemal wszystko je podrażniało, w tym nawet światło słoneczne.

Wszedł do kuchni, zastanawiając się, czy w piwnicy nie został jeszcze jakiś eliksir na ból głowy i niemal natychmiast zapragnął się wycofać. Pomieszczenie wypełnione było jasnym światłem i intensywnym zapachem jedzenia. Mimo protestów swojego żołądka i głowy, która coraz bardziej bolała, wszedł do kuchni, uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i zajął miejsce przy stole.

\- Jesteś głodny? Mogę ci coś przygotować – powiedział Harry i mimo że zrobił to raczej niezbyt głośno, w głowie Lupina słowa te niemal odbiły się echem. Skrzywił się lekko, dotykając dłonią skroni.

\- Dziękuję, Harry, nie jestem głodny – odparł i wysilił się na słaby uśmiech. - Mógłbyś zasłonić okna, proszę?

Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, ale nie pytając o nic zaciągnął zasłony i Lupin mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą. Merlin mu świadkiem, że w dniu pełni błogosławił ciemność i ciszę.

\- Czy Ron i Hermiona napisali, o której będą?

\- Siedemnasta – odparł krótko mężczyzna. - Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wyjdę nieco wcześniej, poradzisz sobie sam przez godzinę lub dwie, prawda? - zapytał, przyglądając mu się z czymś na kształt troski w oczach, choć nie była ona tak wyraźna jak zazwyczaj.

\- Remus, wszystko w porządku? - zmartwił się Harry.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to normalne przed pełnią, jestem tylko trochę obolały.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zwątpieniem wypisanym na twarzy, ale nic już nie powiedział; zamiast tego wrócił do swojego śniadania.

\- Pamiętasz wszystko, tak? - spytał Lupin wbrew sobie. Jego głowa protestowała boleśnie, lecz musiał się upewnić, że nic nie pójdzie nie tak. - Wrócę jutro wieczorem i będzie ze mną profesor Snape, który zabierze Rona i Hermionę do zamku. Gdyby coś się działo podczas mojej nieobecności macie zafiuukać do profesora Dumbledore'a i pod żadnym pozorem masz nie próbować dostać się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, kiedy księżyc jest na niebie, jasne?

Harry pokiwał głową i Remus wewnętrznie odetchnął z ulgą – nie specjalnie miał ochotę tłumaczyć chłopcu cokolwiek, nie w tym stanie w każdym razie.

* * *

Drzwi za Remusem zamknęły się z jedynie cichym trzaskiem i dopiero wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że do przybycia Rona i Hermiony ma jeszcze ponad dwie godziny i jedyne na co może poświęcić czas, to zamartwianie się.

W salonie stał ogromny regał z książkami i chłopak próbował czytać jedną z mugolskich powieści, jednak bardzo szybko zrozumiał, iż nie jest w stanie odpowiednio się skupić. Z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczął kręcić się niespokojnie po całym domu i ostatecznie zakończył wędrówkę w swoim pokoju, głaszcząc Hedwigę po głowie i patrząc się bezmyślnie w okno.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, lecz nagle usłyszał jakiś hałas dochodzący z dołu. Jego serce zabiło szybciej i musiał poświęcić chwilę, by przypomnieć sobie, iż nie jest już w domu na Privet Drive 4, że hałas nie oznacza już, że to jego wuj wszedł do domu pijany. Harry mógł zachowywać się normalnie przy Remusie, nie chcąc wzbudzać jego niepokoju, lecz wcale się tak nie czuł. Wcale.

Odetchnął głęboko, chwycił różdżkę w dłoń – tak na wszelki wypadek – i ruszył korytarzem w stronę schodów. Był już w ich połowie, kiedy bardzo wyraźnie usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie pomyliliśmy domów? Może coś było nie tak z siecią fiuu...

\- Och, daj spokój Ron, spójrz na te zdjęcia, to musi być młody profesor Lupin.

Serce chłopaka biło z zadziwiającą prędkością, ale mimo to nie zatrzymał się – wciąż w tym samym tempie zszedł na parter, a potem skierował swoje kroki w stronę salonu. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach do pomieszczenia i nagle jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. W jednym momencie cały strach gdzieś się ulotnił i został jedynie nieśmiały uśmiech, który wkradł mu się na twarz. Teraz naprawdę wszystko już było na swoim miejscu...


	41. Rozdział 41 - Dowieść niewinności

**_Tak, jest opóźnienie, ale miałam ważne, osobiste sprawy - śmierć niestety nie pyta, czy może się pojawić, no i tak wyszło._**

**_Ten nagły zwrot akcji, jaki pojawi się w tym, przedostatnim dodam, rozdziale, zaskoczył również mnie samą, ale myślę, że... że takie zakończenie będzie lepsze od tego, które miałam początkowo zaplanowane. A przynajmniej nie znienawidzicie za nie Remusa :)_**

**_Jak już wspomniałam, jest to przedostatni rozdział tego opowiadania (ostatni pojawi się w ciągu dwóch tygodni). Długo się wahałam w kwestii napisania sequela i wciąż nie jestem zdecydowana, dlatego tę decyzję zostawiam wam - piszcie w komentarzach, czy chcecie zobaczyć kolejną część tego opowiadania, a ja spróbuję się dostosować..._**

**_Halfbloodprinsess - Może nie tyle zaliczam się do fanów Harmione, co do anty fanów Hinny ;) Wybryk Syriusza - James zapewne wybiłby go przyjacielowi z głowy, tyle, że sam dowiedział się dopiero, kiedy było już po fakcie. W zwykłym przypadku Dursleyowie nie trafiliby do Azkabanu, ale zwróć uwagę, że Harry jest bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata._**

**_GP - Akcja z wyjawieniem Harry'emu prawdy również była dla mnie zupełnie niespodziewana i nie miała się wydarzyć jeszcze przez jakiś czas, no ale tak wyszło i raczej nie żałuję :) Severus w kanonie wydawał mi się taką, jakby to określić, obrażoną księżniczką, bo zazwyczaj mnie bawiło, więc postanowiłam uczynić jego zachowanie celowo przerysowanym... nie wiem, czy rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi :)_**

**_Catharine Maxwell - Haha, bardzo dziękuję za komentarz :)_**

**_Cassie McKinley - Kochana, to opowiadanie z całą pewnością jest mocno przerysowane, bo zaczynałam je pisać, jako osoba kompletnie niedoświadczona. I nie wątpię również, że jest kompletnie nieprawdopodobne, bo przecież kanoniczny Vernon zbyt bałby się uderzyć Harry'ego, kanoniczna Petunia nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła, kanoniczny Remus nie zaangażowałby się tak w sprawę chłopca, a kanoniczny Harry był bardziej lekkoduszny, podobnie zresztą jak Ron. Ostatnie rozdziały były o wiele dłuższe niż wcześniej, a jeszcze dłuższych nie dałabym rady pisać w tydzień/dwa tygodnie. Kwestię spojrzenia na sprawę wysłania miotły przez Syriusza zostawiam tobie ;) Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz._**

**_Na koniec zapraszam na moją stronę na facebooku, gdzie dostępne będą wszystkie nowości, informacje na temat rozdziałów, możliwych opóźnień itp. Link dostępny jest na moim profilu ;)_**

* * *

**Rozdział 41**

Wszystkie obawy, które dręczyły go od wielu dni okazały się głupie i bezpodstawne – zrozumiał to, gdy tylko ujrzał Hermionę z tą swoją nieodłączną burzą loków i Rona, który uśmiechał się krzywo, jak to często miał w zwyczaju. I choć przez krótki moment cała trójka była zbyt... zbyt zaskoczona, by wykrztusić choć słowo, to kłopotliwa cisza szybko została przerwana słowami „dobrze was widzieć", i cichym, pełnym ulgi dziewczęcym śmiechem.

Harry wciąż miał spore wątpliwości i opory, kiedy ruszył do przodu, lecz nagle poczuł dziwny, relaksujący spokój, i gdy przyciągnął swoich przyjaciół do niepewnego uścisku, wcale nie czuł się spięty. Gdzieś w kącie umysłu kołatała mu się myśl, że może to zaklęcie zaczęło w końcu działać, lecz szybko odrzucił to od siebie – nie chciał teraz tego roztrząsać.

Ron i Hermiona wydawali się być zaskoczeni tym wylewnym przywitaniem, ale wcale nie zmniejszyło to entuzjazmu, z jakim oddali uścisk. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, Harry był pewien, że oczy jego przyjaciółki lśnią od łez. Skwitował to nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę dobrze was widzieć – powiedział i Ron uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, uświadamiając sobie, że miał rację; Harry wciąż był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, choć wyglądał na dużo bardziej zmęczonego, niż gdy widział go ostatnio.

\- Ciebie też, Harry – rzekła Hermiona, z zażenowaniem wycierając oczy rękawem swetra. - Przepraszam, znów się rozklejam.

Radosna atmosfera, spowodowana ponownym spotkaniem nieco osłabła i trio postanowiło przejść do kuchni, by napić się czegoś ciepłego.

\- Więc... - powiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna, zajmując miejsce przy stole. - Więc jak się mieszka z profesorem Lupinem?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, choć po chwili radość na jego twarzy zajęło wahanie.

\- Remus jest świetny, ale chciałbym z wami o czymś porozmawiać.

\- To znaczy? - zapytał Ron i dodał do swojej herbaty czubatą łyżkę cukru.

\- Musicie mi obiecać, że to zostanie między nami.

\- Przecież nas znasz, Harry, nikomu nie powiemy ani słowa.

Harry westchnął i odchylił się lekko w swoim krześle, próbując zebrać myśli.

\- Dowiedziałem się czegoś ciekawego o Syriuszu Blacku – powiedział w końcu, a Hermiona była pewna, że zobaczyła w oczach swojego najlepszego przyjaciela dziwny błysk.

* * *

\- Chcesz... Chcesz powiedzieć, że Syriusz Black jest niewinny – wykrztusiła zszokowana Hermiona kilka minut później.

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje – odparł Harry, a jego głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo słabo.

\- Merlinie – wyszeptał Ron, którego twarz robiła się coraz bledsza z każdą minutą, gdy jego przyjaciel mówił. - W jakim żyjemy świecie, skoro niewinni ludzie są skazywani na Azkaban?

\- Zadałem sobie to samo pytanie...

\- No i co robimy? - zapytała po chwili Hermiona.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie.

\- My?

\- No wiecie, na pewno jest jakaś rzecz, którą możemy...

\- To nie wyjdzie, Hermiono – przerwał jej Harry. - Gdyby można coś było zrobić, Remus z pewnością by to zrobił, przecież wiesz.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i niechętnie przyznała przyjacielowi rację.

\- Ale może uda mi się znaleźć coś w bibliotece. Warto spróbować.

Harry i Ron wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia – cóż, wszystko wracało powoli do normy.

* * *

Kolejne godziny minęły im dużo milej i spokojniej. Harry odnosił lekkie wrażenie, że Ron i Hermiona unikają wszystkich ciężkich dla niego tematów, lecz chłopiec wcale nie zamierzał narzekać – w ostatnim czasie zbyt dużo przeszedł, by nie cieszyć się tą małą odskocznią od przykrej rzeczywistości.

* * *

Syriusz sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie postanowił udać się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty – w końcu nie miał absolutnie żadnej pewności, że Lunatyk spędzi tę pełnię właśnie tam, lecz coś, coś znacznie silniejszego od przeczucia podpowiadało mu, iż to właśnie tam powinien się znaleźć. Deportował się zatem na obrzeżach Hogsmeade, a dalszą drogę pokonał jako pies. Cały czas dręczyło go przy tym przeczucie, że już wkrótce wydarzy się coś wielkiego.

* * *

Powoli dochodził ranek, lecz żadne z nich nie zamierzało poddać się senności – zresztą, tematy po prostu im się nie kończyły i nie mieli czasu, by myśleć o śnie. Rozmawiali właśnie, ku irytacji Hermiony, o maksymalnej prędkości, jaką może osiągnąć błyskawica, gdy śmiech zamarł na twarzy Rona.

\- Ron? - zapytał, zaskoczony nagłą bladością przyjaciela Harry. - Wszystko w porządku?

Lecz jego przyjaciel zdawał się go nie słuchać. Powoli podniósł się z ziemi, na której, wśród poduszek, siedzieli całą trójką.

\- Ron? - zmartwiła się Hermiona. - Co się dzieje.

\- H-Harry? Czy ty powiedziałeś, że Peter Pettigrew zamienił się w szczura? - zapytał głosem, któremu daleko było do spokojnego.

\- Tak, tak powiedział Remus, ale dlaczego... O Merlinie, ty chyba nie myślisz, że Parszywek...

\- Tata mówił, że po Pettigrew został tylko palec...

\- Ale co to ma do rzeczy? - wtrąciła niecierpliwie Hermiona.

\- Hermiono. – Przełknął ciężko ślinę. - Parszywek nie miał palca.

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu.

\- A-ale przecież to niekoniecznie musi być... - wyszeptała, jakby chciała przekonać samą siebie.

\- Jest w naszej rodzinie od dwunastu lat...

\- No, ale co z Krzywołapem? Przecież mówiłeś, że go zabił.

\- Jeśli to faktycznie był Pettigrew – wtrącił cicho Harry – to zapewne upozorował to wszystko. Wiedział, że Black uciekł, że prawdopodobnie go szuka, więc najłatwiej było mu upozorować własną śmierć. W końcu już raz to zadziałało.

\- Ale to wszystko kompletnie nie ma sensu! - zawołał Ron i przejechał ręką po włosach.

\- A właśnie, że ma – powiedział Harry, a w jego oczach zabłysnęło zrozumienie. - Pamiętacie Noc Duchów? Poszedłem wtedy do Zakazanego Lasu i natknąłem się na Blacka; nie rozumieliśmy, dlaczego mnie nie zabił. Teraz to ma sens – on nigdy nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić! Poszedł tam po Petera, ale Gruba Dama go nie wpuściła!

\- No dobrze, ale skąd on wiedział kim jest Parszywek? Na świecie jest miliard szczurów! Skąd wiedział, że akurat mój szczur jest zdrajcą, którego szuka?!

Na chwilę zapanowała między nimi cisza. Harry czuł, że krew w jego żyłach płynie szybciej, napędzana czystą adrenaliną – nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio był pełen tak pozytywnej ekscytacji. Starał się znaleźć rozwiązanie na pytanie, które postawił Ron, lecz w tym momencie kompletnie nie potrafił zebrać myśli.

\- Prorok! - krzyknęła niespodziewanie Hermiona.

\- Co? - zapytali równocześnie Harry i Ron.

\- Prorok Codzienny! Było w nim twoje zdjęcie, Ron, to z Egiptu. Miałeś wtedy na ramieniu Parszywka, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Black jakimś cudem musiał dostać w swoje ręce gazetę.

\- Merlinie – wyszeptał oniemiały rudzielec.

\- Dość tego – zawyrokowała Hermiona. - Jeśli Parszywek rzeczywiście jest Peterem Pettigrew, a co więcej, jeśli nadal jest w zamku, to uczniowie są w niebezpieczeństwie! Ten człowiek jest mordercą! Musimy iść do profesora Dumbledore'a!

\- Fiuu! - zawołał Harry, również wstając na nogi. - Remus powiedział, że w razie czego mamy kontaktować się z Dumbledore'em przez sieć Fiuu.

Dotarli do salonu szybciej, niż Harry myślał, że są w stanie. Dopiero tam zdali sobie sprawę z drobnej przeszkody.

\- Merlinie, gdzie jest proszek – zawołał sfrustrowany Harry, dostrzegając, że pojemniczek stojący na kominku jest pusty. - To chyba jakiś żart!

\- Zawsze możemy wziąć Błędnego Rycerza – zaproponował niespokojnie Ron.

\- Ale co z Dementorami? - zapytała Hermiona. - Pilnują wejść do zamku.

\- Nie mogą pilnować tego, o czym nie wiedzą – wypalił Harry. - Tajne przejście, prowadzi prosto do zamku.

\- No to na co jeszcze czekamy? Idziemy!

\- Zaczekaj! Gdzieś w gabinecie Remusa jest Mapa Huncwotów – z nią będzie nam łatwiej, nie natkniemy się na nikogo, kto by nam przeszkodził.

* * *

Wysiedli z Błędnego Rycerza i biegiem ruszyli do Miodowego Królestwa. Harry sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się spieszą, lecz ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że zapewne motywuje ich fakt, iż w zamku przebywa seryjny morderca - zdrajca jego rodziców. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu nie był pewien, co powinien myśleć o historii, którą opowiedział mu Remus. Ba! Nawet nie wiedział, czy w ogóle w nią wierzy! Ale teraz, kiedy to wszystko zaczęło układać się w logiczną całość, uświadomił sobie, że człowiek, którego miał za zdrajcę i mordercę faktycznie może być niewinny. A na dodatek, człowiek ten jest jego ojcem chrzestnym i od tego, co teraz zrobią, może zależeć jego życie. Uświadomił sobie to tak nagle, że na moment, pod zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami Rona i Hermiony, zatrzymał się całkowicie. Stali akurat w tajnym przejściu, prowadzącym do zamku.

\- Harry? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Ja... Ja właśnie coś sobie uświadomiłem – mruknął. - Mamy mapę i jeśli ten szczur jest w zamku...

\- To mapa nam go pokaże – dokończył Ron. - Genialnie, stary!

Hermiona spojrzała na nich niepewnie.

\- Chyba nie chcecie sami go szukać? Musimy iść z tym do Dumbledore'a...

\- Nie! - przerwał jej Harry. - Nie, Hermiono. Jeśli w ostatnim czasie czegoś się nauczyłem, to polegać na sobie. Ja... Nie ufam już dyrektorowi tak, jak kiedyś.

\- O czym ty...

\- Nie ma czasu. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni mapę. - Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego – mruknął, stukając w mapę różdżką. - Ron, byłbyś tak uprzejmy?

\- Jasne, Lumos – rzekł Ron i w końcu Harry mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć całą mapę.

Rudowłosy chłopak razem ze swoim przyjacielem uważnie studiowali każdy jej kawałek, podczas gdy Hermiona stała, przygryzając wargę i przyglądając im się niepewnie. Najchętniej poszłaby po jakiegoś nauczyciela, ale może Harry miał rację? Może w końcu powinni zacząć polegać na sobie samych? W końcu, kiedy myśleli, że dorośli odpowiednio zajęli się sprawą Harry'ego, chłopak prawie umarł, a jakiś ogromny smutek w jego oczach, którego nie mogła nie zauważyć, podpowiadał jej, że ten koszmar wcale się nie skończył. Nie dla Harry'ego w każdym razie. Zresztą, sprawa Syriusza Blacka tylko dowodziła niekompetencji czarodziejskiego świata. No bo, gdzie był Dumbledore, kiedy skazano niewinnego człowieka na Azkaban.

\- Och, zróbcie mi miejsce – powiedziała niecierpliwie i dołączyła do przyjaciół.

\- Patrzcie – zawołał Ron po kilku minutach ciszy. - Chatka Hagrida.

\- Ale co on tam robi? - Hermiona spojrzała na mapę niepewnie, lecz nie mogła sprzeczać się z wyraźnym napisem „Peter Pettigrew".

\- Nie wiem. Jak już go dorwiemy, będziesz mogła go zapytać, ale podejrzewam, że nie wpadł na herbatkę, zwłaszcza, że Hagrida tam nie ma – odparł Harry, zwijając mapę. - Idziemy?

\- Harry, myślisz, że to rozsądne? Jeśli się nie mylimy, to ten człowiek jest mordercą. Może jednak...

\- Nie – przerwał jej po raz kolejny Harry. - Raz zaufałem innym i nie skończyło się to dla mnie dobrze.

\- Jak dla mnie – wtrącił się Ron – to Harry ma rację. Idę z nim, Hermiono.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- Wiecie przecież, że gdzie wy, tam i ja. Ale Harry, musisz mi obiecać, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. Wiem, kim jest ten człowiek i wiem, że to przez niego twoi rodzice umarli, ale musisz dać mi słowo, że zachowasz się odpowiedzialnie.

Harry spojrzał prosto w brązowe, wypełnione sprzecznymi uczuciami, oczy przyjaciółki i niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.

\- W porządku, masz moje słowo.

* * *

Stanęli przed chatką gajowego i dopiero tam Hermiona odważyła się przerwać pełną napięcia ciszę, która między nimi zapanowała.

\- Prawdopodobnie jest w postaci szczura – powiedziała cicho. - Udawajmy, że nic nie wiemy, po prostu... po prostu zachowujcie się, jakby był zwykłym szczurem i... i Merlinie, nie wierzę, że się na to zgodziłam. Co my z nim zrobimy.

\- Jak to co? - zapytał równie cicho Harry. - Zabierzemy do ministerstwa. Amelia Bones była przyjaciółką mojej mamy, nie powinienem mieć problemów z przekonaniem jej, by nam pomogła.

\- Żartujesz? - Hermionie rozbłysły oczy. - Amelia Bones była przyjaciółką twojej mamy? Ona jest jedną z najbardziej wpływowych kobiet w Ministerstwie!

\- Więc to znacznie wszystko ułatwi.

* * *

Księżyc zniknął z widoku już jakiś czas temu, lecz dopiero teraz zaczęło wschodzić słońce. Syriusz leniwie przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi, który, już w ludzkiej postaci, spał na starym łóżku we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Niejeden raz padali na to łóżko całą czwórką, wykończeni nocnymi szaleństwami. Coś boleśnie ścisnęło go w piersi na myśl o Jamesie, którego nigdy więcej nie zobaczy, i Peterze – sprawcy tego wszystkiego. Jak mógł być tak głupi?! Jak mógł zaufać zdrajcy?!

Remus zaczął się wiercić, a Syriusz wiedząc, że jest to zapowiedzią jego przebudzenia, postanowił odejść nim mężczyzna wstanie. Nie był jeszcze w stanie swobodnie przebywać w towarzystwie Remusa – nie tylko dlatego, że wciąż ranił go fakt, iż przyjaciel tak łatwo uwierzył w jego winę, nie. Znacznie boleśniejsza była lśniąca w jego oczach niepewność. Remus wciąż nie był pewien, czy może mu zaufać... I Syriusz nie zamierzał się oszukiwać, Lupin nie zaufa mu, póki nie dostanie dowodów.

Przyjął swoją animagiczną formę i jako pies pokonał tunel, który kończył się obok Bijącej Wierzby – Wrzeszcząca Chata miała na sobie zbyt wiele zaklęć ochronnych, by opuścić ją w inny sposób.

Błonia wyglądały wyjątkowo pięknie, skąpane w świetle wschodzącego słońca i nawet jego nie do końca ludzki umysł był w stanie to docenić. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i przeciągnął się, kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę – oczy, wpatrzone prosto w niego. Bardzo znajome oczy. Tylko co, na Merlina, robił tam Krzywołap?! Łapa zaskomlał żałośnie – ten kot był... był przerażająco inteligentny, ale dostanie się z Londynu do Hogwartu, w jedną noc było czymś większym niż kocia mądrość.

I to właśnie wtedy ich dostrzegł. Nie miał pojęcia, co jego chrześniak robi w Hogwarcie i właściwie nie miało to dla niego znaczenia – w tamtym momencie liczył się jedynie śpiący szczur, którego niósł rudowłosy chłopiec. Pozwolił, by psie instynkty przejęły nad nim kontrolę i puścił się biegiem w tamtą stronę.

* * *

Rozpaczliwie starali się udawać zrelaksowanych, choć fakt, że Ron niesie na rękach zdrajcę i mordercę wcale im tego nie ułatwiał. Moment, w którym wielki, czarny pies rzucił się w ich stronę trwał dosłownie kilka sekund.

Harry niezdarnie próbował podnieść się na nogi, sycząc, gdy miejsce, w które uderzyły psie łapy zapulsowało boleśnie. Spojrzał w kierunku swojej przyjaciółki, która wyciągnęła różdżkę, lecz po chwili dziewczyna podzieliła los jego i Rona, i również wylądowała boleśnie na ziemi. Nim Harry zdążył wyciągnąć własną różdżkę, psie zęby zacisnęły się na nodze jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Harry! - krzyknął Ron.

Chłopak bez zastanowienia skoczył na nogi i ruszył biegiem za wielkim psem, który ciągnął Rona w stronę Bijącej Wierzby. Jednak jego bieg nie potrwał długo – dość szybko potknął się o coś dużego i włochatego.

\- Krzywołap! - zawołała Hermiona, podbiegając w ich stronę. - Zły kot! Harry? Nic ci nie jest?

\- Nic. - Chłopak podniósł się na nogi, zaciskając z bólu zęby. - Gdzie oni są?

\- Zaciągnął go do dziury pod Bijącą Wierzbą. To był Ponurak, prawda? - zapytała roztrzęsionym głosem dziewczyna.

Chłopak ruszył w stronę, którą wskazała mu przyjaciółka i już otwierał usta, by się zgodzić, kiedy uderzyła w niego pewna myśl.

\- To był Black – powiedział niepewnie. - Widziałem już tego... tego psa. To nie mógł być przypadek. Poszedłem za nim do lasu, a niedługo potem wpadłem na Blacka.

\- Harry, myślę, że powinniśmy...

\- Nie! Chcesz to idź, ale ja nie zostawię Rona samego, to mój przyjaciel!

\- Och, no dobrze, chodźmy – zgodziła się niechętnie dziewczyna i przyśpieszyli kroku.

Zatrzymali się dopiero przed Bijącą Wierzbą.

\- Jakieś pomysły, jak wyminąć to drzewo?

\- Myślę, że tu zaczyna się problem.

Stali przez chwilę nieruchomo, kiedy nagle Hermiona poczuła, że coś ociera jej się o nogi.

\- Krzywołap! Wracaj tu!

Kot nie zwrócił na dziewczynę najmniejszej uwagi. Kilkoma susami ominął mordercze gałęzie i łapami nacisnął sporą narośl na pniu drzewa, które nagle zamarło.

Hermiona dosłownie otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, lecz nie dane jej było się długo nad tym zastanawiać, bo jej przyjaciel był już w połowie drogi do tunelu. Chcąc nie chcąc ruszyła za nim.


	42. Rozdział 42 - Kiedy życie zmienia bieg

_**Długo mi to zajęło, było ciężko i nie ukrywam, że momentami miałam ochotę rzucić to w cholerę, ale ostatecznie oto jest, ostatni i najdłuższy rozdział. Czy dobry? Oceńcie sami :)**_

_**Z dedykacją dla Kamila, za te wszystkie rozmowy :)**_

**Rozdział sprawdzony przez Kamillla :)**

_**Doris — O, dziękuję za miłe słowa :) Tak, to to opowiadanie, tylko, że ja czytałam je po angielsku, nie mając pojęcia, że dostępne jest tłumaczenie :) Tak, to właśnie była luka w ich planie, której nie przewidzieli, ale właśnie o to chodzi, że oni są tylko dziećmi i mieli do tego prawo ;) W moim przypadku poprawną formą jest miała :) Nie martw się, też zazwyczaj automatycznie zwracam się do autora jako do kobiety :) Dziękuję ci bardzo za komentarz :)**_

_**FrejaAleeera1 — No i miałaś rację, rozdział wyszedł dłuuugi, chyba najdłuższy, jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam :) No, Peter się w tym rozdziale wykaże, tak myślę, ale nic więcej nie zdradzam :)**_

_**Cassie McKinley — Tak, wiem co masz na myśli i właśnie dlatego się waham, nie chcę czegoś zacząć i zostawić niedokończonego, to nie w moim stylu.**_

_**CatharineMaxwell — I właśnie dlatego to Ron wpadł na rozwiązanie zagadki, bo nienawidzę robienia z niego kretyna bez mózgu :) I zwróć uwagę, że mało która postać jest u mnie ściśle kanoniczna ;) Dziękuję ci bardzo za miłe słowa i oczywiście za komentarz :)**_

_**kolosia — Dziękuję bardzo :)**_

_**GP — Wiesz, zazwyczaj jak kończyłam jakieś opowiadanie, mnie też było smutno, ale teraz jedyne za czym będę tęskniła, to czytelnicy tak cudowni jak wy wszyscy, jestem pewna, że bez was ta historia nigdy nie dotarłaby aż tu, ale o tym później :) Dziękuję ci bardzo za miłe słowa :)**_

* * *

_**Rozdział 42**_

Kończył właśnie zakładać na siebie wyjątkowo zniszczoną i postrzępioną szatę, kiedy to usłyszał. Hałas, niezbyt głośny, lecz z każdą chwilą przybierający na sile. Zmarszczył brwi i podniósł różdżkę z podłogi. To właśnie wtedy drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i na widok wielkiego, czarnego psa Remus miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. I zrobiłby to z pewnością, gdyby nie dwie rzeczy. Rzeczy? Raczej osoby. Rudowłosy chłopak, w którym aż nadto wyraźnie rozpoznał najlepszego przyjaciela Harry'ego i... i szczur, wyrywający się rozpaczliwie. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i ledwie świadomie przemówił.

— Syriuszu, czy ty zawsze musisz mieć wielkie wejście kosztem innych? — zapytał. — Spójrz, co zrobiłeś mu z nogą.

Pies zaskomlał żałośnie, a po chwili w jego miejscu stanął zaniedbany, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, z przepraszającym uśmiechem na wychudzonej twarzy.

— Przykro mi, dzieciaku — powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, zwracając się do rudowłosego chłopca. — Chciałem tylko dopaść szczura, poważnie.

Ron wyglądał na wyjątkowo oszołomionego, a bladość na jego twarzy przywiodła Remusowi na myśl lekcję z boginami – wtedy też chłopiec wyglądał, jakby powoli spełniały się jego obawy.

Przez chwilę chłopak wahał się i nagle zamarł z otwartymi ustami. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, po czym niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń, w której trzymał szczura, w stronę Blacka.

— Mam nadzieję, że Harry się nie mylił — rzekł dziwnym głosem.

Szczur zaczął wyrywać się i piszczeć jeszcze przeraźliwiej.

— To on, Remusie! — Syriusz zacisnął dłoń na zwierzęciu mocniej, niż było to konieczne. — To ten brudny zdrajca!

Remus nie myślał wiele; podszedł do swojego przyjaciela i skierował różdżkę w stronę szczura.

— Zaraz się przekonamy, co ma nam do powiedzenia.

Wymamrotał zaklęcie, którego używał setki razy na Jamesie i Syriuszu, kiedy ci przeginali ze swoimi żartami, zaklęcie, jakby z innego życia. Zrobił to i kiedy Syriusz puścił zwierze, to zaczęło się powoli przemieniać. Rosło, rosło i powoli jego sierść znikała, a jej miejsce zajmowała poszarzała skóra. Kilka chwil później stał przed nimi, w pełnej krasie, Peter Pettigrew.

Ron, który niezdarnie próbował stanąć na nogi, z których jedna była uszkodzona i krwawiła, otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu hałas otwierających się, kolejny raz, drzwi. Do pomieszczenia, jak burza, wpadli zdyszani Harry i Hermiona, a tuż za nimi, dumnym krokiem, szedł Krzywołap. Remus, nie zastanawiając się wiele, rzucił w kierunku byłego przyjaciela zaklęcie oszałamiające i ten padł na ziemię, jak długi.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju próbując ocenić sytuacje, natomiast Hermiona podeszła do Rona i pomogła mu wstać.

— Harry — przemówił Black, patrząc na niego uważnie — to nie jest tak, jak myślisz. Mogę ci to wyjaśnić.

— On wie — przerwał mu Lupin. — Powiedziałem mu wczoraj, po twoim liście, który, delikatnie mówiąc, wyprowadził go z równowagi.

Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi posłał podopiecznemu spojrzenie, w którym Harry mógł doszukać się delikatnej nuty rozbawienia.

— A te dzieciaki? — Skinął głową na Rona i Hermionę.

— Wiemy — wtrąciła się dziewczyna, taksując Syriusza wzrokiem. — O panu i o Peterze Pettigrew. My... właśnie to wszystko rozgryźliśmy. Chcieliśmy zabrać go do Ministerstwa.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

— Nikt by was tam nie wysłuchał — mruknął ponuro, wbijając spojrzenie w Krzywołapa, który przyglądał mu się natarczywie. — Dlatego wylądowałem w Azkabanie. Bo w Ministerstwie nikt nie chce słuchać.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, dowiedzieliśmy się również, że Amelia Bones była w młodości przyjaciółką Lily Evans. Z pewnością wysłuchałaby jej syna.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się ochryple.

— Długo nad tym myśleliście?

— Jakiś czas — przyznała lekko speszona.

— No cóż, to mogłoby... — Black niespodziewanie zamilkł, a jego spojrzenie wciąż wbite było w rudego kota; tym razem jednak widać było w jego oczach coś dziwnego, jakiś błysk zrozumienia. — Niech to piorun... Te oczy...

— Syriusz? — zapytał Remus niepewnie.

Czarnowłosy całkowicie go zignorował i wciąż wpatrzony był w kota, jak zaczarowany.

— To przecież nie może być... — wyszeptał, a zaraz potem zaśmiał się histerycznie i Harry dyskretnie zrobił krok do tyłu; nie podobał mu się ten rodzaj śmiechu. — Zwariowałem, Remusie — powiedział, nie przestając się śmiać. — Jestem kurewsko szalony.

— Syriusz, uspokój się — powiedział Lupin, podnosząc lekko głos. — Straszysz dzieci! Przestań i wyjaśnij, o co chodzi!

— Ten kot, Remusie — rzekł i wskazał na kota drżącym palcem. — To nie jest kot.

— Oczywiście, że nie — mruknął niemal niesłyszalnie Ron. — To prywatne wcielenie Merlina Hermiony.

Dziewczyna była tak zajęta próbą zrozumienia słów Blacka, że nawet nie zareagowała na kpinę przyjaciela.

— Och, skoro się już bawimy, to na całego — warknął z nagłą złością Harry. — Powiedzcie mi jeszcze, że ten kot jest moim zmarłym ojcem, a Hedwiga matką!

— James był jeleniem, a Lily nigdy nie wyraziła zainteresowania animagią — odparł spokojnie Remus. — Syriuszu, możesz wyjaśnić, o co chodzi?

Black nie zdążył powiedzieć nawet słowa – przerwało mu to głośne miauknięcie Krzywołapa, a kiedy kot był pewien, że zyskał uwagę wszystkich, wtedy to się stało. Przemienił się.

Początkowo Remus nie miał pojęcia, kto przed nim stoi – lata zrobiły swoje – i gdyby nie uderzające podobieństwo do Syriusza, pewnie w ogóle by go nie poznał. Braci różniło niewiele, choć na starszym z nich bardzo wyraźnie odcisnął swe piętno Azkaban. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała całkowita, bolesna wręcz, cisza, którą ostatecznie przerwał Syriusz.

— Regulus? — wyszeptał drżącym głosem.

— Sporo lat, no nie, bracie? — odparł niższy o kilka cali mężczyzna.

— Ja... O mój... Gdzieś ty się podziewał przez te lata?

— Tu i tam. Miałem misję do wykonania, uciekałem przed Voldemortem, kiedy jeszcze żył, a kiedy zniknął, cóż, musiałem się upewnić, że już nie wróci. Przyznam, że jestem blisko dokończenia zadania. No i ukrywałem się przed Śmierciożercami, którzy uniknęli Azkabanu. Wątpię, żeby przyjęli mnie z otwartymi ramionami; służba u Czarnego Pana to robota na całe życie, a ja dostałem od niego osobisty wyrok śmierci.

— Przez te wszystkie lata — rzekł roztrzęsiony Black, podchodząc do okna i wyglądając za nie — nigdy nie dałeś znaku życia. Przez te wszystkie lata byłem pewien, że jesteś martwy! A teraz zjawiasz się tutaj i czego oczekujesz, Regulus?!

— A co, twoim zdaniem, powinienem zrobić Syriuszu? — zapytał Regulus, podchodząc powoli do brata. — Poznałem najmroczniejszy sekret Voldemorta i on o tym wiedział. Kazał mnie zabić. Tylko cudem uniknąłem śmierci. Upozorowałem ją i od tamtej pory się ukrywałem. Prawie dwa lata zajęła mi sztuka animagii, ale wierz mi, nie dogorywałem przez ten czas. A gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że żyję, byłbym martwy w ciągu kilku sekund. Każdy Śmierciożerca wiedział, że jestem na czarnej liście Voldemorta.

— Mogłeś mi się ujawnić! Jestem twoim bratem! Jak mogłeś myśleć, że cię wydam?!

— Nie myślałem tak — odparł Regulus i zmarszczył lekko brwi. — Ale początkowo byłem zbyt przerażony, by ujawnić się komukolwiek, a zwłaszcza mojemu bratu, który otwarcie mną gardził! Który gardził każdym, kto nie był jego małym, gryfońskim przyjacielem lub przynajmniej jego własnym odbiciem w lustrze.

— Ale jestem twoim bratem! — ryknął Syriusz, a Harry podskoczył lekko pod zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem Hermiony. — Jestem twoim bratem i gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, pomógłbym ci! Mogliśmy nie mieć kontaktu, mogłem nienawidzić matki i ojca, ale wciąż byliśmy... jesteśmy braćmi — zakończył gorzko.

Regulus spojrzał na swojego brata z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Czymś, co Harry czasem dostrzegał w oczach Remusa. Z tym żalem, którego nie da się ukryć żadnym sposobem. Nagle chłopcu zrobiło się wyjątkowo niedobrze od tej całej sytuacji. Stał przed dwójką ludzi, która od wielu, wielu lat powinna być martwa, a jakby tego było mało, jeden z nich był zdrajcą jego rodziców.

Ten moment wybrał sobie Remus, żeby ocknąć się z szoku.

— Syriusz, uspokój się — powiedział tonem, którym, jak skojarzył Harry, zwracał się do tych nieuważnych uczniów. — Wierzę, że Regulus jest ci winien wyjaśnienia...

Starszy Black prychnął pogardliwie.

— Wyjaśnienia — zakpił.

— Nie przerywaj mi, Łapo! Wyjaśnicie sobie z Regulusem wszystko, kiedy sytuacja będzie nam nieco bardziej sprzyjać. Nie sądzisz, że mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do załatwienia?

— Ach, rajca — warknął. — Mamy zdrajcę do zabicia. — Wskazał różdżką na nieprzytomnego Pettigrew.

— Chyba żartujesz! Tu są dzieci, ty nieodpowiedzialny idioto! Dzieci! — syknął Regulus, zasłaniając bratu drogę. — A jednym z tych dzieci, jeśli się nie mylę, jest twój chrześniak, który, jeśli z kolei wierzyć gazetom, nie miał ostatnio łatwego życia. Żadne dziecko nie zasługuje, żeby zobaczyć czyjąkolwiek śmierć, Syriuszu. To niszczy psychikę i ty chyba powinieneś najlepiej o tym wiedzieć.

Przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że jego ojciec chrzestny zwyczajnie uderzy swojego brata, jednak po chwili, jakby jego słowa zaczęły docierać do mężczyzny, opuścił on rękę, w której trzymał różdżkę.

— Co w takim razie proponujesz, Remusie? — zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie zaszczycając Regulusa spojrzeniem.

— Przemieńcie się, pójdziemy do Dumbledore'a. Z nim i jego pozycją w ministerstwie będą musieli nas wysłuchać.

— Muszę porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em — wypalił nagle młodszy z braci. — Wiem coś, co pozwoli zniszczyć Czarnego Pana.

— Jeśli umknęło to twojej uwadze — rzekł z przekąsem Syriusz — to Voldemort jest martwy od ponad dwunastu lat.

Regulus skrzywił się lekko.

— Chciałbym, ale i Czarny Pan, i jego zwolennicy wciąż żyją. Harry Potter tamtej nocy zniszczył tylko jego ciało. A właściwie zniszczyło je poświęcenie żony twojego przyjaciela i lekkomyślność Voldemorta.

Syriusz prychnął kolejny raz.

— No cóż, przebywanie w postaci kota musiało ci nieźle namieszać w głowie. O ile dobrze mi wiadomo, poświęcenie Lily obudziło starożytną magię. Klątwa odbiła się od Harry'ego i uderzyła w Voldemorta. Wątpię, żeby on miał kogoś, kto by go uratował, a nie ma innego sposobu, by przeżyć śmiertelne zaklęcie.

— Doprawdy, bracie? Możesz wypierać się swojego pochodzenia, ale z całą pewnością pamiętasz te wszystkie lekcje czarnej magii, których udzielali nam nauczyciele wynajmowani przez matkę. I z pewnością pamiętasz, czym są horkruksy. Bardzo cię one wtedy zbulwersowały i matka nie była zadowolona twoją postawą. Założę się, że wciąż masz tę bliznę na obojczyku.

Ręka Syriusza mimowolnie powędrowała do miejsca wskazanego przez brata i mężczyzna wzdrygnął się odruchowo.

— Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że Voldemort... — wychrypiał, całkiem zapominając o swojej złości.

— Dokładnie to mam na myśli, Syriuszu. I to właśnie robiłem przez ostatnie dwanaście lat.

— Chcecie powiedzieć — wtrącił się Remus — że Voldemort stworzył horkruks?

— Chyba nie powinienem być zdziwiony, że wiesz, co to jest, Lupin, zawsze byłeś molem książkowym i zawsze próbowałeś się wpakować do działu Zakazanego, kiedy nikt nie patrzył.

— Powiedziałbym, że peleryna-niewidka miała w tym swój udział — mruknął pod nosem.

— No więc dowiedz się, że nie stworzył horkruksa. Stworzył horkruksy. Sześć, choć z moich źródeł wynika, że w planach miał ich siedem. Kiedy udał się, by zabić Potterów, miał prawdopodobnie zamiar zająć się ostatnim.

— Merlinie... — wyszeptał Syriusz. — Siedem... To obrzydliwe!

— Przepraszam, ale czy ktoś mógłby nam wyjaśnić, o co tu chodzi? — wtrąciła się Hermiona, która w dalszym ciągu podtrzymywała Rona przed upadkiem. — I może ktoś mógłby się zająć nogą Rona?

Syriusz przejechał dłonią po zaniedbanych włosach i westchnął ciężko.

— Jestem dobry w zaklęciach leczniczych, mogę się tym zająć — rzekł, zbliżając się do trójki dzieci. Harry dostrzegając ruch ze strony starszego mężczyzny, niemal odruchowo, cofnął się do tyłu. Black spojrzał na niego z lekkim smutkiem, lecz nic nie powiedział na ten wyraźny przejaw niechęci.

— Wybacz, Hermiono, ale jeśli pytasz o to, czym są horkruksy, to muszę cię zawieść, nie odpowiem na to pytanie. To nie jest coś, o czym dzieci choć powinny słyszeć.

— Ale wy słyszeliście — zauważył cicho Harry, patrząc Remusowi prosto w oczy i mężczyzna westchnął. — Zresztą, nie jestem dzieckiem. Już nie. Ty najlepiej powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

— Wiem o tym, Harry — odparł gorliwie. — Wiem na Merlina, wiem. Jednak horkruksy to najmroczniejszy rodzaj magii, nie chcę, żebyś o nim wiedział.

— Jak mam walczyć, skoro nie wiem z czym przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć?

— Walczyć?

— Skoro Voldemort żyje i pewnego dnia odzyska siły, to chyba nie sądzisz, że będę siedział bezczynnie? Ten... ten człowiek — wypluł z odrazą — zabił moich rodziców. Zrobię wszystko, żeby ich pomścić.

Remus westchnął po raz kolejny i powtórzył gest Blacka sprzed kilku minut, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

— Horkruks to rzecz, w której umieszczony jest fragment czyjejś duszy — rzekł zamiast Remusa Regulus. — Duszę rozrywa się za pomocą morderstwa i specjalnego zaklęcia. Okalecza to nie tylko duszę, ale i w pewnym stopniu ciało.

Ron jęknął cicho, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a Hermiona wyglądała na zdegustowaną. Natomiast na twarzy Harry'ego malowało się jedynie zaciekawienie i konsternacja.

— Ale co to daje? — zapytał i nie mógł oderwać wzroku od młodszej kopii jego chrzestnego.

— Nieśmiertelność.

* * *

Zbliżał się już wieczór, kiedy zostawili za sobą Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Nim jednak ją opuścili, odbyli jeszcze rozmowę z Peterem Pettigrew, choć Harry właściwie nie był pewien po co, skoro wszystko już było jasne. Chyba, by sprawdzić cierpliwość Syriusza i refleks Remusa. Chłopiec był pewny, że gdyby nie jego opiekun, Pettigrew skończyłby martwy. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko, w końcu człowiek ten był zdrajcą jego rodziców, ale to znacznie utrudniłoby udowodnienie niewinności Syriusza, a przecież to właśnie w tym momencie było najważniejsze.

Szybkie zaklęcie, które rzucił Remus, spacyfikowało Bijącą Wierzbę, więc mogli spokojnie opuścić tunel, nie obawiając się przy tym o swoje życie. Słyszał jeszcze, że Pettigrew mówi coś rozpaczliwie do Rona, a brat Syriusza odpowiada mu, używając dość ostrych słów, kiedy to poczuł. Chłód. Okropny, przenikający do szpiku kości chłód, od którego miał ochotę zwymiotować. W jednej chwili całe szczęście gdzieś wyparowało, jakby wyssane z powietrza. Zdawało się, że nie tylko on to poczuł. Syriusz, który po tylu latach w Azkabanie nagle stanął, wyraźnie napinając mięśnie. Jego twarz nagle stała się zupełnie blada, a po ciele przebiegł mu dreszcz. Ale Harry już tego nie widział. Był zbyt mocno skupiony na głosach, które brzmiały w jego głowie, na uczuciu zbrukania i beznadziei. Nagle z całą mocą zdał sobie sprawę, że w ostatnich dniach okłamywał nie tylko Remusa, ale i samego siebie. Sądził, że jest już lepiej, lecz wcale tak nie było – wystarczyła obecność dementorów, by upewnić go w tym fakcie. Czuł się nieskończenie mały przeciw tak wielkiemu bólowi, przeciw wspomnieniom.

Przez gęstą, białą mgłę dostrzegł mężczyznę, który zmienia się w szczura, kogoś, chyba Regulusa, kto rzuca w jego kierunku zaklęcie, lecz chybia. Kolejna osoba – może Remus, ale Harry nie był pewny – krzyknęła coś i jakiś biały kształt, który mieszał się z tą mgłą, jaka przesłaniała mu widok, pomknął w kierunku dementorów. A potem była już tylko ciemność.

* * *

Powoli zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość, lecz mimo to nie otwierał oczu – jego powieki ciążyły mu, jakby były z ołowiu, więc nie widział sensu podejmowania z nimi walki. Za to jego uszy były już w pełni przytomne i z łatwością mógł usłyszeć rozmowę, która toczyła się gdzieś niedaleko.

— Ale chyba mi pan wierzy, prawda?!

— Remusie, mój drogi, naturalnie, że ci wierzę, ale...

— Ale co?!

— Ale to nie ja was znalazłem nieopodal Bijącej Wierzby. Profesor Sprout uznała, że odpowiedniej będzie najpierw powiadomić o wszystkim Ministerstwo. Aurorzy są już w drodze i jeśli nie chcemy, by Syriusz został poddany Pocałunkowi Dementora, a jego brat skazany na lata w Azkabanie za Śmierciożerstwo i nielegalną animagię, to szybko musimy zorganizować ich ucieczkę. Myślę, że zostało nam nie więcej niż piętnaście minut. Wiesz co to oznacza, prawda?

— Że nie mamy cza... Ale pan chyba nie myśli o...

— Zmieniacz czasu panny Granger może być naszą jedyną nadzieją, Remusie.

— I co takiego miałbym zrobić?

— Bracia Black znajdują się w opuszczonej klasie transmutacji na szóstym piętrze. Ufam, że będziesz wiedział, co robić.

— Żartuje pan sobie? Jeśli mnie złapią, wszyscy trafimy do Azkabanu, przy odrobinie szczęścia nie dostając Pocałunku.

— Ale jeśli się uda, uratujesz dwa niewinne istnienia...

W tym momencie Harry przegrał walkę z ciemnością, która z każdą chwilą mocniej napierała na jego umysł. Znów odpłynął, choć tak bardzo pragnął się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.

* * *

Kiedy ocknął się po raz drugi, nie miał już problemów z otworzeniem oczu. Dość szybko zorientował się, iż znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a na łóżkach obok leżą Ron i Hermiona. Rudowłosy chłopak wciąż spał, lecz jego przyjaciółka zdawała się być w pełni przytomna.

— Co mnie ominęło? — zapytał zachrypniętym głosem i Hermiona natychmiast skierowała na niego swoje bystre spojrzenie.

— Och, Harry, dzięki Merlinowi — zawołała. — Profesor Lupin dopiero co sobie poszedł. A właściwie to Madame Pomfrey go wyrzuciła, żeby poszedł coś zjeść. Siedział przy tobie od kilku dobrych godzin.

— Co się właściwie stało?

— Pettigrew uciekł — odparła gorzko. — Ale nie martw się, Syriuszowi i Regulusowi udało się uciec, nim przybyli Aurorzy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nagle przypominając sobie o rozmowie, którą usłyszał.

— Skąd wytrzasnęłaś zmieniacz czasu? — palnął bez zastanowienia.

— J-jak... Jak się dowiedziałeś?

— Słyszałem, jak Remus rozmawiał z kimś o tym.

— Z profesorem Dumbledore'em — uzupełniła dziewczyna, wyciągając spod bluzki złoty łańcuszek z czymś, co wyglądało, jak klepsydra. — Użyli go, żeby uratować Syriusza i Regulusa przed Ministerstwem.

— Czekaj, czekaj, pamiętam lekcję o zmieniaczach czasu, Lockhart ją prowadził. Nawet ten nieudacznik potrafił nam przekazać, że używanie ich jest całkowicie nielegalne i można dostać za to naprawdę okrutny wyrok.

— Owszem, jeśli nie ma się pozwolenia od Ministerstwa. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz...

— Pozwolenie? Owszem. To dzięki temu udało mi się zaliczać wszystkie zajęcia. Profesor McGonagall naprawdę się namęczyła nad zdobyciem go dla mnie.

Harry westchnął i z powrotem opadł ciężko na poduszki.

— Więc ten zdrajca uciekł?

Tym razem przyszła kolej Hermiony na westchnięcie.

— Tak, zjawili się dementorzy, zrobiło się zamieszanie i Pettigrew się przemienił. Syriusz i ty, jako pierwsi straciliście przytomność, jesteście na nich szczególnie wyczuleni – tak mówi profesor Lupin. Regulus chciał biec za Peterem, ale Lupin mu na to nie pozwolił, a sam próbował rzucić Patronusa; tyle że dementorów było zbyt wielu. W końcu Regulusowi udało się rzucić dobrze to zaklęcie i razem przepędzili ich, lecz ja już tego nie pamiętam. Potem podobno zjawiła się profesor Sprout i znalazła nas nieprzytomnych. Lupin i Regulus zemdleli z wyczerpania. Knot był akurat w zamku, żeby skontaktować się z dementorami, chyba chciał ich odwołać, bo rodzice uczniów są oburzeni ich obecnością tu. W każdym razie profesor Sprout z nim rozmawiała, a on natychmiast skontaktował się z Aurorami. Profesor Lupin użył Zmieniacza Czasu i pomógł uciec Regulusowi i Syriuszowi. O ironio, profesor Lupin ma dostać nagrodę za to, że bronił nas przed zbiegłym mordercą i jego bratem, który upozorował własną śmierć.

— Merlinie — wyszeptał Harry.

— Nie martw się, oni już są bezpieczni.

— Ale ten zdrajca jest wolny, a mój ojciec chrzestny wciąż będzie musiał żyć jako zbieg.

Hermiona westchnęła ze smutkiem i wygrzebała się spod kołdry, by wstać ze swojego łóżka i zająć miejsce obok swojego przyjaciela. Dotknęła lekko jego dłoni i kiedy Harry spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, poczuła lekki dreszcz.

— Nic nie trwa wiecznie, Harry — powiedziała cicho. — Znajdziemy sposób, by udowodnić, że Syriusz jest niewinny, prędzej czy później, obiecuję. A póki co... — Westchnęła raz jeszcze. — Póki co, musimy żyć dalej. Ale poradzimy sobie z tym. Z tym i ze wszystkim innym – to nasza specjalność, dawać sobie radę.

W końcu dziewczynie udało się osiągnąć zamierzany efekt – na twarz Harry'ego wystąpił pierwszy, szczery i szeroki uśmiech od bardzo dawna i Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jej serce zaraz eksploduje z ogromu uczucia troski i opiekuńczości, jakie ją wypełniały. Jednak zamiast tego po prostu się uśmiechnęła. Wiedziała, że Harry nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by się zakochać, a już na pewno nie w niej. Ale to nie szkodzi. Poczeka tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

* * *

Hermiona miała rację, żyli dalej i powoli wszystko wracało do normy. Remus odebrał nagrodę za zasługi w złapaniu niebezpiecznego przestępcy (nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że nie tylko go nie złapał, ale i pomógł mu w ucieczce) i cieszył się wśród uczniów większym szacunkiem, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Sam Harry w końcu wrócił do Hogwartu i przy boku swoich przyjaciół starał się znosić te wszystkie palące spojrzenia, pełne nachalności, ciekawości i niepewności. Niejeden raz budził się z krzykiem ze swoich nocnych koszmarów, jednak Ron z czasem nauczył się go uspokajać. Po długich rozmowach z Remusem w końcu zgodził się porozmawiać z terapeutą i sesje z nim, ku jego zaskoczeniu, zaczęły przynosić duże postępy, choć chłopiec wciąż stronił od dotyku i preferował samotność. Zdawało się, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, bo po pewnym czasie nawet wszystkie plotki na temat Harry'ego zaczęły ginąć śmiercią naturalną. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie jedno wydarzenie, który wywarło ogromny wpływ na życiu chłopca, być może nieodwołalnie je zmieniło...

* * *

Było to jedno z tych letnich popołudni, kiedy słońce grzało z ogromną zaciętością i nawet chłodne mury zamku nie dawały zbyt dużego ukojenia. Większość osób spędzała ten dzień nad jeziorem i Harry zapewne byłby tam razem z nimi, gdyby nie prywatne lekcje obrony, które udało mu się wybłagać u Remusa. Szedł więc wolnym krokiem do gabinetu mężczyzny, w duchu przysięgając sobie, że poszuka w bibliotece zaklęcia, który pomogłoby mu radzić sobie z tym okropnym upałem, kiedy nagle poczuł, że ktoś z całej siły przyszpila go do ściany. Jęknął cicho i z lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał w twarz swojego oprawcy. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Stał przed nim Peter Pettigrew, przyciskając mu do gardła nóż.

— Czarny Pan będzie taki szczęśliwy. Poluje na ciebie od tak dawna. Wyobrażasz sobie, jak mnie wynagrodzi, kiedy to JA mu się dostarczę?

W tym momencie do uszu Harry'ego dotarły ciche kroki zza zakrętu, jednak nie tylko on to usłyszał. Pettigrew zmarszczył brwi i ręką, w której brakowało palca wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni. Szybkim zaklęciem związał mu ręce za plecami i zakneblował usta. Wystarczyło jedno szarpnięcie, by przekonać się, że więzy nie są zbyt mocne, tak więc podczas gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę, zbliżających się zza zakrętu, kroków, Harry rozpaczliwie próbował się uwolnić i nie dać się pochłonąć narastającej panice.

Osoba wyszła zza zakrętu i Harry nie był pewien, czy jęknął z ulgi, czy może raczej z niepokoju. Remus. Mężczyźnie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na sytuację, by szybko wyszarpnąć z szaty różdżkę i wycelować nią prosto w serce Petera.

— Nie radziłbym tego robić, Remusie — syknął Peter, przykładając na powrót nóż do gardła chłopca. — Odłóż różdżkę, bo twój ukochany bachor straci więcej, niż odrobinę krwi. Mi on nie jest potrzebny żywy, a tobie?

Remus zawahał się. Wiedział, że jeśli odłoży różdżkę, nie będzie miał żadnych szans.

— Peter, Merlinie, Peter, dlaczego ty to robisz? Byłeś naszym przyjacielem, James uratował ci życie podczas wojny, czy to, że Harry jest jego synem, nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

W oczach Petera błysnęło czyste szaleństwo.

— O to właśnie chodzi, Remusie — warknął. — Gdyby nie on, gdyby nie ten bachor, James byłby tu z nami. Błagałem Czarnego Pana, by nie krzywdził Jamesa, ale on nie chciał się odsunąć, nie chciał oddać tego przeklętego bachora! To jego wina! Gdyby nie on, James byłby tu z nami!

— Jak nisko upadłeś — wyszeptał Remus, kręcąc powoli głową. — Jak nisko, Peter...

— Odłóż różdżkę, mówię to ostatni raz!

Tym razem Remus już się nie wahał; odłożył różdżkę na ziemię, ale popełnił błąd. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Peter uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

— Wiesz, nigdy nie wierzyłem w te bzdury o twojej łagodności i potulności, które wygadywali James i Syriusz. Wilkołaki to obrzydliwe stworzenia, które powinno się tępić! _Argentum coma!*_

Wszystko stało się niesamowicie szybko – srebrny promień uderzył w Remusa dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Harry oswobodził ręce z więzów. Uderzył z całej siły w trzymającego go mężczyznę i kiedy ten jęknął z bólu, chłopak wyszarpnął ze swoich ust knebel i rzucił szybkie zaklęcie oszołamiające, którego nauczył go Remus. Prawdopodobnie uratowało go jedynie szczęście i adrenalina, lecz nie myślał o tym w tamtej chwili. Właściwie sam nie był pewien, o czym myślał, kiedy upadł na kolana obok Lupina, którego blada skóra przyprawiała go o ciarki, i kiedy krzyczał, ile sił w płucach, błagając o pomoc. A może nie myślał wcale? Tak, to było całkiem prawdopodobne. Otrzeźwił go dopiero jakiś obrzydliwy eliksir, którzy podała mu profesor McGonagall. Zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, że jakimś cudem znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, lecz chwilę później ogarnęła go natarczywa senność. Chwilę później już spał.

* * *

Kolejne dni mijały szybko i nijako. W Ministerstwie toczył się długi i burzliwy proces, lecz z bardzo żywym Pettigrew, Minister nie mógł niczemu zaprzeczyć – tak twierdził Dumbledore – i uniewinnienie jego ojca chrzestnego miało być kwestią czasu. Gazety szalały, zwłaszcza Prorok Codzienny, ale Harry nawet nie miał ochoty nawet na niego spojrzeć. Dzień spędzał w stałym porządku; śniadanie, zajęcia, a potem znów Skrzydło Szpitalne i czekanie, aż Uzdrowiciele z Munga dojdą do jakiś konkretnych wniosków o stanie Remusa, dlaczego mężczyzna się nie budzi, choć fizycznie nic mu nie jest. Hermiona i Ron zawsze byli tam z nim, nawet jeśli oznaczało to nie odrobienie jakiejś z prac domowych i pewny szlaban.

Minął miesiąc, odbyła się ostatnia rozprawa i faktycznie, Syriusz został uniewinniony, lecz stan Remusa pozostawał bez zmian. Jedyne, czego Uzdrowiciele byli pewni, to to, że zaklęcie było czarno-magiczne, lecz w żadnej z ksiąg ani kronik, nie było o nim żadnej wzmianki. Po całym miesiącu doszli jedynie do wniosku, że zaklęcie jest przeznaczone do likwidowania wilkołaków i ma coś wspólnego ze srebrem, które ma dla nich zgubne właściwości.

Ostatecznie, po prawie dwóch miesiącach, Lupin został zabrany do Munga, a Uzdrowiciele zapewniali gorliwie, że robią, co tylko w ich mocy, by wymyślić jakieś lekarstwo. Przesłuchiwano również w tym celu Petera, lecz jego marna wiedza na nic się nie przydała. A co do samego Petera, to dość szybko otrzymał on Pocałunek Dementora, co Syriusz skwitował gorzkim uśmiechem i jakimś dziwnym żalem w oczach. Harry wcale mu się nie dziwił, w końcu przez tyle lat Black miał go za swojego przyjaciela.

Odkąd jego ojciec chrzestny został uniewinniony mogli nie tylko wymieniać listy, co robili przez ostatnie miesiące, ale również spotykać się — Syriusza niewiele obchodziło zdanie Dumbledore'a na ten temat i gorzkie miny Mistrza Eliksirów. Ponad wszystko chciał nadrobić stracony czas z synem chrzestnym, zwłaszcza, że ten teraz przechodził ciężki okres. Faktycznie, odkąd Remus zapadł w, z braku lepszego określenia, śpiączkę, Harry nie pałał szczęściem, choć Ron i Hermiona próbowali choć trochę go uszczęśliwić. Mimo ich starań, uśmiech na twarzy młodego Pottera był czymś wyjątkowym.

Powoli nadchodziły wakacje i Harry coraz wyraźniej uświadamiał sobie, że wszystkie nadzieje, jakie wiązał z zamieszkaniem z Remusem, legły w gruzach. Nie mógł przecież zamieszkać z kimś, kto był praktycznie wyłączony z życia. Nieważne, jak bardzo raniła go ta świadomość. Ale chyba nie tylko on sobie to uświadomił, bo Syriusz pewnego dnia odbył z nim długą i wyczerpującą rozmowę, w której zapewnił go, że zawsze może na niego liczyć oraz, że wakacje spędzi z nim i Regulusem, który wciąż gorliwie wypełniał w tajemnicy swoją misję, tym razem mając jednak do pomocy Dumbledore'a.

* * *

— Wiesz, Syriuszu? — rzekł podczas jednego z lipcowych, gorących popołudni. — Myślę, że ta dziewczyna, która odwiedza tak często twojego chrześniaka...

— Hermiona? — podsunął Syriusza, zaciągając się dymem z papierosa i ciesząc się letnim słońcem. Jedynym plusem Grimmauld Place był ogromny ogród, w którym udało im się unieszkodliwić wszystkie mordercze rośliny.

Siedzieli właśnie na nagrzanej trawie, podczas gdy Hermiona zmuszała Rona i Harry'ego do odrobienia prac domowych. Ogród był jedynym miejscem, w którym Black mógł sobie pozwolić na palenie – dobrze wiedział, co zrobiłaby mu Molly, za dawanie dzieciom złego przykładu.

Jego brat machnął ręką.

— Tak, właśnie ją miałem na myśli.

— Więc co z nią?

— Myślę, że nie tylko mi ona kogoś przypomina.

— Tak — rzekł Syriusz — jej zamiłowanie do nauki bardzo przypomina mi Lily.

— Nie o tym mówię i dobrze to wiesz.

— Obawiam się, że nie mam pojęcia, do czego zmierzasz, braciszku.

— Nie kłam! Dobrze wiem, że z rodziny to właśnie ty i Andromeda mieliście najlepszy kontakt. Nawet głupi by zauważył, jak ta mała ją przypomina.

—Możliwe, no i co z tego?

— Przestań udawać, ty też to widzisz — warknął. — Zresztą, sądzisz, że nie wiem, kto pocieszał Andromedę, kiedy rodzona siostra porwała jej córkę. To było na rok przed tym, jak trafiłeś do Azkabanu.

— Czy ty kompletnie zwariowałeś? — warknął Syriusz ze złością. — Sądzisz, że Hermiona mogłaby być córką Andromedy? Przypomnieć ci, kto porwał tamtą dziewczynkę?! Bellatriks Pieprzona Lestrange! Dokładnie ta sama, która niecały tydzień temu uciekła z Azkabanu! Sądzisz, że ta kobieta pozwoliłaby żyć temu dziecku? Wyprowadzę cię z błędu! Córka Andromedy jest od lat martwa! I nawet nie próbuj jej o tym wspominać! An ułożyła sobie życie od nowa, ma córkę, pogodziła się ze śmiercią swojego dziecka. Nie próbuj rozdrapywać starych ran!

— Czyżbyś bał się prawdy, Syriuszu? Dlaczego tak ciężko ci choćby o tym rozmawiać?

— Wiesz czemu?! — zawołał ze złością, wstając na nogi. — Bo Andromeda była dla mnie bardziej siostrą, niż ty kiedykolwiek bratem! I kiedy ona straciła córkę, ja straciłem siostrzenicę! Jeśli koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć, to poznałem rodziców Hermiony. To porządni ludzie, z pewnością jej matka nie jest Bellatriks w przebraniu.

— Nie, z pewnością nie jest — odparł Regulus, również wstając. — Przejrzałem akta tej dziewczyny, jest adoptowana, wiedziałeś o tym?

— No nie, włamałeś się do akt uczniów?! I bez tego jesteś poszukiwany przez Ministerstwo ty idioto!

— Czemu nie chcesz przyjąć do wiadomości, że córka naszej kuzynki może żyć? Czy to aż tak bardzo cię przeraża?

Jedyną odpowiedzią Syriusza było trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Wszystko wokół działo się zbyt szybko i czuł, że teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebuje Remusa, jednak jego przyjaciel był aktualnie pogrążony w jakimś tylko sobie znanym świecie i nie było szansy, by się z nim skontaktować. Więc musiał poradzić sobie sam. A może rozmowa z Andromedą nie byłaby takim głupim pomysłem? Jeszcze nie był pewien, co zrobi, lecz wiedział jedno – teraz, kiedy Regulus poruszył ten temat, nie może dłużej udawać, że wszystko to jest jedynie wymysłem jego wyobraźni...

* Argentum – z łaciny srebro, srebrny. Coma – z łaciny śpiączka. Razem – Srebrna śpiączka.

* * *

**_No więc chyba czas się pożegnać i ogłosić moją decyzję odnośnie sequela. Powstanie druga część. Nie dziś, nie jutro, ale powstanie. W tej chwili nic wam nie mogę obiecać, może wezmę się za to za tydzień, może za rok, nie wiem. _**

**_Ale przede wszystkim chciałam podziękować każdemu, kto śledził tę historię, zostawił po sobie jakikolwiek ślad. Dziękuję wam, naprawdę, jesteście najlepsi, gdyby nie wy, nie sądzę, bym dała radę doprowadzić tę historię do końca. Wiem, że moje początki nie były dobre, więc dziękuję podwójnie osobom, które były ze mną od pierwszego rozdziału, nawet nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Chyba dopiero teraz zaczyna mi się robić smutno. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabijecie mnie za zakończenie._**

**_Wasza EKP_**


End file.
